Just another love story
by Cataaaaaaaa
Summary: Después de la batalla, se viven momentos dificiles. Una historia de esperanza, y por sobretodo de amor incondicional.
1. Chapter 1

Hola :) solo quería quitarme las ganas de escribir algo sobre esta hermosa pareja. Es mi primer fanfiction sobre ellos, critiquen con libertad. Será largo y ya esta terminado, asi que si les gusta, hay para rato. Dsifruten.

Warning: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertence, si no a J.K Rowling. Gracias por hacerlos existir :)

PART 1

HERMIONE

Capítulo 1

Mientras los tres caminábamos por los pasillos de Hogwarts en silencio, yo observaba el ocaso a través de los destruidos muros. A pesar de la destrucción y de la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado, devastada, corriendo de un lado a otro, o simplemente deambulando, nosotros estábamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. Sabíamos que no sería fácil, los tiempos que venían estarían cargados de dolor, pero también de esperanza. Voldemort finalmente estaba muerto. Y eso cambiaría las cosas radicalmente en el futuro. De pronto ya no hubo ocaso. Cruzamos el retrato de la señora gorda y entramos en nuestra sala común. Se encontraba casi intacta, sentí algo de tranquilidad. Aquí no había rastro del dolor que sentíamos. Era agradable. Harry se detuvo y también lo hicimos nosotros.

-Entonces realmente se acabó –Dijo Ron con las manos en sus bolsillos y con la vista clavada al suelo. Con esfuerzo posó sus ojos profundamente azules en Harry, quien esbozo una media sonrisa como respuesta. Todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Me acerque despacio a ellos y los abracé. De inmediato ambos me devolvieron el abrazo. Necesitábamos aquél reponedor abrazo, seguíamos juntos, después de tanto.

-Gracias –Dijo Harry con pesar en su voz –No lo habría logrado sin ustedes y…

-No hace falta Harry –Le interrumpí –Esta bien. –Pude sentir como Harry asentía con la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Con lentitud nos deshicimos del abrazo. Harry saco una pequeña botella de su bolsillo y la observó moviéndola entre sus dedos.

-No quería tener que beberla, pero creo que me hará falta. –Dijo sin despegar los ojos del pequeño frasco.

-Te hará bien, la necesitas –Le revolví el cabello un poco y le dedique una mirada de dulzura. Harry me miró forzando una leve sonrisa. Abrió la botella y bebió el contenido de un trago. La profesora Mcgonagall nos dio a los tres una botella de dormir sin soñar, no se que impresión le habremos dado, pero después de tantos meses sin descansar la aceptamos sin siquiera replicar. –Mañana será un largo día –Agregué entristecida. Ron volvió a bajar la cabeza. Se había estado conteniendo desde hace mucho, no estaba segura de cuanto mas iba a aguantar. Pero lo conocía, e intentaría mostrarse fuerte, por su familia.

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir –Dijo Harry conteniendo un bostezo

-Te sigo –Susurró Ron aún cabizbajo

-Te veo mañana Hermione –Dijo Harry con una mirada cálida, y se dispuso a caminar hacía las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de chicos. Ron subió la cabeza cuando Harry hubo desaparecido y clavó su celestial mirada en mí. Subió de a poco su mano para rozar débilmente mi mejilla. Le sonreí torpemente, y lo vi alejarse por donde mismo lo hizo Harry. Eché un vistazo a la sala común, intacta, acogedora como siempre, pero la chimenea esta vez estaba apagada. Subí las escaleras extremadamente cansada y con mil emociones dando vueltas dentro de mí. Demasiadas para describirlas, y mucho mas para manejarlas. Cerré la puerta con suavidad para no despertar a Ginny quién dormía profundamente en una cama contigua a la mía. Yo me senté sobre mi cama, a pesar de lo espaciosa de mi habitación me sentía atrapada. Mi cabeza era un tornado de cosas, mis sentimientos eran extraños y mezclados, por un lado quería reír y gritar por que todo había finalmente acabado, por que había besado a Ron, por que estábamos vivos… pero por otro lado quería llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, por los caídos, por la destrucción, por mis padres, por todo el sufrimiento que a lo largo de la guerra… sentía que me faltaba el aire. Comencé a desesperarme y a acelerar mi respiración. Apreté los puños que caían a mi lado y justo antes de proferir un grito inapropiado, Ginny se sentó de golpe en la cama, respirando agitadamente y me miró asustada.

-¿Pesadilla?-Le pregunté relajando mis puños y tranquilizándome para calmarla a ella. Ella asintió con la cabeza aún agitada, mirándome asustada. –Creo que pasará un largo tiempo antes de que dejemos de tenerlas… vuelve a dormir Ginny –Le dije en tono maternal.

-No se si pueda –Contesto con la voz ahogada. Me puse de pie y me senté a su lado, no dejo de mirarme en ningún segundo, con el miedo atravesado en su mirada. La abracé y esperé que dejara salir su tristeza, pero no lloró. Orgullo Weasly. Revolví mi bolsillo con una mano y encontré lo que buscaba. Solté a Ginny y ella recupero su posición clavando aún su mirada en la mía, como buscando protección. Le puse la botellita frente a sus ojos y ella miró confundida.

-Dormir sin soñar –Le dije rápidamente –Bébela.

-¿Y que hay de ti? –Pregunto volviendo a mirarme.

-Yo tengo otra –Le mentí- Anda, bébela –Dije agitando mi brazo frente a ella

- Quiero verla –Me contestó

- ¿Qué? –Le pregunté sorprendida

-Que quiero ver la botella –Me respondió desafiante. Inteligente pelirroja… suspiré derrotada.

-Está bien no tengo otra –Contesté bajando el brazo. Pero no hay problema, no voy a necesitarla, estoy muy cansada. Tú la necesitas más que yo. –Ginny sonrió mas tranquila.

- Eres una gran amiga, gracias –Ginny tomo la botella de mi mano y se la bebió rápido. Debió estar muy agotada para aceptarla tan rápido. Me abrazó con fuerzas –Ahora te quiero en tu cama, yo también quiero que descanses –Me ordenó –prométemelo

-Te lo prometo –Le dije intentando convencerme de que sería así. La solté y me metí a la cama sin siquiera desvestirme. Pasaron 5 minutos y Ginny ya estaba dormida, pero deje pasar otros diez minutos más para cerciorarme de que la poción funcionara. Durante todo ese tiempo intenté no pensar en nada, y estaba funcionando, hasta que de pronto ya no pude más. La angustia inundó mi cuerpo y una mezcla entre rabia y tristeza afloraba por cada poro de mi piel. No aguanté más y me puse de pie con rapidez, salí lo mas silenciosamente de la habitación y baje casi corriendo las escaleras. Llegué a una sala común completamente oscura y vacía. En mi desesperación tropecé con un sillón y caí sobre él. Me senté envolviendo mis piernas con mis brazos, e instantáneamente un montón de lágrimas se escaparon por mis ojos y no querían detenerse. Sollocé por lo bajo, pero los espasmos no podía disimularlos. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, solo sabía que me llanto no cesaba mientras que un millón de imágenes venían a mi mente, acompañadas de sentimientos mezclados que me desesperaban aún más. De pronto el peso en el sillón cambió, y un par de fuertes brazos me atrajeron hacía su pecho. En ningún minuto me digne a levantar la cabeza ni mucho menos a dejar de llorar, pero sabía perfectamente quién me estaba abrazando. Era inconfundible, aquél aroma, aquellos brazos, aquél agitado corazón latiendo con fuerzas bajo su pecho, Ron estaba conmigo, como siempre. Ni el nerviosismo que se incorporó a mi torbellino de emociones pudo detener mi llanto, de hecho lo incrementó. El hecho de que el estuviera allí, consolándome, abrazándome tan fuerte, me ayudaba a dejar salir toda mi angustia. El no dijo nada, yo tampoco. Me encontraba con la cabeza hundida en su pecho, arrodillada junto a el, mientras mi espalda estaba rodeada por sus brazos y una de sus manos acariciaba despacio mi sucio y enmarañado cabello. De a poco mi llanto empezó a cesar junto con las convulsiones y los sollozos ahogados. Por primera vez me moví y sequé mis lágrimas con mis manos, aún refugiada bajo sus brazos. Quise incorporarme y el me soltó y pude sentarme a su lado. Lo mire en la oscuridad, pero aún así pude encontrar sus ojos azules.

-Gracias –Dije en un susurró, avergonzada. Ron acercó su mano y me quitó un mechón de pelo que le impedía mirarme bien. Entonces me sonrió, o al menos lo intentó. Mas me avergoncé por lo terrible que debía verme, pero aún así le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó con preocupación

-Ahora un poco mejor –Contesté con mejor voz

-Es tan difícil creer que todo acabó… -Me dijo apesadumbrado ahora mirando al frente.

-Lo sé –Contesté imitándolo. –Va a ser difícil, pero saldremos de esta…

-Saldremos de esta –Repitió con la mirada totalmente perdida

-Sabes… es tan extraño… es una gran alegría por que todo finalmente acabo, pero tan triste por… por todos los caídos…-Ron bajo la cabeza. Con suavidad posé mi mano sobre la suya, la acaricié y la retiré rápidamente. -¿Cómo estas? –Le pregunté con la esperanza que se desahogara

-He tenido mejores días… -Dijo intentando sonar natural

-Sabes que debe estar muy orgulloso de ti –Ron no contestó. Pasaron varios minutos en los que solo lo mire mientras el no subía la cabeza. Hasta que lo hizo para posar sus tristes ojos en mi.

-Voy a extrañarlo –Me dijo con la voz quebrada. No pude evitar volver a tomarle la mano, esta vez el la volteó y abrió sus dedos para entrelazarlos con los míos. Era totalmente evidente lo que había causado con mi torpe y arrebatador beso. Pero no era el momento de hablar de eso.

-Todos vamos a extrañarlo y no imagino lo duro que debe estar siendo para ustedes… su recuerdo siempre va a estar con nosotros, pero con el tiempo las cosas van a mejorar Ron… lo sé… Fred lo habría querido así. –Basto sólo con pronunciar su nombre para que Ron apretara los ojos con dolor, soltó mi mano rápidamente y se cubrió la cara con sus manos, intentando que yo no notara que estaba llorando. Me partió el alma verlo sufrir de esa manera, así que imitándolo, lo rodee con mis brazos y lo atraje a mi regazo. Lo abracé dejando su cabeza apoyada con fuerzas contra mi vientre, mientras acariciaba su cabello y unas lágrimas silenciosas salían de mis ojos compartiendo su dolor. Cada espasmo de su cuerpo provocado por el llanto me dolía profundamente, lo único que quería era poder alivianar su dolor.

Cuando comenzó a calmarse puse mi cara sobre su pelo y con lentitud acaricié sus brazos. Cuando ya estuvo totalmente calmado, se liberó de mi abrazo y se sentó mirándome. Limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos, y volvió a mirarme mucho mas tranquilo. Levanto su mano sobre mi cara y con su pulgar limpió la última lágrima que había corrido por mi mejilla. Nos miramos durante un rato, era impensable como había cambiado radicalmente mi forma de verlo.

-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo Hermione –Pronunció con dificultad.

-Tenías que dejar salir el dolor Ron… -Contesté. Nos quedamos callados por mucho tiempo hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-He querido preguntarte algo –Me dijo decidido. Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse al hacer contacto visual.

-¿Que? –Pregunté, aunque sabía perfectamente a que iba todo esto.

-¿Fue real? –Dijo nervioso –Me refiero si… si realmente lo sentías…si realmente… si…si, ¿ese beso fue real? –Soltó al fin. Con mucho valor me encontré con su mirada brillante.

-mucho mas que cualquier cosa –Le contesté con firmeza. Sonrió en la oscuridad. – ¿Y para ti?

-Fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en medio de toda esa guerra –Contestó nervioso –Mira, Hermione, se que han pasado cosas y que…-Ron comenzó a dejar salir palabras atropelladas que no pude comprender.

-Ron, espera…-Le interrumpí. –Cálmate… -Ron inhalo con fuerza y exhaló de la misma manera –sé que lo que hice cambió mucho las cosas y que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, pero no en este momento, no es apropiado, no ahora en medio de tanta destrucción y muerte… tendremos mucho tiempo después… solo quiero que sepas una cosa…-Dije seria. El espero expectante –Si hice lo que hice, en el momento en que lo hice, fue por que sencillamente no quería morir sin al menos demostrarte algo de lo que sentía. Quería que supieras eso…-Ron me miró con ternura, y asintió despacio. Nos quedamos en silencio otro largo rato, hasta que me puse de pie.

-¿Que haces? –Me pregunto casi desesperado

- Quizás es ora de irme a la cama e intentar dormir

-¿No bebiste la poción? –Pregunto poniéndose de pie frente a mí

- Y tu tampoco la bebiste –Dije acusándolo. No contestó. –Mañana será un largo día. No quería arriesgarme a beberla y despertar quizás en cuantos días… además Ginny la necesitaba más que yo.

-¿Se la diste a Ginny? –Pregunto con sorpresa

-La necesita, no la esta pasando bien… -El me sonrió

-Eres muy dulce –Me dijo. Me avergoncé.

-Buenas noches Ron –Le dije para no rendirme frente a él. Igualmente no pude evitar posar mi mano sobre su mejilla como el lo había hecho hace un rato conmigo. Ron cerró los ojos y los abrió cuando baje la mano. Lentamente me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar. No llevaba ni tres pasos cuando sentí su mano sujetando mi brazo obligándome a voltear, quede a escasos centímetros de él. Sentí una mano sujetando mi cintura y la otra aún sostenía mi brazo. Sólo cerré los ojos y pude sentir su respiración tibia y acelerada en mi rostro, entonces sus labios rozaron los míos. Fue indescriptible lo que sentí. Nuestro primer beso fue un arrebato, desesperado. En cambio esta vez nos movimos lentamente, sin apuros, con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Entonces colgué mis manos en su cuello y lo acaricié mientras su boca besaba la mía. Nos separamos de a poco, casi con dolor, nuestras frentes y narices aún podían tocarse.

-Entiendo por que no quieres hablar conmigo, –Comenzó en un susurro –pero hasta que lo hagas, no te quiero lejos de mí. –Le mostré una gran sonrisa y me perdí en sus labios una vez más.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :) muchas gracias por sus reviews me dan las ganas de seguir subiendo este fanfiction, se los agradezco :), aquí el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfruten, o si no, sus criticas son aceptadas :)

Capítulo 2

Recostada en mi cama vi como los primero rayos del sol asomaban a lo lejos. No había dormido absolutamente nada en toda la noche, era imposible conciliar el sueño con todo lo que estaba pasando. Sobre todo por lo que me estaba pasando a mí. Mis ojos me ardían y estaban hinchados, mi pelo estaba completamente enmarañado y necesitaba con urgencia una ducha. Así que mientras Ginny continuaba durmiendo me metí en el baño. Estar bajo la ducha fue totalmente relajante… aunque mi cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, rasguños y moretones que ardían bajo el contacto del agua, de todos modos se sentía fenomenal. Salí de la ducha y me vestí procurando cubrir con mi ropa la mayor cantidad de rastros de heridas posible.

Cuando volví a la habitación Ginny me esperaba sentada sobre su cama.

-Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte –Me dijo preocupada -¿Dónde estabas?

-Tranquila Ginny, solo estaba tomando una ducha

-¿A las 6:30 de la mañana? –No me había percatado de lo temprano que era, pero no tenía caso seguir acostada si no podía siquiera cerrar los ojos.

-Sí, a las 6:30 de la mañana –Le contesté

-¿Dormiste algo? –Me pregunto preocupada mientras secaba mi cabello con una toalla

-Claro –Le mentí. Estudio mi mirada, pero no discutió. -¿y tú? ¿Qué tal la poción?

-Maravillosa –Me sonrió. Dejé la toalla sobre mi cama y me senté junto a ella. Miré a Ginny durante unos segundos, se veía descansada, pero con una mirada de profunda tristeza.

-Ginny, no quisiera entrometerme, pero me preguntaba si tu y Harry, ¿piensan en arreglar sus asuntos? –Ella necesitaba apoyo. Y nadie mejor que el hombre del cual estaba enamorada.

- mmm... -Dudo al contestar –El y yo debemos hablar, lo entiendo, entiendo lo que Harry hizo, enserio lo entiendo… pero aún así… -Ginny bajó la cabeza frustrada

- Sería bueno que pudieran arreglar las cosas Ginny, sobretodo ahora. El te necesita y tu a él. –Ginny solo suspiró. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que subiera la mirada hacía mi.

-Pobre George –Dijo de repente –Si esto esta siendo tan duro para nosotros, no imagino lo duro que debe ser para él…

-George es fuerte –Le dije –Lo va a superar, como todos ustedes…

-Sólo quiero que estos días se vayan rápido, volver a la madriguera, que las cosas sean mejores… Dijo conmovida

-Ya va a pasar… -Dije consolándola

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Me preguntó de pronto -¿Qué harás luego de… ya sabes que las cosas acaben aquí?

-Bueno –Comencé –pretendo volver a la madriguera con ustedes, quiero estar ahí apoyándolos a Ron… a ti –Agregué rápidamente –Por supuesto a Harry y bueno a toda tu familia, bueno y cuando las cosas ya estén tranquilas, estaré lista para traer de regreso a mis padres. -Concluí

- Será un verano interesante…-Comentó clavando su vista en mi de manera intensa. Me puse nerviosa en el preciso momento en el que mencione a su hermano, y la forma en la que me miraba ahora indicaba que lo había notado.

-Supongo –Contesté lo más distraída posible. Busqué entre mis cosas mi cepillo de pelo y comencé a cepillarlo, mientras Ginny seguía mirándome con una sonrisa pícara sobre su rostro. Mi rostro se encendió de a poco, e intenté cubrirlo con mi cabello a la vez que lo cepillaba para evitar el contacto visual con Ginny.

-Ya escúpelo Granger…-Dijo en un tono amenazante. Bajé el cepillo lentamente, despejando mi cara llevando mi cabello hacia atrás y la mire casi suplicante.

-¿A que te refieres? –Pregunté dando lástima

-mmm… no lo se… tal vez a… ¿mi hermanito?, ¿Ronald? ¿Lo recuerdas verdad? –Dijo burlándose. – ¿se puede saber que se traen ustedes dos?

-Insisto, no se de que hablas –Continué haciéndome la desentendida

-Hermione –Comenzó amablemente –No soy estúpida. –Continuó con sarcasmo –Realmente hay que ser estúpida para no darse cuenta de lo que sucede entre ustedes dos, sólo que yo quiero saber de la boca de mi amiga todos los detalles. Creo que me lo merezco. –Concluyó con una sonrisa en su cara. –La miré avergonzada.

-No hay nada que decir Ginny, estas equivocada –Le mentí

-¿Vas a hacer esto mas difícil? –Me preguntó algo molesta. –Por que no lo dices de una vez… No necesito haber pasado meses junto a ustedes para darme cuenta de que las cosas cambiaron Hermione, ya no es como antes que solamente se celaban mutuamente, ahora…

-Oye! Oye, yo antes… no –Le interrumpí. –Un minuto –Le dije seria y nerviosa a la vez. -¿Harry te comentó algo?

-Ya te dije que no he hablado con… -De pronto cambió su mirada intensificándola, con un brillo en sus ojos. -¿Qué debía comentarme Harry?... –Preguntó picarona. Y sólo pude quedarme callada. Me había delatado sola, y seguir negándolo no valía la pena. Miré a Ginny derrotada. -¡Por Merlín! –Exclamó emocionada, se levanto rápidamente de su cama y se sentó en la mía frente a mí. –Ya suéltalo, quiero saberlo todo.

Realmente no sabía como pude pretender que no se notaran los cambios. Aunque Ginny no supiera como se habían dado las cosas, siempre lo sospechó, y realmente Ron había madurado y eso había aflorado en mí todos mis sentimientos que alguna vez intenté ocultar. Ya me había dado por vencida, y me haría bien desahogarme. Estaba a punto de decirle a Ginny lo que jamás le había dicho a nadie.

-Bien –Dije suspirando –Tu sabes, bueno… -Aclaré mi garganta.

-Sáltate a la parte buena –Dijo interrumpiéndome –Quiero saber algo que ni yo, ni todo Hogwarts sepa…-Se burló, haciéndome ruborizar.

-Entonces que quieres saber –Comente molesta

- Que paso en esa guerra, que hizo que todo cambiara, que paso que ahora el tonto de mi hermano no quita los ojos de ti y ni siquiera se esfuerza en disimularlo…-Pensar en todo eso me hizo feliz en mi mente. ¿Realmente Ron hacía esas cosas?

- Si dices todo eso es por que ya sabes la respuesta –Le dije intentando zafarme de decir algo concreto. –Ginny sonrió satisfecha

- Así que mi hermanito se decidió a confesártelo… ya era hora realmente –Dijo feliz

-Técnicamente… no me confesó nada –Dije algo nerviosa, pero realmente ya no tenía caso luchar contra ella. Me haría hablar de todos modos.

-¿Entonces qué? –Pregunto desconcertada

-Me lancé sobre él… -Contesté avergonzada. Ginny abrió la boca y me miró bastante confundida

- ¡¿Qué? –Exclamó sorprendida –Por supuesto… como pude por un segundo pensar que Ron iba a ser lo suficientemente maduro para confesarte su amor de buena manera… por supuesto que no, si no que tendrías que ser tu quien se le lanzara en medio de una guerra… ¿Es que acaso es estúpido? –Comentó bastante molesta, lo que me causó gracia. –Realmente no te merece Hermione, es mi hermano lo sé, pero es muy tonto. –Me reí, y luego Ginny también lo hizo. Me observó unos segundos. -¿Te hace feliz no es así? –Asentí con una gran sonrisa. -Entonces esta bien para mi… -Contestó con amabilidad –Dame al menos la esperanza de que el dio el segundo paso por favor…

-Algo así… -Agregué algo nostálgica –Pero no lo dejé realmente… no quiero aclarar nada Ginny, no ahora… tu familia esta pasando por un mal momento, siento que es inapropiado…

-¿Y tienes que seguir sacrificándote? ¿No crees que basta con todo el dolor que sentimos, con todo lo que luchaste y por todo lo que perdiste?

-No es un sacrificio Ginny… es… es... respeto

-No es momento de ser correcta Hermione… tu me dijiste que tenía que hablar con Harry por que nos necesitábamos el uno al otro… tu debes hacer lo mismo

-No es momento de estar feliz Ginny…-Rebatí

-Eso es absurdo Hermione… ¿Quién era la que me convencía de hablar con Harry? –Callé. En cierto punto tenía razón. No. Tenía toda la razón

-Yo solo quería…-Intenté excusarme pero no sabía que decir.

-Tú te mereces ser feliz, Ron se lo merece… Dense la oportunidad ahora que al fin se dignaron a aceptarlo

-¿Vas a hacerlo tu también? –Dije dando vuelta el asunto. Me sonrió como respuesta.

Cuando Ginny se dispuso a levantarse, bajé las escaleras y recorrí un poco el lugar dirigiéndome al improvisado comedor, que era ahora un espacio reducido del anterior comedor. Había ya mucha gente en pie, removiendo escombros con sus varitas, reconstruyendo de a poco el castillo. Nadie tenía muy buena cara y el día estaba nublado. Llegué al comedor bastante vacío, pero con algunas mesas ocupadas por algunas estudiantes que decidieron apoyar en la guerra, más algunos familiares que habían llegado a visitar a sus parientes. Hogwarts estaba ahora abierto para estudiantes y familiares dadas las circunstancias. No había rastro de los Weasly allí, pero divisé a Harry sentado solo en una de las mesas. Me senté a su lado.

-Hola –Me dijo con amabilidad –Hay montones de comida, come –me ofreció

-Gracias, ¿Descansaste? –Pregunté sosteniendo una tostada.

-Si, milagrosamente, ¿Tú?

-No me quejo –Comenté obviando el hecho de que no había dormido nada.

-Esto es realmente deprimente –Dijo echando un vistazo a su alrededor

-Lo sé…-Dije imitándolo

De pronto dos personas, una mujer alta y delgada acompañada e un hombre un poco mas alto que ella, se acercaron a nuestra mesa

-¿Eres Harry Potter, verdad? –Pregunto el hombre. Harry asintió levemente. El hombre sonrió satisfecho –Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste, queríamos agradecértelo –Concluyo el hombre con amabilidad.

-¿Tu eres la chica que lo acompaño? –Pregunto la mujer. Miré a Harry incómoda, el asintió por mi, nuevamente con lentitud. –La mujer me dedicó una amplia sonrisa. –Les estaremos eternamente agradecidos… -Y sin dejar que Harry respondiera, se marcharon.

-No se si esto me hace sentir mejor, o peor –Confesó abrumado

-Tiene razón Harry, fue muy valiente lo que hiciste

-Claro, a mi me aplauden y celebran mientras miles de vidas se perdieron por mi culpa… -Dijo enojado

-¡Suficiente! –Exclame un poco más alto de lo normal. Harry pego un salto y me miro atónito –Se que debes sentirte culpable –Le dije moderando el volumen de mi voz –Pero por millonésima vez Harry, todos los que participamos en esto lo hicimos por voluntad propia, por un futuro mejor y lo conseguimos. Por favor Harry, debes dejar de culparte…-Dije casi suplicante. Harry me sonrió, pero no contestó. Sabía que no sería fácil convencerlo de no sentir culpa, pero conocía a alguien quien podía alivianar su dolor. –Sabes Harry, deberías hablar con Ginny –Le dije directamente

-No se si sea el momento apropiado –Respondió metiéndose una galleta a la boca.

-Harry soy tu mejor amiga, ¿verdad? –Pregunté como disculpándome antes de siquiera hablar y el me asintió con la cabeza. –Entonces, déjame decirte, ustedes se aman… se necesitan… no hay que saber nada más. –Harry dejó de masticar y se quedo pensativo. Trago con lentitud y me miro.

-Hermione acaba de perder a su hermano y por mí…

-Y no quiere perderte a ti también –Dije interrumpiéndole. –Eres su apoyo, y estoy segura de que ella es el tuyo también… todos perdimos a Fred, Harry. –Me dedicó una mirada agradecida y bebió de su jugo de calabaza.

-Hola chicos –Dijo Ron de repente, no noté cuando se sentó frente a nosotros. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

-Hola –Contestamos Harry y yo al unísono. Ron de inmediato se dispuso a comer devorando galletas a su paso. Estiro su mano libre hasta alcanzar mi brazo que descansaba sobre la mesa. Lo acarició sin avergonzarse. El contacto con su piel me estremeció. Le sonreí con dulzura olvidando que Harry estaba a mi lado. Abrí mi mano para tomar la suya. De pronto recordé que Harry estaba con nosotros y lo miré de reojo. Nos observaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara lo que me hizo ruborizar.

-No se que es mas aterrador –Comentó divertido –Si verlos pelear cada 5 minutos, o que no hayan peleado en mucho tiempo… ah si… y se me olvidaba… lo perturbador que es verlos tan... románticos

-No mucho más perturbador que verte besando a mí hermana –Se defendió Ron

-Al menos controlo mis impulsos… -Dijo mirándome con burla. Me sonrojé aún más. Y sin aguantarlo los tres nos echamos a reír escandalosamente. Así como no lo hacíamos en meses. La gente que estaba allí se volteó casi con horror, fulminándonos con la mirada, pero de a poco ellos también sonrieron y volvieron a comer. Nos quedamos en silencio aun con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros. Que distintas serían las cosas ahora. Y los tres lo sabíamos.

-Ahora si que tenemos motivos para reír –Comentó un hombre que estaba sentado cerca de nosotros. Los tres nos miramos sin dejar de sonreír. Aquél hombre tenía razón

-Ginny esta arriba Harry –Le susurré a Harry en el oído. Rápidamente el se puso de pie y se fue sin decir nada.

-¿Dónde demonios va? –Pregunto Ron desconcertado viéndolo partir.

-Se dio cuenta de algo –Le contesté mirándolo con intensidad. Yo también me había dado cuenta de algo. Y eso era que no quería seguir adelante, sin él. -¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? –Le invité poniéndome de pie y extendiéndole la mano que hace segundos el sostenía. Me miró confuso, pero asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y ambos salimos de aquél comedor.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola :) gracias por sus reviews... Quizás ahora me tome mas tiempo actualizar, por que la universidad me consume demasiado, pero no se preocupen, en el peor de los casos actualizaré una vez a la semana. Ojala les sigue gustando, y disfruten!

Cata.-

Capítulo 3

Salimos del castillo en silencio, observando a la gente que con sus varitas en alto reconstruía lentamente los muros destruidos. Cada vez el paisaje se veía menos desolador.

-Deberíamos ayudarles Ron –Señalé preocupada olvidando por completo el objetivo de aquél improvisado paseo.

-Lo haremos, pero en otro momento –Dijo señalando hacía el lago. – ¿Extraño aquél lago, sabes?

-Podremos ir a lago luego –Le propuse volteando hacía los que trabajaban.

-Despreocúpate por ahora, ¿quieres?, no quiero ser grosero contigo, pero serías mas una molestia que una ayuda ahora mismo –Alcé una ceja, molesta –no te enojes –Me pidió rápidamente –Pero realmente no has descansado nada, se te nota y no serías de mucha ayuda –Concluyó con ternura. Probablemente tenía razón. Di la vuelta y seguí caminando junto a él, con un dejo de culpa en mi interior.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunté intrigada

-¿Qué probablemente no has dormido nada esta noche? –Asentí con lentitud –Por que te conozco demasiado –Contestó en tono orgulloso –Realmente necesitas dormir un poco –Comentó preocupado.

-¿Dormiste bien? –Le pregunté desviándome del tema

-Milagrosamente, sí

-Te ves mucho mejor hoy –Comenté mirándolo mientras seguíamos caminando

-Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo de ti –Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estire mi brazo hacia el lado golpeándolo suavemente en el estomago. Se rió y yo le sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Llegamos al lago y el se sentó de inmediato. Yo me quedé de pie frente a él durante un rato.

-Escuché a Mcgonagall esta mañana –Comentó mirándome –mencionó algo sobre un baile… en unos días…

-¿Un baile? –Pregunté sorprendida -¿Es bastante inapropiado no lo crees?

-No…-Contestó con vergüenza –Ella cree que es lo mejor para levantar los ánimos y sería en honor de todos los caídos. Algo así como un baile con significado

-No lo sé… -Opiné pensativa. ¿Un baile? ¿De verdad?, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido… Tal vez Mcgonagall tenía razón, sería bueno para levantar los ánimos…

-¿Irías conmigo? –Preguntó de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Qué debería contestarte?

-Que sí, por supuesto –Me sonrió. Y yo le sonreí a él, ruborizándome bastante. Me senté en el suelo a su lado aún sonriente. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro sin saber que decir. Mi corazón latía con fuerzas. –Hermione –Profirió de repente -¿Vendrás a la madriguera con nosotros?

-Ron…

-Es que me gustaría que lo hicieras –Me interrumpió nervioso. Levanté mi cabeza de su hombro y lo miré fijamente.

-Iba a decir que sí, pero me agrada saber que quieres que esté allí –Comenté divertida. A Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas y desvió rápidamente la mirada fijándola en el lago.

-Genial –Dijo sin mirarme. –Puedes quedarte tanto como quieras, sé que tienes que ir a buscar a tus padres, pero… ya sabes… si quieres… bueno… eres bienvenida, siempre.

-Gracias –Le dije fijando la vista en el lago como él. –Va a pasar un tiempo antes de que los traiga… quiero que todo este tranquilo primero. Y quiero asegurarme de que tu estés bien… -Cuando me voltee a mirarlo el ya lo hacía, sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, el corazón me dio un salto.

-No deberías preocuparte por mí

-Por supuesto que lo hago Ron… -Me dedicó una sonrisa que realmente me derritió. Baje la mirada por lo nerviosa que el me ponía. Cuando ya no pude aguantar mas, subí la vista otra vez, pero ahora el se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mi. Inevitablemente mi mirada variaba entre sus ojos y sus labios, mi respiración se agitó aún más. –Me encantaría acompañarte al baile Ron- Susurré solo por decir algo. Me comportaba tontamente. Él solo me dedico una sonrisa amplia antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos. Sentí algo así como una explosión en mi pecho, que feliz estaba siendo en estos momentos, no cambiaría esto por nada en el mundo. De pronto sentí el tacto de su piel sobre mi mejilla, como un roce casi imperceptible, era un movimiento sutil que se acompasaba con el ritmo de nuestros labios moviéndose con lentitud. Nos separamos lentamente y nos abrazamos. Yo no estaba dispuesta a abrir mis ojos, se sentía todo tan bien…

-Me haces feliz…-Susurró tímidamente en mi oído. Me estremecí y abrí los ojos. Me separé de él y miré hacia el lago. Era exactamente el tema sobre el cuál quería hablar con él.

-Era esa la razón por la cuál no quería hablar contigo, pero creo que me equivoqué –Admití –Pensé que sería irrespetuoso sentirse tan bien en estos momentos. Sentía que no merecía sentirme así, así de bien –Ron me miraba detenidamente –Pero creo que comprendí que era todo lo contrario… Cuando estoy contigo es como si viera una luz en toda esta oscuridad… eres como mi esperanza de que todo va a estar mejor, y honestamente… eres la razón por la que estoy aquí ahora… -Al terminar de hablar me sorprendió mi sinceridad. Había quedado totalmente vulnerable frente a él y yo odiaba la vulnerabilidad, pero en esta ocasión no se sentía tan mal. Ron se quedo inmóvil a mi lado, y yo tenía miedo de mirarlo. No sabía como iba a reaccionar después de haberle confesado como me sentía.

-Sabes algo –Comenzó con lentitud –Cada vez que luchábamos, o nos encontrábamos en peligro…o cada vez que rogaba por que los nombres de mi familia no fueran mencionados… siempre estabas tu en mis pensamientos…Me dabas la fuerza que necesitaba para obligarme a salir vivo, para resistir. Para que al terminar todo pudiera decirte todo lo que vengo sintiendo desde no se cuando… Para poder pedirte perdón por todas las veces que te herí, y por lo cobarde que fui por no haberlo admitido antes…Pero bueno, como siempre te me adelantaste… y fuiste tu la que me besaste y fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esos momentos –Tuve el valor de mirarlo a los ojos mientras seguía hablando. –Después de eso me sentí con más valor para poder terminar con toda esa situación…e independiente como terminó esa guerra, algo bueno tenía que pasarnos…Tú me haces feliz… -Lo miré directo a sus ojos color cielo esbozando una especie de sonrisa… ¿Realmente Ron había dicho todas esas hermosas palabras? Levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla. Cerró sus ojos al primer contacto con mi piel y suspiró casi inaudiblemente.

-Estoy enamorada de ti Ronald Weasly –Le confesé con seguridad. Ron abrió sus ojos y me miró con los ojos brillantes. Subió su mano hasta donde se encontraba la mía y la tomo entre sus dedos.

-Y yo estoy enamorado de ti Hermione Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola :) lamento la demora, pero aquí estoy. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son importantisimos para mi, sigan disfrutando :D

Capítulo 4

Ron y yo estábamos acostados en la hierba. Habíamos estado hablando durante horas, sobre nosotros y todo lo que vivimos. Para mi era realmente un alivio deshacerme de todo lo que había tenido guardado durante tantos años. Hablamos sobre Viktor Krum, Ron me dijo que lo detestaba totalmente, al igual que como despreciaba a Cormac Mclaggen. Por mi parte le confesé todo lo mal que lo pase los 3 eternos meses en los que el salía con Lavender Brown. El se disculpo por ser tan insensible en ese tema, confesando que realmente lo único que quería era sacársela de encima. Y bueno yo me disculpe por utilizar a Cormac para darle celos, sabiendo que él lo detestaba. Finalmente las horas volaron hablando y riendo por todo lo que habíamos pasado y sobre lo evidentes que éramos al intentar negar lo que nos pasaba con el otro.

-¿Crees que soy un idiota? –Me pregunto de repente cuando yacíamos frente a frente recostados sobre el pasto.

-¿Sinceramente? –Ron me miró con preocupación. Me reí suavemente –Por su puesto que no Ron… ¿Por qué?

-Por que lo hago todo mal…

-Eso no es verdad Ron –Dije poniéndome de pie –Ya es tarde. Vámonos, el funeral será pronto. –Ron se puso de pie y me siguió mientras caminábamos hacía el castillo.

-¡Si lo hago todo mal! –Dijo deteniendo mi paso. Me obligo a voltear hacia él y me miró seriamente. – ¡Hay algo que debo hacer!, Hermione… -Dijo tragando saliva con nerviosismo -¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Me pidió casi suplicante. Su mirada atravesó mi corazón y me hizo sonreír ampliamente. Me eché a reír con ganas mientras el me miraba aterrado. -¡¿Qué? –Exclamó asustado

-estás loco Ronald Weasly –Y con una gran sonrisa me colgué de su cuello y lo besé con pasión, y como la primera vez que nos besamos, Ron aferró mi cintura con ganas y me levantó del suelo. Me hizo girar unas cuantas besas pegando su boca con la mía, hasta que me dejó en el suelo, separándonos sonriendo.

-¿Es eso un sí? –Preguntó sonriente

-¿De verdad necesitas que una respuesta?

-Creo que con ese beso me es suficiente –Contestó triunfante

-Me pregunto que dirá Harry cuando se entere –Comenté entusiasmada

-Pues no tiene mucho que decir, el muy cretino se besuquea con mi hermana

-Bueno, técnicamente ya no… -Le corregí

-¡Como si eso les importara!, la última vez los sorprendí cuando supuestamente Harry la había dejado…

-Eso fue diferente –Los defendí

-Como sea –Continuó –Se les nota a kilómetros que de todos modos lo desean… -Dijo algo molesto.

-¿Algún día te dejará de molestar? –Pregunté divertida observando su expresión

-No. –Contestó cortante. Rodé los ojos. –Bueno… -Dijo cambiando su expresión –Si sirve de algo, creo que Harry es el único que se merece a Ginny. Pero jamás le digas que dije eso –Le sonreí divertida justo cuando entramos al castillo. Casi de inmediato nos topamos con Harry y Ginny que caminaban tomados de la mano con una sonrisa imborrable de sus caras.

-¡Donde han estado!, los hemos estado buscando –Dijo Ginny

-Por ahí –Contestó Ron fijando su vista en sus manos entrelazadas, mientras Ginny nos lanzaba una mirada picarona.

-¿Que significa eso? –Pregunte apuntando a sus manos antes de que ellos comenzaran a interrogarnos a nosotros.

-OH… esto… -Dijo Harry –Si… mmm… bueno una persona muy inteligente me dijo que cuando uno ama a alguien, y lo necesita, no hay nada más que saber… -Le dediqué a Harry una sonrisa amplia.

-Que bien –Les dije sonriendo

-Si claro, que bien –Comentó Ron con cara de desprecio. Lo golpee suavemente en el costado, y Ron profirió un suspiro –Bien, si… esta bien para mí… supongo que ya era hora de que ustedes dos volvieran a estar juntos…Pero atrévete a hacerle daño otra vez Potter…-Le amenazó.

-Ya deja esas amenazas Ronald –inquirió Ginny molesta.

-No Ginny, Ron tiene razón –Dijo Harry –Tiene todo el derecho a protegerte… no te preocupes Ron… pero ahora la misma amenaza va contra ti, hazle daño a Hermione y te las verás conmigo –Le sonreí a Harry ruborizada.

-Ah si, y conmigo también –Agregó Ginny

-No lo haré –Dijo Ron con dulzura mirándome. –No podría…-Concluyó bajando la voz.

-Sólo míralos cariño –Indicó Ginny a Harry -¿No te parecen tremendamente románticos?

-Oh claro –Rió Harry –Esa voz de tonto es la más romántica que jamás he oído… -Oí el quejido de Harry como respuesta a un golpe que Ginny le dio. Pasé mi vista de Ron a él.

-Tu no lo haces nada mal Harry… o se te olvido como te devorabas a Ginny con la mirada –Me burle, Ron lo miró con otra risa burlona.

-Bien, suficiente –Dijo Ginny divertida. –Entonces, chicos… Es evidente lo que pasa aquí, pero nosotros somos sus mejores amigos… supongo que merecemos saberlo de sus propias bocas, ¿no?, ¿algo que compartir con nosotros?

-Ginny tiene razón –Agregó Harry riéndose. Miré a Ron algo avergonzada y el me devolvió la mirada, se encogió de hombros y sin aviso sujetó mi cabeza y me besó.

-¡Merlín! –Oí que exclamó Harry -¿otra vez? ¿Realmente? –se quejó. Puse mis manos en el pecho de Ron y lo empuje hacía atrás con sutileza y el me soltó. Mire a mis amigos totalmente colorada.

-Bien –Dijo Ginny sorprendida –Esto no era precisamente lo que esperaba, pero… supongo que se entiende la idea

-Querían saber que sucedía, pues bueno ahí lo tienen –Contestó Ron sin siquiera ruborizarse. Paso la mano por mi cintura atrayéndome hacía su costado.

-Con un "estamos saliendo" me hubiera bastado –Comentó Harry –Se hubieran ahorrado el beso

-Oh claro y yo debo soportar que te besuquees con mi hermana cada vez que se te de la gana… lo siento pero deberás acostumbrarte…

-Tiene razón cariño –Le dijo Ginny –Yo estoy feliz por ustedes –Dijo dándonos una gran sonrisa.

-Será aterrador por siempre –Comentó Harry –Pero que más da…

-Oh que bueno que los encuentro –Dijo la profesora Mcgonagall aproximándose rápidamente hacia nosotros. –Su madre los esta buscando –Dijo refiriéndose a Ginny y a Ron. –Queda poco para el funeral, deberían ir a alistarse. Nos vemos allí –Dijo retirándose apresurada. Súbitamente el ambiente cambio entre nosotros. Estábamos pasándola bien, pero Luego la realidad cayó sobre nosotros. La cara de los pelirrojos se transformo totalmente, ambos se empalidecieron y la tristeza volvió a inundar sus miradas. El rostro de Harry volvió a denotar eterna culpa, y el mío debe haberse transformado también. Ginny besó con suavidad a Harry y le dedicó una mirada seria a Ron.

-Subiré de inmediato –Me dijo –Vamos Ron. –El me miro a los ojos e intentó sonreírme pero no le salió muy bien. Me besó la frente y se fue con su hermana. Con Harry nos quedamos mirándolos irse. Puse mi mano en su hombro y el rápidamente puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Tenías razón –Me dijo –El estar con ellos realmente nos hace sentir mejor

-Lo sé –Contesté entristecida –Será una tarde difícil.

-Pero nos tenemos los unos a los otros

-Siempre –Concluí.


	5. Chapter 5

Me había faltado esta parte! y yo hoy me di cuenta! Lo siento por quienes seguían la historia desde el principio, lamento confundirlos. Pero aquí esta este capitulo "perdido" que no entiendo como pude olvidar. Espero que algunas pequeñas cosas les hayan quedado claras. ¡Lo siento!

Capítulo 5

Harry y yo subimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos. Me cambié de mis gastados Jeans, a un vestido negro, sin mangas que llegaba encima de mi rodilla, y unos zapatos bajos del mismo color. Me puse una chaqueta negra para cubrir mis brazos, y sobre todo mis cicatrices, pero no pude ocultar un moretón que se asomaba por mi cuello, ni los rasguños que se dibujaban en mis piernas. Tome mi pelo en una coleta alta para ordenar mi cabello. Ginny llegó al rato después y se cambió rápidamente, en silencio. No nos dijimos mucho, su ánimo había cambiado radicalmente y la entendía a la perfección. Estaba a minutos de enterrar a su hermano, sería la última vez que lo vería. No era para menos su estado de ánimo. Ginny salió en silencio antes de que yo terminara de alistarme.

Baje a la sala común donde divisé a todos los Weasly, no los veía desde la batalla. El panorama no era alentador. Todos vestían de negro, con una cara de tristeza muy poco común en ellos. Bill y Fleur estaban algo apartados del grupo conversando con murmullos. Percy y Charlie bastante demacrados, apoyados en una pared con la vista al suelo, Ginny y Ron se encontraban sentados junto a su padre, nunca había visto al señor Weasley tan entristecido. La señora Weasley se debatía entre ir o no ir a hacerle compañía a George, quien se encontraba solo, con la mirada perdida y la expresión mas triste que había visto jamás. Entonces la señora Weasley se dio cuenta que yo estaba casi petrificada al pie de las escaleras. Intentó dedicarme una sonrisa y se acercó a mí.

-¡Hermione, querida! –Dijo ella, habría logrado convencerme de su sonrisa, si no fuera por que en el preciso momento en el que me abrazó, comenzó a sollozar despacio.

-Realmente lo siento señora Weasley –Le dije con sinceridad

-Lo sé querida, lo se –Dijo soltándome y secando sus lágrimas –Pero Fred no habría querido vernos así, ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto que no–Le dije dedicándole una sonrisa amable

-De todos modos lo extrañaremos –Profirió entristecida. No supe que decirle –Pero estaremos bien, por supuesto –Dijo ahora sonriendo –Me preocupa George –Dijo señalándolo con disimulo para que yo lo mirara.

-Debe estar siendo terrible para él –Señalé compasiva -¿Cómo esta usted?

-Bueno –Dijo tomándome por los brazos y apartándome un poco para hacer la conversación mas privada. –Podría estar mucho peor… es mi deber de madre mantenerme firme… por ellos –Dijo señalando a Ginny y a Ron –Y por ellos mismos saldremos adelante

-Es muy valiente –Le dije con cariño

-Oh querida –Dijo tomándome las manos –Las cosas se dieron así por alguna razón, no será fácil, pero el futuro que viene será mejor. La muerte de mi hijo no habrá sido en vano. –Concluyó orgullosa.

-Tiene usted todo mi apoyo –Le dije sin saber realmente que decir

-Gracias querida –Dijo abrazándome otra vez –Quisiera pedirte un favor –Me dijo cuando me soltó. –No lo dejes solo –Dijo mirando a Ron –Ginny tiene a Harry y bueno… tu eres, bueno muy especial para él –Dijo intentando no delatar a su hijo, aunque ella no sabía que ya no había nada que esconder. –Creo que deberías saberlo… -La miré con una media sonrisa, sonrojada, sin saber que contestarle. –el necesita de alguien que lo acompañe, ahora que tanto lo necesita, y no dudo en que si esa persona eres tu, no reprochará de tu compañía.

-No se preocupe señora Weasley… se cuan difícil debe estar siendo para todos ustedes, y no lo dejaré solo… a ninguno. –Generalicé

-Bien, eso me tranquiliza –Dijo sonriendo –Y está de mas decírtelo, que eres bienvenida en La madriguera siempre que lo desees –La amable mujer acarició mis manos y luego las soltó, dirigiéndose con decisión hacia George. Me di la vuelta y camine hacía donde estaba El señor Weasley, Ron y Ginny. Me senté al lado de esta ultima.

-Oh, hola Hermione –Dijo el señor Weasley con la voz apagada cuando noto que el peso en el sillón había cambiado.

-Hola señor Weasley –Dije muy despacio, inexpresivamente.

Los siguientes minutos fueron eternamente silenciosos. El Señor Weasley bajo la mirada de inmediato luego de saludarme, y yo me dediqué a observar de reojo a Ron sobre Ginny, pero el se mantuvo cabizbajo tal como su padre. Ginny apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, pero no dijo nada. Vi como la señora Weasley intercambiaba palabras con un inexpresivo George. Bill abrazaba a Fleur, mientras Percy se paseaba impaciente de un lugar a otro. Charlie ya no estaba en la habitación.

Harry bajó de pronto y nos buscó con la mirada. Se dio cuenta de la situación incomoda en la que me encontraba, así que se acercó a nosotros y me dedico una media sonrisa. En cuanto Ginny lo vio, se puso de pie de un salto y lo abrazó. Estuvieron así un rato y luego se apartaron de nosotros. Volví a concentrarme en Ron, el cuál seguía rígido mirando el suelo, al igual que su padre. Quería consolarlo, pero no sabía muy bien que hacer. De pronto, cuando ya la angustia estaba apoderándose de mi, entro Hagrid lentamente. En cuanto me vio, me sonrió de inmediato, y yo le correspondí. Se dirigió a la Señora Weasley y le susurro algo, para luego salir de la sala. Ella caminó hacia nosotros con George siguiéndola arrastrando los pies y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Tenemos que ir querido –Dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro a su esposo. Este asintió sin levantar la cabeza, para luego ponerse de pie y apretar firmemente la mano de su esposa, y se apresuraron a salir de la sala común. Bill y Fleur los siguieron, seguidos de Harry y Ginny. Percy le dedico una mirada a George, que el evitó, entonces Percy salió negando con la cabeza. Solo quedábamos George, Ron y yo. Me puse de pie al ver que Ron no reaccionaba, y le estiré la mano. Ron subió lentamente la mirada y me encontré con unos desoladoramente tristes ojos azules. Tomo mi mano sin ganas, y se puso de pie. Salimos de la sala dejando a George atrás.

-¿No deberías ir a buscarlo? –Pregunté preocupada

-Ya vendrá… -Solté rápidamente la mano de Ron y me devolví a la sala común. Encontré a George de espaldas a mí, apoyado en una pared. Me acerqué con lentitud y le toque el hombro.

-Vamos George, se hace tarde –Le dije con la voz mas dulce que pude proferir.

-Déjame solo –Dijo molesto. Yo suspiré. Pobre George, estaba muy afectado

-Mira… se que tal vez…

-¡No! –Grito volteándose hacia mí. Yo retrocedí un poco, conmocionada. -¡No sabes nada!, ¡no hay nada en tus malditos libros que te enseñen como demonios me siento ahora! –Me mantuve firme a pesar de la intensidad de sus gritos

-¡Oye! –Le gritó Ron enojado –No le grites de esa manera –Concluyó bajando la voz.

-¡Entonces dile que no se meta! –Volvió a gritar George. –Y tu –Dijo mirándome –No intentes pretender saber que se siente, por que no tienes idea… ¡Ni siquiera se que haces aquí!, no perteneces a esta familia

-¡Ya cállate George!, lo digo enserio –Le dijo Ron bastante enojado, poniéndose a mi lado.

-Da igual –Le dije a Ron. Sabía que George tenía razones para comportarse así. –Tiene razón, yo no debí…

-Exacto, no debiste –Afirmó George

-No tienes por que tratarla así –Me defendió Ron mas calmado.

-¡Oh por favor Ronald! –Exclamó George –Me he dado cuenta que ya prácticamente olvidaste todo lo que paso. Fred esta muerto –Dijo haciendo sonar cada palabra tremendamente dolorosa. -¿Lo recuerdas? –Culminó sarcástico

-Por supuesto que si –Respondió Ron triste

-¿Ah si?, pues no lo parece… se te nota cuanto te diviertes con tu amiguita

-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. Se que te duele, a todos nos duele, pero no tienes que comportarte así… Tenemos que ser fuertes… –Dijo Ron intentando ser amable.

-…Por que Fred lo habría querido así… -Dijo burlándose. – ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?, por que parece que últimamente es la frase favorita de todos… ¿pero saben algo? Fred esta muerto. No saben como habría querido el las cosas. Así que dejen de pretender que me entienden y déjenme en paz. –Y George salió de la sala. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Hasta que lo miré avergonzada.

-Lo lamento de verdad… yo sólo quise que él… -Realmente no sabía como disculparme

-No…-Me detuvo mirándome. –No tienes por que disculparte… ese claramente no es George. –Me dijo dolido.

-Pobre… -Comenté

-Yo… yo solo quiero que las cosas estén mejor –Dijo casi en un susurro. Sus palabras tocaron mi corazón profundamente. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo abracé, instantáneamente rodeo mi cintura.

-Lo estarán, te lo prometo… tienes que tener paciencia. Yo estaré contigo, te lo prometo. –Ron me abrazó con más fuerzas mientras soltaba aquellas palabras sintiéndolas con todo el corazón.

-Te amo –Susurró en mi oído. –Siempre lo he hecho. –Acaricié su cabello sin que saliera ni una sola palabra de mi boca. Estaba sorprendida, pero sorprendida de una maravillosa manera. ¿Cómo podía pasar de un momento tan triste a uno tan hermoso? Me eché un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Su intensa mirada denotaba mucha tristeza, pero a la vez algo más. Algo que me hacía creerle cada palabra que había dicho. Me acerqué despacio para besarlo con suavidad, a penas rozando nuestros labios. Abrí un poco mas mi boca y el hizo lo mismo. Entonces sentí la calidez de sus labios envolviendo los míos. Fue un beso completamente dulce y maravilloso, sintiendo cada fibra de él en mí. Al separarnos, baje mi cabeza y apoyé mi frente en su mentón.

-Yo también te amo –Y con suavidad besó mi frente.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola :) lo siento por la demora, enserio, no quiero decepcionarlos. Pero estoy cumpliendo, aunque me cueste, al menos una vez a la semana les subo un capítulo. Les agradezco infinitamente por sus reviews, maaarxd, k-tybella. , lucerito-95 y kingandbrains (muchas gracias por tu corrección! no me había dado cuenta, así que lo arreglé de inmediato), a todos gracias por sus alentadores comentarios :) ojala les siga gustando!

Capítulo 6

Afuera seguía nublado. Había mucha mas gente que el día anterior, efectivamente muchos alumnos habían regresado a Hogwarts, trayendo consigo a sus familias. Y ahora estaban todos allí para el funeral de Fred.

La profesora Mcgonagall estaba de pie a unos metros de donde se encontraba el ataúd de Fred. Todos los demás profesores, también Hagrid se encontraban a las espaldas de ella. Los señores Weasley, firmemente tomados de la mano, se encontraban frente a ella, junto a Bill, Fleur, y Charlie y detrás de ellos nos encontrábamos todos los demás. Reconocí muchas caras cuando miré hacia atrás. Todos con la misma mirada perdida. Neville, Luna, Parvati, Padma, Dean, Angelina, Katie… y muchos otros. Yo me encontraba junto a Ron y a mi lado me acompañaban Harry, Ginny y Percy. En silencio. Todos. A lo lejos, bien distante, pude divisar una silueta. Bastante lejos, pero allí estaba de todas formas. George.

El silencio era sepulcral. Hasta que la profesora Mcgonagall comenzó un emotivo discurso.

-Queridos alumnos de Hogwarts. Queridos padres que hoy nos acompañan. Queridos profesores. –Comenzó asintiendo en dirección a cada grupo de personas que mencionaba. En cuanto ella comenzó a hablar Ron buscó mi mano sin mirarme. Cuando la encontró la apretó con fuerzas. –A veces, para velar por un futuro mejor, de claridad, hay que pasar por periodos oscuros… Hemos vivido una terrible guerra que ha tenido consecuencias fatales para algunos. Y hoy estamos aquí para honrar a uno más de muchos de nuestros valientes héroes. –Durante un rato el silencio volvió a reinar. La señora Weasley no dejaba de secar sus lágrimas con su mano libre, y a mis espaldas de a poco se sentía la agria melodía de los sollozos ahogados. –Hoy despedimos a Fred Weasley. –Dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre. –Gracias a él, y muchos otros podremos comenzar a vivir este esperanzador futuro que muchos de ustedes ayudaron a construir. Es por eso, y por el característico optimismo y alegría de nuestro querido Fred, que debemos comenzar a mirar hacia el futuro con una sonrisa. Él dio su vida para ello. No lo dudo –Cada vez los sollozos eran menos disimulados. Fue inevitable que a lo largo del extenso discurso que la profesora siguió dando, ahogando la voz en algunas ocasiones, y haciendo largas pausas, todos acabáramos llorando. Ginny lo hacia sin parar y Harry la consolaba con los ojos igualmente humedecidos. Varias veces termine consolándome en el hombro de Ron, mientras el con su mano libre acariciaba mi espalda hasta que podía calmarme. El, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme. No derramó ni una sola lágrima, aunque yo sabía que se moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero que prefería contenerse. George se mantuvo lejos todo el tiempo. Inmóvil.

Al finalizar, todos sacamos nuestras varitas. Apreté fuerte la mano de Ron a mi lado. La punta de cada una de nuestras varitas brilló, y la levantamos al cielo, iluminándolo, despidiéndonos de Fred. Inevitablemente me lancé a llorar otra vez, pero no bajé mi varita. A través de mis vidriosos ojos, a lo lejos, un pequeño punto de luz brilló en la soledad.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!, siento la demora, pero aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Espero sigan leyendo y que les siga gustando :)

Capítulo 7

Se percibía el ocaso entre las nubes, el funeral había terminado hace una hora más o menos, pero aún quedaba una considerable fila que esperaba por darle sus condolencias a los Weasley. Al final del funeral, George se le unió a su familia inexpresivo. La señora Weasley lo recibió con un gran abrazo, denotando alivio en su expresión. Harry y yo nos mantuvimos al margen, a varios metros, acompañándolos a la distancia. Fleur estuvo con nosotros un rato, pero luego decidió esperar en el castillo. Nosotros no pensábamos movernos.

Al momento de recibir abrazos por parte de los asistentes, la señora Weasley era la más amable. El señor Weasley se mantenía unos pasos detrás de ella simplemente estrechando la mano a quienes se le acercaban. Los pelirrojos hermanos, recibían abrazos bastante incómodos. En más de una ocasión, los asistentes se dirigían a nosotros, agradeciéndole a Harry por tan heroica hazaña, y de paso me felicitaban a mi cuando Harry respondía afirmativamente a la pregunta ¿Es ella Hermione Granger, la que te acompañó a ti y a Weasley?, y luego procedían con las frases como: "ustedes son héroes", "nunca dejaremos de estar agradecidos", y esos clichés.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, sin apartar la vista de Ron, cuando Harry me sacó de ellos. Cambió bruscamente de postura pasándome a llevar. Se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y me encontré con Dean Thomas abrazando con entusiasmo a Ginny.

-¿Acaso hizo esta tremenda fila, solo para estrujarla contra él? –Dijo bastante celoso

-Harry compórtate… -Proferí seria. –No es momento para ser celoso. Se respetuoso. Le esta dando sus condolencias. –Me miró avergonzado.

-Bien… sí, tienes razón… una vez más. ¡Pero por que demonios no la suelta! –Me exclamó justo cuando Dean la soltó, retirándose hacia el castillo sin mirar atrás.

-Harry por favor… -Le dije molesta. Él no dijo nada más hasta que la larga fila llegó a su fin, con la profesora Mcgonagall como última persona. Se refirió hacia ellos con una expresión para nada severa, cosa que no había visto antes. La señora Weasley se notaba cansada, pero agradecida, gesticulando cosas con sus manos. El señor Weasley también decía algo con la mano en el hombro de su esposa, mientras que los hermanos Weasley se veían un poco menos destrozados. La profesora dio un gentil asentimiento y se dirigió hacía el castillo. Ron me buscó con la mirada, y cuando me encontró me sonrió débilmente y yo le imité. Le di un empujoncito a Harry y ambos nos pusimos a caminar hacia los Weasley que ya habían iniciado su retorno al castillo.

-De verdad no se que efecto tienes en Ron –Me confesó Harry despacio

-¿Qué? –Le pregunté confundida

- Si antes ya era un tonto por ti, ahora es como…

-Ya cállate Harry, enserio –Le dije molesta.

-Bien, bien, lo lamento. –Lo miré negando con la cabeza. –Me alegra que al fin se hayan decidido a aceptarlo

-Harry gracias, pero podrías por favor dejarlo para otra ocasión… no es un buen momento ahora, realmente –Le dije en un susurró a la vez que ya casi le seguíamos los talones a los Weasley. Ron miraba cada minuto hacía atrás esperándome. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza en señal de que se adelantara, y así lo hizo caminando junto a su madre pasándole el brazo por la espalda. Harry se mantuvo callado el resto del camino. En la entrada del castillo, de inmediato los señores Weasley se excusaron para ir a descansar, Bill se fue a buscar a Fleur rápidamente, y Charlie a ordenar sus pertenencias ya que volvería a Rumania a primera hora del siguiente día. George sin decir ni una sola palabra desapareció casi desapercibido. Ron se dio cuenta y le dedico una mirada cómplice a Percy, quien se retiro tan silenciosamente como su hermano. Entonces nos quedamos los cuatro, Ginny, Harry, Ron y yo, otra vez. Ron mudo y cabizbajo, Harry con su imborrable rostro culpable y Ginny con la cara llena de tristeza, pero aún conservando esa jovialidad y la chispa heredada de su madre, que ayudaría bastante a sacarlos a todos adelante.

-¿Hermione me acompañas al baño? –Preguntó la pelirroja con amabilidad. Asentí rápidamente, y sin antes lanzarle una mirada preocupada a Ron la cuál el no devolvió, nos fuimos.

-¡Estaremos en el comedor! –Le gritó Harry, y Ginny se volteó para sonreírle.

-Necesito tiempo de chicas. –Me confesó de pronto. –No es que menosprecie la compañía de Harry, al contrario me reconforta. Pero nada se compara con la compañía de una amiga –Concluyó triste

-Por supuesto Ginny –Le contesté amable. Nos dirigimos al baño de chicas del segundo piso. Al baño al cuál nadie iba, ni mucho menos ahora que estaba más que desastroso.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Le pregunté con amabilidad. Me dedicó una mirada cansada e inundada de tristeza. Pero me sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo hacerlo.

-Voy a sobrevivir –Dijo cuando entramos al baño del segundo piso. Nadie entraría allí, se encontraba en condiciones deplorables, pero aún era utilizable. Había escombros por todos lados. Pero algunos lavabos, sobrevivían. –Ron me contó sobre George –Dijo cambiando el tema rápidamente. Esta no era la clase de charlas de chicas a la que pensé que se refería.

-Oh… -Logré decir.

-Esta cambiado… esta muy mal –Dijo preocupada

-Lo sé Ginny, no lo culpo –Dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando mi demacrado reflejo en el espejo. Ginny me dedicó una mirada y entro a uno de los sanitarios.

-Me preocupa –Comentó desde el baño. Mientras yo miraba mi rostro casi con lastima. Me sentía sofocada, me quité la chaqueta y me enjuague el rostro con abundante agua. –Y me preocupa como se comporto contigo –Continuó

-En cierto punto tiene razón –Comenté intentando ordenar mi cabello nuevamente en la coleta. –Me inmiscuyo demasiado. George solo me recordó que no pertenezco a su familia –Dije intentando que las palabras no reflejaran el dolor que me causaba pensar en ello. Escuché un bufido de frustración proveniente del sanitario. Ginny salió despacio y se lavo las manos sin siquiera mirarme. Luego poso sus manos frías sobre mis hombros y miro mi reflejo en el espejo.

-Solo querías ayudarlo Hermione. Y tenías todo el derecho de hacerlo

-Pero no pensé Ginny –Le repliqué frustrada. –No pensé en lo terrible que debe estar sintiéndose… no debí ser yo quien fuera a buscarlo.

-Oye –Dijo lentamente con las cejas alzadas – Si eres parte de nuestra familia. No hace falta decirte que mamá te considera una hija más… y para mi… eres mi hermana… mi mejor amiga… en quien mas confío… -La miré con una media sonrisa, emocionada. - Así que no pienses lo contrario. Perdona a George, se le pasará –Concluyó suplicante

-No tengo que perdonarle nada Ginny, esta bien. –Me sonrió y quitó sus manos de mis hombros. E imitándome se lavo la cara. Se observó un par de segundos al espejo, estudiando su mirada, como dándose cuenta de lo que sus ojos demostraban.

-Tu sabes que cuentas con nosotros –Le dije para apoyarla. Sonrió sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo. De pronto desvió la vista y se fijó en algo que le llamo mucho mas la atención.

-¡Dios! –Exclamó sorprendida volteándose. –No tenía idea de… -Tomo con suavidad uno de mis brazos y lo miró sorprendida. Por supuesto, había ignorado por completo el tema de mis cicatrices. Debían ser impactantes realmente. Recorrió con la yema de sus dedos algunas de mis cicatrices, aún boquiabierta. Luego me miró casi con compasión.

-Sobreviví, ¿no es así? –Le dije intentando no exagerar el asunto. Pero me repudié interiormente por no haber pensando antes de quitarme la chaqueta.

-¡Si, claro! –Contestó sarcástica –Si esto es solo un brazo, no quiero imaginarme como… creo que no me había detenido a pensar en esto… ¿Harry tiene tantas como tu? –preguntó mientras seguía observando.

-Es tu novio Ginny… -Me dedicó una mirada asesina –Creo que sí, supongo, no lo sé… estuvimos meses haciéndonos muchas de estas… -Ginny tomo curiosa mi otro brazo mirándolo con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

-¿no te duelen?

-Creo que ya me hice inmune al dolor- Le respondí intentando ser graciosa. Pero Ginny no se rió. Tenía la vista fija en mi muñeca. Retiré rápidamente mi brazo, y su intensa mirada se poso en mis ojos.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS! –Exclamó muy sorprendida

-Bellatrix –Proferí en un susurro, intentando no recrear esa pesadilla en mi mente. Las huellas de la marca que dejo en mi, eran evidentes. Se podía leer con claridad cada letra de la palabra sangre sucia.

-¡Maldita bruja hija de…! –Exclamó furiosa, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños a su lado -¿Aun no se cura? –Preguntó con más amabilidad

-De hecho ya esta mucho mejor…está desde hace tiempo –agregué restándole importancia

-¿y todavía se ve así? –Comentó produciendo el efecto contrario a lo que me proponía.

-No es tan grave Ginny, ya se irá –Dije intentando convencerme a mi misma.

-¿Cómo pasó eso? –Pregunto sentándose de un salto en los lavabos.

-¿Acaso Harry no te cuenta nada? –Le pregunté divertida

-No habla mucho de eso –Contestó despacio –Y lo entiendo. Va a pasar un largo tiempo antes que hable de la guerra con naturalidad. –Ginny tenía mucha razón. Si para nosotros, el recuerdo de la guerra suponía un tormento, para Harry era el doble. Y era imposible hacerle notar que el no tenía la culpa de nada.

Entonces le conté a Ginny la historia de la mansión Malfoy.

-Sigo sin entender como salieron vivos de todo esto –comentó con la mirada perdida.

-Prácticamente por la intuición de Harry, las oportunas apariciones de Ron, y mi obsesión por encontrar respuestas en los libros. Ah! Y suerte, mucha suerte. –Ginny rió, y yo también lo hice.

-Ahora –Comenzó estudiando mi mirada con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios –ya que salió Ron en todo esto…

-Lo sabía Ginny –Le dije.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente –Declaró jugando con su cabello.

-Ginny tenemos todo el verano –Repuse estudiando en profundidad sus ojos. Encontré mucha pena. –No hace falta que me hables y hables, y que luego me hagas contarte largas historias. –Ginny transformó su rostro, me miró seria. Desconcertada. –Somos amigas Ginny, yo estoy aquí, siempre para ti. Estas pasándolo terrible y no tienes por que ocultarlo. No conmigo –Ginny se sorprendió de mis palabras.

-Pero yo no… -Intentó replicar. Pero no salieron más palabras de su boca.

-Vas a estar bien, créemelo. –Me sonrió débilmente y se bajo con agilidad de aquél lavabo.

-Tienes razón. Tenemos todo el verano –Y me abrazó con fuerza durante unos segundos. –Gracias –Susurró en mi oído. Y al soltarnos le sonreí.

-Es tarde, debes estar exhausta. –Asintió con lentitud con la cabeza y me propuse a salir de allí.

-Sólo no lo dejes solo, ¿sí? –Dijo a mis espaldas. Detuve el paso y me voltee. –A Ron. –Le sonreí.

-Tu madre ya se te adelantó –contesté. –No te preocupes. No lo dejaré solo. Se lo prometí. –Ginny intentó esconder una risotada, y yo la miré molesta.

-Lo siento –Me dijo mirándome con ternura –Es que es raro, me encanta, pero es raro

-Ya vámonos. No me hagas arrepentirme de ser tu amiga –Le amenacé

-No podrías –Me contestó sonriendo y pasó por el lado mío hacia la salida. Un sonido nos detuvo. Como si un globo de agua se hubiera reventado en el suelo. Instintivamente sacamos las varitas y apuntamos a cualquier lado, sin ver nada.

-Oh… pero si es la pelirroja Weasley y la nueva heroína estrella –Dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Myrtle! – Exclamó Ginny al voltearnos. Guardamos las varitas

-¿Entonces es verdad? –Preguntó con su molesta vocecita, flotando sobre nuestras cabezas

-¿Qué? – Pregunté impaciente

-Lo que se dice de ti y el guapo de Weasley… -Dijo con una desagradable risita

-¿Lo que se dice? –Le pregunté seria y cada vez mas molesta

- Oh… -Dijo haciendo una mueca lastimera –Bueno… no había tenido visitas en mucho tiempo –Dijo quejándose y se sentó en el lugar donde había estado Ginny en los lavabos. –Me escondí cuando el innombrable volvió a Hogwarts –Contó como una gran hazaña. –Y bueno cuando volví… he escuchado mucho sobre ustedes… rumores… -Dijo alzando las cejas

-¿De que hablas Myrtle? –Le preguntó Ginny bastante molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah… se me había olvidado que tu estabas aquí –Dijo posando sus ojos en Ginny con desprecio –Bueno… -Continuó pasando sus ojos a mi rostro enfurecido –Lo ultimo que oí fue precisamente en este baño, hace un rato, hablaban de ti y de Ronald Weasley, parecía estar muy molesta –Dijo con ingenuidad –Decía cosas terribles solo por que los había visto de la mano en el funeral de su hermano… -Concluyó

-¿A quién le oíste decir eso? –Le pregunté de mala manera, aunque yo ya tenía una idea.

-A una niña… no la vi, no quise salir… por precaución, ¿sabes?... solo tenía una molesta vocecita, y vi también como peinaba una ondulada y rubia cabellera cuando me paseaba entre lavabos… -Lo sabía. Confirmaba mis sospechas. ¿Es que lavender Brown no se cansaba de ser tan molesta? ¿Ni siquiera con todo lo que estaba pasando? ¿Ni siquiera después de haberla salvado? –Luego aparecen ustedes y… al parecer, confirman el rumor –Dijo riéndose. –Yo que tu tendría cuidado heroína –Dijo volando violentamente hasta detenerse justo enfrente de mi rostro. No me moví y la miré con furia –Después de su gran hazaña, muchas chicas encuentras a Weasley atractivo…y tu bueno…-Dijo estudiándome de arriba abajo -¿Quién lo diría? –Dijo volviendo al tono ingenuo de siempre, volando hasta sentarte en lo alto de una ventana –la sabelotodo, con el bombón de Weasley….

-¡Oye! –Le grito Ginny haciendo que Myrtle pegara un salto. La miró dos segundos con odio y volvió a mirarme a mí.

-Por mi no te preocupes –Dijo ondulando su cabello con un dedo –El… no es mi tipo… yo prefiero a los morenos, ojos claros… verdes de preferencia… y es mucho mejor si usan lentes… -Culminó con otra risita falsa

-¡Suficiente! –Le gritó Ginny con el rostro rojo de furia.

-Ah… tú… sigues aquí… -Menosprecio Myrtle –Mándale mis saludos a Harry. –Entonces Ginny metió su mano dentro de su chaqueta, y yo la detuvo sujetándola por e brazo.

-No vale la pena –Le susurré cuando haciéndome caso saco su mano de su chaqueta.

-Solo por que esta muerta y no puedo hechizarla – Me dijo en voz baja furiosa.

-Enserio –Prosiguió Myrtle desde las alturas –Dile que venga a verme…

-¡Ya cállate Myrtle! –Le grité. De pronto comenzó a hacer pucheros

-Yo… yo… -Dijo llorando exageradamente –solo quería ayudarte… pero nadie aprecia la ayuda de Myrtle… ahora te quitaran el novio, por malagradecida… siempre la culpa la tiene Myrtle –Siguió gritando y llorando hasta que se perdió en uno de los excusados.


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaa :) aquí les dejo el capitulo 7 :) les agradezco infinitamente por sus comentarios, de verdad, que bueno que les guste :)

Disfruten!

cataa.-

Capítulo 8

Después del extraño incidente en el baño del segundo piso, con Ginny nos tomo un minuto calmarnos. Luego nos dirigimos con una tranquilidad bastante forzada, a la sala común. Pero por alguna razón no me podía sacar de la cabeza lo que Myrtle había dicho. Yo le creía, por que había vivido, dolorosamente, el efusivo amor de Lavender y Ron, entonces era evidente que me molestara. Pero no era prudente hacer nada al respecto, si realmente ella no había hecho nada directamente, para molestarme. Aún.

La voz de Harry nos freno ante el retrato de la señora gorda, el cual se encontraba siempre abierto, por los recientes sucesos y por la cantidad de gente que tenía que transitar por estos días.

-¡Ginny! –la llamó a nuestras espaldas. –Ambas volteamos y Ginny le dedico una enorme sonrisa a Harry –Creí que estaban aquí dentro

-Nos tomamos mas del tiempo necesario, digamos que tuvimos una interesante charla de chicas –comentó Ginny lanzándome una mirada cómplice.

-¿Donde está Ron? –Ambos me quedaron mirando con una sonrisa en sus rostros -¡Vamos! ¿Acaso van a mirarme así siempre que lo mencione? –Les pregunté fingiendo molestia

-Lo siento, lo siento –Dijo Harry –No lo sé, estaba conmigo hasta que se fue a buscarte luego de que termino su cena, velozmente… -Agregó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Parece que Ron no puede pasar mucho tiempo sin ti… ¿no es tierno? –Se burló Ginny

-Ya basta, enserio –Les dije amenazante y realmente molesta. Me giré violentamente y entre en el retrato, seguida de las risas en voz baja por parte de Ginny y Harry. Entonces una voz me detuvo. No podía ser cierto. Harry y Ginny se detuvieron a mi lado mirándome preocupados. La ira se encendió en mis ojos.

-¡Tenía tanto miedo de que te pasara algo Won-Won! –Escuché la molesta y chillona vocecita de Lavender Brown pronunciar esas palabras con exagerados grititos ahogados. Ginny y Harry se habían adelantado un poco, listos para atajarme si decidía salir corriendo y matarla allí mismo. Calmadamente, camine despacio unos centímetros para observar la escena sin ser vista.

Ron estaba, convenientemente, de espaldas a mí, de pie rígidamente. Mientras la rubia, gesticulaba exageradamente con las manos, mirándolo como un cachorro perdido. Entonces avancé un poco más. Sigilosa.

-¡Y me sentí terrible! –Continuó gritando –Por que te deje de hablar así como así y tu, perdido en medio de la nada, cada día, peligrosamente… tuviste tanta suerte de salir con vida, ¡Pero mira!, tienes rasguños en todas partes –Señaló horrorizada -¡Oh Won-Won! –Dijo echándose en su cuello, y me reconoció perfectamente, luego desvió la mirada, ignorándome. –Y ahora debes estar tan triste, y sólo… necesitas compañía por supuesto, consuelo… yo lo haré no te preocupes –Lavender seguía apretando a Ron con entusiasmo, y este la sujetaba por los brazos. Yo realmente no reaccionaba. Harry se acercó a mi oído.

-Ella solo esta consolándolo, no hay por que ponerse celosa –Dijo repitiendo lo que yo había hecho con el. ¡Cómo lo entendía ahora! Solo le dirigí una profunda mirada de odio y Harry retrocedió. Escuché como Ginny lo golpeaba despacio.

-Lavender… -Dijo Ron apartándola con suavidad. Ella no se alejo mucho –Gracias, enserio… pero…

- no, no, no… -Lo detuvo. –ya habrá tiempo para que hablemos, por que tengo mil cosas que contarte, pero ahora tenemos compañía –Concluyó posando sus ojos brillantes en mi. Ron volteo rápidamente y se encontró con mi mirada furiosa. Me miró suplicante, como pidiéndome disculpas antes de decir una sola palabra. – Te veo luego Won-Won –Profirió Lavender bastante satisfecha, pasando a mi lado para salir de la sala común. Me cuestionaba internamente si había hecho lo correcto salvándola.

-Bien… creo que iré a dar un paseo… Harry, vamos –Harry nos miró a ambos preocupado y se fue con Ginny, mirando atrás cuando se alejaban.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral. Ron no apartaba los ojos de los míos, disculpándose. Lo miré con los ojos encendidos, pero luego me fijé en la terrible angustia que reflejaba su celestial mirada. Mis expresión se ablandó, y comprendí, que en realidad no tenía nada que decirle respecto a… ella. Él no se lo merecía.

-Hermione…- Profirió con la voz ronca.

-No, Ron. –Me miró asustado. Me acerqué a el lo suficiente para observar cada detalle de su rostro a la perfección. Acaricié su mejilla suavemente. –No estoy enojada –Proferí con dulzura. Y realmente toda la ira se había esfumado cuando recordé lo terrible que debía estar pasándolo.

-¿No? –Preguntó casi sorprendido

-No. –Afirmé pasando la mano por su nuca, enredándome en su cabello rojo como el fuego. Él posó sus manos frías sobre mis brazos desnudos, y luego comenzó a trazar suaves líneas sobre mis rasguños con la yema de los dedos. -Tu no estas bien –Le susurré. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza gacha, deteniendo sus dedos sobre mi piel estremecida. Suavemente lo abracé, compartiendo su dolor. –Está bien –susurré débilmente en su oído, mientras apretaba mi cintura entre sus brazos. –Ya fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte Ron… -El empezó a temblar entre mis brazos. Sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar que contuve con dificultad. –Estoy aquí –Dije despacio.

Ron me empujó con suavidad hacia atrás y tomo una de mis manos. Me miró angustiado. Tiró con delicadeza de mí, obligándome a seguir sus pasos. Me condujo escaleras arriba sin decir una sola palabra, y entró a su cuarto sin soltar mi mano. Cerró la puerta a mis espaldas y volvió a ponerse frente a mí. La habitación estaba a oscuras, había anochecido y la luna aún no salía. Se percibía el tenue reflejo de las luces que alumbraban las afueras del castillo.

-Duerme conmigo esta noche –Me suplicó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se me apretó el corazón. Envolví su cuello con mis brazos y apoyé mi mentón sobre su hombro, ya casi por reflejo sus manos abrazaban mi cintura.

-Te prometí que no te dejaría solo. Y no lo haré. –Me separé de él y con esfuerzo percibí la tristeza de sus ojos que estaban perdidos en la nada, que de pronto cambiaron abruptamente, incendiándose. Se volteó con brusquedad, y se sentó en su cama con los puños apretados. Pegué un salto cuando sin aviso se puso a golpear su almohada, con la respiración entrecortada, profiriendo leves sollozos que supuse venían acompañados de lágrimas. Ya estaba, Ron había explotado.

Me quedé mirándolo durante unos minutos, conmovida, con las manos apretando con fuerza mi vientre y con las lágrimas amenazando correr por mi rostro. Pero ahora yo debía ser fuerte, entonces, decidida, sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de mis manos y me paré enfrente de Ron, quién seguía golpeando con frustración una vieja almohada, ahogando gritos. Su expresión estaba deformada por la ira, con los dientes apretados, y unas lágrimas que bajaban sin parar de sus ojos color cielo. Se me apretó el pecho al verlo sufrir de esa manera, pero resistí. Por él.

Tomé sus puños con fuerza, logrando que dejara de golpear esa almohada inútilmente. No buscó mi mirada, y cuando solté sus manos, las dejo caer muertas a sus costados. Entonces rápidamente atraje su cabeza hacia mi vientre y lo apreté allí, acariciando su cabello, y fue ahí cuando Ron se lanzó a llorar angustiado. Temblando y sin disimular los fuertes sollozos. Se apretó más a mí abrazando mi cintura, con fuerza, y ya no pude seguir conteniéndome. Lloré despacio, mientras él dejaba ir toda su tristeza conmigo.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 8 :) mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews. Saludos! y disfruten!

Cataa.-

Capítulo 9

Era de madrugada, podía ver el reflejo de la luna por la ventana. Era una noche muy clara, despejada, de primavera. Me acerqué a la ventana para poder observar el paisaje. Ron había pasado un largo rato llorando, pero no me importaba pasar horas junto a él.

Ahora estaba dormido, se desplomo de inmediato luego de que la última lágrima dejo de caer por su mejilla. Entonces procurando no hacer ruido, me pare frente a la ventana, a observar los parajes.

El paisaje era realmente hermoso, la luna se reflejaba perfecta y quieta sobre las calmadas aguas del lago. Me sentía tranquila, por primera vez. Me faltaban solamente mis padres para sentirme completa, pero era algo que estaba fuera de discusión por un tiempo.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que pegué un salto cuando Ron rodeo mi cintura por la espalda. Soltó una risa baja.

-No quise asustarte –Se disculpó

-Está bien –Contesté acariciando sus brazos

-Te ves hermosa –confesó despacio, me ruboricé y sonreí

-No eres el tipo de chico que dice esas cosas… -Le contesté

-Yo creo que a estas alturas, después de tanto tiempo, puedes esperar cualquier cosa de mí. Te sorprendería mi nivel emocional, cuando se trata de ti –Hice más ancha mi sonrisa, satisfecha con su respuesta.

-Quizás me equivoqué con lo de la cucharilla de té -Contesté sonriendo, absorta en el reflejo de la luna sobre el lago. Sentí la risa baja de Ron, mientras hundía la cabeza en mi cuello. -Deberías seguir durmiendo –Dije cambiando el tema. Ron levantó su rostro y lo sentí muy cerca de mí, respirando en mi oído.

-No estabas a mi lado, y el trato fue que durmieras conmigo

-No hice ningún trato –Me apresuré a decirle

-Yo creo que sí –Dijo besando mi mejilla rápidamente.

-Vamos, es tarde, mañana temprano se va Charlie

-¿Siempre piensas en todo? –Me encogí de hombros como respuesta. Me voltee dispuesta a salir de allí, pero Ron no me dejó. Soltó mi cintura y puso sus brazos en el borde de la ventana, acorralándome entre ellos. Lo miré esperando algo, pero tenía la vista perdida en el paisaje detrás de la ventana.

-Soy muy malo en estas cosas –Habló de repente, conservando la vista en algún punto lejano. Fruncí el cejo, confundida –Y realmente, quiero que contigo sea perfecto… -Ahora posó sus ojos en mí, le devolví la mirada aún confundida – quería un momento perfecto, así como este… pero no… soy un bruto –Dijo frustrado. Lo miré divertida

-No te entiendo –Le dije sonriendo. Ron dio un gran suspiro y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Primero, había olvidado pedirte que fueras mi novia… y después… bueno… -Nervioso, sacó una mano de su bolsillo y la posó en su cuello. –Después, las palabras salieron solas de mi boca… cuando te dije… cuando te dije que te amaba… -Dijo apresurando las palabras y bajando la cabeza para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas. –No pude encontrar peor momento. Lo mire con ternura intentando con mi mirada, encontrar la suya. Me devolvió la mirada, con la cabeza aún baja, escondiéndose bajo su rojizo cabello que caía por su frente.

-para mi fue perfecto –Le dije con dulzura. Tome su cabeza con ambas manos y el bajo el brazo que apoyaba en su cuello, para sostener suavemente mi mejilla. Sonreía, adormilado y con los ojos hinchados, enrojecidos. Lo acerqué a mi con lentitud, mi corazón latía con fuerza, y comprobé que el de él también, cuando juntamos nuestros pechos. Sentí su respiración suave en mi rostro y cerré los ojos, encontrándome pronto entre sus labios. Me deleité con su dulzura, enredándome en su pelo y sintiendo sus caricias en mi mejilla. Me apreté contra él, moviéndome con lentitud, explorando nuestras bocas con entusiasmo. Me envolvió con un solo brazo y luego apretó mi cabeza contra él con su otra mano, y empecé a sentir la falta de aire, pero no me importaba, la calidez de sus labios y la suavidad de su lengua me bastaban para vivir.

Y entonces cuando nos separamos, ambos nos lanzamos a tragar grandes bocanadas de aire, respirando agitadamente. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, absortos aún en nuestros sentimientos.

-Esto si es perfecto –Dijo frotándose la nuca

-Te amo –Le dije, para darle luego un corto beso en la punta de la nariz. Pasé por su lado y me senté en la cama, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Ron se quedó petrificado, de pie, y luego de volteó hacia mi desconcertado.

-¡Tú siempre te me adelantas! –Protestó

-Creo que hay cosas que no van a cambiar –Dije tapándome con el edredón, y recostándome en un lado de su cama. Ron se acercó y cerró las cortinas de la cama adoselada y se acostó a mi lado, tapándose también.

-Voy a tener que encontrar la manera de adelantarme a ti, por lo menos alguna vez en la vida.

-Suerte con eso –Le dije bromeando. Soberbia. –Siempre voy un paso delante de ti Ronald Weasley. –Ron se volteó boca arriba y frunció el entrecejo, concentrado.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunté preocupada

-Nada…-Dijo relajando su expresión –Recordaba… -Continuó volviendo a mirarme, y alcé las cejas incitándolo a que continuara – No lo sé, me preguntaba cuando fue que tu actitud dejo de parecerme molesta, y en realidad, se volvió adorable…

-mmm…-Comenté

-Quizás siempre estuve enamorado de ti… desde la primera vez que te asomaste en nuestro vagón para insultarme…-Me reí. –Pero tal vez… era muy pequeño

-¡Claro que lo eras!, pasaron varios años antes de que te dieras cuenta que yo era una chica… -Los dos nos reímos durante un rato –pero eso ya no importa ya… -Comenté acercándome a él y posando mi barbilla en su hombro. Él hundió su mejilla en mi pelo, mientras yo posaba mi mano en su pecho y el la sostenía entre sus dedos. De a poco nuestras respiraciones se fueron acompasando, somnolienta, cerré los ojos.

-Gracias –Musitó de repente, susurrando

-¿Por qué? –Pregunté adormilada

-Por esto… -Profirió lentamente con voz profunda –Por estar aquí…-Abrí los ojos y sonreí, aunque él no pudo verlo.

-Creo que no hay cosa que disfrute más –Contesté en un susurro

-Leer –Me rebatió con rapidez con una voz adormilada. Volví a sonreír y cerré nuevamente mis ojos. –Tus inmensos libros –agregó.

-Hay muchas cosas que los libros no enseñan… -Repuse en voz baja -…creo que te prefiero a ti. –Concluí. Ron profirió un suspiro y por un segundo apretó su mejilla más fuerte sobre mi pelo, para relajarse luego. Entonces nuestras respiraciones se hicieron aún mas profundas.

-Que bien –Dijo casi inaudible, cuando ya casi estaba dormida – Se las verán conmigo tus libros, si alguna vez los prefieres antes que a mí. –Me pareció oír, mientras saltaba en las nubes que formaban mi sueño.

Fue la primera noche en meses en la que realmente dormí y descansé. Me costo recordar donde y con quién estaba. Abrí los ojos despacio, sin moverme y me percaté de una profunda respiración en mi nuca. Esbocé una sonrisa. No quise moverme para no despertar a Ron. Me encantaba tenerlo así de cerca.

Abrí mis ojos un poco más y me di cuenta de que ya había amanecido. No se escuchaba ningún ruido por lo que suponía que Harry no estaba allí, entonces estiré con cuidado mi brazo para abrir un poco las cortinas de la cama adoselada, y en efecto, la cama de Harry estaba intacta. De pronto, la respiración acompasada de mi nuca dio paso a un gran suspiro, entonces rápidamente devolví mi mano a su posición relajada sobre la cama. Sentí como Ron se estiraba y luego pasaba el brazo por mi cintura para apretarme junto a él. Se apegó mucho más a mi nuca para terminar con un último suspiro que erizó mi piel. Con mi mano comencé a dibujar suaves trazos sobre su brazo.

-mmm…-Musitó en mi nuca -¿Ya estas despierta? –Me preguntó adormilado

-Quizás –Contesté somnolienta

-Me vas a obligar a levantarme, ¿no es así?

-Probablemente… Charlie debe estar por irse

-mmm… -Volvió a musitar en tono perezoso -¿Al menos dormiste esta noche?

-Sí –Dije volteándome hacia él, ya que sabía que necesitaba estudiar mi mirada para comprobar que era cierto. Y así lo hizo, sonriendo satisfecho. –Se nota que tu también… -Me abrazó aún con más fuerza acomodándose junto a mi. –Ya, es hora de levantarnos Ron

-Siempre tan considerada, Hermione –Dijo perdido en mi mirada

-¿Y todavía te sorprende? –Dije con soberbia. Ron depositó un pequeño beso en mi frente, y hundió la cara en mi cuello.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola queridos lectores mios :) Como cada domingo, actualizo este fic unica y solamente para ustedes, mil gracias, como cada vez, por sus hermosos y alentadores reviews! Espero que les siga gustando, que sigan comentando y que lo sigan disfrutando, tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo :) Montones de besos para todos!

Cataa*

Capítulo 10

Los días siguientes fueron muy calmados. Charlie se despidió de la familia prometiendo visitarlos mas a menudo, la señora Weasley se veía mas tranquila, cosa que contribuía un poco al decaído estado de ánimo del señor Weasley.

Percy, entre arrepentido y entre sentirse útil, se veía muy comprometido con las labores de reconstrucción del colegio, mientras Fleur y Bill preparaban su partida para aquella misma tarde.

George había convencido al señor Weasley de marcharse a La madriguera el mismo día, ya que no tenía sentido prolongar su estadía allí, además de que George realmente, no lo soportaba. La señora Weasley había aceptado por el bien de su hijo, y dijo que se quedaría con nosotros hasta después el baile, para marcharnos.

Ron se veía mucho mejor, y me alegraba contribuir en aquello, aunque por supuesto, tuve que contenerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry había pasado la noche con Ginny, tal como lo hicimos nosotros. Pasaron una tarde entera sin hablarse, pero eso se acabó cuando se vieron en la necesidad de adquirir unas nuevas túnicas de gala para el baile.

Para el día del baile, los ánimos habían mejorado bastante. O al menos todos se obligaban a parecer contentos. Todos se esforzaban por ser felices, al menos por esa noche. Fleur, Bill, George y su padre, ya se habían marchado. Y con Ginny ya teníamos nuestras túnicas de gala.

-Vas a tener que ayudarme con esto –Le dije complicada a Ginny, mirándome frente al espejo

-Claro, por supuesto –Dijo en tono cariñoso –Quedarás hermosísima. ¿Estas emocionada? –Me preguntó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-No lo sé… -Contesté realmente nerviosa. Era el primer baile al que asistía con mi novio. Con Ron. Además era un baile en honor a los caídos. No sabía que sentir.

-Necesito un favor –Dijo Ginny sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunté seria mirando su reflejo en el espejo

-Que me cubras… a Harry y a mi… esta noche… tu sabes… con Ron

-¿De nuevo? –Pregunté frunciendo el ceño –Ginny, no es tan fácil… ¡tengo que salvar a Harry de golpizas! –Ella me miró suplicante -¿Qué pretenden? ¿Hay algo que no me has contado Ginevra?

-¡Oh no! –Dijo con una sonrisa –No, no aún… pero, no lo sé, en estos momentos… nos necesitamos mucho más que antes…

-Veré que puedo hacer –Acepté comprensiva. Ginny me dedicó una gran sonrisa, mientras jugueteaba con mi pelo.

Ginny y yo nos pusimos nuestros vestidos. Y por supuesto ella lucía espectacular, mientras que yo me miraba en el espejo intentando convencerme de que no lucía mal.

Llevaba un vestido negro, que hacia precioso contraste con su blanca piel y su cabello rojizo. Le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y emitía un brillo sobrio, pero despampanante. Unas delgadas tiritas lo sujetaban por sus hombros y un sencillo escote en V resaltaba su joven y esbelta figura. Recogió su cabello en una coleta simple y alta. Estaba perfecta.

En cuanto a mi, mi vestido, o mas bien el vestido que Ginny eligió para mi, era de color rojo. Demasiado rojo. Pero recién cuando salimos de la tienda de túnicas, caí en la cuenta de mi adquisición, por que realmente estuve debatiéndome internamente durante todo el paseo, si era correcto presentarse en un baile después de todo. Así que decidí dejar de pensar.

Era un par de centímetros más corto que el de Ginny, terminaba justo sobre mis rodillas, con una caída bastante grácil. Se ceñía a mi cintura con un lazo, que Ginny anudó en mi espalda formando un moño. Arriba era sujetado por dos tiras, como el de Ginny.

Mi cabello por fin lucía unas ondas definidas, que caían por mi espalda, y se notaba cuanto había crecido mi cabello, cuya punta mas rebelde caía bajo mi busto.

Para aquél entonces, mis moretones estaban en el tono mas amarillento, casi desapareciendo, pero mis rasguños aún eran rosadas líneas que formaban diversos dibujos en mi piel, por lo cual, con un toque de su varita, Ginny los cubrió. Y para la marca que Bellatrix dejó en mi, no hubo mas remedio que ponerme una pulsera.

Me miré por última vez en el espejo, no muy convencida aún de todo esto. Supuestamente, los chicos nos estarían esperando en la sala común, así que Ginny y yo nos propusimos a bajar la escalera. Antes de pisar la sala, otra vez, la molesta vocecita de Lavender Brown, me hizo detener en seco. Me quede unos 4 escalones antes de tocar el suelo, sintiendo la mirada de Ginny penetrándome nerviosa.

-No puedo entender como me cambió por esa detestable sangre… ¡por esa! –Profirió Lavender Brown con un chillido perfectamente audible

-No sabes si es cierto –Le dijo tranquilamente una voz, que reconocí como la de Parvati Patil.

-Oh por favor Parvati… todos lo comentan, y tú los viste con sus propios ojos en el funeral, y yo no soy estúpida…-Tuve que contener una enorme carcajada. –En todo caso, siempre pensé que esa sabelotodo era la causa de nuestro rompimiento… la muy suelta salió de la habitación de Won-Won…

-Entonces no debería sorprenderte –Planteó su amiga

-¡Por supuesto que no me sorprende! –Le grito con impaciencia –No es cuestión de si me sorprende o no, ¡es cuanto me molesta!... Ron es tan guapo… y bueno… yo estaba tan enamorada –agregó con voz lastimera – ¡Y de un minuto a otro me cambia por un ratón de biblioteca insoportable! –Ginny hizo el ademán de avanzar furiosa, pero la detuve estirando mi brazo hacia el lado.

-Ella te salvó Lavender –Inquirió Parvati. Hubo un silencio donde solo distinguí algunos balbuceos de parte de la rubia.

-Eso…bueno… eso… -Intentó decir – ¡Bueno y eso que!

-Solo decía… tal vez Ron nunca estuvo enamorado de ti… -Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al pensar en esa posibilidad, y al recordar las palabras de Ron que me lo confirmaban.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡Como se te ocurre semejante tontería Parvati! –Gritó Lavender molesta -¡Tu no tienes idea! –Agregó chillando –Eso no es siquiera posible, el estaba conmigo por que me amaba tanto como yo a él –Sonaba más a auto convencimiento que a afirmación. –Además ni te imaginas las cosas horribles que Ron decía de ella…-Mi sonrisa se borró de mi cara. Ginny volvió a estudiarme con la mirada preocupada. Iba a decir algo, pero la fulminé con la mirada haciendo que callara.

-¿Enserio? –Inquirió Parvati, curiosa.

-Claro, lo insoportable que es, lo inteligente y superior que se cree…Ron me contó –Dijo bajando la voz, pero aún podía oírla a la perfección –que le pagó a Viktor Krum para ir con él al baile… ¿Tu realmente crees que una chica como ella, puede llegar a tener una verdadera relación con un chico tan popular como Viktor?... ¡Por supuesto que no!... Ron siempre decía, que tenía todo planeado, solo se hace la inocente… y… bueno, yo le creo… Si una vez le pago a Krum, yo creo que pudo haber hecho lo mismo con Mclaggen…-No me di cuenta como todo se volvió borroso, y que un río de lágrimas bajaba indetenible por mis mejillas, mientras que mis puños estaban rígidos y apretados en mis costados.

-¿Realmente crees eso? –Le preguntó Parvati

-Estoy segura… o debe haberlo hechizado… ¡Tal vez eso le hizo a Ron!, por que nadie en su sano juicio se podría fijar en alguien como ella…

Eso fue todo. Terminé de bajar las escaleras como un rayo sin darle tiempo a Ginny de reaccionar. Ni las miré, cuando pasé a su lado, solo oí un fingido "¡Ups!", que ignoré. Tuve que esquivar a toda la gente que se paseaba con sus parejas por el castillo, hasta que al fin, logré salir de allí a toda prisa.

No sabía si creerle o no a Lavender. Pero por alguna razón sus palabras me habían dolido tanto, sonaba como algo que Ron habría dicho en esos tiempos. Estaba muy confundida, por que Ron ya se había disculpado por todo el daño que me había causado… pero el hecho de pensar que algún día, había dicho tales cosas sobre mí, sin importar las circunstancias…

Estaba echa un mar de lágrimas, enfadada y dolida. Apenas había comenzado la noche y ya estaba arruinada. Ni siquiera quería ir a este estúpido baile era una falta de respeto a todo lo que estaba pasando. Deberíamos haber vuelto a casa junto con el señor Weasley, y yo debería haber ido por mis padres. No. Por mis padres no... no todavía, sólo lo decía por que estaba enfadada con Ron. ¡Ron!, ¿por que siempre que las cosas parecían ir bien entre nosotros alguna maldita circunstancia se interponía entre nosotros?, o más bien una maldita rubia... ¡Como detestaba a Lavender Brown!

Seguí caminando con furia rápidamente, mientras la mezcla de pensamientos abrumaban mi mente, y sin darme cuenta me encontraba a las afueras del bosque prohibido. Al encontrarme ahí, sola, enfurecida y triste me apoyé contra el árbol más cercano y me lancé a llorar con más ganas. No paso mucho tiempo para que a través de mis vidriosos ojos, divisara una silueta a toda velocidad hacía mí. Cuando confirmé mis sospechas, sin pensarlo, di la vuelta y corrí con ganas internándome lo más que pude dentro del oscuro bosque.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! lo siento, me pase por un día en la actualización, pero aquí estoy. Ayer se me hizo tarde y después me entretuve con los movie awards (que decepción!). No tengo nada contra crepúsculo ni nada de eso, pero es Harry Potter Dios santo! 10 años de películas! y ni siquiera un pequeñito reconocimiento... En fin, no voy a descargar mi frustración aquí.

Les dejo el capítulo siguiente, les agradezco realmente por sus reviews y todos los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos, que lean y que les guste es la mejor recompensa. AH! y como me ha costado tanto tiempo descubrir como funciona esta página, mi reciente descubrimiento fue que las reviews se pueden contestar, así que tendrán mi comentario personal sobre sus opiniones :) Saludos y cuidense!

Besos

Cataa*

Capítulo 11

-¡Hermione! -Lo escuché gritarme, pero no me detuve. Corrí lo más rápido que mis zapatos de tacón negro me lo permitían. Mi visibilidad era casi nula, pero estaba tan enfadada que no me importaba tropezar. Podía escuchar las pisadas a toda velocidad pisándome los talones.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Detente, estas loca! –Seguí ignorando sus gritos desesperados. Continué avanzando como pude, hasta que sentí un brazo rodear con fuerza mi cintura, haciendo que me frenara en seco, obligándome a voltear. Observé a Ron con la mayor cara de desprecio que pude. Lo empujé hacia atrás para que me soltara, dudó, pero lo hizo. Retrocedí para ganar distancia, pero a los pocos pasos me encontré con un árbol.

-Ginny me dijo lo que…

-¿Es verdad? –Le interrumpí furiosa. Ron se sobresalto al oír la intensidad de mi voz. -Lo que Lavender dijo, ¿es verdad? –Concluí ahora con la voz temblorosa y dolida. Ron bajó la cabeza, y tal aquél movimiento culpable, las lágrimas volvieron a inundar mis ojos. -¡Contéstame! –Le grité, aunque en realidad, prefería no oír nada.

-En… cierto… modo…-Dijo sin mirarme. Pasé por su lado furiosa. Ahora sí que completamente herida. Me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de mis manos sin delicadeza.

-¡Oye no! –Me gritó y se puso con rapidez frente a mi, impidiéndome el paso. Lo fulminé con la mirada, y me dispuse a irme otra vez. Entonces sujeto con fuerzas mis hombros y me acorraló contra un árbol.

-¡Suéltame! –le reproché, intentando zafarme, pero era imposible.

-Te soltaré, pero primero por favor, escúchame…-Me rogó

-¡¿Qué te escuche?... por favor… -Repliqué con sarcasmo

-Esta bien, esta bien…-Dijo con la mirada un poco mas tranquila ahora que había logrado sacarme aunque sea unas palabras. –Tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada conmigo… pero si vamos a hacer que esto funcione…

-¿Qué esto funcione? –Volví a interrumpirle sarcástica –Por favor Ronald, detente un segundo a observar esto, y date cuenta que tu y yo no estamos hechos para estar juntos. –Sentí una punzada en el pecho cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Pero no me retractaría. Vi el dolor en los ojos de Ron, y aproveché la oportunidad para salir de allí. Pero el sujeto mis hombros nuevamente, clavando su mirada en la mía, petrificándome.

-Voy a hacer como que no dijiste eso –Dijo con voz monótona –Que lo dijiste porque estas enojada –Concluyó dejando caer sus brazos a su lado, pero alerta por si volvía a moverme.

-Enserio… -Comencé con la voz tranquila –llevamos juntos un par de días y ya todo se echó a perder… debe ser por que te hechicé… nadie podría fijarse en alguien como yo –Dije recriminándolo.

-Eso no es verdad –Dijo aún en voz baja –Cometí un error, lo reconozco –Lancé una carcajada irónica –realmente, cometí muchos errores en el pasado, pero era por eso que…

-No me interesa escucharlo –Dije firme –Déjame ir. Quizás, Lavender es la chica correcta para ti. –Concluí furiosa.

-¡Ya basta! –Me gritó clavando su mirada profunda que ahora, juraría, que echaba chispas. – ¡Si!, algún día dije todo ese montón de mentiras… ¿Quieres saber por qué?, ¡por que estaba celoso, envidiaba que él pudiera tenerte y yo no!, por que fui un imbécil y un cobarde… ¡Y creo que sufrí lo suficiente por eso!, ¡No tienes idea lo que dolía verte con otro, que te vieras tan hermosa acompañada de otro!... ¡Y nosotros sí estamos destinados a estar juntos Hermione!, ¡Si lo estamos!, ¡Lo se por que lo siento dentro de mí!, ¡Y si peleamos, es por que así somos nosotros! ¡No me importa lo que Lavender diga, tampoco debería importarte a ti, si lo único que importa es que te amo! ¡Ahora eres mía, tengo la suerte de que seas mía! ¡Y maldición, Hermione… -Fue un impulso interrumpir su exaltado y atropellado discurso con un beso. Por inercia rodeó mi cintura, de inmediato, pero mis manos se mantuvieron a mis costados. Fue un beso totalmente intenso, y por esta vez sus palabras habían vencido mi orgullo. Nos separamos agitados. Estudió mi mirada confuso, pero satisfecho.

-Quizás… quizás sobre reaccione un poco –Dije aún con la voz grave

-Quizás- Agregó él sonriendo

-¡Oye!, el del error fuiste tú, yo estoy intentando ser modesta

-Lo siento

-En fin… me dolió oírlo. No importa como, ni de quién, ni por qué… dolió –Le confesé

-Lo sé, lo siento… No quiero que todas las estupideces que dije hace años , arruinen esto… -Dijo acariciando mi barbilla levemente. Le sonreí. Me ofreció su mano y dubité un minuto, hasta que tome la suya, y caminamos hacía la salida del bosque. No me había percatado del peligro que aquello había conllevado, pero milagrosamente, todo estaba calmado aquella noche. –Desearía que todas nuestra discusiones terminaras así… con una reconciliación tan… intensa –Dijo divertido

-Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no te conviene tener problemas conmigo, Weasley –Le contesté con seriedad.

Salimos del bosque prohibido, y recordé lo que nos quedaba por delante… el baile, y entonces me comencé a poner nerviosa olvidando completamente nuestra reciente pelea.

-Te ves hermosa –Profirió de pronto Ron sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Debo estar hecha un desastre –Planteé. Y realmente lo pensaba, después de tanto llorar y de haber realizado una real carrera por el bosque prohibido. Entonces Ron detuvo el paso y se irguió frente a mí. Suavemente limpió los residuos de mis lágrimas con su pulgar y luego limpió la comisura de mis labios con el mismo.

-Estas perfecta –Concluyó sonriente. Y entonces me dediqué a observarlo. Había salido persiguiéndome con la camisa a medio abotonar y con el cabello alborotado, sumándole que sus labios denotaban un color más rojo que lo normal. Levanté mis manos y limpié sus labios, intenté ordenarle el cabello sin mucho éxito y le abotone la camisa.

-Te ves muy guapo –Afirmé –Bonita túnica –agregué recordando su nefasta vestimenta de cuarto año. Y sin decir más, caminamos hacia el castillo. Mi corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba. Seguía sin estar muy segura de todo esto. Antes de entrar al gran comedor (que fue la primera gran reconstrucción llevada a cabo), Ron tomo mi mano y la dejó descansar sobre su brazo. Fijé la vista al suelo totalmente ruborizada desde que pisamos el gran comedor. Solo me fije en muchos pies caminando grácilmente a mí alrededor, y varias mesas circulares a los lados. Ni rastro de las cuatro largas mesas. Podía sentir intensas miradas sobre nosotros, pero no me atreví a comprobar la teoría. Hasta que una molesta y totalmente irritante vocecita me hizo frenar en seco. No otra vez, por favor no… ¿Acaso ya no había tenido suficiente? Entonces me arme de valor y levanté la mirada, y allí estaba, con sus definidos y rubios rizos cayendo por su espalda, luciendo una túnica de gala color azul cielo, como los ojos de Ron. Él cambió la postura, y soltó mi brazo para entrelazar nuestras manos. Yo simplemente lo deje hacerlo. Me condujo con demasiada naturalidad al lado de Lavender Brown, quién conversaba con fingido fervor con su inseparable amiga Parvati Patil. Una vez que se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, sus ojos lanzaron chispas al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Hola Lavender, Parvati –Dijo Ron dirigiéndose a cada una

-¡Ron! –Exclamo la rubia con sorpresa

-Te vi aquí y me preguntaba, que era todo lo que querías hablar conmigo… así terminamos luego con este asunto –Dijo con notoria seriedad.

-Oh pero… -musitó chillando nerviosa. Su mirada no paraba de hacer cambios intermitentes entre Ron y yo –Pero, pero pensé que íbamos a hablar a solas

-Yo no veo la necesidad –Se apresuró a decir Ron –Lo que sea no debe ser tan importante, ni mucho menos un secreto –Menospreció él.

-La verdad… es un asunto privado –Enfatizó Lavender asesinándome con la mirada. Yo me mantuve serena, con la mano de Ron firmemente entre mis dedos.

-Habla entonces –La incitó Ron –Lo que sea supongo que tu mejor amiga puede saberlo, o probablemente ya lo sabe… como una de tus especialidades es publicar la vida de los demás… supongo que haces lo mismo con tu vida –Lavender no contestó, pero su cara se deformó totalmente. Estaba furiosa y humillada. Unos cuantos curiosos escuchaban a hurtadillas la conversación. -¿Y bien?... ¿no?... pues entonces, que tengas una buena noche –Nos dimos la vuelta para irnos. Miré a Ron con complicidad y el me sonrió.

-¿¡Por ella! –Grito efusivamente Lavender Brown a nuestras espaldas –Ron y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo. –Realmente, enserio ¡¿por ella? –Repitió cuando se encontró con los ojos de Ron. Y luego me dirigió a mí una mirada despectiva

-Exactamente –Contestó con firmeza –Por ella. Siempre fue ella. Una y un millón veces ella –Ron me tomó por la cintura y me miró directo a los ojos, y aquellas palabras junto a su mirada, borraban todo el dolor que había sentido durante tanto tiempo. Era sincero. Entonces me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, y estaba tan absorta en su mirada que no me importaba que hubiera cientos de personas mirándonos. A lo lejos escuché vitoreos y un molesto bufido.

-¡Bien hecho Weasley!-Era uno de los gritos distinguibles entre la multitud. Y entonces Ron me soltó y caí en la cuenta de que nos habíamos besado en frente de cientos de personas, y por supuesto, me ruboricé. Cuando me di cuenta, ni Lavender, ni Parvati se encontraban allí, y de a poco la atención dejo de centrarse en nosotros. Ron al contrario que yo, se veía relajado y satisfecho, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola! Después de arreglar el pequeño error que había notado (lo siento enserio!), vuelvo hoy con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia :) Infinitamente agradezco sus reviews, mensajes, y alertas a este fanfic :)

Muchos saludos a todos los que leen, dejan reviews etc.

Besos!

Cataa

Capítulo 12

Entonces continuamos caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Encontramos rápidamente la mesa donde estaban sentados Harry, Ginny y Neville, con tres puestos más disponibles. Aún totalmente ruborizada ocupe el asiento al lado de Neville, y Ron se sentó junto a mí. Estaban todos silenciosos observándonos con una mirada que no sabría describir.

-Entonces… -Dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio –decidieron hacerlo público… demasiado público –Enfatizó

-¿Decidimos? –Dije pensando en voz alta. Realmente no había sido una decisión.

-¿Tenía algún caso ocultarlo?, así ya no habrás más malos entendidos, y además Lavender ya se había encargado de que todos lo supieran –Argumentó Ron

-Disculpa Ron –Comenzó Harry –Pero creo que todo el mundo ya lo sabía mucho antes de que ustedes lo supieran incluso… y eso no fue precisamente culpa de Lavender

-En eso tiene razón Harry –Dijo por primera vez Neville, y fue ahí donde note todas las consecuencias de la guerra en su piel. –A propósito los felicito –agregó. Ron y yo le dimos una sonrisa lastimera. Realmente lucia bastante mal.

-Yo te felicito a ti hermanito por poner en su lugar a esa… -Ginny contuvo la respiración al terminar la frase –Al fin hiciste algo bien…

-Disculpen, ¿puedo sentarme? –Interrumpió oportunamente Luna, antes que Ron pudiera replicar

-Por supuesto –contestó Harry –te estábamos apartando este puesto

-Te lo agradezco mucho Harry –Dijo Luna inexpresivamente. Le agradecí en mis pensamientos por cambiar de tema, y solo me atreví a sonreírle. Siempre lo arruinaba todo cuando le hablaba. Neville se puso a hablar de forma entusiasmada sobre lo orgullosa que estaba su abuela de él. Ambos lo escuchábamos interesados, pero sin poder evitar mirar sus heridas con lástima. Menos Luna, por supuesto, ella siempre veía todo de manera diferente. De pronto, el discurso de Neville fue interrumpido por la voz severa de la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Queridos alumnos. Sé que para muchos de ustedes el estar aquí presentes les costó más de algún sacrificio. –Noté como Harry rehuía la mirada de nosotros, bajando la cabeza. –Y también se que para muchos de ustedes el estar aquí, les sigue siendo un gran sacrificio. Pero todos estamos aquí por la misma razón, estamos celebrando por la nueva era de esperanza que ha comenzado, básicamente a la gran mayoría de los que se encuentra aquí presente. Algunos aquí han perdido mucho más de lo que cualquiera se podría imaginar, pero no me cabe la menor duda, que también hemos ganado. – Por debajo de la mesa sentí como Ron apretaba mi mano. Durante los minutos en que la profesora hablaba, yo había imitado a Harry, observando concentrada el plato vacío que se posaba frente a mí. –Desafortunadamente, muchos de nuestros héroes, arriesgaron mas que cualquier otro, entregándose por completo a esta noble obra, lo que no les permite estar aquí con nosotros, celebrando. Pero también sé, que ellos siempre nos acompañaran, asegurándose de que vivamos el futuro como ellos lo quisieron –El silencio era sepulcral. Me permití mirar hacia el lado para comprobar que Ron estuviera bien, y mientras acariciaba su mano, note que tenía la mirada perdida en la mesa. Eché un vistazo rápido y Ginny observaba a Harry preocupada, mientras que Neville y Luna observaban concentrados a la profesora hablar. –A cada uno de ustedes, un agradecimiento profundo por su valentía. La recompensa por sus actos, la sentirán cada día que respiren la tranquilidad, de este mundo sin miedo. Sin embargo, tres jóvenes entre nosotros arriesgaron mas que ninguno. –Cuando Mcgonagall pronunció estas palabras el corazón se me congelo. ¿Qué?, ¿enserio iba a hacernos esto en medio de tanta gente?, yo no lo merecía, hice esto por que era mi deber, pero realmente no merecía una mención especial. Los caídos sí. –Dedicaron casi un año de sus vidas para que todos estemos aquí hoy. Quiero que por favor, le agradezcamos cordialmente al señor Ronald Weasley –La muchedumbre aplaudió con fuerzas, todos mirando nuestra mesa. Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron notablemente, pero el se dedicó a sonreír nervioso durante los aplausos. –A la señorita, Hermione Granger –Sentí como mis mejillas se encendían escandalosamente, sentí a Ron aferrando fuerte mi mano y me dediqué a mirar a Harry a los ojos todo el tiempo, diciéndole con la mirada que yo no merecía esto. Su mirada me transmitía un poco de apoyo, mientras el ruido de los aplausos era estruendoso. –Y por supuesto, al señor Harry Potter –Los aplausos ahora si que eran fuertes. Harry se vio bastante incómodo, y solo se dedicó a asentir una vez con la cabeza, y ahora buscando apoyo con la mirada en mí. Le di una media sonrisa en el rostro, para darle ánimos. –Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos. Con todo esto dicho, solo me queda informarles que los trabajos de reconstrucción del castillo avanzan rápidamente, sin contratiempos. Es por esto que el consejo y yo hemos decidido reabrir el colegio el próximo primero de septiembre, para que puedan continuar sus estudios. Disfruten el banquete, y por supuesto, el baile. –Una nueva ronda de aplausos, esta vez de rápida extinción, se oyeron en toda la habitación. Y entonces los murmullos crecieron de súbito creando una atmósfera más agradable. De pronto, nuestros platos vacíos ahora se llenaron de comida, y los vasos de bebidas.

-Son realmente héroes –Comentó Neville atacando rápidamente el pedazo de pollo que contenía su plato.

-Por supuesto que no –Le corrigió Harry de inmediato

-Harry tiene razón –Agregué –No nos merecemos todo esto.

-Pero, en cierto modo, fuimos de gran ayuda –Comentó Ron, como siempre, contradiciéndome.

-Tu lo dices por que siempre has querido ser famoso –Le recriminó su hermana acariciando la espalda de Harry, quien cada vez que el tema salía a flote, no se podía borrar la culpa de los ojos.

-Es demasiada responsabilidad para mí. –Opinó Harry ignorando a Ginny y Ron, quién no alcanzó a replicar, y prefirió darle un gran mordisco a su patata. –Realmente no me merezco todos esos agradecimientos.

-Ni yo –Agregué –No es justo.

-Pero la gente lo cree así –Dijo Luna por primera vez, jugando con su comida.

-¡Pero no es verdad! –Replicó Harry culposo.

-Eres el héroe de muchos aquí, Harry –Continuó ella serena

-Eso me hace sentir mucho mas culpable aún –Profirió resignado

-Que tú no lo creas no va a hacer que los demás cambien de opinión. Yo en tu lugar, aprendería a vivir con ello. No es para tanto. –Y dicho esto, se dispuso a comer. Harry se quedó mirándola sorprendido. Si Luna tenía algo que admiraba, era su capacidad de calmar a Harry. La cena transcurrió tranquila, se dejo de tocar ese tema desde que Luna le puso fin, y solo escuché a Ron por lo bajo murmurando cosas contra Ginny.

Luego de terminada la cena, Luna fue la primera en pararse en medio de la pista y "bailar", Neville la siguió cuando varias parejas y grupos de personas se aproximaron a bailar también, y mientras Harry, quién recuperó un poco mas su humor en el transcurso de la cena, se llevo a Ginny a buscar algo de beber, cuando sus vasos dejaron de llenarse automáticamente. Bebí despacio los últimos sorbos de mi jugo de calabaza, y cuando baje mi copa, note que Ron me miraba sonriente.

-entonces… -Dudó Ron -¿Bailamos?

-¿Qué? –Pregunté sorprendida

-Que si bailamos… no es la primera vez que te lo pido…

-Si lo sé, pero… -Pero en realidad, no tenía excusa. Solo me había pillado de sorpresa.

-Pero… ¿Es un baile, no?, se supone que deberíamos bailar… -Le sonreí y me puse de pie. El lo hizo al ver mi reacción, y tomando mi mano me arrastro por la pista hasta encontrar un lugar disponible. Sujeto mi cintura casi con torpeza, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Qué te pasa?, no es la primera vez que me bailamos –Dije burlándome

-Técnicamente es la primera… -Dijo mientras nos movíamos bastante torpemente al ritmo de la música –la primera desde que salimos juntos…y voy a aprovecharlo. –Pasó unos segundos en los que cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el momento, mucho más tranquila, sin pensar realmente que hace tan poco podría haber muerto. O peor aún Harry, Ginny, o… Ron… -Debo admitir que Krum me lleva ventaja en esto –Dijo Ron a mi oído salvándome de mis pensamientos inoportunos.

-Podrías dejar de competir con él, por favor –Le dije.

-No compito… el muy idiota se supo aprovechar…

-¡Ya es sufí…!

-Pero ahora –Dijo interrumpiéndome rápidamente para no poder replicar –las cosas cambiaron… -continuó poniéndome a al alcance de sus ojos.

-Enserio, Ron… tienes que dejar de meter a Viktor en esto…

-¿Realmente crees que lo que yo quiero es ser famoso? –Preguntó Ron ignorándome. Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. Sabía que Ginny había sido injusta con él, pero Ron también fue injusto con Harry

-Claro que no –Contesté segura –Simplemente fue algo insensible… lo que dijiste en ese momento…

-Todo el mundo siempre cree que soy insensible –Comentó mas bien como diciendo un pensamiento en voz alta.

-No es así –Dije mientras atrapaba un mechón de sus cabellos entre mis dedos. –Sólo no fue un buen momento, olvídalo, ¿sí? –Y rápidamente deposité un pequeño beso en sus labios. Me miró casi sorprendido, por mi iniciativa frente a tantas personas. Pero fue el quién decidió hacerlo público primero.

-Creo que ya se me olvidó –Musitó antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los míos. Después de unos cortos segundos, ambos abrimos nuestros ojos notando que a nuestro lado varias caras curiosas nos observaban. Como consecuencia, ambos nos enrojecimos notablemente.

-¡¿Qué? –Preguntó Ron abrazándome por la cintura. –La gente borró la sonrisa de sus caras, intimidada, pero no desviaron la mirada – ¡¿Enserio, qué? –Pero nadie contestó –Por favor, consíganse una vida –Les aconsejó Ron, ahora los curiosos murmuraban por lo bajo, volviendo a ponerle atención a sus parejas. –Como si no tuvieran nada más interesante que hacer… -Agregó molesto, y entonces cuando se dio cuenta que ya nadie nos prestaba atención, volvió a voltear hacia mí, con la mirada molesta, y yo simplemente le dediqué una media sonrisa.

-Me preguntaba cuando iban a aceptarlo… -Murmuró una voz a nuestro lado, pero no supe reconocer quién.

-¡OH por favor! –Exclamó nuevamente Ron – ¡Como si fuera la gran cosa para ustedes!, Estamos juntos, ¿bien?... ¿Era eso lo que querían oír? –exclamó con sarcasmo y frustración. –Ya, suficiente, dedíquense a bailar… o algo… ¡Seamus préstale atención a tu cita! –Abrí la boca sorprendida. Habían sido demasiadas declaraciones públicas por esta noche. Al menos dio resultado, nadie más nos volvió a mirar en toda la noche.

-Al parecer están todos comentando sobre ustedes… -Profirió Luna, apareciendo a un costado nuestro, justo cuando las manos de Ron iban a volver a abrazarme para bailar. –A decir verdad, yo no me sorprendo –Continuó con sinceridad

-¿Gracias? –Pregunté no muy convencida

-OH, no, no agradezcas –se apresuró a contestarme. –Lucen bien de todos modos –Agregó encogiéndose de hombros –creo que iré por una galleta –Dijo retirándose tan sigilosa como llegó. Ron me miró con desconcierto.

-¿Y eso a que se debió? –Me preguntó ahora si volviendo a abrazarme y meciéndonos hacia los lados.

-Es Luna, Ron –Contesté.

Después de otro largo rato divirtiéndonos y bailando, llegó la hora de ir a dormir. Ni Ginny, ni Harry habían aparecido después de la última vez que los dejamos bailando en la multitud. Entonces suponía que aquí venía mi parte, Ginny confiaba en que debía distraer a Ron. ¿Pero como demonios iba a hacer algo así?, de todos modos se enteraría tarde o temprano…

Mientras aquél pensamiento rondaba mi cabeza, Ron sujetaba mi mano caminando por los pasillos del castillo, hasta llegar a la sala común. Como se había hecho costumbre hasta aquél día, Ron me daba un apasionado beso, acompañado de alguna palabra tierna, y luego ambos subíamos por nuestras escaleras a los dormitorios. Pero en el preciso momento en que emprendió camino hacia su habitación supe que tenía que detenerlo, al menos intentar cubrir a Ginny, solo intentarlo…

-¡Ron, espera! –Grité con demasiada desesperación. Dándole mucha mas importancia de la que realmente tenía. Se volteó alzando las cejas y sonriendo –Es que bueno… -¿Y que debía decirle?, nerviosa intentaba formular alguna excusa en mi cabeza. Ron se acercó más a mi, expectante.

-Bueno… ¡Demonios, no soy buena para esto! –Ron alzó una ceja y me miró confundido –Lo siento, es que yo… -titubeé nerviosa –Lo intenté y no puedo, enserio no puedo… -La expresión de Ron cambio, me miró ahora preocupado –Prométeme que no vas a enojarte…

-¿Debería? –Dijo casi con un hilo de voz, muy serio y podría jurar que asustado.

-Bueno… es que… verás –Comencé despacio –Ginny me pidió un favor, y realmente, yo le dije que lo intentaría, pero… no puedo hacerlo… sería estúpido, por que tu te enterarías de todas formas y…

-¡Hermione por favor! –Me apuró Ron

-¿Sabes que?-Comencé cambiando de actitud repentinamente –Se que probablemente te enojarás, pero esta situación es demasiado absurda. Ginny solo quiere pasar tiempo con Harry y te lo oculta por que tú te comportas inmadura e irresponsablemente. Pero ya estoy harta de esto… enserio. Deberías aceptar de una buena vez que ellos están juntos y que no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo. –Me sorprendí de mi misma al dejar de hablar. Ron se quedó mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos, y desconcertado por mi repentino cambió de humor.

-¿Era eso? –Preguntó cuando termino de procesar mis palabras. -¿Es que Ginny y Harry te pidieron que los cubrieras? –Asentí con firmeza. -¿Realmente crees que soy muy severo con ella? –Volvió a preguntar pasándose las manos por el cabello. La ternura invadió mi cuerpo fugazmente. Lo miré enternecida, y volví a asentir con la cabeza.

-Yo se que es tu hermana, y que en el fondo tienes cierto derecho, pero…

-Desde que vi a Ginny sufrir por Harry, yo… -Dijo con una mirada totalmente sincera –Yo… -Tomo una gran bocanada de aire –Solamente no quiero que vuelva a sufrir así.

-También viste sufrir a Harry, Ron –Dije acariciándole el brazo.

-Es que… quizás sí, exagere a veces… y realmente prefiero que esté con Harry antes que con cualquier otro… Sé que hago mal… -Volví a mirarlo enternecida. Le dediqué una sonrisa tímida –Esta bien, mientras no me entere ni me imagine lo que podrían estar haciendo, esta bien. Harry es lo mejor que podría pasarle a Ginny, y te lo repito por favor no le digas nunca que dije eso. –Solté una risita y el me sonrió de vuelta. –Y debo decir que no es tan malo que, ellos estén ahora tanto tiempo juntos…

-¿Enserio? –Pregunté incrédula

-Estoy obligado a pasar ese tiempo contigo –Volvió a sonreír y me tomo ambas manos, para besarme.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos! Creo que de ahora en adelante continuare actualizando los lunes por que me es más cómodo. Bueno hoy ando como media hiper apurada por el fin de semestre, pero no iba a defraudar a mis hermosos y fieles lectores :) Ustedes son los mejores enserio, se los digo de todo corazón :) He conocido gente muy linda por medio de esto, y sus reviews para mi son el mejor regalo que puedo recibir :)

Espero les guste, muchos besos!

Cata.-

Capítulo 13

Esa noche Ron y yo nos quedamos dormidos en la sala común. Después de nuestra conversación de aquella noche, Ron realmente se comportó como si no tuviera idea de las "secretas" escapadas nocturnas de su hermana y Harry. Y yo, no dejaba de recibir miradas agradecidas por parte de Harry y Ginny, al ver la despreocupación de Ron.

Aquella misma tarde abandonamos Hogwarts. Sabíamos que cuando volviéramos al castillo las cosas, y las condiciones ya no serían las mismas.

El viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts fue silencioso y bastante melancólico. En nuestro compartimento estábamos Harry, Ron, Ginny y yo. Harry no despegó la mirada de la ventana en casi todo el viaje, mientras Ron se hizo el dormido, y Ginny intentaba entablar conversaciones desinteresadas conmigo, pero rápidamente perdía el hilo de éstas al sumirse en sus pensamientos. No les reproché nada. Todos vivimos cosas terribles, e irnos de allí era un alivio, y a la vez un tormento. Era demasiado lo que dejábamos atrás, pero prolongar nuestra estadía allí, era ilógico.

La señora Weasley, de vez en cuando, se asomaba en el compartimiento solo para ver si necesitábamos algo, pero en el fondo se notaba que intentaba evitar a toda costa el sentimiento de nostalgia y angustia. Ella aún no lograba mostrar una sonrisa que fuera convincente.

Los primeros días de vuelta a la madriguera fueron un total caos. La primera batalla estallo la misma tarde en la que volvimos. Un sinfín de reporteros, esperaban ansiosos el testimonio de los "valientes héroes" ofreciendo cantidades extremadamente altas de dinero. Fue necesario que el señor Weasley llamara al ministerio para que los periodistas se alejaran de allí. Pero no fue fácil, hicieron falta un par de días para que la amenaza que Kingsley les hizo, surtiera efecto. Igualmente el perímetro de La madriguera fue encantado con un hechizo anti-intrusos, que hasta hoy marchaba a la perfección. Pero eso aún no quitaba el segundo gran problema. Las cartas. Desde que los reporteros fueron obligados a irse, no dejaban de llegar millones de lechuzas con cartas de distinto contenido, reporteros ansiosos, agradecimientos, admiración, más reporteros… que iban a parar directo al fuego. Harry se sentía terriblemente culpable y presionado, mientras que los demás solo deseábamos un poco de paz. El siguiente problema fue interno. Percy volvió un par de días después, quedándose en casa acompañando a su familia, pero lo único que consiguió fue irritar más a George con su compañía. El señor Weasley insistía que había que darle tiempo, e intentaba calmar a su esposa para que dejara de preocuparse tanto por George y que lo dejara estar solo. Ginny y Ron tenían días buenos, y días malos. En los días buenos, disfrutábamos de la brisa del verano que se avecinaba, y en los días malos… bueno nos quedábamos en La madriguera. Harry consolaba a Ginny cuando el recuerdo de Fred la angustiaba, y yo pasaba días enteros simplemente acariciándole los rojos cabellos a Ron, quien yacía acostado en su cama inmóvil y mudo.

Lentamente todo se fue calmando. Las cartas dejaron de llegar, los periodistas dejaron de presionar y la familia se reponía paulatinamente. Poco a poco los días malos de la familia iban decayendo. Se habían unido de tal manera, que se podía palpar el cariño en el aire. Excepto de George, que se dejaba ver lo justo y necesario por La madriguera.

A la semana, Percy se fue, volviendo a retomar sus labores en el nuevo ministerio de Magia, relajando un poco el ambiente entre George y la familia. Algo había progresado, por que ahora al menos, cenaba con nosotros. De a poco la calma y la tranquilidad ansiada volvió a reinar en La Madriguera, relajándonos a todos, y devolviéndole a Harry la sonrisa que parecía haber perdido.

Una tarde, pasadas ya dos semanas de haber regresado de Hogwarts, yo me encontraba sentada en un sillón de la sala leyendo los cuentos de Beedle el bardo, simplemente por una urgente falta de lectura. Ron se situaba a mi lado, rozando levemente mi pierna con su rodilla, concentrado en una revista de Quidditch. Nuestra relación iba bastante bien hasta el momento, aunque por supuesto, siendo nosotros, más de alguna insignificante pelea de rápida solución, se presentó entre nosotros.

Éramos bastante reservados a la hora de mostrar nuestro amor en público, por que a ambos nos avergonzaba tremendamente al tratarse de su familia. No así Ginny y Harry, que se encontraban más unidos y enamorados cada día. Poco les importaba que cualquier los sorprendiera acaramelados, o diciéndose cursilerías, ni mucho menos besándose. Estábamos ya todos acostumbrados. Sí, incluyendo a Ron.

-¿Ya acabaste? –Preguntó Ron sin despegar los ojos de su revista que hojeaba por tercera vez.

-No… -Contesté concentrada en la lectura –Lo haré en un minuto

-¿Por qué te empeñas en leer eso? –Volvió a preguntar cerrando la revista y posando sus ojos en mí.

- Porque no tengo nada nuevo que leer…-Contesté sin mirarlo

-Hermione me aburro… -Insistió

-¿Podrías esperar un par de minutos, por favor? –Pregunté con la máxima gentileza que pude, escondiendo sin mucho éxito mi molestia.

-Dijiste que preferías estar conmigo que con tus libros… -Argumentó como voz de niño pequeño.

-Ron… por favor –Le rogué perdiendo la paciencia –Solo unos minutos…

-Algún día quemaré todos tus libros –Dijo en tono de broma. Despegué los ojos de la lectura y lo fulminé con la mirada

-Atrévete Ronald Weasley y…

-¡Era broma! –Se defendió interrumpiéndome. Me miró con dulzura y alcanzó la mano que mas cerca le quedaba.

-Mas te vale… -Le amenacé, mirándolo aun con intensidad.

-Chicos… -Dijo la señora Weasley entrando sorpresivamente a la sala. Con Ron la miramos de inmediato, sin darnos cuenta que nuestras manos seguían tomadas. -¡Ustedes dos!... –Profirió con cierto entusiasmo, agitando las cartas que llevaba en sus manos. -¡Ustedes dos! –Repitió en un tono más severo. Lo que hizo que yo tirara el libro al suelo, mirando hacia abajo y notara nuestras manos tomadas. Le solté la mano a Ron con sutileza, y ambos nos pusimos de pie asustados. Nos miramos confundidos y avergonzados. -¡Ahí está!, ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? –Se preguntó a si misma mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia Ron con la primera sonrisa real que pude ver en su rostro. –¡Y yo que pensé que algo tan importante ibas a contármelo Ronald! –Dijo su madre reprendiéndolo. Le tiró una oreja de forma cariñosa, mientras Ron se encontraba confundido. –Siempre supe que algo así iba a pasar, y no me di ni cuenta como… -Continuó hasta que se lanzó a abrazar a su hijo. Luego rápidamente, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar la señora Weasley me estaba abrazando a mí, ruborizándome.

-Si este tonto llega a hacerte daño, querida mía, no dudes en decírmelo –Me dijo con dulzura y sonriendo ampliamente. Miré a Ron de reojo, quién también se había puesto tan rojo como su cabello.

-Mamá… ¿Cómo?... –Profirió nervioso y avergonzado.

-Por favor hijo… soy tu madre…y fue cosa de mirarlos nada más…

-Pero…

-No… no hace falta que digas nada –Ron se echó hacia atrás cuando la señora Weasley se acercó nuevamente a él con las manos en alto, sin soltar las cartas que llevaba en una de ellas. En vez de tirarle nuevamente las orejas, volvió a abrazarlo –Me alegro mucho por ti hijo –Dijo con sinceridad, y sonreí ante la escena. Al menos no me odiaba como lo hizo alguna vez con Fleur. –Es lo que esta familia necesita –Dijo soltándolo –Ya quiero ver la expresión de tu padre cuando lo sepa… se va a poner tan contento –Dijo ilusionada. Nos dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa más y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Ambos nos quedamos estáticos, y nos sobresaltamos cuando ella volvió a girarse con las cartas en alto. -¡Se me olvidaba!, les ha llegado correspondencia esta mañana, tuvieron suerte, estuve a punto de quemarlas, pero no es basura como todas las otras. Háganme el favor de buscar a Harry. –Le entregó las cartas a Ron y volviendo a sonreírnos, se marchó.

-Aterrador… -Dijo Ron aún estático

-Mucho –Agregué

-Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Harry –Propuso.

Salimos de La madriguera, cuando al recorrerla no pudimos encontrar a Harry.

-Realmente hicimos a tu madre feliz –Comenté

-Me alegra, se me había olvidado lo que era verla sonreír –Dijo con ternura –Aunque fue vergonzoso

-Lo sé –Agregué

-Al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por ser descubiertos, ¿no? –Me preguntó sonriente

-Creo que no…

-¿Qué serán? –Dijo repentinamente cambiando el tema, observando las cartas que llevaba en su mano. –Si Harry no esta por aquí, la abrimos y ya.

-Eso no sería correcto –Protesté

-Debe decir lo mismo que la mía –Comentó despreocupado

-Entonces abre simplemente la tuya y no te inmiscuyas en la correspondencia ajena –Dije quitándole de las manos las tres cartas que llevaba. Le devolví la que tenía su nombre, y lleve entre mis dedos las dos restantes. Antes de que Ron pudiera replicar, la figura de Harry salió sonriente entre la hierba, arrastrando en sus brazos a Ginny. Cuando nos vieron, su sonrisa se borró de sus caras, y pude jurar que hasta Ginny se sonrojó un poco. Estaban cubiertos de hierba de pies a cabeza. Sentí la profunda inhalación de Ron a mi lado, haciendo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse y dejar pasar el hecho. Pero fue obvio que no le resultó, cuando un bufido leve salió de sus labios.

-Iré adentro –Profirió Ginny en un susurro, y salió a toda prisa rumbo a La Madriguera. Harry intentó limpiarse con las manos, sin mucho éxito. Nos miró como disculpándose, y yo simplemente le sonreí, pero no me aventure a mirar a Ron.

-Hemos recibido correspondencia –Le dije amable estirando mi brazo con su carta hacia él. La recibió nervioso.

-Entonces, ¿las abrimos? –Pregunto Harry con cautela, pegando miradas rápidas hacia Ron.

-Vaya genio –Comentó Ron enfadado.

-Tienen el sello del ministerio –Dije solo para ignorar el tema. Harry me miró agradecido. Cuando se dispuso a abrir su sobre, golpeé suavemente con el codo a Ron, quién sin pronunciar sonido, moduló un ¡Qué!, recibiendo como respuesta mía, una negación con la cabeza. Entonces abrí mi carta sin prestarle más atención.

_Señorita Hermione J. Granger:_

_Luego de tan prolijo desempeño durante sus seis años en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, considerando sus sobresalientes calificaciones, sumado a su excepcional e importante participación en la pasada guerra contra Lord Voldemort, me veo en la agradable misión de hacerle llegar esta gran noticia. En adición, se puede rescatar también, su preocupación y su empeño de acercarse a los elfos domésticos, es por esta razón y las mencionadas anteriormente que, el ministerio de magia ha decidido otorgarle un puesto en el departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas._

_Debe usted tener en cuenta que no es necesario que finalice sus estudios, por todos los antecedentes mencionados en el presente comunicado, pero si usted decidiera lo contrario, el ministerio estaría encantado de mantener el puesto vigente para usted, hasta cuando lo estimara pertinente._

_Se ruega responder esta carta a la brevedad, con su correspondiente decisión._

_En otro ámbito, considerando la situación, el ministerio ha decidido poner a su disposición un grupo de funcionarios, quienes le ayudarán a encontrar a sus padres. De estar de acuerdo, los aurores se comunicarán con usted dentro de los próximos días._

_Atte._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Ministro de Magia._

_P.D: Lamento la formalidad de la carta Hermione, pero así son los procedimientos. Fíjate en lo bien que se ve mi nombre sobre la palabra ministro. __Espero te encuentres bien._

Terminé de leer la carta sorprendida, y vi que las expresiones de Harry y Ron eran las mismas. Obviamente a Ron se le olvidó el enojó cuando le dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry, quien se lo devolvió sonriente.

-¡Seremos aurores! –Exclamó Ron soltándolo.

-¡Lo sé! –Le gritó Harry.

-¡Vamos a contestar esta carta de inmediato! –Profirió emocionado Ron. Ambos se dieron la vuelta dirigiéndose a la madriguera, pero yo no me moví. De pronto Ron pareció notar mi ausencia y se volteó encontrándose con mi mirada indescifrable. Harry continuó caminando despacio, dando fugaces miradas hacía atrás.

-¿No vienes Hermione? –Me preguntó extendiendo el brazo hacia mí.

-No –Contesté seria. –Voy a volver a Hogwarts.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola queridos lectores mios! :)

Como cada semana aquí les traigo el próximo capítulo de mi fanfic :) Se que este es un poquitin largo, pero en realidad quise dejarlo así. Espero no les aburra. Infinitas gracias, como siempre, por sus hermosos y bellos reviews, y a los que leen este fic en silencio también. Mil gracias por todo.

Y como siempre espero que les siga gustando y que sigan comentando :)

Muchos besos!

Capitulo 14

Harry detuvo el paso en el preciso momento en el que pronuncié la última palabra. Clavó su vista en mí, estudiándome casi con rencor. Ron cambió la sonrisa emocionada que iluminaba su rostro, por una mirada seria. Poco a poco su carta se le resbaló de los dedos hasta caer con suavidad sobre el césped. La observé caer mientras doblaba con cuidado la mía, guardándola en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

-¿Qué? –Profirió sorprendido

-Ustedes dos deberían hacer lo mismo –Sugerí con seriedad, pero sin realmente sentirlo. Sabía que era mucho pedir para Harry, y tenía claro que si Ron tenía decidir entre continuar el colegio, e irse… no había que pensar mucho. Pero lo dije por inercia.

-Pero…- Debatió de inmediato Harry – ¡Nos ofrecen puestos en el ministerio, Hermione!, sin necesidad de terminar el colegio… ¡ser aurores es lo que mas deseamos! –Y yo lo tenía más que claro, pero realmente deseaba terminar mis estudios, de otra manera… me sentiría incompleta… pero sería extraño estar en Hogwarts sin ellos… mis mejores amigos.

-Yo quiero terminar el colegio –Contesté aún seria. –También me ofrecen un buen puesto en el ministerio, tendría la posibilidad de cambiar miles de cosas… ¡También es mi sueño! –Protesté frustrada –Pero… el puesto estará allí, cuando haya terminado séptimo año… ¿Ni siquiera van a pensarlo? –Supliqué entristecida

-Yo no tengo nada que pensar –Profirió Harry con dureza, clavando sus ojos oscuros en mí, haciéndome sentir culpable. –No voy a volver allí. –Y lo entendía, aunque doliera. Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, como si cada movimiento me causara un dolor insoportable. Y en cierto modo lo hacía. –Iré a contestar esta carta de inmediato, ¿vienes Ron? –Y yo tenía claro que Ron tampoco volvería. Y eso hacia que las cosas fueran aún peor. Le dediqué a Ron una mirada suplicante completamente egoísta. El se quedó de pie mirándome, sin contestar. –Ya lo entendí –Agregó Harry molesto –Avísame cuando tomes una decisión Ron –Y con firmeza se dio la media vuelta para continuar su camino a La madriguera.

-No intento presionarte –Le aclaré rápidamente –Sólo te pido que lo pienses… -Le imploré –Es sólo que es una decisión tan importante, que merece la pena cuestionársela…

-Yo… yo ya lo tengo decidido –Contestó –Tu sabes bien la respuesta –Entonces sentí como un dolor implícito apretaba el centro de mi pecho. Por supuesto que sabía la respuesta. –Es que no quiero separarme de ti –Sus palabras llegaron directo a mi corazón, acrecentando la molestia que apretaba mi pecho, amenazando con subir a mi garganta. Me emocioné, yo tampoco quería separarme de él, y era esa la razón por la cual le pedía que lo pensara.

-Pero... –Dije con la voz áspera

-Yo también se cuál es tu decisión –Se apresuró a interrumpirme –Y tampoco te estoy pidiendo que elijas, por que te conozco. Simplemente no pensé que íbamos a tener que separarnos… no me había puesto a pensar en el futuro… y esto me tomo por sorpresa… -Cuando el nudo en la garganta se me hizo imposible de controlar, acorté la distancia que nos separaba y me eché a sus brazos, reprimiendo las lágrimas que me nublaban la vista, mientras sus manos aferraban mi pelo –Se que es solo un año… y todo eso, pero…

-Vamos a estar lejos –terminé su frase con la voz aguda y quebrada. Por mi mejilla cayó una lágrima rebelde. Ron me separó unos centímetros para poder mirarme.

-Oye… no –Dijo limpiando mi lágrima con su pulgar –No llores…

-Lo siento –Me disculpé dejando que un par de lágrimas salieran nuevamente de mis ojos. Ron volvió a atajarlas con habilidad.

-Ven, ven aquí –Ron soltó mi rostro para tomarme de la mano, invitándome a sentarme en la hierba, y le hice caso, sentándome a su lado. –Mira, yo estaré en los cursos de auror, tu estarás en Hogwarts, y estará bien… aún nos quedan todos estos meses… -Continuó intentando animarme –Y luego… bueno… luego encontraremos la forma… pero por ahora vas a tener que soportarme todo el verano –Concluyó lanzando contra mi cabello un montón de hierba.

-¡Ron! –Le reproché al no haber encontrado mejor manera de animarme. Agarré más hierba e hice lo mismo que él. Comenzamos una estúpida, pero muy reconfortante guerra de céspedy hojas, donde la risa volvió a mi rostro, y al de él. Me puse de pie para ganar ventaja y él me imitó, continuando con la absurda guerra, que se transformó en "lanzar cualquier cosa que este a tu alcance". Llegamos no se como a la orilla de la laguna y no se me ocurrió mejor idea que con mis manos empujar una considerable cantidad de agua hacía Ron. Se detuvo en seco, con la boca abierta, impresionado por mi atrevimiento. Mojé bastante su cabello y la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-¡Hermione! –Replicó conteniendo una risa que no tardó en explotar, cuando comenzó a correr tras de mí para atraparme, y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que sentí un fuerte brazo rodeando mi cintura, que tiró con tanta fuerza, que lo siguiente que sentí fue una gran humedad en toda la espalda, y las piernas, y por ultimo… la cabeza. Había caído a la orilla de lago gracias a Ron, quién yacía triunfante sobre mí con su mano fuertemente atada a mi cintura. Ambos estábamos mojados y cubiertos en barro, me lancé a reír con fuerza, para mi sorpresa y para la de Ron también, no me enfadé y no pensaba hacerlo. Cuando las risas cesaron no pudimos dejar de mirarnos. Como si hubiera sido hechizada no podía apartar mi mirada de los ojos de Ron, y el parecía sumergido en otra especie de trance similar. Lentamente levanté mi dedo, pasándolo suavemente desde su frente hasta la punta de su nariz, dejando un rastro de barro en su rostro, y una ola de nostalgia me inundó… la primera vez que lo vi en el expreso de Hogwarts, con una gran mancha de chocolate en su nariz, cuando ni siquiera planeaba enamorarme de tal manera de él. Parecía ser irremediable. Ron me dedicó una sonrisa sincera y maravillosa, que le devolví mientras se aproximaba decidido hacia mis labios.

- Eres el chico más molesto que he conocido –Proferí justo antes de que él juntara nuestros labios. Se quedó mirándome con confusión, y retrocedió un poco para intentar descifrar mi mirada a una distancia prudente.

-Bien, yo se que no soy el maestro del sentimentalismo, y que realmente puede tenga un estado emocional poco envidiable, pero estada casi seguro que este era un momento romántico, y que debía besarte. –Sonreí ante su explicación. Lo miré con ternura.

-Tuve un flashback –Expliqué. –Estas como la primera vez que te vi… si fingimos como que en vez de tener lodo en tu nariz, tienes chocolate… y recordé cuando me molestaba tu actitud…

-Tú eres la chica más molesta que he conocido –Se defendió, sonriendo.

-Pero en fin… la situación se volvió en mi contra… -Continué. -… y ya ves como acabó todo…

-¿Tu y yo sobre el lodo? –Se burló. Golpeé despacio su brazo con mi puño.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

-Claro que lo sé, maduré

-mmm…-Dudé. Ron se puso serio y yo le sonreí. –Gracias a Dios que lo hiciste. - Aunque de todos modos, como siempre, fui yo quién se adelantó… -Ron frunció el ceño, como arrepentido.

-Lo sé… pero créeme, tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo yo… no me aguantaba… y simplemente no lo hice, por que no creí fuera apropiado… ni mucho menos allí… -Ahora yo fruncí el ceño. –No… no me refiero a eso… fue espectacular, enserio... pero…

-Sabes, este sería un buen momento para que dejarás de hablar, y simplemente me besaras. –Exigí.

-Tu fuiste la que empezó con…

-Ron… -Le interrumpí

-Ya, ya lo entendí… me callo… -Con total ternura se acercó a mí despacio, sujeté su mejilla con mi mano inundada en barro, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, y juntó sus labios cálidos con los míos. Creo que lo habría disfrutado mucho más si no hubiera estado empapada, y la humedad no me molestara tanto. Pero aún así, cada vez que Ron me besaba, las cosas a nuestro alrededor parecían sin importancia, y totalmente estúpidas, y yo simplemente me dejaba llevar a una tierra maravillosa, lejana y perfecta. Hasta que nos separamos. Y de esa tierra perfecta, pasé a la profundidad del mar de sus ojos azules.

-Te amo -Me dijo profundizando su mirada aún más. Le sonreí y lo miré enternecida. Y luego de pronto, recordé que no estaríamos juntos por un año completo… y la melancolía volvió a mí.

-¿Aunque estemos separados? –Pregunté como una niña pequeña que exige atención.

–Nada va a cambiar eso –Dijo levantando su índice embarrado, arrastrándolo por mi nariz. –Tenemos un verano entero para esto… bueno no precisamente esto… -Aclaró – pero tu me entiendes –Dijo haciéndome sonreír una vez más. –Bueno, hasta que te vayas a buscar a tus padres, pero yo iré contigo…

-Ron –Le interrumpí –Sobre eso, yo…

-No, no – me detuvo. –se que vas a decir, pero yo iré contigo de todos modos.

-No, no es eso –Intenté decirle una vez más –Es sólo que no va a ser necesario porque…

-¿Hermione? –La voz de Ginny hizo que nos sobresaltáramos. Ron se puso de pie rápidamente, y me ayudó a levantarme. Ginny se encontraba frente a nosotros, observándonos de pies a cabeza. Me ruboricé bastante, y ni siquiera me atreví a mirar a Ron. Me di cuenta que ella traía la carta que a Ron se le había caído hace un rato. Entonces empecé a dudar del estado de la mía que aún debía estar en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

-Necesito hablarte –Me dijo seria.

-Será mejor que me vaya a contestar esa carta –Dijo Ron –Te veo luego. ¿Un abrazo hermanita? –Agregó burlándose al pasar al lado de Ginny.

-Desaparece Ronald –Dijo molesta, pero estaba casi segura que la vi contener una risa cuando Ron pasó a su lado caminando rápidamente hacia La madriguera. Ginny sacó su varita y me la ofreció. –Límpiate –Me ordenó con tono autoritario. Cogí la varita algo intimidada, y dando un movimiento suave quedé como nueva, devolviéndole la varita a Ginny. Ella contempló sin real concentración la carta que traía en sus manos –No necesito preguntarle a ninguno de ellos dos cual va a ser su respuesta, por que ya la sé. –Dijo apenada – Solo quería saber si tu también vas a abandonarme –Concluyó haciéndolo sonar mas terrible de lo que era.

-No Ginny, yo volveré contigo a Hogwarts –Y de pronto, el rostro de Ginny se iluminó con demasiada rapidez, sonriéndome completamente.

-¿¡Enserio? –Exclamo sorprendida, dándome un fuerte abrazo –Es la mejor noticia que he recibido hoy –continuó aliviada, soltándome –Harry se irá… -agregó bajando la vista apenada. -…y bueno, no quería estar sola, por que yo si que no tengo opción… debo volver sí o sí… y me hace feliz que volvamos juntas –Le sonreí como respuesta, aunque aún no estaba segura como sería un año completo sin mis mejores amigos.

-¿Vas a extrañarlo mucho verdad? –Le pregunté para no caer yo en mi propia melancolía.

-Claro… pero tengo que apoyarlo… jamás podría pedirle que volviera a Hogwarts después de todo lo que pasó allí… pero estaremos juntas…y eso me alivia muchísimo. –Ginny si era fantástica, comprendía a Harry a la perfección, sin la necesidad de hablar con él. Y yo me sentía culpable por preocuparme solo por como me iba a sentir yo, sola sin mis dos mejores amigos… Si algo admiraba de Ginny era esa capacidad de estar tranquila, simplemente si la gente a su alrededor era feliz. –Ahora, que tu y yo estamos al fin solas… tu me debes varias conversaciones Granger y esta vez no te vas a escapar –Quizás la idea de soltar todo de una vez no era tan mala. Si había evitado este momento por tanto tiempo, no me molestaba tener que enfrentarlo ahora. Siempre y cuando Ginny se comportara y no preguntara tanto. – ¿Me darías el placer de saber como tu y mi hermanito finalmente terminaron jugueteando en el lodo? –Inquirió bastante divertida.

-Solo si tu me cuentas como es que tu y Harry terminaron revolcándose en la hierba –Contraataqué. Lejos de ruborizarse, Ginny me dedicó una amplia sonrisa de felicidad, como si se hubiera estado muriendo por contestarme esa pregunta.

No voy a negar que lejos de ser un momento incómodo y desagradable, hablar horas con Ginny fue algo liberador y muy ameno. Tener una amiga, en vez de dos torpes chicos, me aliviaba bastante. Alguien que pensara como chica, y respondiera como chica. Así que a ambas nos hizo muy bien aquella larga y detallada conversación sobre… exacto, chicos.

Ginny me contó todo lo que había pasado, todos esos detalles que no me había contado antes de todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts durante nuestra ausencia, y bueno también me contó con absoluto detalle su reconciliación con Harry, y los momentos mas románticos que habían pasado hasta la fecha. No me sorprendió que en cuanto Harry irrumpió en el cuarto de chicas aquella mañana posterior al fin de la guerra, Ginny se le echara al cuello a besarlo con ganas. Y esa fue la interesante reconciliación.

Y por mi parte, todo lo que le había omitido a Ginny sobre nuestro año lejos de todos, y de por supuesto todo lo que no le quise revelar antes, por respeto a su familia y el difícil momento en el que se encontraban, se lo revelé ahora. Todo sobre Ron y yo.

No nos dimos cuenta de que había anochecido, que estábamos muriendo de hambre, cuando la señora Weasley nos llamó a cenar. Partimos rápidamente nos aseamos un poco y nos sentamos en la caótica mesa de viernes por la noche.

La mayor parte de la conversación de la cena, se centró en lo emocionados que estaban Harry y Ron por comenzar su entrenamiento de aurores. Noté que Harry no demostraba ninguna antipatía hacía mí, es más, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban, cada vez que comentaba lo feliz que estaba, me sonreía. Por lo que supuse no me guardaba ningún rencor por insinuar si quiera que volviera a Hogwarts, por lo que me sentí aliviada. La señora Weasley aceptó que su hijo abandonara el colegio, y tomara los cursos de auror, por que realmente no le quedaba de otra, al ver al señor Weasley apoyándolo de manera admirable. Cuando al fin, los chicos se cansaron de hablar, tuve la oportunidad de comentar que yo no seguiría los pasos de los chicos, si no que volvería a Hogwarts con Ginny, recibiendo felicitaciones por parte de los señores Weasley, "una decisión sensata, muy propia de mí", según la sonriente señora Weasley, "una decisión admirable de imitar", agregó observando duramente a Ron.

George como era de costumbre, comió su cena en silencio, clavando la mirada en su plato. Y nuevamente, tras los 2 minutos que duró la concentración en mí, Harry y Ron volvieron a repletar la mesa de comentarios sobre como sería su entrenamiento, los profesores, y rogando que los deberes no fueran muy difíciles. Iban a extrañarme, lo presentía.

-Espero que no los maten –Dijo George, levantando la voz por sobre la de Harry y Ron, provocando un silencio sepulcral en la mesa. –No entiendo el afán de esta familia por buscar la muerte. –Profirió antes de abandonar la mesa súbitamente. La señora Weasley se cubrió la cara con las manos, y el señor Weasley intentaba reconfortarla dándole suaves masajes en su espalda.

-Vayan chicos a dormir –Dijo el señor Weasley solo por decir algo. El jamás nos obligaba a ir a la cama. Y realmente eran solo las 10 de la noche.

-Voy a ayudarlo –Profirió Ron antes de que pudiéramos levantarnos. Su madre se quitó las manos del rostro para mirarlo con preocupación. –Hasta que el curso de auror comience –Continuó él. –Voy a ayudarlo en la tienda, tiene que reabrir ¿no?, sobretodo si Hogwarts reabre en septiembre, trabajaré con George durante el verano, se que no será lo mismo, pero…

-¡Mi pequeño! –Sollozó la señora Weasley –eres tan noble… cuanto has crecido –Dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias hijo –Le dijo su padre –Estamos muy orgullosos de ti –Concluyó guiñándome un ojo. Me ruboricé al pensar que él ya lo sabía. Ron les dedicó una gran sonrisa a sus padres, y yo realmente me sorprendí de su reacción. Ron realmente estaba madurando, y lo que iba a hacer por George, le serviría de gran ayuda a su hermano. Y sin decir otra palabra, los cuatro nos pusimos de pie, sabiendo que aunque fuera temprano, no teníamos nada más que hacer allí abajo. Entramos a la habitación que Harry y Ron compartían, en silencio y más bien por costumbre, por que nos reuníamos allí cada noche antes de dormir. Noches en las que milagrosamente, Harry y Ginny durmieron en sus respectivos cuartos.

-Creo que lo que harás por George es muy noble –Comentó Harry quitándome las palabras de la boca

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti –le confesé.

-Es que bueno… -dijo pasándose las manos por la nuca, –alguien tiene que devolverlo al mundo real… no puede seguir comportándose así

-Te deseo suerte con eso –Le dijo Ginny –Creo que el no tiene intenciones de volver al mundo real. Es demasiado doloroso –Agregó ella, reflejando preocupación.

-Se que no será muy fácil –Le respondió Ron –Pero debo intentarlo… bueno chicas… -Dijo cambiando el tema –No quiero ser descortés, pero me muero de sueño

-No quieres ser descortés, pero vaya que lo eres –Comentó Harry

-No te preocupes Harry, deberías estar tan acostumbrado como yo a los malos modales de mi hermano –Replicó Ginny, y ya entendía por que me sorprendía haberlos visto hablar de temas maduros, como gente madura, hace tan solo unos segundos. -¿Vamos a dar un paseo, Harry? -Le propuso tendiéndole la mano –Te aseguro que mamá no se dará cuenta, debe estar ya en su habitación con papá. –Este no contestó, pero tomo su mano evitando a toda costa la mirada de Ron.

- Te quiero en tu cama cuando despierte Potter –Le amenazó Ron. Le dediqué una mirada seria, recordando la conversación que habíamos tenido hace ya unas semanas. Aunque el realmente se estaba comportando.

-Como ha sido desde que volvimos –Se defendió Harry, subiendo la mirada cauteloso, pero triunfante al ver la expresión de Ron al no poder replicar contra ello. Harry y Ginny se apresuraron a salir rápidamente de la habitación.

-Bien… entonces… buenas noches –Le dije

-¡Oye no!, ¡lo dije para que se fueran! –Protestó Ron -era obvio que se irían, es muy temprano aún –Agregó

-Pues es una lástima –Le dije queriendo molestarlo un poco –Yo si que estoy cansada –Y eso no era para molestarlo. Si estaba cansada. –Y tú deberías dormir, además no podemos arriesgarnos. Tu mamá confía en mí y no quiero decepcionarla. –Ron me miró casi suplicante.

-A Harry no parece importarle tener la confianza de mamá –Replicó

-Problema de Harry –Argumenté. Y aunque era tentador pasar un rato más con Ron, a solas, nunca fui muy apegada a romper las reglas. Lo hice en más de una ocasión, pero esta oportunidad no estaba en discusión.

-Vamos… solo unos minutos –Dijo poniéndose de pie frente a mí. Me extendió las manos y me puse de pie también. Me abrazo por la cintura mientras yo apoyaba las manos en su pecho. Si una desventaja estaba teniendo que Ron pasara a ser mi novio, era que influía en mí de distinta manera. Ya no era tan fácil resistirse ante él, por que yo no quería resistirme.

-Los minutos se hacen horas, Ronald –Intenté argumentar.

-Que sean horas entonces –Contestó peligrosamente entusiasmado. Se acercó con cautela para besarme, pero yo creo que en su interior sabía que jamás le negaría un beso. Y así fue, entonces se relajó, cuando mis labios le dieron paso a los suyos. El suave roce de sus labios me estaba embriagando de una manera peligrosa esta vez, y no le encontraba explicación lógica a eso, y ya ni me importaba encontrarla. Y luego el sedoso contacto de su lengua con la mía, era demasiado tentador, me hacia cuestionarme internamente por que demonios tenía que ser siempre tan correcta y fanática de las reglas… si simplemente un par de horas, hasta que Harry llegara… ¡No!, pensé volviendo a retomar la cordura. Pero ella se esfumo en el preciso instante en el que Ron y yo nos fundimos en un beso mas pasional que de costumbre, aferrados con fuerza el uno al otro. Simplemente dejé de razonar, e inventar tontas excusas, si Dios sabía cuanto deseaba quedarme con Ron. No me di cuenta de cómo, ni por qué, mi espalda chocó de pronto con la puerta, aferrando la cabeza de Ron contra la mía para que no se separara de mis labios ni por un segundo. El me sostenía con una mano rodeando fácilmente mi cintura, mientras la otra estaba posada sobre la puerta. Nos movíamos con rapidez, cambiando nuestras manos de lugar sin saber que hacer realmente con ellas, y entonces de a poco sentí como la mano que sostenía mi cintura, bajaba peligrosamente por mi pierna, pero como me gustaba lo que se sentía. Bajé también mis manos apretando su espalda con fuerzas, la sangre se me disparó por el cuerpo, mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba cada vez con más rapidez por mi irregular respiración. Ron se separó un poco cuando ya no nos quedaba aliento, mi boca quedo entreabierta, para poder llenar mis pulmones de aire más rápido. Pero cuando mis pulmones se vieron saciados de aire, yo no podía dejar de respirar ahogadamente. Aún apretaba mi pierna con su mano cuando bajo sus labios a mi cuello. Cerré los ojos nuevamente, apreté su espalda con fuerzas nuevamente, y me importo una porquería respirar tan irregular y fuertemente. El contacto de los labios de Ron con mi piel, hizo que me estremeciera profundamente. Entonces abrí los ojos, y me di cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos, y en el lugar en el que estábamos y recuperé la cordura. Antes de arrepentirme, solté la espalda de Ron y lo empuje despacio por el pecho. Dejo de besarme cuando noto mi rechazo y apoyó ambas manos en la puerta, acorralándome. Bajo la cabeza hasta dejar su frente a la altura de mi boca.

-Lo siento –Murmuró

-No lo hagas –Le dije sin pensarlo –Es solo que eso fue…

-Peligroso –Culminó la frase por mí

-Y maravilloso –agregué para que no pensara que no me había gustado.

-¿Entonces te quedarás unos minutos? –Pregunto subiendo la cabeza y dejando caer los brazos a su lado

-Buenas noches Ron –Besé por ultima vez sus húmedos labios, y me di la vuelta rápidamente para escabullirme antes de arrepentirme. Fue difícil, pero no quería poner a prueba al destino. Yo no era tan fuerte.

-Tomaré eso como un no –Lo oí decir cuando cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Quizás llegamos demasiado lejos en tan poco tiempo, pero se sintió excelente. Y por eso mismo no decidí quedarme unos minutos más con él. No iba a resistir.

Me encerré en la habitación de Ginny, y solo se me ocurrió contestarle la carta a Kingsley para distraerme. Entonces, rápidamente y sin pensar mucho en lo que escribía, me disculpé por no poder tomar el puesto este año, y que recibiría encantada la ayuda para mis padres. Abrí la ventana y Pig revoloteó ansioso dentro de la habitación. Estaba más grande, pero igual de inquieto y revoltoso. Como Ron. Le até la carta a la pata, le di la instrucción y cerré la ventana en cuanto se echó a volar.

Me encontré dando vueltas por la habitación sin mucho que hacer. Me recosté en mi cama y tome el primer libro que tenía a mi lado "pociones para expertos", uno de los tantos libros que utilicé el año anterior para prepararme para el viaje. Lo ojeé sin ponerle mucha atención, dándome cuenta que me había aprendido varias pociones, si no la mayoría, de memoria. Entonces pasada una hora, me di cuenta que esto no estaba resultando, y que para nada me estaba distrayendo. Si había pasado una cada 5 páginas, que realmente había leído. Y decidí intentar dormirme, y no darle vueltas al asunto de Ron.

Me metí a la cama tarareando una canción, sólo para pensar en cualquier cosa. Entonces apagué la luz, con mi varita siempre en la mesa de noche, y me encontré a mi misma mirando hacia el techo con la cabeza llena de cosas, de cosas que tenían que ver con Ron. Y no me di cuenta cuando me dormí, sólo sé que me quede dormida pensando en él, por que mi plan de ignorar mis pensamientos, no funcionó.

Estaba soñando con Buckbeak, lo encontraba en una montaña mientras disfrutaba de su libertad, y entonces íbamos a dar un paseo, mientras Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico sobre una cuerda suspendida en el aire. Volábamos a tal altura que podía ver pasar las estrellas a mi lado, y de pronto todo se oscureció. Un ruido sordo me hizo abrir los ojos en la oscuridad rotunda. Estire el brazo para sujetar mi varita, pero no estaba. Ya era tarde.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola queridos lectores! Lamento mucho haberme atrasado en esta actualización! Pero ayer me fue imposible hacerlo. La buena noticia es que ahora estoy oficialmente de vacaciones (de invierno) y ahora tengo un poquito más de tiempo :)

Bueno como siempre agradecer de todo corazón sus reviews, sus alertas, los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritas y los que están allí leyendo en silencio. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes :)

Espero más comentarios y toda la simpatía que muchos de ustedes me brindan :) Besos!

PD: como el capitulo anterior era muy largo este quedo excesivamente corto :/ Pero era necesario. Lo siento.

PARTE 2

RON

Capítulo 15

Quedarme dormido fue una de las cosas más difíciles que podría imaginar, lo que hizo de mi despertar una tortura. Pasé, supongo varias horas, con la vista fija en el oscuro techo, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa menos en ella, ni en sus manos, ni en sus labios… pero fue realmente inútil. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas vueltas me di en la cama la noche anterior, de las veces que pestañeaba con fuerza para obligarme a mi mismo a dormirme, pero nada funcionaba. Fue una noche pésima y el cansancio se hizo presente aquella mañana cuando inútilmente intentaba despegar los parpados de mis ojos.

Como cada mañana mamá nos llamaba a desayunar temprano, y de muy mal humor. Y esta mañana no era la excepción. Aunque debía empezar a acostumbrarme, si quería ayudar a George con la tienda, y mucho más si quería ser un auror.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, cuando mamá gritaba por tercera vez. Harry estaba en la cama contigua, para su suerte. Aunque Harry debía agradecerle a Hermione, el que estuviera siendo tan ajeno a la situación y que dejara pasar varias veces en las que moría por dejar mi puño marcado en su cara. Él se sentó en su cama y lo imité, aún demasiado dormido.

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley, baja en este preciso instante! –Gritó mi madre con fuerza desde abajo. Como siempre era solo mi nombre. Harry y Hermione podían bajar a desayunar cuando se les ocurriera. Aunque yo era siempre el último en bajar. Pero como siempre Harry solidarizaba conmigo, y salto de la cama junto a mí, como si su nombre hubiera estado incluido en el grito de mi madre.

-Ya estamos aquí, mamá. –Le dije cuando llegamos a sentarnos a la mesa. Ginny parecía adormilada, siendo la única persona que compartía la mesa con nosotros.

-Pues ya era hora –Contestó mamá enojada –La próxima te quedarás sin desayunar. Buenos días Harry, querido –Dijo cambiando gentilmente su tono de voz.

-Buenos días –Contestó Harry casi susurrando.

-Lo siento mamá, no volverá a ocurrir –Me disculpé, sabiendo que si volvería a ocurrir, y que mamá jamás me permitiría quedarme sin desayuno.

-¿Y Hermione? –Le pregunté a Ginny quién parecía seguir durmiendo sobre su plato de cereal. -¡Despierta! –Ginny pegó un salto que hizo reír a Harry.

-No lo sé –Me contestó –No la he visto desde ayer –Continuó frotándose los ojos

-¡¿Qué? –Le pregunté consternado -¿Qué significa eso? ¿Dónde dormiste? –Pregunté mirando con furia a Harry, mientras mi madre había dejado de limpiar la cocina, esperando impaciente la respuesta.

-¡Ginevra Weasley, contéstale a tu hermano! –Genial, ahora ya no estaba enojada conmigo.

-En la habitación de Percy –Contestó sinceramente. Y mamá le creyó, por que continuó sus labores dándonos la espalda.

-¿Por qué dormiste allí? –Pregunto Harry cuando se dio cuenta que había sido absuelto de mis miradas de odio.

-Por que cuando quise acostarme la puerta estaba con llave. Hermione me pidió que volviera luego, pero estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida en la antigua habitación de Percy.

-¿Y no ha bajado aún? –Comencé a preocuparme.

-Debe estar durmiendo Ron, déjala –Me contestó mi hermana, engullendo su cereal.

-Pero esto no es normal en ella –Continué insistiendo

-Cariño despreocúpate –Me dijo mamá. Pero intuía que algo no estaba bien. No sabía por qué, pero algo raro estaba pasando.

-Probablemente tuvo una mala noche Ron -Dijo Harry -Tal vez no fuiste el único que no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama -Se burló mirándome fijamente. Le devolví la mirada con rencor, pero me dediqué a continuar desayunando. Tal vez Harry tenía razón.

-¿Que hora es mamá? -Le pregunté

-Las 11 de la mañana, para que te des cuenta lo tarde que te levantas jovencito -Contestó

-Hermione nunca se ha levantado tan tarde -Inquirí bebiendo a grandes sorbos mi jugo de calabaza.

-¿Podrías por favor calmarte Ron? -Me pidió Ginny descansando su cabeza en su mano mientras con la otra cuchareaba su cereal. -Honestamente debes dejar de depender así de ella, déjala dormir en paz -Agregó molesta. Susurre maldiciones inaudibles bajando la cabeza y metiéndome trozos de pan en la boca.

-¿La habitación estaba con llave? ¿Estás segura? –Insistí casi atragantándome al tragar.

-¡Oh bien! –Exclamó Ginny poniéndose de pie de un salto. –Iré a ver que le pasa, así la dejas en paz y a mi también. –concluyó desapareciendo de la cocina.

-No te preocupes –Me dijo Harry relajado. Pero no podía hacerlo. Terminé mi tostada, y sorbí mi jugo de calabaza para poder tragarla bien. -Realmente estas enamorado -Sentenció como si fuera la primera vez que se daba cuenta de aquello. -Increíble. -Agregó alzando sus cejas.

-Te felicito por tu descubrimiento amigo -Le dije con sarcasmo. Harry se rió y después de unos segundos me uní a él.

-¡Ron!, ¡Ron! –Gritó Ginny desesperada desde arriba. La sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro y del de Harry. Nos miramos boquiabiertos y preocupados. El corazón se me aceleró a tal punto, que creí que se me iba a salir del pecho. Algo realmente andaba mal. No se como llegué arriba, solo sabía que Harry y mamá me seguían. Entonces mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi a Ginny parada en medio de su habitación y que no había nadie mas en ella. La habitación estaba vacía. Me miró casi con lástima, bajando su mirada hasta un pergamino que sujetaba entre sus dedos. Juré que estaba a punto de llorar, cuando poso nuevamente sus ojos vidriosos en los míos. Me acerqué mirándola confundido. Hizo el ademán de abrazarme, pero algo hizo que se detuviera, y sólo me entrego el pergamino. Lo tomé sin muchas ganas, mirando a mamá y Harry en el umbral de la puerta. No podía descifrar sus miradas del todo, pero si noté que con algo de lástima me miraban. Volteé el papel y lo leí desesperadamente. Definitivamente deje de respirar, y se me hizo un hueco en el pecho. Dolía. Profundamente, pero no podía explicar muy bien como. Las palabras en ese pergamino se me clavaron como cuchillos en el alma.

"_No me busques. Ni tú, ni tu familia, ni Harry._

_Te mentí. No te amo_

_Hermione"_


	16. Chapter 16

Hola adorados lectores mios!

A 3, desesperados, ansiosos y emocionados días del estreno de la segunda parte de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, les dejo el siguiente capítulo en toda esta historia :) Y ya para la próxima actualización, vamos a poder comentar TODO acerca del triste final de la saga :( Tenía que ocurrir en algún momento, pero es difícil de aceptar de todas formas. 10 años es demasiado.

En fin, basta de melancolía. Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a ustedes mis lectores, por sus hermosos comentarios! su compañía en esta historia, para mí, es lo mejor. Espero que esto siga siendo de su agrado y también espero seguir leyendo sus impresiones sobre la historia.

Muchos muchos muchos besos!

Capítulo 16

Lo leí un millón de veces, esperando que cambiara su significado. Me dejé caer en la cama, inexpresivo. Sentía la mirada de todos clavada en mí, pero obviamente nadie se atrevía a hablar, por que nadie, ni yo mismo, sabía como iba a reaccionar. Estaba incrédulo, sus palabras no tenían explicación lógica en mi cabeza, y realmente intentaba darle una explicación o un significado coherente a lo que estaba pasando. Era su letra, sin duda. Las palabras estaban grabadas con una fuerza notoria sobre el pergamino. Pero me negaba a creer que era verdad, si cada vez que la tocaba, cada vez que la miraba y cada vez que la besaba, sentía que estaba completo, y un millón de sensaciones que no lograba describir, llenaban mi alma. Y todo había sido confirmado la noche anterior, cuando mi corazón latía a mil por hora sólo por el contacto de su piel, y había sentido la necesidad de demostrarle que la amaba de todas las maneras posibles e imaginables. Pero eso era lo que yo sentía. ¿Realmente me había engañado de esa manera?, ¿fui lo suficientemente tonto para no darme cuenta?, ¿Se estaba realmente vengando, por todo lo que le hice pasar?... ¿Pero por que ahora, por que desapareció de esta manera?... Demasiadas preguntas asediaban mi mente, y no podía contestar ni una sola de ellas. Me faltaba el aire, me sentía presionado, sin vida. Sentí que todo se oscurecía a mí alrededor. Y de pronto recordé que estaba allí, sentado, inmóvil e impasible, bajo la vista de mi familia y mi mejor amigo. Pegué un salto con brusquedad, dándome cuenta que estaba furioso, herido y humillado. Saqué con bastante brusquedad a Ginny del camino, y abrí con la misma fuerza el ropero que Hermione compartía con ella, observe de inmediato el espacio que Ginny había le hecho. Vacío. Me di la vuelta, posando fugazmente los ojos en los espectadores que estaban en la puerta, y George de había unido. Abrí con fuerza la mesita de noche junto a la cama de Hermione. Vacía. Deshice su cama, corrí las cortinas, hurgué hasta en las pertenencias de Ginny… hasta intentando encontrar al menos algo… vacío, vacío, vacío…

No quedaba ni un solo rastro de ella, salvo la nota con sus dolorosas palabras. Posé la mirada en mi madre. Tenía las manos juntas en el pecho, como si intentará evitar que el corazón le saltara hacia afuera, me miraba con compasión. George se veía inmutable y Harry, triste. Entonces supe que todos ya lo intuían. Me volví hacia Ginny quién tenía los ojos humedecidos de lágrimas silenciosas. No supe que hacer, ni que decir. Fijé la vista en el suelo y vi algo. Recogí un papel con la mano que no sujetaba el pergamino, con una fuerza innecesaria. Resultó ser una foto muggle, inmóvil, con los padres de Hermione. Todo encajó en mi mente. Se había marchado a buscar a sus padres, alejándose de mí, de Harry, de Ginny… de todos. La excusa perfecta. Volví a mirar a mamá.

-Se ha ido –Proferí como pude, con la voz quebrada. –Se ha ido a buscar a sus padres.

El día pasó lentamente doloroso. Seguían mil preguntas rondando mi mente, sin respuesta absoluta. Estaba confundido, y ya no estaba furioso. Si no que profundamente entristecido. Ginny se culpaba a si misma por no haberle insistido a Hermione la noche anterior. Mamá se había pasado el día completo culpando a Hermione, diciendo cosas horribles sobre ella, y que finalmente nunca nadie era de total confianza.

Yo me quedé todo el día en mi habitación, con el pergamino firme entre mis manos. Harry se quedo a mi lado la mayor parte del día, en silencio, cosa que agradecí.

-Se fue –Dije por primera vez en horas, aún incapaz de creerlo e incapaz de proferir otra palabra. No despegué la vista de la ventana.

-Realmente no pretendo justificarla –Comenzó Harry, como si hubiera estado practicando por horas lo que iba a decirme. –Pero creo que debe tener sus razones…

-Podría habérmelo explicado –Rebatí rápidamente, con un tono de voz irreconocible en mí. – Pude haberlo entendido –Aunque realmente no pensara eso. Si ella me hubiera dicho que quería dejarme, lo aceptaría, pero no lo habría entendido. –Las cosas iban bien… demasiado bien… irrealmente bien… -Dije frunciendo el ceño, concentrado en la lejanía del cielo. –Pero por supuesto… era demasiado pedir que realmente se enamorara de mi… se estaba vengando, se estaba vengando por todo lo que le hice pasar… -Me lamenté. Harry me miraba conmovido, haciéndome sentir miserable e inútil. Estiré mi brazo mostrando el pergamino. Observé a Harry mientras lo leía, intentando encontrar alguna falla o alguna pista de las razones de Hermione. Me miró entristecido.

-Ella si te amaba –Contestó Ginny desde el umbral de la puerta. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Se sentó junto a Harry y me miró.

-¡Entonces por qué! –Les grité, explotando por primera vez. -¿¡Por qué se va así como así! –Ninguno de los dos hablo. Por que ninguno sabía la respuesta.

-Era imposible que no te amara –Dijo Ginny después de un rato –Harry y yo fuimos testigos de todo lo mal que ella lo paso… de cómo se miraban… de…

-¡Ya basta! –Grité enojado –No hay nada que decir –agregué bajando la voz. –Se fue, fin de la historia. -Me puse de pié y me dirigí a la habitación de George. Toqué una vez, pero abrí la puerta antes de que alguien respondiera. George estaba sentado en su cama, junto a otra que estaba dolorosamente vacía. Él jugueteaba con algo entre sus dedos que no supe reconocer.

-Iremos a la tienda mañana –proferí en tono autoritario

-¿Disculpa? –Pregunto cortante

-Que iremos a la tienda –Repetí serio –Si Hogwarts va a abrir, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer en la tienda y poco tiempo.

-Ron, yo…

-No me importa realmente George –Le interrumpí de mala manera. Tenía total conciencia de lo mal que él la estaba pasando, pero también tenía que poner de su parte para superarlo. Y en estos momentos, yo necesitaba cualquier cosa que me distrajera. Estaba siendo egoísta, y no me importaba. Sentía que de alguna manera, la vida me lo debía. –No vas a abandonar esto. Es tu sueño y yo te ayudaré con el. –George me miró algo sorprendido, como si no creyera las palabras que salían de mi boca. Esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-A la tienda entonces –concluyó. Me volteé para salir. –Espera Ron –Me llamó despacio. Me gire para esperar que hablara. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de hacerlo. –Lo siento…quiero decir, por… -Dudó. -…por Hermione…

-Mira George, –Lo detuve antipático – no quiero ser injusto contigo, así que por favor, no me hagas serlo.

-No, enserio –Continuó sincero –Iba, iba a disculparme con ella, pero… bueno… no quiero arruinarlo más…

-Entonces no lo hagas –Le dije molesto

-Yo… no entiendo –Continuó ignorando mi comentario –Se le notaba, como se sentía contigo…

-¿Podrían por favor todos dejar de decir eso? –Le pedí enfadado. –Nos engañó a todos y punto. –No creía ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, pero realmente no encontraba otra explicación y no quería pensar teorías dolorosas.

-Yo no creo eso –Continuó – Fui injusto con ustedes, y lo siento… pero en ese momento yo no, yo no… -Suspiró. –Siempre supe que ustedes dos iban a… -George miró mi rostro que era una mezcla de profunda ira y dolor. Entonces se detuvo. –Lo siento –Concluyó.

-Dejen de sentir lástima por mi, ¿bien?, ella se fue y punto, fin de la historia. Mañana temprano, a la tienda. – Y me fui cerrando la puerta con una fuerza que no necesitaba.

Me metí a la cama sin cenar. Papá intentó hablar conmigo, en un intento desesperado de mamá para que me sintiera mejor. Pero yo no quería hablar ni pensar, aún no procesaba del todo lo que había pasado. Papá salió de mi cuarto después que lo trate de mala manera, pero no replicó. Harry subió al cuarto más temprano de lo normal, y se metió en su cama sin decir absolutamente nada. Antes de apagar la luz me miró con tristeza, y profirió un "buenas noches" muy leve.

Entonces fue allí, en la oscuridad, que todos los sucesos del día cayeron en mi mente uno por uno. Y no pude encontrarle explicación a nada mientras un vacio en mi pecho, inexplicable, presionaba de una manera incómoda. Jamás me había sentido de esta manera. Apreté los ojos y cerré los puños en un intento de no gritar, aunque lo deseaba terriblemente. No me di cuenta como unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, desde el funeral de Fred que no lloraba, y la única persona capaz de calmarme, era ahora la razón de mis lágrimas.

Había algo sobre aquella nota, que no calzaba en todos los sucesos, aunque era dolorosamente posible. Existía la posibilidad de que Hermione realmente se estuviera vengando de mí….y yo habría sido un estúpido, al interpretar erróneamente cada mirada penetrante de sus castaños ojos.

Pero había otra parte de mí que me instaba a pensar que todo esto era una gran mentira, una mentira sin un fin claro, pero ella claramente quiso que con su nota yo me enfadara y no la buscara… ¿pero que era lo que la hizo tomar esa decisión?... cualquier cosa que hubiera tenido que hacer, pudiera habérmelo dicho, si no quería que yo la acompañara a buscar a sus padres, solo podría habérmelo dicho…pero claro, yo habría replicado… Entonces la conversación en el lago llegó a mi mente, ella intentó decirme algo, pero Ginny apareció… luego ya no hubo tiempo para que me lo dijera…

¡No entendía nada!, si aquella noche, todo iba tan endemoniadamente bien… ¿Qué estúpido error cometí para merecer esto?

Y luego sólo pensé en ella, en su aroma, en su sabor... algo no estaba bien… algo en mi interior me decía que algo no andaba bien… Hermione no era el tipo de persona que haría una cosa así… tal vez en unos días enviaría una lechuza, aunque fuera a Ginny para al menos decir que estaba bien… ¿O no? ¿O si lo que quería era alejarse de todos nosotros?

Un millón de preguntas sin respuesta inundaban mi mente, pero lo que más me perturbaba era esta maldita sensación de vacío… Ella era quién me había dado las fuerzas para poder salir adelante por lo de Fred y ahora sin siquiera una explicación, se había llevado todo con ella… Y me había dejado aquí, completamente vacío.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola queridos lectores :) Que puedo decir hoy... TENGO que expresar algunas palabras sobre el épico evento del viernes pasado, antes de agradecerles como siempre, por supuesto.

Que cantidad de emociones mezcladas, enserio. Estaba hecha un lío de nervios durante toda la película devorandomela a cada segundo. La disfrute, reí, lloré (Demasiado) y me emocioné a más no poder. Hubieron cosas que quedaron muy bien adaptadas, pero otras que me falto emoción realmente. Creo que si decidieron poner una "despedida" entre el trío cuando Harry se va al bosque, debió ser 10 veces más emotiva de lo que mostraron. Esperaba como mínimo un abrazo del trío, y no solo a Hermione sollozando en los brazos de Harry. Y bueno el beso... hay que admitir que fue hermoso de todas maneras, pero en serio... existen otros ángulos... me habría gustado ver aunque sea un poquito de los labios de estos dos... 10 años de espera lo merecían. Pero creo que de todos modos fue una película espectacular, y Alan Rickman merece un Oscar por su interpretación. Y la escena final antes del epílogo realmente me mato, los tres allí bajo el sol, tomados de la mano observando el futuro que ayudaron a construir :') Y creo que lo mejor fue escuchar a Ron gritarle a Goyle que Hermione era su novia *-*...

Bueno no me alargaré más y dejé mi pequeña reseña sobre la película, y me agradaría ver en sus preciosos e infaltables reviews, sus opiniones (además de la del fic, por supuesto)

Disfruten el capítulo y como siempre. MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL. Harry Potter nunca se termianará, por que vive siempre en nosotros :)

Capitulo 17

Una semana completa. 7 días. Una maldita y tortuosa semana. Aunque pasaba todo el día en la tienda de George para escapar de mis pensamientos, había pasado por varios estados, ira, tristeza, confusión, melancolía, pero últimamente, sólo estaba preocupado. Ya ni me importaban las razones que hubiera tenido para desaparecer así, estaba angustiantemente preocupado. Y a pesar de todo, no podía odiarla. Jamás podría odiarla.

Cada día, en la tienda de George, aprendía un poco más para poder manejarla a la perfección. El se veía mucho mejor cuando estaba allí, en su mundo, aunque varias veces lo encontré melancólico de pie frente a una de las estanterías, observando las creaciones que compartió con Fred.

En casa, lo único que recibía eran miradas de compasión. Todos evitaban mencionar a Hermione, aunque sabían que era lo único que pasaba por mi mente, aunque intentara ignorarlo. Aunque de vez en cuando, Harry y Ginny se acercaban con disimulo a mi, intentando que yo me desahogara con ellos, pero no iba a hacerlo, por que jamás entenderían todo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Aquél domingo, no pude escapar más de mis pensamientos. Hace exactamente una semana ella me había dejado. Sin más remedio, y sin mas fuerza para resistirme, sucumbí ante mis pensamientos, ya que últimamente estaba asustado por ella. Había algo, algo extraño dentro de mí que me decía que no le hiciera caso, y saliera a buscarla.

Había algo que realmente no calzaba, pero si se lo comentaba a alguien, pensarían que ya me estaba volviendo loco. Quizás lo estaba, pero ya no aguantaba más esta sensación dentro de mí. Había algo que debía hacer.

Como cada día a cierta hora, Harry y Ginny se sentaron frente a mi en la sala, mirándome con su ya típica, mirada de preocupación y lástima. Los miré sin expresión alguna.

-¿Sabes Ron? -Comenzó Harry sonriendo -Acabamos de volver de visitar a Teddy... Sí, Teddy Lupin -Continuó con emoción -Andrómeda ha hecho maravillas con él. Pero yo tenía que cumplir con mis obligaciones de padrino también, ¿no?

-Genial -Le dije totalmente despreocupado, esbozando una sonrisa bastante falsa.

-Es impresionante lo grande que está... -Continuó Ginny -Y es igual de temperamental que su madre... Estuvimos 2 horas con él y cambió el color de su cabello más de 5 veces -Concluyó sonriendo, intentando que yo le sonriera también.

-Debes conocerlo, Ron -Sugirió Harry -Estaré yendo seguido por allá. Andrómeda fue muy gentil.

-Si, claro... en otra ocasión -Comenté fijando la vista en los ojos verdes y preocupados de Harry. Con Ginny intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, mi hermana se froto las manos despacio y suspiró antes de encontrar mis ojos y hablar.

-Ron… -Comenzó Ginny. Me preguntaba que excusa utilizaría ahora para sacarme alguna palabra. –Se que no quieres hablar pero, papá y mamá están muy preocupados por ti, y para que decir Harry y yo… y no sabemos que hacer para…

-Tráiganla de vuelta. –Comenté siendo injusto con ellos. Ginny bajó la cabeza dolida y Harry le puso la mano en su hombro.

-Queremos ayudarte Ron, pero tú tienes que dejarnos –Continuó Harry

-No es fácil –Proferí cortante –Ni ustedes mismos se explican lo que esta pasando, saben tan bien como yo que hay algo raro en todo esto, aunque no se bien qué.

-¡La estamos pasando mal también Ron! ¡No hables como si fuéramos unos insensibles a los que no nos importa! –me dijo Ginny levantando la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Es mi mejor amiga, me dejo a mí también…

-¿Entonces? Si es así, ¿Cómo demonios pueden quedarse allí impasibles, tratando de calmarme… cuando ni siquiera ustedes entienden que esta pasando?

-No seas injusto Ron –Replicó Harry

-¿Injusto? –Repetí molesto

-¡Nos preocupamos Ron! –Continuó Ginny –Pero aunque sea algo que Hermione no haría… debe… debe…

-¡Exacto! –Interrumpí furioso – ¡Es por eso que hay algo raro aquí!, ¡Ni siquiera puedes terminar esa frase!

-Ron… -Me rogó Ginny

-¡¿Qué? ¡Dime si tú no sientes algo raro! ¡Ella debería haber escrito ya, al menos a ti!

-Sabremos de ella –Intentó calmarme Harry

-¿Y si no? –Pregunté

-Hermione no es así –Contestó él

-Exacto. No es así. ¿Entonces no creen que es extraño?, pero claro, ustedes se empeñan en decirme que es lo que yo quiero creer, pero estoy seguro que no es así. –Proferí serio. Ambos me miraron con más lástima aún. Era insoportable. -¡Dejen de mirarme así! –Les grité enfadado -¡La conozco! ¡Ustedes la conocen! Esto no es algo que Hermione haría… ¿o sí? -Ambos no me contestaron. –Respóndame eso –Pedí.

-No –Contestó Harry

-Bien, entonces, les pido que no me detengan.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Ron? –Preguntó mi hermana preocupada

-Lo que ella exactamente no quería que hiciera –Dije seguro

-¿Qué? Ron, no –Me dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué no?, es algo que necesito hacer. Si esto sale mal, les juro que lo olvidaré –Mentí.

-Esta bien Ginny, déjalo –Opinó Harry

-¡Pero!...-Intentó rebatir nerviosa

-Lo necesita… -Y mirando a los ojos verdes de Harry, Ginny asintió.

Sin más, subí las escaleras con decisión. Tenía que visitar la casa de Hermione.

Tomé a Pig, tomé mi escoba, y le dije a mi lechuza que me guiara a casa de Hermione.

Monté mi escoba y me elevé en el aire, rogando que alguna pista hubiera dejado, aunque solo fuera para terminar conmigo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que la incertidumbre. Mentía. Quería encontrarla, preguntarle por que me había dejado de esta manera, y que me explicara cualquier trivialidad que le haya impedido terminar conmigo y desaparecer, para que finalmente le dijera que no tenía por que ocultarme cosas, que yo podía entenderlo y que jamás la dejaría sola.

Al menos deseaba encontrarla allí. Abrazarla.

Cuando vi a Pig descender, le seguí con el corazón acelerado. ¿Qué pasaba si ella estaba allí y lo único que hacia era gritarme y confirmarme que no me amaba? Pig aterrizó en una adorable casa entre una docena de ellas. Tenía un antejardín mal cuidado, por la ausencia de sus padres. Aterricé en el pasto amarillento y sin cortar, procurando que nadie me viera.

-Veté a casa Pig –le ordené, y este obedeció sin antes revolotear con cariño por mi cabeza. Tiré la escoba al suelo, saqué mi varita y me acerqué despacio a la puerta. No me atreví a tocar, así que con un suave _"alohomora"_ abrí la puerta. Ansioso y nervioso, la traspasé. No se veía nadie. Contuve una exclamación de sorpresa, al ver el desastre que estaba hecho aquél lugar. No había nadie, pero alguien había estado allí. Hermione, pensé.

-¡Hermione! –Grité solo por si acaso. Pero nadie contestó. Todo estaba fuera de su lugar, vasos quebrados en el suelo, cuadros rotos esparcidos en mil pedacitos, cojines destripados… Y allí en el pie de la escalera, junto a un marco de fotos, vacío y trizado, reconocí el sweater de Hermione. Definitivamente ella había estado allí. Recordé la foto que encontré en el suelo de la habitación de Ginny… ¿Pero como? ¿Acaso Hermione había vuelto a La madriguera solo a dejar la foto?, la confusión aumentó en mi cabeza. Cogí el sweater color marrón claro que llevaba la última noche que la vi. Rápidamente lo tomé, y aún se percibía su aroma. Lo sacudí para quitarle el polvo que en el se había acumulado y de pronto lo noté. Una peculiar mancha que llamó mi atención. Sangre.

Entonces una hipótesis rápida se formuló en mi cabeza: Hermione me conocía, sabía como herirme a la perfección y al escribir esas palabras supo que yo cumpliría su petición al sentirme miserable, no la buscaría…

Después la foto… el desorden de la casa de sus padres… la sangre en su sweater… HERMIONE NO SE FUE, SE LA LLEVARON.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos :) Día lunes, día de actualización :)

Como siempre mil gracias a todos, por sus reviews, por agregar esta historia a favoritos y por las tantas alertas que le han puesto a mi fanfic :) A los que leen sin comentar, también muchas muchas gracias!

Ah! antes de que se me olvide, he recibido varias reviews de gente que se ha creado cuentas para poder comentarme, les agradezco infinitamente por hacerlo, enserio. Pero, descubrí que la opción de comentar sin registrarse la tenia bloqueada, asi que la desbloquee y ya no hay necesidad de registrarse para comentar :) Así que a los que lo hagan, les respondere el review al final del capitulo :) Gracias!

Capítulo 18

Corrí exaltado hacia fuera con el sweater en una mano y la varita en la otra. Había muchas cosas que seguían sin explicación, pero esta teoría sin duda, explicaba un montón de cosas, aunque no me aliviaba para nada.

Ahora ya no me importaba aquél pergamino, no creía ni una sola palabra escrita en él, e iba a encontrarla fuera como fuera, aunque mi teoría fuera falsa, aunque todas fueran invenciones de mi cabeza, iba a encontrarla. Aunque fuera para que me diera una explicación, necesitaba entenderlo todo.

Tan acelerado como iba, no me di cuenta que al salir de la casa, casi choco con dos siluetas que caminaban nerviosas hacia la puerta. Los reconocí de inmediato.

-¡No se fue! –Grité sin sentirme si quiera aliviado. Harry y Ginny continuaban mirándome con lástima.

-Ron, ¿Qué demo…? –Comenzó mi hermana

-¡Se la llevaron Ginny, se la llevaron! –Le interrumpí. Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida

-Ron, ¿estas seguro? –Me preguntó Harry. Me quedé callado. No estaba seguro, pero lo sentía, y para mi era suficiente.

-Alguien estuvo aquí dentro Harry, esta todo hecho un caos, tengo su sweater, la hirieron –Dije comprendiendo lo que aquello significaba. Dejé la euforia de lado y el rostro se me lleno de preocupación. Hermione, herida, en algún lugar…

-Ron… -Comenzó mi hermana cuando logró componerse, estudiando el sweater -¿Cómo explicas la nota? ¿Qué haya empacado sus cosas? ¿El hecho de que el sweater esté aquí?, Ron, lo siento, pero suena a un elaborado plan que Hermione llevo a cabo… también tendría en cuenta lo terco que serías… -Me quedé callado. Sí, había mil cosas que no encajaban en la historia. En cierto modo Ginny tenía razón, pero yo sentía algo más fuerte.

-Vamos a casa Ron –Me dijo Harry

-Yo se que ustedes no me creen –comencé –Pero ella esta en peligro y se los voy a demostrar. Voy a encontrarla.

-Ron…-Dijo Ginny suplicante –Por favor…

-Intenta convencerme cuando te hayas convencido a ti misma. Cuando ustedes se lo crean, cuando ustedes realmente estén seguros de que ella esta bien, entonces pueden persuadirme. –Comencé a caminar para tomar mi escoba. Sentí sus miradas sobre mí, compasivos. Que solo me sentía, sin apoyo, sin siquiera el de Harry. Creían que estaba loco, obsesionado. -¿Y que demonios hacen ustedes aquí? –Pregunté de pronto, montando mi escoba

-No íbamos a dejarte solo –Dijo Harry

-Oh claro, para creerme inventan excusas, pero para seguirme tienen todo el tiempo del mundo…-Reproché –Si a Hermione le pasa algo, será su culpa –Continué enojado

-Ron ni digas eso –Me dijo Harry – Hemos estado pensando también, le daremos una semana más, si no da señales de vida, pues iremos contigo a buscarla. Si está en Australia buscando a sus padres, le llevara tiempo.

-Puede ser demasiado tarde. Debí buscarla en cuanto se fue. Si ustedes no me ayudan, iré solo. –Y dicho esto, despegué enfadado, decidido a que en cuanto llegara a La madriguera, trazaría un plan para comenzar a buscarla.

Estaba tan convencido de que Hermione no se había marchado voluntariamente que pretendía marcharme al día siguiente, de madrugada, para buscarla. Pero no podía parar de pensar en lo que Ginny había dicho… Si se la hubieran llevado, no habría tenido tiempo de empacar, ni mucho menos de estar en casa…pero algo había, y yo lo sentía… y desde que aquél desiluminador me mostró el camino de vuelta a ella y a Harry, confiaba en mis instintos.

Había pasado la tarde entera encerrado en mi habitación, abriendo y cerrando el desiluminador, pero nada… ninguna voz, ninguna pequeña bola de luz… Frustrado, intenté imaginarme quién podría tenerla… pero nada coherente surgió en mi mente. Fuera como fuera, a la mañana siguiente partiría a donde fuera. Australia sería mi primera parada. Unos golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron mis pensamientos.

-¡Qué quieren! –Grité enojado

-Hablar –Dijo la voz de Harry. No dije nada, lo que Harry interpretó como una señal a que pasara. Entró con timidez, y se sentó frente a mí. –Si vienes a convencerme de que lo olvide, pues olvídalo tú. No quiero escucharlo –Le amenacé.

-Tienes mi apoyo Ron –Profirió para mi sorpresa –Mira, sé que Ginny tiene razón, pero no voy a mentirte, estoy preocupado también. No es el tipo de chica que se marcharía sin decir nada, y bueno, al principio creí que luego de unos días daría una señal de vida, pero ahora… realmente me preocupa… No te habría herido de esa forma, a nosotros tampoco. Te creo Ron. –Suspiré aliviado, y lo abracé con fuerza y luego me separé de él, mirándolo agradecido.

-Gracias, muchas gracias. –Por primera vez en toda esa semana, me sentí algo más tranquilo.

-Ahora solo debemos averiguar que esta sucediendo realmente –Propuso –Y no será fácil. Pero nada que no podamos solucionar, ¿no?

-¡Harry, Ron! –Gritó desde abajo Ginny, con la misma voz con la que me llamo el día en el que Hermione desapareció. Harry y yo nos miramos preocupados -¡Bajen rápido!

Ginny se encontraba de pie en la sala con un pergamino en las manos, tenía una expresión extraña como si estuviera intentando unir varios hechos en su mente. La sangre me ardía en todo el cuerpo, nervioso. Si era lo que yo creía, mi vida estaba acabada…Harry estaba a mi lado perplejo, esperando una explicación, y papá había detenido su lectura del profeta sentado en el sillón mirando contrariado a Ginny. Mamá se apresuro a llegar con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

-¿Se puede saber que es este escándalo? –Ginny no se volvió a mirarla, si no que posó sus ojos en mí. Demonios, esto no iba bien. Rogaba que fuera Hermione, solo para saber que estaba bien, pero si realmente era ella... significaría que todo había terminado. -Creo que tenías razón Ron –Comenzó en tono de disculpa. La miré perplejo –Es imposible que haya ido a buscar a sus padres…

-¿A que te refieres? –Le apresuro Harry

-Acaba de llegar esto –Dijo agitando el pergamino en su mano -¿A nadie le dijo que el ministerio se encargaría de la búsqueda de sus padres? –Y allí todo calzó.

-Iba a hacerlo… pero no tuvo tiempo –Dije hablando por primera vez. –Fue unas horas antes de que ella… como sea… no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

-¿Qué dice la carta? –Preguntó papá, aún frunciendo el ceño y sin entender las suposiciones que manteníamos en nuestras cabezas.

-Kingsley le dice, entre otras cosas, que no es una molestia encargarse de la búsqueda de sus padres, y que en 2 días enviará aurores a La madriguera, para comenzar la misión… Hermione no se fue Ron…

-Fue secuestrada –concluyó Harry, y el corazón se me apretó. La expresión de mamá cambio de súbito.

-¡¿Qué? –Mamá dejo escapar un grito

-¿Están seguros? –Preguntó papá, aún con el profeta abierto entre sus dedos. Ginny y Harry nos miramos, y pude ver su apoyo en sus miradas.

-Sí –Afirmé.

-¡Merlín! –Exclamó mamá –Pobre… y yo juzgándola injustamente…

-Cálmate Molly…-Dijo Papá –Déjenme entenderlo, ¿Qué está pasando? –Comencé a resumir la historia lo máximo posible, pero sin dejar ir ningún detalle.

-Hijo, realmente siento ser yo quién te diga esto, pero creo que es mejor que lo dejes ya… -Comenzó papá. –Mira realmente lo siento, pero suena como un plan muy bien elaborado hijo… ella no quiere ser encontrada

-Pensaba lo mismo… –Interrumpió Ginny cuando una ola de frustración amenazaba con inundar mi cuerpo. –Pero solo por que creía que estaba buscando a sus padres… era a única excusa probable, pero ahora que se que eso no era posible, me preocupa también. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y desapareció sin dejar rastros… algo anda mal –Papá y mamá nos miraron sin saber si creernos o no.

-Señor Weasley –Comenzó Harry cuando papá estuvo a punto de decir algo. -¿Usted tiene idea de cuantos mortífagos quedan sueltos? –Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Mortífagos? Como demonios no pensé en algo así… La pregunta dejo a papá algo sorprendido

-No estoy seguro Harry

-¿Pero quedan, no es así? –Insistió mi amigo

-Lamentablemente, sí –Contestó papá

-¿Recuerdas Ron? –Me preguntó como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando. Lo miré boquiabierto y podía sentir que la sangre no estaba llegando correctamente a mi cuerpo. –Grimmauld Place el año pasado, el periódico que Remus llevó… -Harry comenzó a balbucear ideas sueltas que no logré comprender –La lista de hijos de Muggles… -Prosiguió hasta que lo entendí.

-Los mortífagos… -susurré –quieren terminar el trabajo inicial de Voldemort –Concluí. Harry y yo nos miramos nerviosos, mientras mamá y papá nos observaban sorprendidos.

-Esperen, esperen –Nos detuvo Ginny -¿A que se refieren exactamente? ¿No querrán decir que Hermione fue secuestrada por…?

-Los mortífagos Ginny –Dijo Harry –Alguno que quiera concluir la obra principal de Voldemort, hacer desaparecer a todos los hijos de Muggles…-Dijo él nervioso

-¿Pero cómo? –Interrumpió mamá -¿Cómo explicas la nota… la foto?

-¡Deben haberla chantajeado! –Supuse de pronto -¡Por eso estuvieron en la casa de sus padres!, lo averiguaron, entonces… ¡Se entregó! –Ahora todo tenía sentido para mí, aunque no suponía ningún alivio –Si ella se entregaba, no le pasaría nada a sus padres… por eso tuvo tiempo de desaparecer sus cosas, escribir la nota, y mantenernos lejos… La amenazaron y se entrego…-De pronto noté como todos me miraban sorprendidos

-¡Merlín! –Exclamó mamá

-No iba a arriesgarse a ponernos en peligro, ni menos a Harry…-Agregó Ginny

-Hay que encontrarla, pronto –Dije. Papá y mamá intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

-Iré con ustedes –Profirió él bajando el periódico y poniéndose de pie. De pronto, empecé a sentirme mas confiado. Él creía en mi y en nuestra teoría. -Llamaré a unos aurores, no perderán la oportunidad de atrapar unos cuantos mortífagos. –Papá salió de la sala con paso decidido. Ginny dejó la carta sobre la mesa de centro y se ubicó junto a mí. Mamá camino relajando su postura y parándose frente a nosotros.

-Tengan cuidado, ¿sí? –Nos dijo preocupada –Estaremos esperando que vuelvan sanos y salvo con Hermione… pobre querida… -Suspiró - ¡Mis niños! –mamá profirió abrazándonos a Harry y a mí al mismo tiempo. –Confío en ustedes –Continuó soltándonos –han demostrado ser muy valientes… serán unos grandes aurores…

-¿Qué hay de mí, mamá? –Preguntó Ginny

-Tu no vas Ginny –Dijimos los tres al unísono

-¡Pero…! –Protestó rápidamente

-Nada de eso jovencita, aún no eres mayor de edad… -Le dijo mamá severamente

-¡Pero mamá! –Replicó Ginny molesta. Harry se adelantó unos pasos sujetándola por los hombros con delicadeza -¡No intentes convencerme Harry!

-No quiero que te pase nada Ginny, ya hiciste suficiente en la guerra. –Le dijo Harry con ternura. –Te quiero sana y salva, no le creímos a Ron y mira como termino todo. Confía en mi ¿sí?, volveremos con Hermione –Harry le plantó un suave beso en la frente y Ginny se calmó.

-Manténganme informada –Exigió Ginny –Le juro que si no lo hacen, saldré tras ustedes.

-No será necesario –La tranquilizó Harry

-Así que no todo había terminado como pensamos –Dijo Ginny en un suspiro

-La mayor amenaza ya paso –Dijo mamá –Aunque eso no significa que siga habiendo maldad en el mundo…-Mamá poso los ojos en mí –Lo siento querido, las cosas van a estar bien. Hermione fue muy valiente al intentar protegerlos. –Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, pero no estaría tranquilo hasta tenerla conmigo, otra vez. Se sacrifico por protegernos, por proteger a Harry… sí, había sido muy valiente…

-¿Entonces donde iremos? –Pregunto Harry sacándome de mis pensamientos. Buenísima pregunta.

-Con la persona que más la ha odiado en su vida por ser lo que es… -Sugirió Ginny y lo comprendí.

-Draco Malfoy –Proferí.

-¿Qué?, ¡Ron no! –Me dijo Harry

-Por favor Harry, que se hayan acobardado a último minuto no quiere decir que haya dejado de ser una maldita sanguijuela… -Dije con odio

-Tiene razón –Me apoyó Ginny. Mamá solo observaba sin hacer comentarios.

-¿Señora Weasley? –Preguntó Harry como su último recurso

-Nunca confié en los Malfoy… -Contestó ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Carolina Floop:<strong> Mil gracias por el comentario :) enserio, y que bueno que te haya gustado :) Espero que siga gustandote y ver que opinas de lo que sigue :) Besos!


	19. Chapter 19

Hola queridos mios! :) Antes que nada, mis mas sinceros, honestos y maravillosos agradecimientos para ustedes! Sus reviews me hacen completamente feliz :) Tengo a los mejores lectores de la vida :)

Y ahora el momento que varios estaban esperando... Espero haber cumplido sus expectativas.

Ya no digo nada más y les dejo el capítulo :)

PD: Las respuestas a sus reviews sin cuenta, están abajo :)

Capítulo 19

A la mañana siguiente, luego de una noche intranquila y ruidosa en La Madriguera, dos enormes aurores del ministerio llegaron, seguidos por el mismísimo Kingsley, quién al enterarse de la lamentable situación, quiso participar de inmediato.

Amanecía, y el sol de verano estaba a punto de iluminar el paisaje en todo su esplendor. Salimos afuera con las escobas en nuestras manos.

-¿Están seguros sobre Malfoy? –Pregunto Kingsley

-No –Se apresuró a contestar Harry quién había reconocido frustrado que Malfoy era nuestro mayor sospechoso.

-Pero es lo más cercano que tenemos, y no tenemos tiempo para hacer más investigaciones. –Agregué de inmediato. Kingsley asintió. –Gracias –Dije sinceramente –Por hacer esto por nosotros. –Kingsley nos sonrió.

-Es lo menos que podría hacer, después de todo lo que ustedes hicieron por nosotros. Además, si les digo un secreto, ser ministro de magia no es tan emocionante como ser un auror. No es que me queje, pero bueno…

-¡Listos para partir chicos! –dijo papá cuando llegamos a su lado. Repasamos el plan varias veces. Los aurores y papá se quedarían afuera de la mansión de los Malfoy, mientras Harry, cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad, y yo entraríamos en la casa.

Si las cosas se ponían feas, como era de esperarse si se trataba de mortífagos, los aurores nos cubrirían desde afuera, y por supuesto Harry, sería el arma secreta. Yo solo quería sacar a Hermione de donde fuera que estuviese, porque si de una cosa estaba seguro, era de que ella estaba en peligro.

Nos pusimos en fila, en posición de despegue, cuando de pronto vi a George montando su escoba justo a mi lado. Me dedicó una sonrisa amplia y yo asentí con la cabeza como agradecimiento.

Mamá y Ginny nos observaban desde la puerta de La Madriguera, intentando parecer tranquilas, pero mamá apretaba sus puños contra el pecho fuertemente.

-¡Tengan cuidado! –Fue lo último que escuché de mamá a mis espaldas, cuando la suave brisa del amanecer golpeó mi rostro al despegar. Estaba demasiado concentrado, con la esperanza de encontrarla pronto y traerla de vuelta. Claro que nos dirigimos a la mansión Malfoy sin muchas esperanzas, según Kingsley, luego de haber sido "perdonados" por Harry, se marcharon de su mansión intentando pasar desapercibidos, y en efecto, nadie había oído de los Malfoy desde la guerra. Al menos sería un punto de partida.

Cuando comenzamos a descender, mi corazón se aceleró enormemente. Pero la decepción lleno mi cuerpo cuando una casa en ruinas fue lo único que vi. Estaba obviamente deshabitada. Bajamos de las escobas de igual manera, sigilosamente, y papá me dirigió una mirada apesadumbrada.

De todos modos, nos atuvimos al plan y en completo silencio los demás rodearon la mansión, mientras Harry se puso su capa de invisibilidad. Con varita en mano, entramos despacio a la destruida mansión Malfoy. La esplendorosa casa que algún día fue, se encontraba abandonada y sucia, donde lo único que se percibía era el crujir de la madera bajo nuestros pies. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar la última vez que estuvimos allí. Caminé por la planta baja, en alerta a cualquier ruido o movimiento extraño, pero a mi pesar, nada se veía fuera de lo común o sospechoso. Pegué un salto cuando Harry se quitó la capa a unos metros de mí. Susurré un "que demonios estás haciendo", pero realmente no tenía caso, la mansión estaba abandonada. Harry me llamó con la mirada y acudí a su lado. Nadie estaba en la casa, pero alguien había estado allí sin duda, ya que un pergamino sobre un delicado plato de porcelana yacía sobre una sucia mesa. Estiré el brazo para tomarlo, pero Harry me detuvo de inmediato.

-Cuidado –Susurró. Asentí y dejé caer el brazo a mi lado, agachándome un poco para poder leer las diminutas y desordenadas letras escritas.

"_Si están aquí, como es de esperarse, _

_aquí hay algo que podría interesarles." _

Alguien estaba esperándonos. Miré a Harry confundido, y el me observaba con el ceño fruncido. Sin hacerle caso, acerqué nuevamente mi mano al pergamino.

-¡Ron, no! –Esta vez Harry no se preocupo por mantener la voz baja. Y allí todo pasó muy rápido. Toqué aquél plato de porcelana, al mismo tiempo en el que Harry intentó detener mi mano con la suya, tocando el plato de igual manera. Sentí un horrible vacío en el estómago, y lo siguiente que sentí fue un doloroso golpe en todo mi cuerpo. Estaba frío, y cuando logré recomponerme, aún en el suelo, no pude ver mucho. Sentí un agitado movimiento a mi lado, para luego solo escuchar mi respiración agitada. "Un traslador," pensé cuando ya no estaba confundido. Me puse de pie con varita en alto, girando sobre mi propio eje, intentando ver algo extraño o reconocer donde habíamos ido a parar. Y Harry no estaba. De pronto sentí una suave brisa a mi lado. Harry sí estaba, pero había vuelto a su estado invisible debido a la posible amenaza.

Divisé una chimenea de piedra a mi derecha, rodeada de la tenebrosa oscuridad.

-Te tardaste –Profirió una voz proveniente de la nada. Se me detuvo el corazón por un momento. Harry se había equivocado y Ginny había tenido mucha razón. "Asqueroso imbécil", pensé. Me quedé quieto al no saber a donde dirigirme. –Sabía que vendrías… -Continuó convencido. –Digamos que la sangre-sucia siempre ha sido tu debilidad… pero debo admitir, me has decepcionado Weasley, sigues siendo un real tonto –Concluyó Draco Malfoy.

-Y tú sigues siendo un cobarde Malfoy –Farfullé con odio. –Ni siquiera peleas como hombre. –Continué apuntando con mi varita a varios puntos en la oscuridad.

-¡Expelliarmus! –Gritó desde no se donde. Mi varita salió volando y cayó en un punto que no pude reconocer. Estaba perdido, deseaba que Harry saliera de esta, con Hermione.

-¿Y Potter? –Preguntó nervioso

-No se de él –Mentí

-Pobretón mentiroso –Contestó con desprecio. No me atreví a replicar, no me convenía. –Me vas a ser de ayuda en realidad, tarde o temprano saldrá de su escondite, si no quiere ver morir a sus amigos…

-¡Eres un malagradecido Malfoy! –Grité sin poder aguantar la ira -¡Harry te ayudo, a ti y a tu familia!, sabía que no debía confiar en ti…

-¡Desmaius! –Fue lo último que escuche antes de caer en una profunda inconsciencia.

Todo estaba totalmente oscuro cuando desperté. Atontado y fuera de mis sentidos, me costo recordar los hechos de las últimas horas. No podía abrir los ojos, me moví despacio, sintiendo cada fibra de mi ser arder. Cuando los movimientos fueron un poco mas fluidos y pude enfocar la vista me di cuenta que tenía los pies atados, y un fuerte ardor quemaba mis tobillos al momento de intentar moverlos.

Miré hacia al techo donde estaba la única fuente de luz que permitía un poco la visibilidad, una pequeña ventana dejaba entrar la luz de lo que parecía ser la luna. ¿Había estado inconsciente tanto tiempo? ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¡Hermione!, recordé de pronto. Logré incorporarme de a poco, sentándome, apoyándome en la fría pared. Me giré hacia la izquierda, donde me encontré con otra pared.

-¿Por qué simplemente no me hiciste caso? –La voz suave provenía de mi derecha. Me voltee con rapidez y allí estaba. Me sentí aliviado, el sólo saber que estaba junto a mí, sana y salva me devolvió la fuerza que había perdido.

-Hermione –suspiré. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y estaba anudada de los pies al igual que yo.

–Eres un tonto Ronald Weasley –Profirió con demasiada rudeza. Y todo volvió a desvanecerse dentro de mi otra vez… ¿Sería posible que realmente no me quisiera? –Te quería fuera de esto, pero aquí estás… -Continuó con la voz un poco más suave, ahogando un sollozo.

-¿Qué? –Fue lo único que me atreví a decir.

-Tu y Harry debían quedarse fuera de esto, el corre más peligro que yo… ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? –Preguntó ahora, sin duda, llorando. –Hubieras hecho las cosas mas simples… -Cerré los ojos algo aliviado. Ella había intentado protegernos.

-Hermione –Volví a suspirar.

-Ahora ni siquiera puedo mirarte a los ojos –Continuó llorando –Debes odiarme por lo que te hice… ahora vamos a morir todos… y yo no quería que fuera así… yo… -Me arrastré rápidamente por el suelo, cosa que hizo que todos los músculos agarrotados ardieran dentro de mi, pero estar junto a ella valía la pena. La abracé con fuerzas, mientras ella lloraba despacio.

-Jamás pienses eso –Le contradije con seriedad. –Estoy aquí ahora, y vamos a salir de esto, hemos salido de peores ¿si? Y jamás permitiría que tú te sacrificaras por Harry. Prefiero estar aquí que en cualquier parte, sabiendo que estas bien. –Sentir su cuerpo contra el mío fue el alivio del dolor que sentí durante toda esa semana. La tenía allí conmigo, al fin.

-Lo siento, ahora por mi culpa moriremos los dos –Dijo con la voz ahogada, soltándose de mi abrazo. Con mi dedo levanté su barbilla para poder mirarla por primera vez. Tenía los ojos infestados en lágrimas. Pero para mí, poder volver a fijar mi mirada con la suya, era glorioso. –Ron lo siento… yo…

-Luego, ¿sí? –Le interrumpí. –Estas bien y eso es lo que importa.

-El me engaño Ron –Continuó, ignorándome –El me mintió y yo lo creí… por eso tuve que alejarlos… quise protegerlos, necesitaba saber que ibas a estar lejos y a salvo, y por eso yo…

-Shhhh…-La callé. –Nunca estuve enojado contigo. Con verte aquí sana y salva, me basta.

-Yo sí te amo, Ron. –Y sus palabras me devolvieron a la vida. Toda esa semana que pasé sin ella, acababa de haber sido enterrada y olvidada . Ya no tenía nada que dudar. Le sonreí, más que satisfecho.

-Vamos a salir de esta –Le dije con confianza –Harry esta aquí, invisible –Le susurré casi inaudiblemente al oído.

-¿¡Qué? –Exclamó abriendo sus ojos -¡Ron esto es una trampa! –Susurró alarmada –Draco siempre quiso… quiere vengarse… -Continuó alarmada –Harry corre mas peligro que nosotros.

-¿Se te olvida quién mato a Voldemort? –Le dije infundiéndole confianza. Suspiró lentamente.

-Todo esto es por mi culpa… Draco sabía de mis padres, Ron… y me amenazo y yo…

-Enserio, no te preocupes, tendrás tiempo de explicarnos luego…

-Por que tienes que ser tan terco…

-¿Y dejarte morir? –La sola idea me provocaba escalofríos –Estas loca. Prefiero morir ahora, a vivir la tortura de una vida sin ti. Una semana ya fue suficiente. –Al terminar de hablar me di cuenta que no fue lo mejor que pude decir en ese momento. La expresión de Hermione se transformó, mirándome con horror. Pero había sido totalmente honesto con mis palabras, y ese maldito Malfoy no iba a acabar conmigo tan fácilmente. De pronto, un rechinido de la puerta sobresalto a Hermione. El débil crujido dio paso al absoluto silencio. Pero la puerta se abrió despacio y lentamente, pero nadie entró allí. Luego se cerró tan despacio como se abrió, en silencio. Hermione me miró a los ojos nerviosa y yo asentí con la cabeza respondiendo con un sí, a la pregunta no formulada. Harry había entrado. Las cuerdas de los pies de Hermione desataron lentamente, hasta que quedó libre. Cuando sentí la tensión de unas manos tirando de mis cuerdas, Draco Malfoy irrumpió estrepitosamente en la habitación. Hermione junto con disimulo sus pies y ambos clavamos la vista en él.

* * *

><p><strong>Haheron Potgrawe: <strong>Pamela!, mil mil mil gracias :) Enserio todo lo que dijiste me hace sentirme muy orgullosa de mi trabajo :) Y además todo esto es solo para ustedes. Muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando y que sigas comentando. Muchisimas gracias por tus lindas palabras. Besos!

**alicia clearwater: **Que bueno que te haya encantado! Gracias!


	20. Chapter 20

Hola queridos mios! :) Bueno hoy actualizo ya casi de noche por que lamentablemente mi perfecto y maravilloso mes de vacaciones se acabó :( Así que devuelta a la universidad...

Ah y aunque pareciese que este es el final, aún quedan un par de cositas por aclarar, así que **no** es el final.

En fin, espero disfruten el capítulo y como siempre muchas gracias por su incondicional apoyo. Son los mejores, enserio.

PD: Respuestas a reviews abajo :)

Capítulo 20

-¡Se me acabó la paciencia! –Gritó como loco -¡Se que Potter está aquí! –Continuó cubierto en sudor, sospechosamente nervioso.

-¡No tengo idea que pasa por tu mente Malfoy! –Le grito Hermione con una fuerza que no aparentaba tener.

-Si lo que la rata de Potter quiere, es un incentivo, pues bien, démosle en el gusto. -Y ahí todo pasó muy rápido. Malfoy tomo a Hermione por el cuello y la apretó contra él, arrastrándola lejos de mí. Clavó su varita con fiereza en el cuello de Hermione, jalando con su mano libre el largo cabello de Hermione hacia atrás. Todo fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar. Con gran valentía Hermione no profirió ni un ruido, como si hubiese estado preparada para que algo así ocurriera.

-¡Suéltala desgraciado! –Grité, rogando para que Harry atacara.

-Si Potter quiere jugar, jugaremos. ¡Si quieres que la deje ir Potter, entonces aparece! -Gritó mirando a varios lugares a la vez.

-¡Draco estás enfermo! –Le gritó Hermione respirando agitadamente –Harry no está aquí

-Claro… -Respondió sarcástico –Vamos, Potter me estas tentando… pensándolo bien, no me perdería el rostro de la comadreja Weasley cuando le corte el cuello a la sangre-sucia… -Me retorcí de ira sin poder moverme. Intentar algo pondría en peligro a Hermione. –Sal de tu escondite… vamos… -Decía Draco en tono juguetón.

-¡Ya mátame de una vez Malfoy, Harry no vendrá! –Las palabras de Hermione me dejaron boquiabierto._ "Harry ataca, por favor, que demonios esperas"_, pensé desesperado.

-Suéltala… despacio –Profirió la voz de Harry tras Draco. Él sonrió de satisfacción.

-Mentirosos –susurró -¿Soltarla?... no me parece negociable… al menos que tuvieras la valentía de salir de tu escondite…

-¿Qué te paso Draco? –Preguntó Harry. Podía adivinar su expresión de decepción, luego de haberle dado otra oportunidad a él y a su familia.

-Claro, había olvidado agradecerte por tu hermoso acto de nobleza –Dijo con asco –Siempre has sido un estúpido Potter, te crees una celebridad cuando no eres más que un asqueroso idiota…ellos ya vienen… ya vienen –Comenzó a hablar como lunático –ya vienen y todo acabará…

-¿Draco? –insistió Harry confundido

-¡Ya cállate!, ¡Tu no tienes idea!... ¡Voy a matarla! –Balbuceó incoherentemente

-Por favor Draco –Intentó negociar Harry –No eres un asesino. –Draco quitó la varita del cuello de Hermione, permitiéndole lanzar un gran suspiro. Apuntó a varias direcciones. Se veía realmente demacrado y mal.

-No juegues conmigo Potter –Dijo serio –No te olvides que tengo el control de tu asquerosa sangre-sucia que tienes como amiga… -Dijo cambiando la mano que sujetaba su pelo, posándola con fuerza en su cuello, ahogándola. Me arrastré por el suelo sin poder soportar verla allí ni un segundo más.

-¡Suéltala imbécil! –Grité con real furia

-¡Ron no! –Gritó ella con el poco aire que le quedaba.

-¡Crucio! –Escuché antes de caer al suelo y retorcerme de dolor. Mi cuerpo era atravesado por millones de navajas ardientes, mientras unos gritos desesperados se mezclaban con los míos. Cuando el dolor cesó, me quedé inmóvil, con miedo de moverme y reavivar el fuego. Sólo escuché los sollozos de Hermione, mientras yo respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Ya fue suficiente –Gritó Harry, dejando caer su capa. Malfoy lo apuntó con la varita y Harry lo apuntó a él. Pero Harry no podía atacar sin poner en peligro a Hermione. –Lamento que las cosas hayan terminado así –Se disculpó Harry sinceramente.

-No tienes idea lo que dices Potter –Respondió Draco sujetando con fuerza a Hermione a su lado. –Eres un idiota y siempre lo has sido… vamos a terminar lo que el señor tenebroso no pudo terminar.

-Ya luché contra eso una vez… creo que puedo hacerlo una vez más… ¡Ron! –Y los sucesos nuevamente pasaron muy rápido. Una varita voló en el aire, y con las fuerzas que no tenía me levanté a atraparla. Draco apretó el cuello de Hermione más aún, cortándole la respiración totalmente, mientras le lanzaba una serie de maldiciones a Harry. Ella posó sus ojos en mí antes de cerrarlos y dejar caer una lágrima. No. No iba a dejar que esto pasara. Un ruido estrepitoso retumbó en el piso superior, haciéndome reaccionar. Un montón de pisadas fuertes retumbaban sobre nuestras cabezas.

-¡Desmaius! –Grité cuando Malfoy me dio la espalda para luchar con Harry. Soltó a Hermione de inmediato para luego caer de espaldas. Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire, antes de comenzar a caer al suelo junto a Malfoy. La sujeté con fuerzas antes que su cabeza golpeara el suelo dolorosamente. Los pasos se acrecentaron y multiplicaron con rapidez. Harry me soltó los pies con la varita, mientras yo sólo me concentraba en Hermione intentando hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Vamos Hermione! –Grité cuando un nudo ardiente en mi garganta amenazaba con derramar lágrimas en mis ojos.

-¡Ron tendremos que llevarla!, no podemos esperar, los mortífagos vienen –Profirió mientras los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. -¡Vamos Ron!

-¡Ella no despierta Harry! –Grité con desesperación -¡Vamos Hermione no me hagas esto ahora!

-Ron cálmate, ella estará bien –Me dijo luego de rápidamente arrodillarse a su lado y tomar las pulsaciones de su muñeca. –No podemos esperar ahora. –De pronto Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, tosiendo con fuerzas.

-Lo… lo siento –Dijo susurrando. Le sonreí ampliamente. Harry suspiro aliviado.

-Tendremos que luchar –Gritó Harry, pasándole su varita a Hermione. -¿Estás bien?

-Si –Contestó con determinación antes de ponerse de pie débilmente. Me puse de pie a su lado, escuchando los pasos fuertes que retumbaban en toda la casa. Estaban buscándonos.

-¿Luchar? ¿Harry estas loco?, no sabemos a cuantos nos enfrentamos –Le dije desesperado

-No sería la primera vez –Dijo Hermione

-Debemos escapar –Sugerí

-No creo que este dentro de nuestras opciones –Contestó Harry nervioso. -¿Hermione? –Preguntó por su opinión

-Conozco los límites –Dijo rápidamente –Debemos intentar llegar hasta allí, es el único plan que tengo… y enfrentarnos a cuanto mortífago que intente detenernos…

-Suena desalentador –Comenté

-¿Alguna idea mejor? Necesitamos cruzar los límites para poder aparecernos –Gruñó ella.

-Entonces, vamos… -Dijo Harry acelerado y nervioso. Aquí estábamos los tres, en riesgo alto de muerte… sonaba como algo común para nosotros. Y al abrir la puerta de la habitación unos cuantos mortífagos salieron a nuestro encuentro.

-Mierda –Proferí, antes de ponerme a lanzar maldiciones por doquier.

No entendí como fue que logramos zafarnos de tantos mortífagos. Tal vez por que después de la guerra, habíamos quedado con cierto entrenamiento. Me concentré en defenderme y atacar, mientras me preocupaba de echarle un vistazo a Hermione de vez en cuando. Lográbamos avanzar de tanto en tanto, mientras más y más mortífagos bajaban desde el piso superior.

Abandonamos la casa con mucha suerte. Aún había mortífagos que nos seguían mientras corríamos por nuestras vidas. Chorros de luces de colores pasaban rozándonos peligrosamente.

-¡Falta poco! –Gritó Hermione -¡Desmaius! –Dijo apuntando hacia atrás.

-¡Creo que tu plan tenía algunas fallas! –Le dije corriendo.

-¡Guárdate las bromas para cuando salgamos vivos de esto! –Me gritó Harry maldiciendo a sus espaldas. -¡Yo he estado aquí! –Cambió el tema Harry, mientras corríamos a toda velocidad entre tumbas.

-¡Lo se, lo siento! –Le gritó Hermione -¡Es la única vía para salir del perímetro de aparición! ¡Por allí! –Agregó apuntando a un bosque cercano. -¡Rápido, rápido! –Volteé a lanzar más maldiciones, cuando un grupo de mortífagos se acercaba peligrosamente, y de pronto un chorro de luz verde viajaba rápidamente hacia nosotros. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo que por esta vez había perdido. Sentí la suave mano de Hermione tomando la mía, luego un vacío en el estómago y luego… nada…

Dos respiraciones agitadas se oían a mi lado y abrí los ojos. Estábamos en La Madriguera. Exhalé profundamente sintiéndome aliviado, y de inmediato atraje a Hermione hacia mí abrazándola con fuerzas, y ella me respondió el abrazo respirando entrecortadamente.

-¡Hermione! –Gritaron varias voces a coro. Nos deshicimos del abrazo y vi a mamá, Ginny y papá caminando hacia nosotros agitados.

-¡Gracias a Dios que están bien! –Gritó mamá envolviendo a Hermione en un fuerte abrazo. Ginny se colgó de Harry y papá me dio un abrazo.

-Los demás estaban buscándolos –Dijo papá –Cuando desaparecieron nos preocupamos, ellos continuaron la búsqueda, y yo vine a casa a ver si por alguna razón habían vuelto. –Mientras papá seguía hablando, Ginny y mamá repartían abrazos.

-Están en la casa de los Riddle –Dijo Harry –Si tienen suerte algunos deben seguir por allí, Malfoy está inconsciente. –Papá asintió y desapareció.

-¿Están bien? ¿No les paso nada? –Preguntó mamá, mientras negábamos en la cabeza. –Deben estar hambrientos, les prepararé algo. ¿Segura que no necesitas nada querida? –Le pregunto a Hermione. –Nada más mírate querida, luces exhausta…. –Mamá volvió a abrazarla –Estábamos tan preocupados…

-Lo siento mucho señora Weasley yo no…-Dijo Hermione deshaciéndose del abrazo. –Discúlpenme, todos ustedes –Continuó posando la mirada en cada uno de nosotros.

-No, no, no querida, no tienes de que disculparte… -le dijo mamá –Lo hiciste para proteger a tus amigos y eso fue muy noble…

-¿Hermione, cómo?... –Intentó preguntar Harry

-Harry, querido, estoy segura de que Hermione nos contará lo que sucedió, pero déjenla descansar, ¿si?, iré a prepar algo. –Mamá se marcho por la puerta y Ginny se colgó del cuello de Hermione.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a hacernos esto!, no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañamos, ya creí que te querías deshacer de nosotros –Le reprochó Ginny.

-Espero que entiendan cuando les cuente lo que en realidad paso… -Ginny la soltó y la miró sonriente. –Harry realmente lo siento, no quería meterte en eso…

-¡Oye! –Le dijo. –Siempre juntos en esto, tu no me metiste en nada, juntos siempre. –Hermione abrazó a Harry con fuerzas.

-Usas mis palabras en mi contra –Le reprochó mientras lo soltaba.

-Es por que tienes razón, siempre la tienes

-Realmente no se que haría sin ustedes

-Nosotros no sabemos que haríamos sin ti Hermione –Le contestó Harry

-Bueno cariño, que te parece si nos vamos y les damos a estos dos un poco de privacidad…-Le propuso mi hermana.

-No podría estar mas de acuerdo –Concordó él, y tomando la mano de Ginny entraron a La Madriguera. Hermione estudió mi mirada un segundo mordiéndose el labio inferior, y luego bajo la cabeza entristecida.

-¿Me odias, no es así? –Me preguntó

-No –Me apresure a contestar –Es solo que… en un momento la idea no pareció tan descabellada, ¿sabes?, pensé que… bueno que te estabas vengando de mí, por todo lo que te hice pasar… realmente en un momento me sonó extraño que tu… que tu pudieses estar enamorada de mí…

-¡¿Qué? –Exclamó subiendo la mirada –Bueno… supongo que esa era la idea principal, que creyeras que te había mentido… pero, ¿realmente creíste eso?, ¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que me pasa contigo? ¿De cómo mi mirada se enciende cuando te miro, o de cómo mi corazón se acelera cuando me tocas? –Miré sus ojos castaños echando chispas. Brillantemente hermosos –Yo se que cometí un gran error que pudo hacerte dudar, pero quiero que escuches esto con mucha atención y te lo grabes en la mente, por que lo siento con cada fibra de mí ser: siempre has sido tú. Eres tú en este preciso momento. Siempre vas a ser tú. –Hermione pronunció las palabras con una delicadeza perfecta, sonrojándose levemente y clavando su mirada profundamente en la mía. Me quedé como petrificado, y al no ver respuesta en mi rostro, su expresión fuerte y decidida cambió radicalmente, sus ojos se entristecieron y bajó la mirada. –Pero si… si lo que hice cambia todo, está bien. Lo entiendo

-¡No! –Le interrumpí casi gritando. –No, no, no pienses eso. Solo quiero una cosa, que me prometas algo –Volvió a subir la mirada, impaciente. –Que no volverás a dejarme así. No importa que pase, si estas en problemas dímelo. Ni Harry, ni Ginny, ni yo te dejaremos solos. No quiero volver a pasar por esto, por que no quiero perderte, no lo soportaría. –Hermione acortó la distancia que nos separaba casi corriendo y me abrazó con total fuerza, y yo apreté mis manos contra su cintura. Que bien se sentía esto, la tenía de vuelta conmigo.

-Te lo prometo –Confirmó con la voz quebrada. Solté su cintura con una mano y le acaricié la mejilla, acomodando su rostro para poder mirarlo. De pronto, me tomo la mano y cerró los ojos. –Siente –Me dijo en un susurro. Posó su mano en el centro de su pecho y la apretó contra él. Sentí su corazón palpitando rápido, fuerte y vigoroso. Acerqué mi rostro al de ella, y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Su corazón pegó un salto y continuó latiendo aún más deprisa. Una ola de calor recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, quité la mano de su pecho y la abracé con fuerzas apretándola contra mí, abriendo mis labios un poco más entre los de ella. Se separó unos milímetros de mi boca, respirando con suavidad. -¿Alguna duda de lo que siento por ti? –Preguntó sonriendo.

-Ninguna. –Le contesté en un susurro antes de volver a envolver su boca con la mía. La tenía aquí, conmigo. Me amaba, como yo la amaba a ella. Ya poco me importaba lo que la hubiese incitado a dejarme, aunque nos daría una explicación luego. Eso ya no tenía sentido para mí. En estos momentos era solo ella y estaba enamorado. Inevitablemente. Y no pensaba luchar jamás contra ello.

* * *

><p><strong>valhallam: <strong>Muchísimas gracias!

**lupichuli**: Gracias, de verdad, tu apoyo es muy importante para mi.

**Little rock: **Gracias, muchas gracias!

**Lizbeth Miranda Rodriguez: **Eres muy linda muchas gracias! Lamento no haberte podido avisar nada, pero fanfiction no deja publicar los mails o facebooks, así que no pude verlos. Pero para que lo sepas actualizo todos los lunes, y no te preocupes que no la abandonaré. Eres muy linda, enserio. Muchsísimas gracias y espero que disfrutes el capitulo y los siguientes. Muchos besos.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola queridos lectores! Espero que todos ustedes estén muy bien :)

Millones e infinitas gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews :) Por agregarme a favoritos y por sus alertas. Son los mejores.

Saludos, besos y cuídense mucho :)

PD: Respuestas a reviews, abajo, ya lo saben :)

Parte III

Hermione

Capítulo 21

Aquella noche descansé maravillosamente. Ni George ni el señor Weasley habían vuelto, pero se habían comunicado la noche anterior. Habían atrapado varios mortífagos, mientras seguían a otros. Y Malfoy se encontraba en el ministerio, Harry logró convencer a Kingsley de concederle una audiencia.

Todos se habían mostrado muy amables conmigo, quizás más de lo que merecía. Había actuado por defensa, había caído en una trampa, y sin saberlo había alejado a las únicas personas que eran capaces de ayudarme. Pero en aquél momento no pensé en eso. Yo quería a todos a salvo.

Había caído en una confusa trampa y lo recordaba perfectamente, fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que he tenido que hacer, tanto como borrar la memoria de mis padres.

En la mañana, Ron, Harry y Ginny se sentaron frente a mí en la sala, luego de desayunar, esperando que les contara toda la historia. Les conté todo lo que estaba en mi memoria.

"Aquella noche, luego de enviar la lechuza al ministerio, me acosté pensando solo en Ron y en nuestro encuentro de hace unos minutos. Todo lo que él estaba provocando en mí, era nuevo y misterioso para mí. Pero no iba a negar que era maravilloso. Cuando logré conciliar el sueño, sentí un ruido en la habitación. Creí que había sido Ginny y no le di importancia. Luego el mismo ruido fue más fuerte aún y por costumbre abrí los ojos e intenté coger mi varita, pero no estaba. Me senté en la cama asustada, sin poder ver mucho.

-¿Buscas esto? –Una silueta que no reconocí alzó mi varita en la oscuridad. Me puse de pie asustada, caminé hacia la puerta e intenté abrirla.

-¡Oye! –Susurró alzando la voz. –Yo que tu no lo haría. Atrévete a hacer algo y todos aquí mueren. Estoy aquí para ofrecerte un trato. –Me di la vuelta y quede mirando la oscuridad.

-Quien eres y que quieres –Proferí ocultando el miedo en mi voz.

-Me conoces perfectamente… y si eres tan inteligente como alardeas me darás lo que pido con facilidad… -Las luces se prendieron por un movimiento de mi varita. –Buena varita –Comentó Draco Malfoy de pie frente a mí.

-Tú –Proferí con tono de odio

-Mira Granger, tengo algo que te interesa y tú tienes algo que me interesa. Si me lo das, yo te lo doy. ¿Justo, no te parece?

-Dime que demonios quieres –Le amenacé.

-Quiero que escuches atentamente, por que haces algo mal y ellos mueren. Draco se metió la mano al bolsillo, sacó una fotografía y me la mostró. Mis padres. Mi cara se transformó y me horrorice. Lo había descubierto. -¿Los conoces? –Se burló entregándome la foto.

-¡Que les hiciste maldito! –Proferí subiendo la voz

-Baja la voz, ¿quieres? – Dijo acortando la distancia, tapándome la boca con asco. –Esto es entre tú y yo, no queremos a nadie más entrometiéndose. ¿Oíste?, si metes a tu asqueroso Weasley o a Potter, ellos mueren. –Asentí con lágrimas en los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza para que me soltara, y lo hizo, limpiando su mano con su chaqueta –Si vienes conmigo, tus padres quedan libres. Tu sangre-sucia, por tus padres. Ese es el trato. Tienes 20 minutos, aparécete en la colina, te estaré esperando. Sin trucos, ya lo sabes. 20 minutos o despídete de tus padres muggles. –Draco me sujeto por la nuca clavando con fiereza sus uñas en mi piel, y yo no pude evitar emitir un gemido. –Si eres tan inteligente sabrás hacer lo correcto. Te quiero sola sangre-inmunda. –Y con ira, retiró su mano tirando con fuerza, rasguñándome el cuello. Sentí caer la sangre tibia por mi nuca helada, y no me atreví a moverme. –20 minutos –Reiteró sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo limpiando la sangre de sus dedos, tiró mi varita en la cama y desapareció. Me quede atónita, apoyada en la puerta mirando al suelo. Debía actuar rápido. Miré la foto de mis padres en mi mano llorando y de pronto se me ocurrió algo. Solté la foto de mi mano, cogí mi varita y desaparecí.

La casa de mis padres estaba oscura, prendí las luces con mi varita y grité al ver la escena. Estaba todo tirado y roto, definitivamente Draco lo había descubierto.

La herida escocía cuando mi Sweater hacía contacto con mi piel, así que desesperada me lo quité y lo tiré al suelo con frustración. Tenía que entregarme, el tenía a mis padres, debía hacerlo. Volví a la habitación en La Madriguera, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cerré la puerta con llave, sin dejar de llorar abrí el armario e hice desaparecer toda mi ropa y todos mis objetos en la habitación. Unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron.

-¡Hermione ábreme!, estoy cansada –Dijo Ginny. Aclaré mi garganta para poder hablar con normalidad.

-Lo siento Ginny –Dije con la voz ahogada –Estoy ocupada, ¿podrías volver mas tarde?

-Enserio Hermione abre –No contesté, volviendo a inundarme en lágrimas. –Ah… ya lo entiendo –Continuó unos segundos después –ocupada… claro, diviértete con mi hermanito, tengan cuidado de nos ser descubiertos –concluyó antes de sentir sus pasos alejarse de la puerta. Más lloré al pensar en Ron. Desesperada y con prisa, cogí un pergamino de la mesa y una pluma, escribiendo con rapidez. Al echarle un vistazo a lo que había escrito se me apretó el corazón, lloraba con real dolor, pero no podía permitir que les hicieran daño. Draco me quería a mí y yo me sacrificaría por mis padres. Deposité el pergamino sobre mi cama, me sentía terriblemente angustiada, no quería hacerles esto a mis mejores amigos, pero no podía arriesgarme. Si lograba salir de ésta, viva, Malfoy las pagaría caro después. Intenté aclarar la mente para ver si todo se veía creíble. Me apoyé contra la puerta respirado agitadamente, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Perdónenme, ¿sí?- Susurré entre lágrimas. Tomé mi varita fuerte entre mis dedos, abrí la cerradura de la puerta y sequé mis lágrimas con fiereza. Pasé mi mano con fuerza por mi nuca, haciendo que la herida ardiera dolorosamente, pero realmente no me importó. Tome una gran bocanada de aire, y desaparecí.

Llegué a una colina donde Malfoy me esperaba de espaldas a mí. Le tiré la varita a sus pies, atacar no era una opción. En cuanto la varita chocó contra sus pies, él se volteó satisfecho, sonriendo sin dejar de tener esa mirada de asco. Lo mire con todo el odio que pude sentir.

-Ganaste –Le dije seria, sin rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado.

-No aún Granger –Tiró con fuerzas de mi brazo luego de recoger mi varita y después de un vacío desagradable en el estómago volvimos a aparecer en un bosque. Caminamos en silencio mientras él tiraba con fuerza de mi brazo para que le siguiera el paso, cruzamos un cementerio y a lo lejos divisé una vieja casa. Tropezando con varias tumbas y siendo guiada por las desagradables manos de Malfoy divisé una tumba en particular que llamo mi atención. Tom Riddle. Ahora ya sabía donde estaba, lo recordaba perfectamente de la historia de Harry en cuarto año luego del trágico fin del torneo de los tres magos, aquí mismo había muerto Cedric. Cuando las náuseas que sentí comenzaron a disiparse, me di cuenta que entramos a una oscura y vieja casa. Arrastrada por Malfoy me metió con un gran empujón dentro de una habitación, vacía y oscura iluminada por nada más que una minúscula ventana en la parte más alta de la pared, por donde entraba la débil luminosidad de una luna creciente. Con su varita, sin pronunciar palabra alguna ató mis pies con cuerdas que estaban dolorosamente apretadas, haciéndome caer al suelo al no poder mantener el equilibrio. Sentí un dolor punzante pero no proferí ni un sonido. Mi rostro denotaba una furia inexplicable. Con una sonrisa Malfoy se dio la vuelta para salir de allí.

-¡Malfoy! –Le grité. Éste se detuvo –Teníamos un trato. ¿Mis padres?

-Ah claro –Dijo mirándome sonriente –No tengo idea donde están tus padres estúpida y asquerosa sangre inmunda. Ni me importan tus padres. –Intenté que mi rostro no se deformara, pero al parecer fue en vano –Aquí la única ofensa a la magia eres tú. –Profirió asqueado. –Pronto tus amiguitos vendrán a buscarte, y estando aquí están perdidos. Cambia esa cara Granger –Se burló. –Hasta tú puedes caer en una simple trampa… -Rió. –Disfruta tu estadía… -Y dicho esto Draco salió de la habitación.

Intenté desaparecer pero era inútil. Obviamente no se podía. Había sido una estúpida y había caído en la elaborada trampa de Malfoy, pero el no contaba con todo lo que hice para mantener a Ron y Harry alejados de esto. Era lo único que me consolaba, eso y que mis padres se encontraran sin memoria en un país lejano. Tal vez Malfoy contaba con que le diría algo a Harry y a Ron, y que yo también le tendería una trampa a él, pero no era así. Había seguido al pie de la letra sus malditas indicaciones y aquí estaba… iba a morir. Esperaba realmente que mi plan hubiera funcionado y que con el dolor de mi alma, Ron pensara que no lo amaba y con el orgullo herido se olvidara de mí.

Probablemente iba a morir, no le encontraba salida a esto. Al menos moriría sabiendo que todos estaban a salvo, y aunque Ron no lo supiera yo si lo amaba, más de lo que imagine que fuera posible.

Los días siguientes fueron miserables. Me mantenía todo el día rogando por que Ron y Harry estuviesen bien, pero si Malfoy había hecho esto era por que no le convenía atacar en La Madriguera, por que saldría perdiendo. Yo había sido la especie de señuelo. De vez en cuando escuchaba pasos y voces del piso de arriba, pero nunca nada claro. También a veces un elfo doméstico llevaba comida a la habitación, quién me obligaba a ingerir la comida. Por más que intentaba ser amable con él, siempre me terminaba agrediendo, simplemente diciendo que su amo deseaba tener la certeza de que yo me mantuviera viva, y hacía que él me vigilara para comer.

Malfoy me visitó una sola vez más.

* * *

><p><strong>CamiFer: <strong>Muchas gracias por tu comentario :) Y me encantaría poder subir más seguido, pero realmente la universidad copa mi horario, pero una semana tampoco es taaaaan terrible xD Muchas gracias de nuevo y besos :)

**FreeedWeasleeey: **Millones de gracias :) Y también gracias por haber leído los otros fics :) Esperso seguir viéndote por aquí. Saludos!

**Polita: **Un honor para mi que te encante mi historia :D Muchas gracias por el review y bienvenida a la historia! Besos.

**lupichuli:** Que bueno que te haya gustado :) Aunque no es el final, aún. Besos :D


	22. Chapter 22

Hola queridos lectores míos!

Nada más que seguir agradeciendo por su incondicionalidad (¿existe esa palabra, siquiera?), por todas las personas que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos. Muchísimas gracias.

Y espero les guste el capítulo, que ha quedado un poco más largo en comparación a otros :)

Mil besos!

Capítulo 22

-Nadie va a venir Malfoy resígnate –Le dije sin ánimo, flaqueando y con la esperanza de morir pronto. Realmente en las condiciones que me encontraba, sin Ron, sin mis amigos, sin mi familia, nada valía la pena.

-Y tu me crees idiota –Se burló. –Potter y Weasley no pueden estar separados de la sabelotodo… -argumentó impaciente –Tengo tiempo –Agregó no muy convencido de eso.

-¿Por qué? –Le pregunté –Pudiste buscarlo por ti mismo… a Harry… y matarlo… también a Ron y a mí… -Continué.

-¿Cómo demonios dices ser tan inteligente?, supongo que la suciedad de tu sangre te llego al cerebro…pues sería suicidio ¡estúpida! –gritó afirmando la hipótesis que cree en cuanto llegue a este lugar. –Potter mato al señor oscuro, si va a morir será bajo mis reglas –profirió enfadado

-Harry te ayudó Malfoy… a tu familia –Le dije con monotonía

-¡Fue un imbécil! –Gritó con desesperación, pero ni si quiera eso me sobresalto. -¡Lamentara todos los años en los que paso por mi lado creyéndose superior por ser el niño que vivió! –Exclamó –Los tres morirán –agregó bajando la voz –está todo preparado… ellos te encontrarán… -dijo como si intentara convencerse de eso, mientras yo rogaba por que no fuera así. -¿Dónde están tus libros ahora? –Se burló riéndose con sarcasmo, cerrando la puerta fuertemente al salir de la habitación. "Maldición", pensé. Draco quería que me encontraran, quería que ellos estuvieran aquí conmigo, mientras yo rogaba por que Ron me hiciera caso y no me buscara si no estaríamos los 3 perdidos, y todo por lo que luchamos sería en vano.

Luego de eso perdí la noción del tiempo y realmente ya no me importaba, no merecía la pena seguir luchando si igualmente iba a morir. Tragaba la comida bajo la intensa mirada del elfo doméstico el cuál nunca quiso revelarme su nombre, pero de que servía comer si yo ya me había dado por vencida.

Un día en el que me había propuesto recordar de memoria la Historia de Hogwarts, un golpe seco proveniente del piso de arriba me sobresalto. Una conversación ininteligible precedió un "desmaius." Mi corazón se detuvo mientras rogaba internamente para que no fuera verdad. No podía ser verdad. Luego de unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, donde contuve la respiración expectante, la puerta se abrió. Un cuerpo inconsciente flotaba en el aire dirigido por la varita de un sonriente Malfoy. Lo echó al suelo con fuerzas y el golpe retumbo en toda la habitación, seguido de una fuerte exhalación de mi parte. Malfoy me miró con desprecio pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, mientras que la angustia volvió a adueñarse de mi cuerpo, sin quitar la vista del cuerpo inerte de Ron. Malfoy cerró la puerta y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por mis mejillas. Con un dolor inmenso me arrastre hacia él, llorando con impotencia por no poder hacer nada por el. Nunca había estado menos feliz de verlo. Acaricie débilmente su mejilla, pensando en que él debía odiarme por lo que le había hecho y que además moriríamos los dos por mi culpa, por ser tan estúpida. Me quedé sentada a su lado esperando que despertara sin poder dejar de pensar que iba a morir."

Cuando terminé de contar la historia note que la señora Weasley se había unido al público que me escuchaba.

-El resto ya lo saben –Les dije al terminar mi historia, omitiendo algunos detalles, como mis pensamientos. Todos me miraban casi con lástima.

-Hay que admitir que estaba bien planeado –Comentó la señora Weasley –Aunque obviamente Draco contaba con que le comentaras algo a alguien, cosa que debiste hacer querida.

-Lamento que la peor parte te la llevaras tu Hermione –Dijo Harry antes que los comentarios de la señora Weasley me hicieran sentir peor.

-Salimos de eso, es lo que importa –Le contesté

-Te entendemos –dijo Ginny –Enserio, se cuan difícil debió ser para ti tomar la decisión que tomaste y lo hiciste con la mejor de las intenciones.

-Ese maldito de Malfoy… -dijo Ron como pensando en voz alta, haciendo que Harry bajara la mirada.

-Nunca debí confiar en él…

-No es tu culpa Harry –Le dije –fuiste muy noble enserio y lo sigues siendo, Malfoy no se merece todo lo que haces por él.

-Es cierto –Agregó Ron

-Realmente lo siento –Me disculpé con todos sinceramente.

-No lo hagas –Me dijo Ron mirándome con sinceridad. La señora Weasley se aclaró la garganta sonriendo.

-Bueno, Arthur llegará pronto, así que iré a preparar el almuerzo. Ron limpia tu habitación ¿quieres? –La señora Weasley salió de la habitación.

-Mejor haré lo que me pide –Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie y abandonado la sala.

-¡Ron! ¡Espera! –gritó Ginny siguiéndolo rápidamente -¡creo que deje algo en tu habitación! –Harry la vio irse sonriendo, y cuando poso la mirada en mi, le sonreí con debilidad.

-Iré a Grimmauld place mañana, con Ginny –Me dijo cambiando el tema totalmente.

-¿Harry estas seguro? –Pregunté con preocupación

-Tengo que volver allí algún día ¿no?, me refiero volver realmente, no como un lugar para escondernos… mal que mal el lugar es mío… iré a limpiar el lugar, quitar esos malditos cuadros y bueno recoger lo que me sirva…

-Si estas seguro… -Le dije sin estar muy de acuerdo

-venderé el lugar Hermione, compraré algún otro… me siento fuera de lugar aquí y bueno, necesito mi propio hogar… estaba pensando en Godric Valley…

-Harry… entiendo que necesites tu propio lugar, yo también siento que a veces aquí estorbo… pero ¿Godric Valley?, ¿estás seguro?, no se si será buena idea…

-Yo también pienso que es una locura, pero realmente siento que debo hacerlo… que si pertenezco a algún lugar es allí.

-Lo entiendo, si realmente eso quieres Harry… -Dije poniendo una mano en su hombro –Si es algo que debes hacer, entonces bien, yo te apoyo. –Me sonrió

-¿Sabes?, cuando tenga una familia me encantaría que crecieran allí…que tuvieran todo lo que yo no tuve…

-Sería una bonita metáfora –Le comenté conmovida

-Sería una demostración de que las cosas buenas pueden pasar… -Me dijo –Realmente espero que esto haya acabado. Enserio. Ya no quiero más. No quiero que la gente que me importa este en peligro.

-No lo creo Harry… sería muy estúpido por parte de los mortífagos…

-No sabes cuanto me alegro que estés bien

-Y tu no sabes como te comprendí cuando intenté protegerlos –Le contesté

-A veces los amigos somos algo testarudos, bastante molestos ¿no es así? –Comento riendo

-Gracias a Dios que somos así –Contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Pero creo que los mejores amigos somos peores –concluyó con una gran sonrisa, en el preciso momento en el que el señor Weasley entraba a la sala cubierto en suciedad.

-¡Allí está! ¡Sana y salva! –Dijo -¡Kingsley, ven aquí! -gritó. ¿Kingsley? ¿El ministro de magia había acudido a mi rescate?, pensé.

-¡Maravilloso! –exclamó el aludido entrando en la sala en las mismas condiciones que el señor Weasley. –Estos dos muchachos son estupendos, se desempeñarán como magníficos aurores –agregó.

-¡Arthur! –Gritó la señora Weasley que se acercó a abrazar a su esposo -¿Dónde esta George? –preguntó preocupada.

-No te preocupes Molly, viene de inmediato

-¡Allí estás Ron! –Exclamó Kingsley mientras Ron aparecía nuevamente en la sala. –Justamente estaba comentando sobre ustedes dos. Debes estar muy orgulloso de tu hijo Molly. Estaré feliz de recibirlos en el ministerio en cuanto su formación acabe. Lamento que tendremos que esperar un poco más por ti Hermione, pero me alegro que hayas salido sana y salva de todo esto. –Le dediqué una sonrisa avergonzada a Kingsley.

- ¿Los atraparon? –Pregunté

-A algunos, sí. Pero no creo que se atrevan a arriesgarse de esta manera. Ya les quedo claro con quienes se meten… -Respondió él.

-Hay algo que deben saber –Dijo el señor Weasley. Ron, quién se había ubicado a mi lado, Harry y yo miramos expectantes. –Bueno, Draco Malfoy estaba bajo el maleficio imperius. –Harry negó con la cabeza y Ron se quedo inmutable, mientras varias cosas en mi cabeza tenían sentido. Malfoy se había comportado muy extraño en algunos momentos y balbuceaba cosas y siempre llevaba ese rostro de preocupación… Draco podía ser muchas cosas, pero no iba a arriesgarse a retar a Harry después que le dio una nueva oportunidad a su familia.

-Bueno, luego de llevarlo al ministerio –Continuó Kingsley –comenzó a comportarse muy extraño y luego cuando tuvimos a varios mortífagos en nuestras manos, Draco volvió a la normalidad. No le creímos al principio, pero llamamos a Lucius y Narcissa y lo confirmaron.

-Draco había desaparecido de su nuevo hogar hace una semana, Narcissa estaba desconsolada. –Agregó Kingsley. - Draco ya identificó a quién le hizo el maleficio, y ahora se encuentra en San Mungo, recuperándose. Narcissa dice que lo siente, quería que lo supieran. –Ron se mordió los labios para no lanzar una maldición. Lo conocía bien y sabía que el jamás perdonaría a Draco, por nada del mundo. Harry asintió lentamente y yo me quedé sin saber que hacer. Era extraño que tu enemigo número uno, quién luego dejo de ser tu enemigo y desapareció de tu vida, aparezca de repente para causarte tanto daño y luego como resultado, él no estaba actuando por voluntad propia.

-El tema es... pues si Hermione quisiese... podría presentar cargos -Dijo el señor Weasley, lanzándome la sutil pregunta con suavidad. Sentí que la mirada de Ron se clavaba en mí, pero no me atreví a mirarlo. Si fuese por él ya habría matado a Malfoy. Miré a Harry quién me miró con algo de culpabilidad.

-No siento que sea mi responsabilidad tomar esa decisión... -Murmuré sintiéndome algo débil. -Pero si tengo que hacerlo... pues... ¿Malfoy no estaba actuando por voluntad propia, verdad? -Contesté mirando a Kingsley quién asintió entendiendo mi respuesta. Escuché el bufido de Ron, pero no dijo nada. Finalmente Harry apretó mi mano con sutileza, en señal de agradecimiento. Sabía que él no quería arrepentirse de la oportunidad que le dio a los Malfoy, y el hecho de que Draco hubiese sido sometido al maleficio imperius, lo hacía sentirse mejor. Y realmente lo único que a mi me importaba ahora era estar de vuelta en La Madriguera.

-Bueno –Dijo el señor Weasley rompiendo mis pensamientos –Algunos aurores siguen la pista de los mortífagos que escaparon. No tienen nada de que preocuparse, esta todo bien.

-A propósito de aurores –interrumpió Kingsley –Mandé con George a un par de ellos, deben estar en camino. Quiero que comiencen la búsqueda de tus padres de inmediato, Hermione –Dijo con amabilidad.

-Muchas, muchas gracias –Le agradecí sinceramente.

-El almuerzo debe estar casi listo –Dijo la señora Weasley -¿te quedas a almorzar Kingsley? –ofreció con amabilidad.

-No muchas gracias Molly, se me hace tarde en el ministerio. –Kingsley sonrió –El ministerio…lo siento aún no me acostumbro. Soy un hombre importante ahora –Rió.

-Siempre has sido un hombre importante Shacklebolt, ve a alardear donde no te conozcan –Se burló el señor Weasley, haciéndonos sonreír.

-Bueno Arthur, te veo en el ministerio –Le dijo al señor Weasley –un placer verte Molly –continuó dirigiéndose a la señora Weasley. –Buen trabajo muchachos, serán un orgullo para el ministerio en el futuro. Es realmente bueno volver a verlos, y a ti Harry se nota que te encuentras muy bien

-Gracias Kings… quiero decir ministro Shacklebolt –Dijo Harry sonriendo, y Kingsley le devolvió la sonrisa desapareciendo de La madriguera.

-Molly me muero de hambre… -Dijo el señor Weasley.

-¡También yo! –Agregó rápidamente Ron quién al parecer había olvidado su enfado silencioso.

-Pues tendrán que esperar, aún le falta un poco, podrías ayudarme Arthur… -Le dijo la señora Weasley

-Acabo de recordar… -dijo nervioso –Ya que tengo el resto del día libre, necesito concentrarme en mi pasatiempo… tu sabes Molly los objetos muggles no se estudian solos… -se excusó. –Querida me avisas cuando tengas listo el almuerzo. –Y dicho esto salió rápidamente de la habitación antes que la señora Weasley pudiese replicar. Ella negó con la cabeza antes de fijar la vista en nosotros.

-A nosotros no nos mires mamá, tenemos que acompañar a Hermione con los aurores. Molesta a Ginny. –Dijo Ron

-¡Esta familia! –Exclamó la señora Weasley mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la sala. Miré a Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-No puedo creer que me hayas usado como excusa Ron –Le reprendí.

-¡Es nuestro deber estar contigo en esos momentos! –Se defendió agregando una gran sonrisa que me derritió por completo. Solo por que pase una semana lejos de él, lo dejaba romper mi orgullo.

-Eres tan… -Intenté replicar

-¿Qué? –Me interrumpió, acercándose más a mí y tomándome de las manos. -¿bueno?, ¿increíblemente apuesto?, ¿caballeroso?, ¿perfecto para ti?

-Ya, ya, basta –Comentó Harry –Aún no me acostumbro.

-Pues hazlo –Dijo Ron con un tono de rudeza –No me hagas recordarte que…

-Que me besuqueo con tu hermana, si eso ya lo sé –Dijo Harry terminando la frase de Ron –solo les pido que me den tiempo, ¿sí? Demasiados años de peleas y ahora abruptamente… esto –Dijo señalándonos.

-Ya basta Harry –Le dije riendo

-Hermione –Oí a mis espaldas. Ron me soltó las manos para mirar al lugar de donde provenía la voz. George me llamaba desde la puerta. –Los aurores están aquí –me dijo amable –te esperan afuera.

-Gracias –proferí despacio, sintiendo como mis mejillas se ruborizaban. Este era el primer contacto que tenía con él luego del funeral. Camine hacia él con Harry y Ron siguiéndome y cuando intenté pasar por su lado con la cabeza gacha, un sorpresivo abrazo me detuvo.

-Lo siento Hermione –Dijo George despacio –Realmente… yo…

-No te preocupes está bien –Le dije –Se que no es fácil y bueno… no debí haberme metido… -A mis espaldas la garganta de alguien carraspeó.

-¿No creen que ya fue suficiente abrazo?-Comentó Ron.

-Yo fui grosero –Continuó George ignorando a Ron –y me disculpo.

-¿George quieres quitarle las manos de encima a Hermione? –Insistió Ron. George le hizo caso mirándolo con una sonrisa. Me volteé a mirar a Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-Era cosa de tiempo entre ustedes dos… -comentó George. –Espero que sean felices nada más –agregó sincero, sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa aún no se transmitía en sus ojos.

-Y yo espero que Ron deje sus celos injustificados –Comenté. -¿Has estado bien George? –Le pregunté justo cuando la boca de Ron se abrió para replicar.

-Bueno… -dudó –tengo mis días… pero Ron me ha sido de mucha ayuda en la tienda. –Dijo haciendo que Ron sonriese satisfecho, con orgullo.

-¿Hiciste lo que dijiste que harías? –Le miré asombrada. El rostro de Ron se mostró preocupado con mi comentario, que obviamente dije para molestarlo.

-¡ahí esta otra vez!, siempre el tono de sorpresa cuando hago algo bien… -se quejó.

-Solo bromeaba Ron… estoy orgullosa de ti –Le dije completamente enamorada.

-Pero… George ha tenido sus propias motivaciones también… -Comentó burlándose –Cuando no esta conmigo en la tienda… esta con Angelina Johnson…

-mmm –respondió George –vayan afuera antes de que les lance una bomba fétida o algo así… ¡muévanse! –Dijo quitándose de la puerta. Salimos riéndonos, hasta llegar al gran jardín de La Madriguera. Dos hombres corpulentos de mirada misteriosa estaban de pie inmóviles. Sus túnicas de aurores del ministerio flameaban impecables con la brisa de verano.

-Genial –Comentó Ron a mi lado mientras caminábamos intimidados por las dos grandes figuras que nos esperaban. –Así nos veremos cuando trabajemos para el ministerio…

-Como si pudieras… no se si serás capaz de tener esa mirada –Se burló Harry

-¡Y tu no podrías jamás conseguir ese porte! –Respondió Ron

-¡Ya cállense los dos! –Les ordené cuando estábamos a escasos metros. Ambos se quedaron callados pero continuaron riendo por lo bajo. Definitivamente las cosas estaban volviendo a ser como antes y ese pensamiento me tranquilizó demasiado. Las cosas estaban volviendo a ser como siempre habían sido, un poco distintas, pero al fin y al cabo, estaban de a poco volviendo a ser lo que eran antes.

* * *

><p><strong>FreeedWeasley: <strong>Hola! pues me alegrará verte seguido por aquí! Y no te preocupes, puedes contarme de tu vida, está bien xD No me molestará para nada contestarte. Espero que te siga gustando y nos leemos


	23. Chapter 23

Hola queridos lectores, ¿como están todos? Yo, sinceramente muriendo, creo que necesito vacaciones xD Pero de todos modos estoy aquí, cumpliendoles como siempre.

Infinitos y millones agradecimientos por sus bellos reviews, mensajes, alertas, favoritos etc. Son los mejores y espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Y lo único que les puedo decir antes de que lo lean es que las cosas se ponen algo tensas dentro del trío... todo lo demás está aquí abajo.

Disfruten! Besos!

Capítulo 23

Luego de tener una intimidante charla con los aurores, estos se marcharon después de proveerles hasta el más ínfimo detalle de mis padres, incluyendo la fotografía que yacía en la habitación de Ginny. Prometieron mantenerme informada, aunque me aconsejaron que fuera paciente, pero que darían su mayor esfuerzo. Y no sin antes decirles un par de cosas a Harry y a Ron sobre ser aurores, quienes quedaron mas entusiasmados aún, pero tremendamente asustados.

A la mañana siguiente bajé a desayunar mientras Ginny seguía dormida. La señora Weasley, amable como siempre, me sirvió el desayuno que, si es que era posible, estaba más delicioso que antes.

-¡Demonios!, me quedé dormido –Gruñó Ron entrando en la cocina con el cabello pelirrojo húmedo pegado a su frente. Sonreí ante aquella imagen mientras la señora Weasley negaba con la cabeza. Yo estaba terminando mi desayuno mientras la señora Weasley se apresuraba a poner en la mesa el de Ron. –Hola –Me saludó sonriendo, suavizando la voz. Le sonreí con ternura, pensando en lo bien que se veía así.

-Apresúrate Ronald –Le dijo su madre con reprobación en el minuto en que puso el plato frente a Ron. Éste se apresuró a comer. –Iré a limpiar, date prisa. –Dijo para luego salir de la cocina. Me quedé mirando a Ron, con mi plato vacío frente a mí. Había olvidado cuanto me molestaba verlo ingerir la comida de esa manera, pero por alguna razón esa molestia se había transformado en ternura. Aunque él no debía saberlo.

-¿De que te ríes? –Inquirió él y yo me di cuenta que una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

-Te extrañé –Contesté con simpleza. Él me sonrió de vuelta y dejó el tenedor sobre su plato.

-¿Y eso es gracioso? –Se burló. Yo negué con la cabeza y rodé los ojos. Ese era MI Ron. El que era capaz de hacerme sentir de mil maneras de un segundo a otro. Me puse de pie dispuesta a lavar mis platos sucios, y dejé caer el agua bajo mis manos durante un segundo. No pasaron dos minutos hasta que sentí unos brazos fuertes rodear mi cintura.

-¿Enserio ya terminaste de comer? –Le pregunté mientras sumergía el plato bajo el agua, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Tenía hambre –Profirió Ron en mi cuello, con ese tono de obviedad tan característico de él. Me estremecí ante su respiración en mi piel desnuda.

-Vas a llegar tarde –Le dije con autoridad. Lo sentí encogerse de hombros.

-De todos modos ya estoy tarde –Contestó para coger mi cintura con fuerzas y voltearme hacia él. Lo quedé mirando con las cejas alzadas, pero mi mirada se ablandó cuando sus ojos color cielo penetraron mi mirada con profundidad. Me besó en los labios con suavidad, pero también con algo de necesidad. Y yo también lo necesitaba. Nos besamos durante un rato, lentamente, sabiendo que tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros más adelante, con la certeza de que ya nada podría arruinar las cosas. O al menos así lo deseábamos nosotros. –Podría decirle a George que hoy no iré a trabajar… -Murmuró a poca distancia de mis labios. La idea parecía tentadora, pero él muy bien sabía que yo no iba a ceder.

-No seas irresponsable –Le dije con gentileza. –Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo luego.

-¿Lo prometes? –Me preguntó con ternura, besando la comisura de mis labios casi imperceptiblemente.

-Sólo si cumples con tus responsabilidades –Le dije sonriendo. Me miró algo insatisfecho pero sonrió de todos modos.

-Entonces lo haré por ti –Sentenció para luego darme un beso tibio en la frente, y después bajar la mirada y encontrarse con mis ojos durante unos segundos. El corazón me bombeaba fuerte bajo el pecho, confirmándome a cada segundo que era inmensamente feliz. –Más te vale que estés aquí cuando regrese –Me amenazó pero sin endurecer la mirada. Seguía siendo suave, profunda y tan maravillosa como siempre. Me partió el corazón oírlo decir eso, recordándome los horribles sucesos vividos.

-No pienses más en eso –Le ordené.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó acariciando levemente mi espalda. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y volví a acortar la distancia entre nosotros. El beso se tornó más profundo, casi desesperado, y es que yo no quería volver a pasar por algo así jamás. No quería volver a separarme de esa manera de Ron. Estaba endemoniadamente enamorada, más de lo que podía imaginar.

-Te amo –Me dijo cuando se separó de mí.

-Yo a ti –Le contesté acariciando su mejilla. Y para mi desagrado Ron soltó mi cintura, me dijo adiós y desapareció. Suspiré con profundidad, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Horas más tarde, me encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Sostenía entre mis manos "La historia de Hogwarts", leyéndolo por millonésima vez, pero no me cansaba. Divisé en la entrada de La Madriguera, a Harry soltándole las manos a Ginny y dirigiéndose hacia mí. Ginny lo observó marcharse con semblante preocupado y con el ceño fruncido, pero se metió en la casa a los pocos segundos.

-¿Estás ocupada? –Me preguntó con amabilidad, al mismo tiempo que cerraba el libro y le sonreí ampliamente negando con la cabeza. Harry se sentó a mi lado.

-¿A que se debe el placer de haber sido elegida antes que a Ginny? –Le pregunté en tono de burla. Harry sonrió.

-Estuve pensando mucho anoche, Hermione –Comenzó serio –Y necesitaba decírtelo a ti antes que a nadie.

-¿Algo anda mal? –Pregunté preocupada.

-No, quiero decir, no lo creo. –Dudó –Pero siento que tengo que hacer algo, y para eso necesito tu apoyo, por que doy por seguro que no tengo el de Ron –Sentenció

-Harry ¿Qué sucede? –Inquirí

-Necesito hablar con Draco Malfoy. –Sentenció. Abrí a boca sorprendida. –Quiero ir a visitarlo a San Mungo. –Harry espero mi respuesta con nerviosismo. –Pero de todas maneras quiero saber que piensas tu de esto, ya que la más afectada siempre has sido tu.

-Yo… Yo… -Intenté descolocada. -¿Por qué?

-No estoy muy seguro. –Contestó –Estuve pensando mucho, y creo que necesito muchas respuestas. O al menos saber que ya no se meterá más en nuestras vidas. Quiero saber por que ha hecho todo lo que ha hecho.

-Estaba bajo el maleficio imperius, Harry –Le recordé

-Lo sé. Pero no fue todo lo que hizo, desde el primer día se encargó de molestarnos.

-Yo… -Proferí despacio. Procesé las ideas en menos de un segundo, teniendo en cuenta todas las consecuencias que ésto traería. Exhalé con fuerzas antes de contestar: -Yo iré contigo. –Harry abrió los ojos más de lo normal. Pero el tenía razón, yo también quería escuchar unas cuantas cosas de la boca de Draco, y si todo resultaba bien podríamos olvidarnos de él por un buen tiempo, si no para siempre.

-No esperaba eso… -Dijo él.

-Y yo no esperaba que quisieras hacerle una cordial visita al hospital… pero ya que las cosas se dieron así, creo que tienes razón.

-Gracias –Profirió sonriente.

-¿Y que haremos con Ron? –Pregunté mordiéndome el labio inferior

-Pensaba en dejarte esa parte a ti… -Dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Lo siento Harry Potter, no por que ahora tenga un título diferente con él, significa que me vas a dejar sola en esto. Fue tu idea, y ambos le diremos. –Harry asintió con lentitud, temiendo que esa sería mi respuesta.

-Debe estar por llegar –Agregó mirando hacia la entrada.

-Lo sé.

-Pero diga lo que diga iremos esta misma tarde, yo podré ir a Grimmauld place mañana. –Dijo con convicción –Necesito terminar con esto y ya.

-Bien. –Asentí. Y en ese preciso momento Ron hizo su aparición a las afueras de La Madriguera. Y como si supiese que me encontraba allí, en cuanto apareció dirigió la mirada hacia nosotros. Nos sonrió a ambos y caminó hasta situarse a nuestro lado. Fue extrañó sentirme incómoda al verlo, y preferí terminar rápido con esto.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo –Dije rápidamente, haciendo que la sonrisa se le borrara del rostro.

-Guau, pensé que íbamos a tantear terreno primero –Se quejó Harry. Ron lo miró con desconcierto.

-Lo siento Harry –Le dije –Pero tratándose de "éste" tema, no hay mucho terreno que tantear.

-¿Se puede saber de que hablan? –Preguntó Ron impaciente

-Hay un "asunto"… -Comencé mirando con nerviosismo a Harry –…Que Harry y yo creemos que es necesario resolver… pero ese "asunto"… -Continué mas nerviosa aún –es algo complicado de llevar… sobre todo cuando tu reacción puede ser algo… impulsivamente negativa… -Ron me miraba con más desconcierto aún.

-Realmente no entiendo –Expuso él. Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire, lo expulso exageradamente y luego de mirarme con algo de recelo, continuó por mí.

-Primero que te quede claro, esto no es una pregunta, ni buscamos tu opinión. Es solo un aviso. –Dijo con demasiada rudeza, cosa que desconcertó aún más a Ron, si es que eso fuera posible.

-Realmente no era necesario que dijeras eso, Harry –Le susurré

-Iremos a visitar a Draco Malfoy esta tarde –Lanzó rápidamente. El rostro de Ron se deformo hasta crear una expresión indescifrable, cosa que me asusto.

-Tú… ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con eso? –Profirió con tono monótono, hablándome a mí.

-Creo… Creo… -Suspiré antes de continuar –Creo que las razones de Harry son suficientes para apoyarlo y acompañarlo. –Concluí con determinación.

-¡¿Es que ustedes se volvieron locos? –Explotó de pronto -¡Es Draco Malfoy de quién estamos hablando!, ¡El ser mas despreciable del mundo mágico! –Continuó gritando totalmente enfadado -¡Te torturo todos los años en Hogwarts, Hermione! ¡Metió a una cantidad vergonzosa de mortífagos en Hogwarts! ¡Estuvo presente mientras Bellatrix te torturaba Hermione y no hizo nada! ¡Están locos! –Concluyó, respirando agitadamente.

-¿Terminaste? –Le preguntó Harry con demasiada dureza

-¿¡Les parece poco! –Contestó él furioso

-Ron… por favor –Le rogué para que se calmara, poniéndome de pie e intentando coger su mano, pero el se alejo rápidamente de mí

-Realmente creí que tú, con tu sensatez, ibas a detener a Harry. No tengo idea cuál es la estúpida idea que te impulsa a seguirle la corriente. ¡Estás loca!. –Ron se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar enfurecido. Tuve un doloroso flash back de meses atrás, donde Ron abandonaba la tienda luego de habernos gritado. Miré a Harry suplicante con los ojos humedecidos. Esta vez fue él quién lo persiguió y lo obligó a encararlo.

-¡Siempre supe que no lo entenderías! –Le recriminó Harry, y me apresuré a ponerme a su lado para evitar cualquier tipo de pelea. La idea de Harry había causado un nuevo quiebre entre los tres y ya no sabía que pensar de ello.

-¿¡Y es que acaso no tengo razones! ¡Por Merlín Harry! ¿Qué demonios intentas demostrar? ¡Ya no necesitas demostrar nada! ¡Mataste a Voldemort, olvídate de todo y deja de pretender ser un alma noble que perdona a todos! ¡El bastardo de Malfoy debería estar muerto! –Gritó con tanta ira, que me entró pánico al imaginarme a Ron matando a alguien.

-¡Ron! –Le grité enfureciéndome.

-¡Lo único que quiero es protegerte! ¡Maldita sea, Hermione! –Gritó pateando el aire con frustración -¡Al parecer soy el único que ve las cosas como son!

-¡Estas cegado por el odio! –Le grité

-¡Y ustedes también deberían estarlo! ¡El maldito nos hizo la vida imposible a todos! ¡Y ahora ustedes quieren ir a hacerle una visita al hospital! ¡Já! –Se rió con sarcasmo

-¡Intenta siquiera escuchar a Harry! ¡Haz dicho cosas horribles sobre él sin siquiera saber la razón principal! ¡Y no tiene nada que ver con perdonarlo, sabemos muy bien que Malfoy no se merece tanto! –Le grité. Los tres respirábamos agitadamente. Y en un vistazo hacia La Madriguera, pude ver perfectamente como la señora Weasley y Ginny observaban la escena listas para intervenir en cualquier momento.

-¡No me interesa oír ninguna estúpida idea! –Se apresuró a rebatir Ron

-Hermione –Dijo Harry respirando más lentamente –Dame unos segundos a solas con Ron. Por favor. –Los miré estudiándolos cuidadosamente, no quería que en un descuido hicieran algo de lo que pudieran arrepentirse. Ron me miró bastante dolido y Harry con el semblante mas tranquilo. Y dándole una última mirada inquisitiva, me marché con dirección a La Madriguera. En el camino solté un par de lágrimas que me apresuré a limpiar antes de llegar al lado de Ginny.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió allí? –Preguntó Ginny con desconcierto. Suspiré

-Luego –Le dije con la voz ronca. La señora Weasley me miro preocupada.

-¿Van a estar bien? –Me preguntó mientras una nueva lágrima caía por mi mejilla. La miré sin contestar. Sabía que Ron no iba a reaccionar bien, pero no creía que iba a ser de ese modo tampoco. Podía ver a Harry y a Ron gesticular exageradamente, y como algunas palabras se oían fuerte y claro, razón por la cuál Ginny y la señora Weasley habían sabido de la pelea.

-¿Estas bien? –Me susurró Ginny al odio. Tampoco le contesté –Harry había estado extraño hoy, ¿tiene esto algo que ver? –Continuó buscando respuestas. –Hermione, por favor –Insistió. Pero yo no podía hablar. Si lo hacía me lanzaría a llorar y no quería eso. Quería solucionar todo esto. Tal vez había sido una locura apoyar a Harry, Ron tenía razón, estaba loca… después de todo lo que Malfoy nos hizo. Pero también había una parte de mí que me decía que esto era lo correcto, que hablar con él, nos haría cerrar una etapa y olvidarnos de él para siempre.

-Lo… L-Lo siento Ginny –Dije mientras caían unas lágrimas más que me sequé rápidamente. Ginny comprendió lo afectaba que estaba y no pregunto nada más. De pronto los gritos cesaron, y la conversación se tornó mas calmada.

-Cuando todo esto pase –Dijo la señora Weasley –me darán una explicación –Agregó en tono maternal, y se dio la vuelta entrando en la casa. Y en ese preciso momento Ron caminó con paso fuerte y decidido hacía nosotras. Harry le seguía unos pasos más atrás con rostro indescifrable. Cuando llegó a la entrada Ron pasó bruscamente por mi lado y entró a la casa.

-Ron… -Le supliqué sin poder contener ahora las lágrimas -¡Ron! –Pero él no contestó y se perdió dentro de La Madriguera. Miré a Harry entre lágrimas y me miró con expresión de disculpa.

-¿Qué demonios pasó allí Harry Potter? –Le preguntó Ginny con seriedad, frotándome la espalda con cariño.

-Después te explico Ginny, lo siento –Se disculpó – ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con Hermione, por favor? –Ginny nos miró ceñuda, y a regañadientes se volteó. -¡Espero que no se estén metiendo en problemas nuevamente! –Gritó. Volví a secarme las lágrimas con mi puño y miré a Harry casi arrepintiéndome por apoyarlo. Suspiró antes de hablar.

-Él va a estar bien. Y va a acompañarnos esta tarde. –Abrí los ojos sorprendida

-¿Q-Qué le dijiste? –Harry sonrió un poco

-Estaría rompiendo nuestro código si te lo revelara. –Me crucé de brazos en el pecho y lo miré alzando las cejas –Y nada de lo que digas me hará hablar.

-Harry… -Le presioné

-Debes darle un tiempo, a Ron. Se le pasará. –Continuó él, sabiendo que me interesaría saber más de su estado de ánimo, que de lo que hablaron –Fue algo… intenso ¿no lo crees?

-Demasiado –asentí.

-Pero creo que te gustaría saber que le importas y muchísimo. Y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, te ama más de lo que creía. –Me dijo sonriendo. Me quedé mirándole atónita. –Nunca tuve la oportunidad pertinente para decirte que me hace muy feliz que ustedes dos estén juntos. Aunque me cueste acostumbrarme. Sé que no hay mejor chico para ti que Ron, siempre lo supe –Harry logró sacarme una sonrisa, pero lo golpeé suavemente en el brazo.

-Es un poco tarde para decirlo -Proferí ofuscada -Si este es el fin de nuestra relación, vas a estar en problemas. -Le amenacé, asustándome ante aquella idea.

-Oye tranquila, no pasa nada -Dijo Harry levantando las manos para que me calmara.

-Nunca vuelvas a ponernos en esta situación Harry Potter –Le amenacé

-Lo intentaré. –Sonrió

* * *

><p><strong>CamiFer: <strong>Hola! mil gracias por el review :) Espero que te siga gustando y no te preocupes, que podré estar muriendo pero no lo abandonaré. Besos!

**FreeedWeasley: **Mil gracias! Espero que cada capítulo te guste más! y un honor que todo te guste, en serio, me hace muy feliz :) Muchísimos besos y nos leemos pronto, ¿verdad?.

**gransley: **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! eres muy tierna! todo lo que dices me ha hecho feliz. Y no tienes por que agradecer, yo escribo aquí por que es lo que amo y compartirlo con gente que ama tanto las historias de Harry Potter como yo, me hace inmensamente feliz, además de tener las mejores lectoras del universo, por supuesto. Ah y con respuesta a tu pregunta sobre donde pasaron la noche Ginny y Harry, pasearon durante largas horas por el castillo hasta finalmente quedarse dormidos en una de las butacas de la sala común, tal y como Hermione y Ron lo hicieron en uno de mis capítulos :) Y te puedo decir que el fic dura hasta cuando Hermione se va a Hogwarts, pero quién sabe que otras historias van a venir a mi cabeza, como las otras que ya he subido :) En fin, espero seguir leyéndonos. Un beso enorme!

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	24. Chapter 24

Hola queridos lectores :) Ya es lunes y por ende he aquí el nuevo capítulo. Y nos quedan sólo siete... es decir siete semanas más de este fic.

En fin, nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente por todos sus reviews, sus lecturas anónimas y por supuesto quienes han agregado ésta (y mis otras historias también) a sus favoritos.

Nada más que decir que lo disfruten :)

Capítulo 24

Entramos en San Mungo en completo silencio. Ron nos seguía unos pasos más atrás, ofuscado y no habíamos cruzado palabra desde la pelea. Pero el estaba allí de todos modos, y eso me consolaba internamente.

-Queremos ver a Draco Malfoy, por favor –Dijo Harry a la secretaria, de baja estatura y de pelo canoso, que se encontraba tras el mostrador. Ron soltó un bufido a nuestras espaldas.

-¿Son amigos del señor Malfoy? – Preguntó la secretaria. El gruñido de Ron fue más audible aún. Al no obtener respuesta la señora agregó: -El señor Malfoy se encuentra con visitas restringidas, y al menos que sean familiares o amigos, me temo que no puedo dejarlos pasar.

-Hágale saber a la señora Malfoy que Harry Potter quiere hablar con su hijo. Estoy más que seguro que aceptará. –Dijo Harry con demasiada confianza en su tono de voz. La señora tras el mostrador abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Harry Potter dijo?, sabía que lo había visto en algún lado… –Rodé los ojos al oír su tono de voz y su creciente y notable nerviosismo. –Claro, de inmediato le haré saber a la señora Narcissa de su presencia. -¿Quién más lo acompaña? –Preguntó con emoción

-Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley –Conteste con antipatía. La secretaria me dedicó una mirada severa, pero sin decir nada más se puso de pie y caminó por uno de los pasillos. El silencio entre nosotros era sepulcral, pero los susurros entre los presentes eran evidentes. Las miradas de soslayo y las risitas nerviosas, me ponían histérica, agregando que Ron y yo no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra ni nos habíamos mirado siquiera. No estaba de humor para un escándalo mediático.

-Señor Potter, adelante –Dijo la secretaria volviendo por el pasillo. –Y ustedes también –Agregó con recelo. –Por el pasillo, a la izquierda. Allí encontraran a la señora Malfoy.

-Gracias –Le dije con voz grave. Y nos dedicamos a avanzar por el pasillo, sintiendo arder en mi espalda las miradas de los curiosos. Me puse bastante nerviosa, no sabía que esperar, y los pasos de Ron a mi espalda me ponían más nerviosa aún.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó Narcissa Malfoy, a la defensiva desde el primer momento. Su rostro demacrado y el semblante preocupado estaban lejos de mostrar maldad. Las cosas habían cambiado, pero su orgullo no.

-Queremos hablar con su hijo, si es posible –Dijo Harry con suavidad, pero sin perder la determinación en sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieren? –Insistió ella con dureza –Draco no esta para recibir este tipo de… visitas –Se noto que tuvo que contenerse bastante para no insultarnos.

-Estoy bastante seguro, Narcissa, que el podrá recibirnos –Contestó rápidamente Harry con un tono de voz que no reconocí en él. Ella lo miró sorprendida. De pronto cambió su mirada hacia mí.

-Supongo… que se los debo –Dijo con dificultad. –Espero que te hayan llegado nuestras disculpas –Continuó refiriéndose a mí, sorprendiéndome. ¿Era esta Narcissa Malfoy? Asentí con la cabeza sin ser capaz de proferir palabra. –Lucius me pidió que lo esperara en la recepción y ya debe estar por llegar. Tienen quince minutos. –Y con el poco aire de rudeza que le quedaba, se puso de pie y camino por el pasillo. Harry y yo nos volteamos y por primera vez miré a Ron a los ojos, pero él no me devolvió la mirada. Harry le hizo una seña para que avanzara pero el negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-No voy a entrar ahí. –Dijo con voz profunda y seria. Lo miré suplicante, pero el no se encontró con mi mirada ni un solo segundo. Cerré los ojos y suspire con fuerza, antes de volver a voltearme y entrar a la habitación de Draco tras Harry.

-¿Mamá? –Preguntó Draco con una fingida voz de fragilidad.

-Ella está esperando a tu padre, Malfoy –Contestó Harry con extrema frialdad. Draco se sentó rápidamente en su cama, pálido y bastante desnutrido, ojeroso y con mirada temerosa.

-¿Q-Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Preguntó nervioso - ¡Mamá! –Gritó asustado

-Cálmate Malfoy –Le sugirió Harry con una tranquilidad algo tenebrosa. –Tu madre nos dejó pasar. –Al parecer Draco le creyó luego de estudiar su mirada minuciosamente. Luego posó la mirada en mí, bastante más suave que otras veces, pero sin poder quitar su expresión de asco. -¿Acaso han venido a humillarnos más aún?

-¿Humillarlos? No nada de eso. Venimos por respuestas –Aclaró Harry

-¿Y que quieren saber? ¡Ya dije que lo sentía! ¡Déjennos en paz! –Sollozó notablemente asustado.

-Creo que nos merecemos algunas respuestas –Continuó Harry de pie frente a su cama, manteniendo total calma.

-¿De que demonios hablan? Yo a ustedes no les debo nada. –Replicó intentando mostrarse fuerte, sin buenos resultados. –Desaparecí de sus vidas, ustedes desaparezcan de la nuestra.

-¿Acaso tu mami no te dijo que gracias a Harry no están en Azkaban? –Hablé por primera vez. Mi tono de voz decidido y cargado de resentimiento, sorprendió a Malfoy y también a Harry. Draco guardó silencio. –Creo que a Narcissa olvidó mencionarte el pequeño detalle de que fue Harry quién interfirió entre el ministerio y ustedes. Dos veces. Tuvieron otra oportunidad por Harry, y nos lo debes. –Le expliqué.

-Ya le dije al ministerio todo lo que sabía, ¡Fui maldecido!, y ya reconocí al mortífago – Comenzó Draco con rapidez –No se nada más, no recuerdo nada más de lo que pude hacerte Granger.

-No estamos aquí solamente por eso –Lo detuvo Harry –Desde que nos conocemos te has encargado de molestarnos

-Nunca me agradaste, nunca me agradaron –Escupió las palabras con verdadera ira.

-Eso lo sabemos, y es mutuo.

-Harry te ha salvado el pellejo en varias oportunidades, ¿o acaso no lo recuerdas? –Agregué mostrando firmeza. Draco soltó un bufido, se llevó las manos al rostro y se lo frotó con nerviosismo antes de comenzar.

-Miren. –Intentó calmarse y respirar profundo antes de continuar –Hice muchas cosas en mi vida de las cuales no me siento muy orgulloso. –Habló con inquietante sinceridad –Actuamos por miedo, ¿bien? Fuimos unos cobardes, ¿era eso lo que querían oír? –Nos dijo perdiendo la calma –Muchas cosas de las que mi familia fue participe, fue bajo la presión del señor tene… -Malfoy cayó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y continuó – ...de Voldemort. Pero al final nos mantuvimos al margen. Y si esperas que te agradezca por lo que nos hiciste, por habernos indultado o como sea… -Draco nos miró con odio. –Lo siento no puedo hacerlo. No puedo agradecerte por nada. Fue decisión tuya y yo jamás he pedido tu clemencia y si ahora estas aquí es por tu propia voluntad Potter. Jamás me agradaste y jamás lo harás, mucho menos la comadreja de Weasley y la sangre-su… -Se detuvo otra vez me miró con asco y volvió a controlarse –Ni jamás en la vida me agradarás tú, hija de muggles. Nada hará cambiar mi parecer de que no te mereces la magia.

-Entonces creo que perdimos el tiempo –Se lamentó Harry mirándome con disculpa

-Yo creo que no –Le dije muy satisfecha de todas las honestas palabras de Draco. Harry me miró con sorpresa –Creo que es la primera vez que escucho a Draco hablar con sinceridad. Y jamás vinimos aquí esperando arreglar las cosas. Oímos lo que Malfoy tenía para decir y eso me es suficiente. Al menos ya sabemos que no nos volveremos a topar con él por mucho tiempo más. ¿No es así Malfoy? –Draco me estudió con la mirada dura y totalmente rígido.

-Bueno, creo que debemos irnos. –Anunció Harry. Me abrazó por los hombros dispuestos a marcharnos.

-Ten una vida… agradable –Le dije a Draco. Éste continuó observándonos petrificado y algo humillado.

-¿Está todo bien? –Dijo de pronto una voz a nuestras espaldas. Ron había abierto la puerta unos centímetros y miraba a Draco con odio y repulsión.

-Claro –Le calmó Harry.

-Vámonos de aquí –Sentenció Ron, mirándome por un fugaz segundo y luego posando sus ojos azules infectados en ira en el semblante enfermo de Draco.

-Weasley –Profirió Draco por cortesía. Ron prefirió no contestar y simplemente le lanzó otra mirada de rencor. Con Harry aún abrazándome por los hombros nos volteamos para salir.

-Espero que te mantengas lo más lejos posible de nosotros Malfoy, vuelve a cruzarte en nuestro camino y no te perdonaré la vida nunca más –Lo amenazó perdiendo la convicción de no hablarle.

-Ron… -Susurré con severidad. Él me miró molesto y salió de la habitación seguido de nosotros. Harry me soltó y los tres nos quedamos mirando fuera de la habitación de Malfoy. Había sido un extraño encuentro.

-Espero que todo esto haya valido la pena –Comentó Ron. Con Harry nos miramos y medio sonreímos satisfechos.

- Sí. Lo hizo. Ahora podemos dejar todo este asunto atrás y seguir adelante como se debe. –Dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo dices? –Susurró una voz proveniente del pasillo. Los tres nos miramos con complicidad y mantuvimos silencio para escuchar. -¿Dejaste a Draco con ellos? –Continuó la voz que supuse era de Lucius Malfoy

-¿Qué más podía hacer Lucius? –Susurró Narcissa como respuesta –Era Harry Potter, que no se te olvide lo que hizo por nosotros.

-Y que a ti no se te olvide lo que Draco le hizo a él y a sus amigos. ¡Y lo que nosotros hemos hecho Narcissa! –Replicó rápidamente el señor Malfoy. –No debiste dejarlos pasar.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera Lucius? –Se defendió ella

-No lo sé, tal vez decirle que Draco no puede recibir visitas… debiste pensar en algo.

-Bueno, ya es tarde. No me arrepiento. –Concluyó con tenacidad antes que el sonido de sus zapatos se aproximara. Los tres intentamos parecer normales, mientras avanzamos por el pasillo y nos encontramos con ella de frente. Se sorprendió un poco pero logró disimularlo.

-Bien, nos vamos. –Anunció Harry. Narcissa asintió con la cabeza. –Gracias –Y con un nuevo asentimiento de cordialidad, Narcissa continuó por el pasillo y nosotros también. En la recepción el señor Malfoy intercambiaba palabras con la anciana secretaria.

-Y la próxima vez quien quiera visitar a Draco tiene que hablar conmigo primero. Y yo le haré saber a usted que alguien vendrá a visitarlo. ¿Quedó claro? –Le dijo con un tono de superioridad y rudeza. La señora asintió con la cabeza muy rápidamente y tomo posición tras el mostrador. Lucius Malfoy nos echó una mirada inquisidora y luego de asentir con la cabeza pasó por nuestro lado sin decir una sola palabra.

-Y así es como acabamos con los Malfoy –Sentenció Harry.

-Eso espero –Susurró Ron con demasiado resentimiento en la voz. Iba a ser una larga charla al llegar a La Madriguera.

* * *

><p><strong>gransley: <strong>Linda! muchas gracias y ya estoy trabajando en otro long-fic :) no será tan largo como este, pero los capítulos son mas extensos, así que no te preocupes :) Y las infinitas gracias son para ti, que como tantos otros lectores no hacen más que decir demasiadas cosas buenas que me hacen feliz :) Esto es para que ustedes lo disfruten y que lo valores de esa manera me hace inmensamente feliz :) Espero sigas disfrutando y un beso linda!

**Vicky:** Un millón de gracias! es un placer provocar esas sensaciones :) espero que te gusten mis otros fics, me agradaría saber tu opinión :) muchos besos!

**lupichuli:** Mil gracias! espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas :) mil besos!

**FreeedWeasley: **Espero que la espera haya valido la pena :) muchos besos y gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW?<strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	25. Chapter 25

Hola queridos! Mañana iba a ser imposible para mi actualizar, así que he adelantado un día :)

Espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por sus incondicionales reviews, por todos aquellos que leen desde el anonimato, a los que me han agregado a sus favoritos, y millones de gracias por todos sus halagos y buenas vibras :)

Muchos saludos y besos!

Capítulo 25

En cuanto nos aparecimos en La Madriguera Harry se disculpó con nosotros para aclarar asuntos con Ginny. Así fue como en la entrada de la casa Ron y yo nos quedamos de pie, estáticos, mirando al suelo y en completo silencio. Era una situación extraña, por que no tenía muy claro quién había hecho las cosas mal esta vez. Por un lado yo tenía razones para apoyar a Harry y por otro lado Ron tenía razones para pensar que estaba loca, y no sabía como resolver esto.

-Te diría que lo siento, si realmente estuviera segura de que hice algo mal –Comencé mirándolo, aunque él continuaba fascinado con sus zapatos –Pero no lo sé.

-Es complicado –Dijo él, subiendo la mirada. Asentí despacio y lo miré esperando encontrar alguna respuesta en su mirada, pero él parecía tan confundido como yo.

-Y es más complicado aún por que no podemos pelearnos y dejar de hablarnos hasta que el tiempo pase. Ya no funciona así –Le expliqué. Y al parecer Ron estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

-¿Pero como arreglar algo, en lo que los dos pensamos distinto? –Preguntó algo complicado, y pude notar que esto era tan extraño y complicado para él como para mí.

-Supongo que siempre hemos pensado distinto… -Contesté.

-Pero ahora somos novios –Aclaró. Y no pude evitar sonreír ante ese recordatorio.

-Y llegamos al dilema otra vez. ¿Cómo arreglar esto? –Dije ocultando mi fugaz sonrisa. Aún estaba dolida con él, y el debía aún estar desconcertado conmigo.

-Vamos a caminar y pensamos en algo –Ofreció con amabilidad, pero sin quitar esa nota de resentimiento en su voz. Asentí y me puse a caminar sin destino fijo. Simplemente caminé con él a mi lado.

-Deberíamos hablar de ello –Le sugerí –Quiero decir, supongo que debemos decirnos por qué nos sentimos mal… y se arreglará… si quieres que se arregle, claro –Balbuceé sin mucho sentido. Y recién caí en una posibilidad… si Draco Malfoy era el culpable del término de mi fantástica relación, por la cuál estuve años esperando, lo mataría. Enserio.

-¡Claro que quiero arreglarlo! –Exclamó Ron metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. –Hablar de ello… ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué todo esto es tan complicado? –Agregó como pensando en voz alta.

-Bueno, creo que ambos estamos enfadados con ambos, ¿cierto? –Pregunté

-Cierto –Confirmó.

-Entonces, ¿quieres decirme por que estas enfadado conmigo? –Le insté.

-¡Pues por Malfoy! –Gritó deteniendo nuestro caminar. Tuve que reprimir una carcajada cargada de frustración.

-Esto no esta funcionando Ronald –Proferí frustrada.

-¡Entonces simplemente ignórame y yo haré lo mismo contigo! –Exclamó

-¡Las cosas ya no funcionan así entre nosotros Ronald, creí que había quedado claro! –Le grité volviendo a enfadarme.

-¡Ya lo sé! –Dijo con frustración -¡Pero estoy enfadado contigo Hermione!

-¡Y yo estoy enfadada contigo!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien! –Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos con chispas en los ojos, sin saber que más decir. Apreté los puños y pude ver que Ron hacía lo mismo. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y exhalé con fuerzas. –Simplemente quise apoyar a Harry. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. -Dije con seriedad, agravando el tono de mi voz que se había elevado hace unos instantes.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver –Rebatió suavizando la voz. –Has hecho suficiente por Harry, y realmente creí que al tratarse de Malfoy ibas a detenerlo.

-Harry tenía una razón, y yo creí que era suficiente. Harry necesitaba darle un término a aquello, aclarar asuntos. Y me di cuenta de que yo también lo necesitaba. –Le expliqué.

-Personas como Draco Malfoy no merecen tanto. No merece si quiera el esfuerzo que hicimos para ir a verlo. No se merecen nada.

-¡Esto no era por Malfoy, Ron! –Exclamé otra vez, con la voz nuevamente aguda, enrojeciéndome y sintiendo arder mis mejillas -¡Lo hicimos por nosotros!, ¡Si tanto te importa mi bienestar y el de tu mejor amigo lo mínimo que podías hacer era apoyarnos!

-¡No podía estar de acuerdo con algo así! –Respondió enrojeciéndose también -¡No puedo darle tanta importancia a alguien que no se lo merece, a alguien que nos hizo tanto daño, que te hizo tanto daño a ti, demonios!

-¡Por segunda vez, lo hicimos por nosotros, no por él Ronald! –Grité enfadada terriblemente, agitando los puños en el aire y gesticulando exageradamente. La última vez que me había enfadado de esta manera con Ron, fue cuando volvió luego de dejarnos.

-¿¡Y por qué no simplemente se olvidaron de aquello! –Replicó

-¡Por que necesitábamos algunas respuestas! ¡Cerrar ciclos Ronald! –Le expliqué como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pues no lo entiendo –Dijo bajando la voz y echando chispas con la mirada. –Y tampoco entiendo como no tomaron en cuenta lo que tenía para decir.

-Pues honestamente, nunca dijiste nada. Si no que te lanzaste a gritar cosas y a ofendernos. Fuiste tu quién solo pensaste en ti mismo –Le dije con dolor.

-¿¡Pensando en mi mismo! –Por su tono de voz noté que mi comentario le dolió – ¡En quién menos pensé fue en mi mismo! –Se defendió -¡Estaba pensando en ti, maldita sea! ¿¡Eres la misma chica quién le dio un golpe en la cara a ese desgraciado! ¡Por que te desconocí Hermione, desconocí tu actitud, el hecho de que quisieras saber de alguien quien sólo te hirió! –Gritó con frustración -¿Eres la misma Hermione de la cuál me enamoré? ¡Por que sinceramente te desconozco, MI Hermione no haría eso! ¡MI Hermione tiene un orgullo irrompible, y no se deja herir por nadie, y MI Hermione no tiene tiempo para bastardos! –Concluyó dejándome sin habla. Mis ojos amenazaban con echar lágrimas pero se los impedí, y el nudo en mi garganta crecía cada vez más, haciéndome imposible el hablar por unos segundos. Respiré agitadamente tal y como lo hacía él.

-Y-Yo… yo sólo… -No pude evitar que una lágrima de dolor se resbalara por mi mejilla, de inmediato la sequé y le impedí a las demás salir. –Yo sólo creí que era algo que teníamos que hacer. Si fue tan difícil para ti, entonces no debiste ir. –Le contesté con la voz apagada, ahogada y mostrando el dolor que sus palabras me habían causado. –Creí que era lo correcto y creí que al menos lo entenderías, quizás no tendría tu apoyo, pero no estarías diciéndome todas estás cosas horribles. No debiste ir. –Concluí lista para marcharme.

-Sí debí ir –Dijo con rapidez antes de darme la vuelta.

-No lo creo –Le contradije.

-Fui sólo por ti –No pude evitar lanzarle una risa sarcástica.

-¿Enserio?, pues no se nota. No puedes pretender decirme todas esas cosas, y luego intentar arreglarlo diciendo que fuiste por mí. Esas tácticas no te funcionan. Tal vez es mejor que terminemos. –Proferí con el dolor de mi alma.

-No seas tan dramática –Me detuvo. Lo miré con dolor.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio Ron?, si supuestamente ya no soy de quién te enamoraste, si ya perdí el respeto por mi misma, no se entonces que haces conmigo. –Ron suspiró con fuerzas antes de acercarse a mí, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

-Bien, lo siento –Dijo mirándome a los ojos –No quise decir todo eso.

-Si, si quisiste. Por algo lo hiciste

-Bien, si quise. Pero no de esa manera –Explicó –Mira, simplemente creí que Malfoy no se merecía eso… lo sé, lo sé, fue por ustedes no por él –Se apresuro a decir antes de que lo corrigiera –Pero de todos modos me pareció que no debían hacerlo. Y luego Harry habló conmigo, me dijo lo mismo que tú sobre ciclos, y etapas y seguir adelante… y si accedí a ir fue por ti. Por que no soportaría la idea de que estuvieras cerca de Malfoy sin tenerte vigilada, por que ya te ha hecho suficiente daño como para que te haga más, y por que quería asegurarme de que ese imbécil no se cruzará más en nuestras vidas. Lamento lo que dije sobre ti y tu actitud, no lo quise decir de esa manera. Estoy enamorado de ti, más de lo que yo mismo me doy cuenta y tal vez, me enfadé tanto por que me sentí incapaz de protegerte de él. Me habría gustado borrarlo de tu vida para siempre, y que no pensaras más en él. Pero la idea de que tu estuvieras pensando en él, aunque haya sido para tu bien, me hizo sentir inútil. Como si todas las veces que te defendí no fueron suficientes para borrarlo de tu vida. Por eso me enfade tanto. Y por eso te acabo de decir esas cosas, por que intenté culparte a ti de algo que no tenía nada que ver contigo. Y lo lamento. –Mi boca estaba entre abierta. Jamás habría creído que algo así pasaba por la mente de Ron y su sinceridad me había desarmado completamente. Así que de eso se trataba todo, de su inseguridad ante él y el haber deseado poder hacer más por mí. –Eres la chica de la que me enamoré, nada va a cambiar eso. Ni siquiera que hubieras golpeado a Malfoy otra vez. Son mis propios complejos, y tal vez por eso odio tanto a ese maldito.

-Lamento no haberte escuchado antes –Me apresuré a disculparme, sus palabras habían sido maravillosas y yo también sabía que tenía algo de culpa en todo esto. Pero de algún modo era bueno que algo como esto pasara, así nos dábamos cuenta de que podíamos solucionarlo. –Lamento que hayamos llegado a esto y lamento que te hayas sentido así tanto tiempo. Fuiste muy bueno al defenderme tantas veces de él, y siempre me sorprendías. Te agradeceré por siempre por protegerme tanto. Y te prometo que ya nunca más pensaré en él. –Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos y de a poco comenzamos a sonreír. Y entonces me eché a sus brazos y lo estreché con fuerza, cosa que el correspondió de inmediato. –Lo siento. –Volví a disculparme.

-Para que te quede claro –Comenzó –Todavía eres la chica de la que me enamoré. Y te amo. –Sonreí apoyada en su pecho, era increíble como aquella sensación de completo bienestar y ese cosquilleo en el estómago no se iba cada vez que estaba con él.

-Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado Ron. Desde el principio… -Le dije con la voz suave, escuchando el acelerado latir de su corazón bajo su piel. –Gracias por ser honesto conmigo, y gracias por no decir que sí cuando te dije que termináramos –Concluí sonriendo. Ron me separó un poco de él para poder mirarme.

-No esperé tanto tiempo, ni vomité babosas, ni mucho menos pasé noches pensando en que significabas tú para mí, para dejarte ahora. No ahora ni en mucho tiempo y sinceramente espero que nunca sea así. –Pude ver como en sus ojos ya no quedaban rastros de rencor por nuestra reciente pelea, y le sonreí abiertamente.

-Si que pasamos por mucho –Agregué

-Exacto. Es por eso que no quiero que, nada ni nadie nos quite lo que tenemos ahora. Es nuestro y quiero disfrutarlo. –Dijo acariciando mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Lo siento, de nuevo –Me disculpé otra vez

-Ya deja de lamentarte. Ya paso, ya nos gritamos, ya nos sinceramos y ya descubrimos que pasamos satisfactoriamente nuestra primera gran pelea como novios.

-Te amo –Le dije deseando que me besara pronto y todo esto quedara atrás como un mal recuerdo.

-Y yo a ti –Concluyó para luego acercar su rostro y cumplir mi deseo.

* * *

><p><strong>Vicky: <strong>Muchas gracias vicky! por todo tu apoyo y lindas palabras :) besos!

**gransley: **Hola! mil gracias! como siempre y ya se me está haciendo costumbre ver tus comentarios por aquí y por mis otros fics :) Y las millones de gracias son para ti :) por estar aquí leyendo y comentando :) muchos besos!

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	26. Chapter 26

Hola queridos lectores! Lamento haberme tardado esta vez, pero tuve la maravillosa oportunidad de irme a la playa en este fin de semana festivo para Chile, así que no lo pensé dos veces y acabo de volver. Así que cumplo con mi obligación y les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Este está más largo de lo habitual, espero que lo disfruten.

Como siempre millones de gracias a cada uno de ustedes por todos sus buenos comentarios :) Un beso gigante

Capítulo 26

Al día siguiente ya no quedaban rastros de nuestra pelea. No se volvió a mencionar el tema de Malfoy, pero al menos Harry se veía mucho mas tranquilo. También se disculpó conmigo por haber causado tanto alboroto, y supongo que también se disculpó con Ron. El día de mañana Harry iría a Grimmauld place, intentado recuperar su vida, más que merecida. Ron se entusiasmo con la idea de Harry de conseguirse un lugar independiente para vivir , y Harry emocionado le ofreció mudarse con él. Ron aceptó tan feliz, como si fuera el mejor regalo que podrían ofrecerle. La señora Weasley aceptó después de haber armado un escándalo, pero no le quedaba mas remedio y el señor Weasley ayudó a calmarla. Ron ya era mayor de edad y podía irse se quería, aunque a la señora Weasley no le hizo mucha gracia, pero por tratarse de Harry, accedió.

Yo me encontraba respirando tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Estaba feliz y la idea de tener a mis padres pronto conmigo me entusiasmaba.

A la mañana siguiente Ron se marchó temprano a la tienda, mientras que el señor Weasley estaba en el ministerio y la señora Weasley se había marchado a hacer las compras. Me encontraba haciendo mi desayuno cuando Ginny entró a la cocina.

-Hermione necesito tu ayuda –me suplicó

-Ginny esto se te esta haciendo costumbre, ¿no crees? –Le dije mientras cocinaba unos huevos. -¿Estás en problemas?

-No… necesito que me saques de algo… más bien que saques a Ron de algo

-¿Qué quieres Ginny? –Le dije impaciente

-Bueno ya sabes como se puso Ron con todo esto de compartir casa con Harry y bueno… va a acompañarnos hoy cuando supuestamente solo seríamos Harry y yo… solos… no se si me entiendes… por favor… -rogó

-¿No disfrutan ya lo suficiente de su privacidad? –Le dije

-Vamos Hermione… es que… -Suspiró –esta tarde sería especial… íbamos a estar solos y ya sabes… estaba pensando que quizás… -Las mejillas de Ginny se ruborizaron, recordándome a la pequeña Ginny que se petrificaba al ver a Harry.

-¿Harry pretende realmente ir a ordenar Grimmauld place y buscar una casa o solo quiere escaparse para tener sexo contigo? –Le dije directamente. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron más de la cuenta.

-¡Shhh! –Me silenció al instante. –Todas las anteriores… si es posible… -contestó de la misma manera directa en la que yo formulé la pregunta. –Hermione, por favor ayúdame… -La miré seria dejando los huevos listos sobre la mesa, ella me miraba suplicante como si su vida dependiera de esta tarde.

-Te odio Ginevra Weasley –Proferí. –Me debes una bien grande –Dije al fin. –Agradece que eres mi mejor amiga, y anda pensando en un gran libro para regalarme sin motivo alguno, y me cubrirás en la próxima desgnomización. –Ginny me sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo feliz a cada petición que le hacía para luego abrazarme.

-Eres la mejor Hermione, enserio –Me dijo feliz

-Pequeña pervertida… -le susurré. Y ella salió feliz de la cocina.

-¡Tendrás que contarme como te fue! –Le grité. Aunque luego no sabía si estaba muy segura de si quería saberlo.

-¡Cada detalle! –Me contestó devuelta. Negué con la cabeza fuertemente, sonriendo.

La mañana continuó lenta y sin mucho movimiento ni actividades. La señora Weasley llegó inmediatamente a retomar sus labores en la casa y luego del almuerzo Ginny y Harry disputaban un partido de ajedrez mágico en la habitación de Ginny. Me obligaban a mantenerme sentada frente a ellos en la cama, observando sus movimientos ya que se acusaban mutuamente de hacer trampa.

-¡Ginny eso no es justo! –Reprochó Harry, haciéndome recodar que debía mirar el tablero y no las tablas del suelo como lo había estado haciendo.

-¡Claro que si lo es! –Contestó Ginny sonriente

-Eres una tramposa –Le acusó Harry -¡Hermione dile algo! –Me dijo mirándome frustrado.

-Lo siento no estaba mirando –Me excusé divertida con la escena.

-¿Cómo que no estabas mirando? –Se molestó Harry -¡Te tenemos aquí para que mires!

-Lo siento, me distraje –Le respondí sonriendo por la expresión de molestia que adoptó.

-¡Concéntrate entonces!, no dejes que Ginny haga trampa –Ginny se lanzó a reír y yo me uní.

-Es solo un juego Harry… -Le dije.

-¡Y yo no hago trampa! –Se defendió Ginny cuando recuperó el aliento. –Hermione debe vigilar tus movimientos no los míos…

-¡Hola! –Enfoque la vista en el lugar donde provino la voz, y allí estaba Ron, apoyando en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola –Le contestamos los tres a coro. De inmediato Harry y Ginny volvieron a fijar la vista en el tablero. Le sonreí a Ron.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? –Le pregunté amablemente.

-¡Hermione concéntrate aquí! –Bufó Harry -¡Oye eso no puede hacerlo tu caballo!

-Es mágico Harry –Se burló Ginny –Por supuesto que puede

-Bien… -Contestó Ron divertido al observar la escena. Se acercó a nosotros rascándose la cabeza –Le hace bien tener compañía, me refiero a George, solo con tal que no sea Percy… -agregó riendo.

-¿Y donde está George a propósito? –Le preguntó Ginny sin dejar de tener su mirada clavada en el tablero.

-Invitó a almorzar a Angelina Johnson… -Dijo alzando las cejas cuando pronunció el nombre de la chica.

-¡Eso es genial!, no creas que no te vi Ginny… -Comentó Harry –debe hacerle bien tener "ese" tipo de compañía –Continuó Harry.

-Es realmente impresionante lo que una chica puede hacer –comentó Ron posando sus ojos color cielo en mí. De pronto se sentó a mi lado, y con un estruendo de fondo me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-¡Chicos! –Gritó Ginny -¡Ron acabas de voltear el juego! –Ron se separó de mi y me sonrió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa feliz de que aquél juego acabara. Se puso de pie rápidamente y miro divertido el rostro de Ginny y de Harry que denotaban desconcierto.

-Exageran, de igual manera les gano a los dos… y ambos estaba haciendo unos movimientos terribles… les hice un favor. –Ron me extendió las manos para que yo los tomara y así lo hice. Con un pequeño impulso me puso de pie, atrapándome ágilmente entre sus brazos, ubicándome a su lado. –Y realmente necesitaba besar a mi princesa –Mis mejillas se ruborizaron intensamente cuando pronunció esas palabras.

-¿Tu princesa? –Se burló Ginny conteniendo la risa, haciéndome ruborizar aún más. -¿Desde cuando tu tan caballeroso y romántico?... Hermione, ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermano? –continuó burlándose Ginny.

-¿No oíste lo que Ron dijo? –Preguntó Harry –Hablaba sobre como las chicas cambian tu vida –Dijo mirando dulcemente a Ginny.

-¿Y tu crees eso? –Le preguntó Ginny coqueteándole descaradamente.

-No lo creo, lo sé –Afirmó Harry llevando su mano a la barbilla de ella, y luego la beso suavemente. Sentí a Ron estremeciéndose a mi lado, y evitando la escena buscó mi mirada.

-¿Con que tu princesa? –Me burlé yo ahora. Aunque me gustaba el detalle. Pasé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello y me quedé mirándole sonriente.

-La más hermosa de todas –Agregó. En mi mente sonaba gracioso que Ron me dijera algo así a mí. Podría empezar a acostumbrarme. Ron pegó su frente a la mía rodeando mi cintura.

-¿Te das cuenta Ron? –Le pregunté, queriendo continuar con las bromas. Ron frunció el cejo. –Estas totalmente enamorado de mí –Dije en tono de burla. El relajó su expresión y sonrió.

-Es la mejor sensación del mundo. –Me contestó haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa de mis labios. Sus palabras me estremecieron, parpadeé varias veces y estudié sus ojos en profundidad. Ron borró su sonrisa al igual que yo y penetró mi mirada. No necesitaba nada más, al mirarlo así supe que decía la verdad, y que lo transmitiera con su mirada era mas valioso que cualquier cosa. De pronto Ron se acercó para besarme, cuando una carcajada reprimida me hizo voltear y sonrojarme hasta más no poder. Hasta las orejas de Ron tornaron un color escarlata llamativo que hace tiempo no veía. Él me soltó para poder ponernos frente a Harry y Ginny que nos miraban demasiado sonrientes.

-Por favor continúen… -Nos instó Ginny haciendo un gesto con la mano –Esto se estaba poniendo muy interesante

-Demasiado interesante –Agregó Harry alzando una ceja.

-Cállense –Les dije avergonzada

-Ustedes fueron los que se olvidaron que estábamos aquí… su culpa –Dijo Harry.

-No es eso cariño, es que pudieron soportar su primera gran pelea –Explicó Ginny burlándose –Y ya sabes, ahora no pueden despegarse… -Harry se rió con ganas mientras nosotros los observábamos ruborizados abrazados por la cintura.

-Estoy muy seguro –Comenzó Harry riendo –Que todo eso de pasar más tiempo con tu chica luego de una gran pelea es parte de ese libro qué… -Y de pronto Ron soltó mi cintura con demasiada violencia y se quedó mirando a Harry con expresión asesina. Harry borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-¿Qué libro? –Preguntamos Ginny y yo al unísono, observando la escena con desconfianza.

-Esto… mm… ah… -Balbuceó Ron con un nerviosismo sospechoso.

-¿De que hablan? –Presionó Ginny

-¿Sabes que Ginny? –Se apresuró a decir Harry –Creo que tal vez tu y Hermione deberían quedarse aquí y tal vez me ayudes a ordenar Grimmauld Place otro día. Tengo urgencia por encontrar un nuevo lugar y me apetecería más pasar la tarde con Ron. –Explicó con rapidez. Ginny lo miró indignada y con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh nada de eso –Replicó –Ron se quedará aquí con Hermione y tu y yo iremos a Grimmauld place y responderás a mis preguntas. –Mi confusión se disipo un poco, cuando agradecí que Ginny y Harry hayan encontrado la excusa perfecta para alejar a Ron de su "tarde especial", por que sinceramente había olvidado que debía interferir.

-¡Ginny! –Le reclamó Ron

-Yo estoy muy de acuerdo con Ginny –Opiné. –Déjalos que ellos se vayan y tu te quedarás aquí conmigo. –Ron fulminó con la mirada a Harry quién se puso de pie y salió de la habitación seguido de una curiosa Ginny. -¿Se puede saber que fue todo eso? –Le pregunté poniéndome frente a él.

-Una muestra de que las mujeres dominan a los hombres y luego se quejan de la falta de atención. Y ya veo por qué los hombres no les ponen atención… para alejarse de esto –Se excusó Ron

-Enserio, Ron. ¿Qué libro?, ¿qué sucedió? –Ron suspiró y chasqueó la lengua con frustración.

-Estaría rompiendo un montón de reglas. Lo siento no puedo decírtelo.

-¡Ronald! Si reaccionaron así no debe ser algo bueno –Le insté, curiosa por saber que ocultaban estos dos.

-Yo no me meto en sus secretos de chicas

-Pero te gustaría –Ron no pudo replicar contra ello.

-Es complicado –Continuó poniendo excusas

-Pues hazlo simple –Si había algo para lo que era buena, era para replicar con rapidez. Ron suspiró otra vez con exagerada fuerza.

-¡No puedo!, es algo que tiene que ver con Fred y George y no puedo hacerles esto.

-Si es algo de ellos no puede ser bueno, ¿Qué sucede? –Continué intentando averiguarlo.

-Lo siento. No puedo. No sin su autorización. –Suspiré con frustración. Y además Ron había tocado fibra sensible, por lo cuál preferí no insistir. Por ahora, al menos hasta que viera a George rondando por ahí.

-Bien –Dije con fingida resignación. –Pero entonces ahora que estamos sin hacer nada, me acompañaras al callejón Diagon a comprar mis libros de Hogwarts y alguna que otra lectura ligera, y luego a la casa de mis padres. Tienes que ayudarme a deshacerme de ese desorden.

-Bien. –Profirió aliviado, pero notoriamente desanimado.

Con un Ron bastante desanimado partimos al callejón Diagon. La verdad es que el momento se nos hizo completamente agradable, salir juntos paseando de la mano como una verdadera pareja. Y sonaba casi ridículo el palpitar de mi corazón al sentir sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. Era algo tan simple y cotidiano, pero el que fuera Ron paseando conmigo, tomados de la mano agrandaba todo sentimiento. Luego de unas horas de compras, y de evadir miradas sorprendidas de los que se daban cuenta de quienes éramos, el ánimo de Ron había mejorado bastante. Y yo hasta había olvidado el dichoso tema de la metida de pata de Harry con el misterioso libro.

Nos aparecimos en la casa de mis padres, para encontrarnos en medio del caos. El ánimo de ambos bajó, por mi parte al recordar todo lo que esta casa significaba. Luego de dejar los paquetes en el suelo, silenciosamente sacamos las varitas de nuestros bolsillos levantando las cosas y reparándolas. Saqué de mi bolsillo la foto que Draco, bajo la maldición imperius, había robado, y la puse en su lugar luego de reparar el portarretratos roto.

-No había tenido la oportunidad de decirte que tienes una casa muy bonita –Comentó Ron limpiando algunos restos de vidrio del suelo.

-Gracias –Respondí algo desconcentrada –Y eso que está cambiada por los efectos del hechizo y bueno por… -Suspiré –…por Draco… Y bueno cuando los aurores deshagan el hechizo volverá a estar como antes, tendré mi habitación y… padres –Agregué con nostalgia. Rogaba que ellos estuvieran bien y que lograran recordarme después de todo. Subí monótonamente al segundo piso, donde se encontraba la habitación de mis padres y mi antigua habitación. Ron me siguió en silencio, notablemente compungido por mi decaído estado de ánimo. Nos pusimos a trabajar nuevamente en silencio, hasta que detuve el movimiento de mi varita fijando la vista en la gran cama de mis padres. –Espero me perdonen –Dije en un susurro, con la voz llena de angustia. Si no lo hacían, no sabía que haría.

-Lo harán –Dijo Ron amable, posando su mano sobre mi hombro. –Las cosas va a estar bien –Agregó, buscando mi mirada que contenía las lágrimas.

-Eso espero –Susurré rehuyendo de sus ojos. Ron noto esto y con su dedo índice alzó mi barbilla para quedar a su altura.

-Hermione…-Comenzó con firmeza –Ellos van a estar orgullosos de todo lo que hiciste… si los alejaste fue para protegerlos, y lograste mucho más de lo que tu misma pensaste que serías capaz. Eres grandiosa, enserio. –Le medio sonreí a Ron por sus palabras

-Solo espero que los aurores puedan encontrarlos… y tenerlos conmigo otra vez, los extraño… -Le confesé. Ron tomó un mechón rebelde que caía por mi frente y lo acomodo detrás de mi oreja sonriéndome con ternura.

-Lo se… pero ya queda poco. No te darás ni cuenta cuando estés junto a ellos otra vez.

-Gracias –Le dije sincera

-Por nada –contestó rápidamente- Me aseguraré de hacerles saber la fantástica hija que tienen… -De pronto su mirada se estremeció un poco. -¿Crees que les agrade? –Preguntó con preocupación.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté divertida -¿Qué sí les agradas? Por supuesto que les agradas Ron…

-Me refiero a… bueno no me conocen mucho, prácticamente no me conocen… puede que les agrade como tu amigo, pero…

-Tranquilo… sigues siendo mi amigo. Sólo hay que agregarle el hecho de que ahora eres mi novio. –Ron me dedicó una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. –No te preocupes, les agradas y eso no cambiará.

-¿Tu padre no intentará matarme verdad? –Solté una risa

-Tal vez, pero estaré allí para impedirlo. –Me burlé.

-¿Y se molestarán ahora tus padres si te beso aquí, en su habitación?

-Tú no pierdes oportunidad, ¿verdad? –Le dije divertida

-Me conoces bien –Contestó posando ambas manos en mis mejillas.

-Creo que ellos no se enterarán –Sentencié mientras rodeaba su espalda con mis brazos, en el momento justo en el que me besó. Y de pronto me di cuenta que estábamos solos. Le devolví el beso apretando fuerte su espalda, perdiéndome en su boca. Ambos nos entusiasmamos un poco más, aferrándonos más fuerte contra el otro. Sin querer dejé caer mi varita al suelo, pegando un salto con el ruido que produjo, pero Ron pareció no darse cuenta, porque continuó besándome con pasión. Apreté entonces, mi mano contra sus cabellos, y de pronto despertaron mis sentidos otra vez. Como lo hicieron esa noche en la habitación de Ron. Cada roce de sus manos hacía que me estremeciera y que confundiera mis pensamientos, encerrando mi sentido común en una profunda celda dentro de mi cabeza. Comencé a respirar con dificultad, pero no quería despegarme de esos labios que me envolvían frenéticos. Empezamos a acortar los besos para poder respirar, pero sin separarnos del todo. Ron sostenía ambas manos en mis costados, sobre mis caderas sujetándolas con fuerza, mientras yo ahora sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos. Ron me daba cortos besos hasta que entreabrí mi boca una vez más para dar paso a la suya. De pronto sentí como sus fuertes brazos hacían presión en mis caderas y me levantaban en el aire, y como un acto reflejo envolví mis piernas en las caderas de Ron, mientras sus manos ahora me sujetaban por los muslos. Lo seguí besando apartando de mi mente cualquier pensamiento que me obligara a detenerme. Me dediqué solamente a sentir su respiración agitada, su corazón acelerado, su cuerpo pegado al mío y su boca explorando la mía con velocidad.

Ron despegó sus labios de los míos solo para bajar a mi cuello. Apreté su cabeza contra mí para que no despegara sus labios de mi piel, disfrutando de tan agradable sensación. Se me había borrado todo de la mente, sólo existía Ron. De pronto, su boca dejó de recorrer mi cuello haciéndome volver a la realidad. Abrí los ojos con lentitud y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Mi nariz se encontraba a la altura de su frente y el subió la mirada hacia mí, como disculpándose y con las orejas enrojecidas. Le miré confiada y totalmente enamorada. Aunque todas estas nuevas sensaciones me asustaban cuando las pensaba, debía admitir que algo dentro de mí me impulsaba a continuar, a dejar de razonar y por una vez en mi controlada vida dejarme llevar. Quería continuar. Con Ron y solo con Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Vicky: <strong>Mil gracias a ti por leerlos! que bueno que te gusten :) Un beso grande

**gransley: **Agradezco de corazón tus palabras. Yo no me canso de decir que tengo a los mejores lectores y que gracias a ti y a los demás escribo esta historia :) Muchos besos


	27. Chapter 27

Hola queridos lectores! paso muy rápido porque estoy algo colapsada con la universidad, pero me di el tiempo de actualizar y de inmediato contestaré sus reviews :)

Millones y millones e incontables agradecimientos para ustedes :) Espero les guste que ya queda poco para el final. Besos!

Capítulo 27

-¿Por qué te detienes? –Le pregunté con valor, que no se de donde saqué. Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido. –A menos que tu no… -Dije intentando bajarme de él.

-¡No! –Exclamó con desesperación sujetándome con fuerza los muslos. –Sólo… sólo quiero… -Ron tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar –sólo quiero hacer esto bien –Confesó avergonzado.

-Estabas haciéndolo bien –Me miró ahora mas confiado. Nos contemplamos por unos segundos en silencio, pero dándome cuenta que ambos nos habíamos congelado y aterrado, me baje de sus brazos de un salto. Sí, yo realmente quería que esto pasara, pero no sabía como manejarlo. Honestamente quería dejar de pensar y calcular cada movimiento, pero ahora que nos habíamos detenido había un millón de objeciones que me prohibían continuar. –Creo que deberíamos acabar con esto –Dije refiriéndome al desorden que nos rodeaba, con la voz nerviosa. Ron solo asintió con la cabeza, intuía su nerviosismo y su confusión. El aire de pronto de volvió tenso, y yo también me sentía confundida. Recogí mi varita del suelo y dando fugaces miradas de reojo a Ron, continué con mi trabajo. Era notorio como nuestra relación había pasado a otro nivel muy rápido, y si mi mente se ponía a divagar sobre el asunto, me confundiría aún más. De veras intenté no pensar en aquello, pero siendo yo, fue imposible. Ninguno dijo nada durante un buen rato. Bajé las escaleras con Ron siguiéndome a mis espaldas. Comencé a preocuparme, ¿y si Ron se había tomado todo esto de una manera distinta? ¿O si yo había malinterpretado el asunto?

La casa estaba reluciente, y ya no había nada que tuviéramos que hacer allí, pero por algún motivo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y nos quedamos acomodando objetos solo para mantenernos ocupados.

-¿Pasa algo? –Proferí luego de dar un gran suspiro y armarme de valor. Me volteé hacia Ron quién estaba petrificado mirando hacia mí. Trago con fuerzas antes de hablar.

-No. –Contestó con rudeza. Me decepcioné. Quería aclarar lo que estaba pasando, no quería que entre nosotros se hubiera levantada un muro invisible por tan trivial suceso. –Digo… yo… no lo sé. –Continuó cuando percibió la decepción en mi mirada. –No sé que decir, yo… -Suspiró –No quiero arruinarlo… -Suspiré aliviada cuando oí aquello.

-No estas arruinando nada –Intenté infundirle confianza. Siempre el problema más grande de Ron fue su inseguridad.

-¡Sí!, ¡Si lo hago!, es que soy muy impulsivo y no pienso –Declaró frustrado atropellando las palabras.

-¿Y qué? –Le dije restándole importancia –Me gustas así. –Sentencié. –Te conocí así, terco, obstinado e impulsivo, y así me gustas. –Ron se acercó a mí con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿No crees que?… Bueno que a veces…. ¿voy muy lejos? –Preguntó avergonzado

-Cuando lo crea, te detendré. –Ron tomó mis manos despacio. Sabía que esta conversación estaba siendo muy difícil para él.

-¿Cambiaría mucho las cosas? –Volvió a preguntar preocupado –Si tu y yo… ¡Harry!

-¿Harry? –Repetí después de que la exclamación de Ron me hizo voltear para ver a Harry de pie en medio de la sala de mi casa.

-Lo siento por aparecerme de esta manera, ¿interrumpo algo? –Inquirió fijándose en nuestras manos entrelazadas. Ron y yo nos miramos nerviosos. Él ahogo un bufido de frustración, lo que supuse fue, en consecuencia a cuanto le había costado llegar a hablar acerca de sus sentimientos sobre el tema. Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza volviendo a mirar a Harry y soltando las manos de Ron. –No habría venido de no ser necesario, necesito su ayuda.

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunté sin poder disimular la molestia en mi voz por la interrupción.

-Es imposible callarla –Declaró Harry

-¿Estás hablando de mi hermana? –Rugió Ron

-¡Por supuesto que no Ron! Cálmate, ¿quieres?... ¿Qué les sucede a ambos?

-Nada, nada, no te preocupes –Dije mirando de reojo a Ron quién se veía aún mas frustrado.

-Es la mamá de Sirius… He intentado deshacerme de ella, pero es imposible… quizás con un poco de su ayuda…

-Claro, lo intentaremos… aunque se ve difícil, ni si quiera Sirius o Remus pudieron con ella… Y no creo que Kreacher haga la tarea más fácil. –Comenté.

-Ah no lo creas así, milagrosamente parece que las lealtades de Kreacher cambiaron, luego de la guerra quedó totalmente deslumbrado con un amo como yo –Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos entonces –Musitó Ron con seriedad, volviendo a depositar las manos en sus bolsillos. Lo mire mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-¿Están seguros de que ustedes dos están bien? –Insistió Harry observándonos de manera inquisidora. Me dispuse a tomar los paquetes de libros del suelo, dedicando a Harry una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si, claro –Le dijo Ron no muy convencido y con bastante sarcasmo. Pero gracias a Dios Harry no volvió a insistir. Ron y yo nos miramos unos segundos cuando ambos nos posicionamos a cada lado de Harry, hasta que el tomó nuestras manos y desaparecimos del lugar.

Aparecimos en la sala de Grimmauld place.

-¡Malditos y asquerosos traidores de sangre!

-¡Señorita Granger! ¡Amo Weasley! –Exclamó Kreacher haciendo un montón de reverencias. Le dediqué una sonrisa, mientras Ron volvía a posicionar sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-¡Ya era hora Harry! –Exclamó Ginny -¡No ha parado de gritar!, no se que demonios hacer –Dijo Ginny tapándose los oídos. –Son su problema ahora, estaré arriba. –Y dicho esto se apresuro a subir lo más rápido las escaleras, con los infernales gritos de fondo.

-¡Asquerosos traidores de sangre! ¡Como se atreven a intentar apoderarse de mi casa! –La molesta voz de la mama de Sirius me hacía doler los tímpanos, mientras Kreacher se apretaba con fuerza las orejas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ve a la cocina Kreacher, creo que estarás mejor allí! –Le gritó Harry para poder ser oído por sobre los gritos del retrato.

-Si amo Harry –Contestó este con sollozos y se apresuro a salir de allí.

-¡Maldito elfo inútil! ¡Traidor, traidor! –Con toda la valentía que Harry pudo tener, corrió las cortinas con fuerza y de un solo golpe, deteniendo en seco los gritos. Suspiré aliviada.

-Cielos Harry, destruiste a Voldemort y ¿no puedes con un cuadro? –Su burló Ron en un susurro, aparentemente más relajado.

-¡Ron! –Exclamé lo más despacio que pude para reprenderlo por su desubicado comentario.

-¡Lo sé! –Agregó Harry por lo bajo –Me he estado preguntando lo mismo –Continuó para mi sorpresa. Lejos de haberlo molestado, estaba de acuerdo con él.

-¡Harry! –Inquirí ahora hacía él. Los tres nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en nuestras bocas. De pronto estallamos en risas, sin importarnos que la mamá de Sirius volviera a convertirse en un festival de insultos. Nos callamos cuando nos percatamos del molesto ruido, y Harry volvió a dirigirse hacia ella.

-Oye lo siento –Profirió Ron despacio.

-No te preocupes, era solo por que creí que a Harry le molestaría que…

-No –Me interrumpió –No sobre eso…

-¡Estúpidos impuros!

-¿Entonces? –Le pregunté confundida

-Te amo ¿Sí?, y bueno a veces me pongo nervioso y… -Ahora entendía a donde se dirigía. A nuestra interrumpida e incómoda conversación. –Y yo… -Suspiró frustrado, así que me dispuse a ponerme de puntitas y darle un pequeño beso en los labios. –no… quiero… que… cambien… las… -Pero antes de terminar la frase se había lanzando a besar mis labios otra vez antes de que me apartara.

-¡Asquerosos traidores! ¡No van a lograr sacarme de la honorable casa de los Black!

-Deja de pensar tanto –Le aconsejé cuando dejamos de besarnos. Ahora Ron se veía mas confiado y yo mucho menos avergonzada. Me alegraba que después de nuestro torpe acercamiento, las cosas no hubieran cambiado.

-Jamás pensé en oír algo así de ti –Se burló. Rodé los ojos.

-¡Las pagarán caro! ¡Por ser unos malditos y asquerosos magos traidores! ¡Impuros!

-Deberíamos estar ayudando a Harry –Le recordé cuando volví a ser consciente de los gritos

-Deberíamos –Comentó cuando se acercó nuevamente a besarme evadiendo nuestro deber.

-Las cosas no cambiarán Ron –Le contesté a la pregunta que formuló en mi casa y que no pude contestar cuando Harry nos interrumpió. Cuando estaba a escasos milímetros de mí, me volteé, tomé su mano y lo conduje donde Harry.

-Las cosas no cambiarán –Sentenció después de proferir un bufido de resignación.

* * *

><p><strong>Vicky:<strong> Muchísimas gracias! espero te siga gustando :)

**gransley: **No te preocupes :) agradezco que te des el tiempo para comentarme :) A la historia le quedan 5 capítulos y muchas gracias, ya estoy trabajando en otro long fic :) no tan largo como este, pero los capítulos serán más largos. En fin un beso y gracias!


	28. Chapter 28

Hola queridos lectores :) Paso rapidamente el día de hoy porque estoy realmente colapsada.

De antemano me disculpo por el capítulo de hoy, ya que tuve que reorganizarlo al ultimo minuto para que el próximo no quedara tan corto y ha quedado una cosa extraña. Les pido me entiendan y ya queda muy poco para el final y ya vendrá algo mejor como ustedes lo merecen :)

Un beso e infinitas gracias por sus incondicionales reviews y su gran apoyo :)

Cata.

Capítulo 28

Aquella nefasta tarde, por más que nos esforzamos, no hubo caso de quitar el cuadro de la mamá de Sirius. El ánimo de Ron había mejorado notoriamente, mientras que Ginny pasaba las páginas de un libro con notorio fastidio, y varias veces atrapé a Harry dándole continuas miradas furtivas de disculpa. Sin duda, su tarde especial se había arruinado.

Nos dimos por vencidos al llegar la noche, pero seleccioné varios libros en los que esperé buscar respuesta a tan fuerte hechizo. Ron le daba ánimos a Harry diciéndole que si fue capaz de encontrar un montón de horrocruxes, sobrevivir a la muerte y deshacerse de Voldemort, podría también acabar con unos simples retratos. Aunque Harry confiaba todo lo referente al tema a mí, y a mis libros.

Nos dirigimos a La Madriguera, cuando Ron no podía pasar más de 2 minutos sin reclamar que tenía hambre y que deseaba poder comerse un buen trozo de pollo preparado deliciosamente por su madre.

Y sorprendidos por el sexto sentido de Ron en cuanto a comida, la señora Weasley nos tenía preparada una porción generosa de pollo para cada uno, reclamando que éramos los únicos que faltábamos y preguntando si acaso habíamos visto a George. Nos sentamos a comer de inmediato, mientras la señora Weasley balbuceaba cosas sobre la irresponsabilidad a la hora de la cena.

-¡Ya era hora!, George viene viajando ya no debe tardar –Comentó cuando detuvo su ajetreo en la cocina para poder observar su reloj, viendo que la cucharilla de George marca la palabra "viajando". Un segundo después, mientras la conversación entre nosotros era nula, atragantándonos en comida, la cucharilla se deslizó hasta quedar "en casa". Acto seguido, George entró en ella.

-¡Gracias mamá! Me muero de hambre –Reclamó, pasando sus manos durante un segundo por el fregadero y luego sentándose frente a mí en la mesa, junto a Ginny.

-¡George! Pues no te estarías muriendo de hambre si hubieras llegado a tiempo querido. –Se quejó su madre, pero no dejo de pasar su mano dulcemente por la cabellera roja de George. –Que sea la última vez que llegan tarde para cenar. Bueno, dejen todo en el fregadero cuando terminen, estoy cansada y me iré e acostar. No se acuesten tarde y ¡ya saben las reglas! –Advirtió ella antes de marcharse

-Chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos en sus dormitorios -Repitieron al unísono Ron y Ginny con monotonía. La señora Weasley sonrió con satisfacción y se marchó de la cocina.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Le preguntó de inmediato Ginny a George luego de beber un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

-Por ahí… -Contestó él haciéndose el desentendido prestándole completa atención a su pollo.

-¿Por ahí con Angelina…? –Se atrevió Ginny a molestarlo un poco más. George la miró con recelo e hizo una mueca de molestia, pero sonriendo a la vez. De pronto, mientras tragaba un pedazo del exquisito pollo de la señora Weasley recordé el incidente del libro. Así que rápidamente me apresuré a decirle a George:

-George, ¿Tu y Fred escribieron un libro o algo por el estilo? –Harry escupió el jugo de calabaza, echando su silla hacia atrás y Ron comenzó a toser con exageración.

-¿Escribir? ¿Fred y yo? –Se burló George, con un tono de dolor en su voz cuando se refería a su hermano. –Creí que nos conocías un poco mejor Hermione

-George creo que… -Intento Ron cuando recuperó el aliento, mientras Harry secaba sus ropas con demasiada concentración.

-Silencio Ronald –Dijo Ginny rápidamente –Me interesa esto.

-Que extraño, porque Harry y Ron mencionaron un libro, diciendo que les pertenecía a ustedes –Continué.

-¿Qué demonios le dijiste a Hermione? –Susurró Harry, obviamente pretendiendo que no lo escucháramos, pero para su desgracia, si lo hicimos.

-Pues bueno… que era de Fred y George… -Se apresuró a contestar Ron

-¿¡Y por que demonios hiciste eso! ¿Por qué no simplemente la besaste hasta que lo olvidara? –Le recriminó Harry secando sus manos. Ginny abrió la boca en sorpresa y reprimió una carcajada para parecer molesta.

-¿Acaso hablan de las "doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja"? –Ginny y yo nos lanzamos a reír con fuerza. Así que de eso se trataba.

-¡George! –Replicó Ron con molestia.

-¿Qué? –Lo desafió su hermano con desentendimiento. –Ya no es un secreto, obviamente… ya tienen a sus brujas, así que no hay nada que esconder. –Culminó encogiéndose de hombros. –Fue un regalo que Fred y yo le hicimos a Ron… y luego el sabiamente se lo legó a quién lo necesitaba tal y como hicimos nosotros.

-Yo no lo leí, no tuve tiempo –Se excusó con rapidez Harry. No pude evitar sentirme totalmente enternecida por el acto de Ron, quién ahora estaba rojo hasta las orejas, cabizbajo. Me di media vuelta y levanté su barbilla con mi dedo índice, lo miré con ternura y lo besé despacio. –Pensándolo bien… -Rectificó Harry cuando vio mi reacción ante el hecho –Hace un par de días le hojeé unos capítulos. –Escuché la risa de Ginny mientras movía lentamente mis labios entre los de Ron.

-Estoy comiendo, por favor –Comentó George, y entonces me separé de Ron.

-Eres adorable –Le comenté en un susurro –Y es lo más tierno que un chico ha hecho por mí. –Ron me sonrió aún avergonzado.

-¿Ven? –Continuó George –Les hice un favor, ahora sus chicas piensan que son adorables. Debería dedicarme a esto, podría ganar una fortuna.

-Ya ganas una fortuna –Comentó Ginny quién había tomado la mano de Harry por sobre la mesa.

-Es cierto –Convino Harry, y continuamos comiendo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero la sensación de bienestar en mi, duró por mucho tiempo más. El hecho de que Ron hubiese leído un libro, y que además ese libro fuera para conquistarme, me parecía el acto más hermoso y tierno que existe.

Aquél incidente quedó atrás al pasar las semanas, pero tal y como Ron y yo nos unimos más, Harry y Ginny parecían ser ahora inseparables, todo por la revelación de un libro de conquista. Y también tuvieron que pasar un par de semanas de dedicación completa a estudiar libros, sentada bajo la sombra de algún árbol disfrutando de la brisa de verano en La Madriguera, mientras Ron pasaba el día en la tienda, y Ginny con Harry "ordenaban" Grimmauld Place, para poder al fin retirar los cuadros de ese lugar. Y para continuar alimentando mi orgullo, encontré la respuesta y logramos satisfactoriamente deshacernos de la mamá de Sirius, para siempre.

Harry al poco tiempo puso la casa en venta, pero se arrepintió pronto y quitó el anuncio. Decidió conservar la casa y mudarse a Godric Valley más adelante. No estaba listo para dejar ir todos los recuerdos de aquél lugar, y también la desesperación de Kreacher, influyó en su decisión. Él y Ron se mudarían a Grimmauld place, en cuanto compraran todo lo necesario, y lograran cambiar un poco su aspecto terrorífico, por uno más amable.

Un domingo por la mañana desayunábamos en silencio Ginny, Harry, Ron, George y yo. La señora Weasley entró a la cocina con sonrisa amable y más arreglada que de costumbre. Revolvió un par de objetos en la cocina antes de dirigirse a nosotros con semblante cariñoso.

-Hermione, querida –Me sonrió –Quedarás a cargo ¿sí? Arthur y yo saldremos en unos minutos, y confío en ti para mantener todo en orden, ¿podrías querida?

-Cl-claro –Contesté confundida.

-¿Qué…? –Comenzó a preguntar Ron antes de que su madre lo interrumpiera para contestar a la pregunta no formulada.

-Bill y Fleur han sido muy amables al invitarnos a pasar el día en Shell Cottage, volveremos por la noche

-¡¿Qué? –Exclamó Ginny con aire ofendido –Tiene hermanos también, ¿lo sabe? –Reclamó

-Ay Ginny, no empieces por favor –Le rogó su madre en tono autoritario. Ginny la miró con recelo pero no replicó y se metió una gran cucharada de cereal a la boca. –En otra ocasión iremos todos. Por favor compórtense. Y George, querido, no vuelvas muy tarde.

-Si mamá –Profirió el con monotonía y con la voz bastante apagada.

-Compórtense –Repitió con severidad, y a al parecer fui la única que asintió. –Ron, ¿escuchaste?

-¡Si mamá! –Contestó con molestia.

-Bien. Sería una buena idea que limpiaras tu habitación

-¡Mamá! –Gritó Ron enrojecido de ira.

-No me hables de esa manera jovencito –Lo reprendió

-¡No soy un niño, lo entiendo! –Replicó él, furioso. La señora Weasley le echó un vistazo como deseando que pudiera detener el crecimiento de su último niño. Dio un gran suspiro, pero no continuó con la discusión. Le mostró una gran sonrisa a Harry antes de decir:

-Bien. Nos vemos por la noche. Hermione querida, hay un montón de comida en la alacena para el almuerzo, estoy segura de que podrás con ello, los chicos te ayudarán. Adiós –Y dicho esto salió de la cocina. Ron comía enfurruñado y con violencia, y George, que perfectamente podría haberse burlado de él, continuó comiendo en silencio. Por unos minutos solo se oía el ruido de sorbos, mordiscos, tintineos de platos, y la sobre-exagerada manera de moverse de Ron.

George terminó su desayuno antes que todos, y se apresuró en ponerse de pie.

-Ya escucharon a mamá. Compórtense, me marcho.

-¿No es muy temprano para sacar a Angelina a almorzar? –Preguntó Ginny indiscretamente y con una sonrisa excesiva.

-Tengo cosas que hacer antes… y no te metas. –Contestó George sin mucha simpatía, pero tampoco siendo antipático. Y dicho esto, se apresuró a salir de la cocina.

- ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué todo el mundo en esta casa siempre se levanta con el pie izquierdo? –Inquirió Ginny con desconcierto. Ron murmuró algo grosero y con Harry nos miramos unos segundos con la misma mirada de incomodidad en los ojos. Y entonces al mismo tiempo, nos encogimos de hombros. Ginny suspiró. –Y bien… ¿Qué haremos el día de hoy? Somos solo nosotros cuatro en La Madriguera, y será un día fenomenal.

-_Jaz lo fe fieras_ –Profirió Ron, molesto y con una cantidad considerable de comida en la boca.

-Bien –Dijo su hermana con aire desinteresado –Tú no estás invitado si no te interesa, hermanito. –Continuó dándole un mordisco a su tostada.

-Deberíamos organizarnos –Propuse –Estaremos solos y hay que encargarse del almuerzo, la cena, y de dejar todo limpio, además de... –Ginny me interrumpió con una carcajada.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó –Ese, amiga mía, no es mi concepto de diversión. ¿Nos avisas cuando este listo el almuerzo? –Continuó poniéndose de pie –Harry y yo iremos a dar un paseo en esta adorable mañana, ya que mi hermano no esta de humor, y tú prefieres dedicarte a la cocina.

-¡Oye, oye! ¡No me refería a eso! –Le dije cuando Harry se ponía de pie y ella caminaba para salir de la cocina. -¡Harry! –Llamé su atención cuando bebía el último sorbo de su jugo de calabaza y se disponía a seguirla.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó y desvió rápidamente su mirada.

-¡No es suficiente! –Le repliqué molesta

-¡Vendremos a ayudarte! –Gritó cuando ya había salido de la cocina. Ron se puso de pie sin decir ni una sola palabra y comenzó a salir de la cocina.

-¿Tu también? –Pregunté con una creciente molestia.

-Ahora no, Hermione –Replicó con enfado saliendo de la cocina

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de los problemas que tengas con tu madre Ronald! –Le grité

-¡Dije que ahora no! –Me gritó de vuelta cuando se me perdió de vista. Furiosa, solté un bufido y tiré con fuerza la cucharilla de té sobre la mesa.

Entonces, dejé todo sobre la mesa y me fui a sentar a la sala, negándome a hacer cosa alguna para mis malagradecidos amigos. Cuando estábamos fuera, me restregaban en la cara que mis talentos culinarios eran nefastos. Ahora que estábamos en la seguridad de La Madriguera, que se atiendan solos. Ginny se había aprovechado de mí, y Harry vio una oportunidad en ello, mientras que MI NOVIO, también había decidido ignorarme.

Pasaron un par de horas en las que me dediqué a hojear una revista vieja, debido a que con le hechizo protector, nada de ese tipo de correspondencia llegaba a casa. Aunque varias veces el señor Weasley llegaba con una mirada misteriosa y se apegaba el profeta con fuerza bajo el brazo. Los periodistas debían estar inventando una gran cantidad de cosas al no obtener una versión oficial de los hechos. Pero a decir verdad, nosotros estábamos disfrutando tanto de estas merecidas vacaciones, que nos tenía sin cuidado lo que el mundo mágico pudiera decir de nosotros. Al darle la vuelta a la colección total de la revista "Corazón de Bruja" de la señora Weasley, me di cuenta que estaba muriendo de hambre. Habían pasado varias horas y yo me negaba a hacer algo por los egoístas de mis amigos. Pero si no era yo, nadie lo haría. Ofuscada y de mala gana me puse de pie y camine a la cocina con varita en mano. Intenté que los platos se lavaran solos, mientras calentaba agua, y sacaba un pollo del congelador. Realmente mantener las cosas funcionando era difícil. No mucho después Ginny y Harry aparecieron en la cocina.

-Decidí apiadarme de ti –Comentó Ginny sonriendo, mientras me di la vuelta para mirarla con enfado. –Ah, vamos no te enojes conmigo… no iba a dejarte sola, solo intentaba que te relajaras un poco… -Argumentó.

-Me conoces, sabes que no soy del tipo que se relaja –Le dije con molestia.

-¡Pero deberías! –Insistió

-¿Y Ron? –Preguntó Harry antes de que yo pudiera replicar. Solté un gruñido antes de contestarle.

-Arriba –Dije señalando con mi varita hacia arriba. Y entonces un par de platos se quebraron con estruendo y el pollo que aún flotaba, golpeó con fuerza el techo para caer, por suerte, en mis manos. -¡Ah! –Grité frustrada. –Lo siento, no puedo con tanto a la vez. –Dije

-Ya tranquila, yo me encargo de lavar –Dijo Ginny subiéndose las mangas de su blusa verde claro –Harry cariño, si lo único que vas a hacer es quedarte allí parado, es mejor que subas a ver a Ron.

-A ver si le cambias el humor –Agregué aún molesta, dejando el pollo descuidadamente sobre una bandeja. Harry me sonrió con algo de miedo y se fue antes de que yo descargara mi frustración hacia él.

-¿Ya están peleados ustedes dos? –Preguntó Ginny salpicando mucha agua por todos lados.

-Concéntrate en lo que haces –Le sugerí, mientras movía mas objetos con mi varita.

-Esto no es nada fácil –Se defendió –Tal vez si usas tu varita, pero yo aún no tengo permitido hacerlo. –Y mientras hablaba una gran cantidad de agua resbalo hacia el piso.

-¡Ginny! –Le grité

-Lo siento, lo siento –Dijo concentrando su mirada en los platos. –No me contestaste –Me recordó.

-No, no estamos peleados. O eso creo. Simplemente huyó de mí como ustedes.

-¡Vamos!, fue una pequeña broma, para que te tomes las cosas con calma. No pasaste por todo este terrible año para continuar pensando más de la cuenta. Creí que habías aprendido eso al decidir estar con mi hermano. Realmente tienes que dejar de pensar para poder enamorarte de alguien como él. –Sonreí levemente -¿Aún estas enojada conmigo? –Preguntó débilmente

-No ahora que estas toda empapada –Dije sonriéndole

-Bien, búrlate, me lo merezco. Pero ya te querré ver cuando tenga diecisiete y pueda vengarme de ti. –Ambas nos reímos e interiormente le di la razón a Ginny. No había pasado por un año terrible, para seguir comportándome como una sabelotodo insufrible.

Con la ayuda de Ginny, las cosas se simplificaron bastante. Bromeamos y nos reímos bastante, hasta conseguir un almuerzo bastante decente. Ahora veríamos que pensarían ahora de mi talento culinario. Aunque tenía bastante claro, que no sería muy bueno, cualquier cosa era mejor que las zetas silvestres. Oportunamente Ron y Harry bajaron.

-Huele exquisitamente bien –Comentó Harry, haciéndome sonreír. Y rápidamente tomo posición en la mesa. Ginny sirvió los platos mientras yo ordenaba lo último que quedaba en el fregadero para darle paso al montón de utensilios sucios usados para cocinar.

-Estas molesta conmigo –Sentenció Ron a mis espaldas. Me volteé con una media sonrisa, que causo sorpresa en el rostro de Ron.

-Claro que no, amor –Contesté con demasiado sarcasmo. Me miró con semblante extraño, pero sonrió luego de estudiar mi mirada y para asegurarse, depositó un fuerte beso en mis labios. Lo abracé por las caderas, y sin que se diera cuenta le quité la varita, mientras el estaba ocupado con mis labios. Al conseguir lo que quería, me separé lo suficiente de él y le sonreí con malicia. –Pero eso no te va a salvar de tener que lavar todo lo que ves aquí… -El rostro de Ron cambió y me miró perplejo, mientras yo sonreía con satisfacción. -…Sin magia… -Agregué mostrando su varita triunfante en mi mano.

-Eres malvada –Profirió aún sorprendido

-Soy justa –Le sonreí, volviendo a besarlo para sentarme junto a Ginny.

-Disfruta la comida querido hermano –Se burló Ginny, mientras Ron tomaba posición junto a Harry –Así tendrás el estómago lleno para limpiar todo esto. –Harry se rió con fuerzas mirando a Ron divertido

-Yo que tu no me reiría tanto cariño –Le dijo Ginny –Tu lo ayudarás. –Sonreí aún más satisfecha para darme cuenta luego que el pollo no había quedado nada mal.

-¿¡Que! ¡Pero si yo…! Claro… -Aceptó con frustración

-Te dije que encontrarían la forma Harry –Dijo Ron

-Les quedó realmente delicioso chicas – Aduló Ron tragando con emoción. Ginny y yo nos miramos y sonreímos complacidas.

-¿No es emocionante? –Dijo de pronto Ginny con emoción – ¡Esto es un adelanto de lo que viviremos cuando estemos casados! –Ron y Harry se atoraron al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron a toser escandalosamente. -¡Chicos! Tranquilícense, es solo una broma –Ambos dejaron de toser luego de uno segundos y se miraron con complicidad, mientras Ginny y yo observábamos divertidas.

-Son chicos Ginny que esperabas… le tienen terror a la palabra "matrimonio" –Le susurré inaudiblemente para ellos.

-Lo sé. Solo quería divertirme un poco más.

-Ginny por favor deja de torturarnos –Le dijo Harry

-¡Relájense!, es verano, y tenemos La Madriguera para nosotros… -Continuó ella

-¿No te estabas quejando porque Bill no nos invitó? –Le preguntó Ron comiendo con entusiasmo

-Eso fue antes de darme cuenta de los beneficios de estar solos en casa

-Es solo una tarde Ginny –Le dije

-En una tarde se pueden hacer grandes cosas –Concluyó. No sabía que planes tenía, pero sabía que no quería ser parte de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>diirce: <strong>Muchas gracias! y tendrás que seguir leyendo si quieres una respuesta :) un beso!


	29. Chapter 29

Hola mis queridos e incondicionales lectores :) Creo que ya superé la peor semana de mi vida universitaria y espero que este capítulo sea mejor que el anterior. Y tan sólo nos quedan tres y adiós JALS...

Y este capítulo me costó muchísimo escribirlo, sobre todo por el final (ya verán a que me refiero) Y me fue muy difícil porque sentí que ellos se merecían lo mejor del mundo e intenté traspasarlo a la escritura. Vamos a ver que resultó.

Un beso enorme!

Cata.-

Capítulo 29

Terminamos de almorzar, dejando en claro que mi talento en la cocina no era tan malo al tratarse de comida de verdad. Entonces fue el turno de los chicos de limpiar la cocina, sin magia. Ginny se llevó la varita de Harry y yo mantuve la de Ron firme entre mis dedos. Me senté en el sofá con una gran taza de té en mi mano libre, y deposité la varita en la mesa de centro. Tomé el ejemplar que había comprado hace unas semanas en el callejón Diagon:_ "El maravilloso y complejo mundo de los elfos"_, libro que me daba varias ideas de lo que podría cambiar cuando llegara mi turno de trabajar en el ministerio. Estaba sumida en mi lectura, con la taza de té a un sorbo de ser terminada, cuando Ginny irrumpió con Harry en la sala.

-¿Y Ron? –Pregunté

-Está lidiando con la tenebrosa esponja –Se burló Harry. Me dejó ir por que la verdad era más un problema que una ayuda para él. Al menos eso me dijo.

-Vamos a ir a pasar el resto de la tarde a la laguna, ¿vienes? –Preguntó Ginny sonriente

-Esperare a Ron y veremos.

-Como quieras –Dijo Ginny.

Harry y Ginny salieron de la sala sonriendo, cogidos de la mano. Era reconfortante para mi verlos tan felices juntos. Harry tuvo una vida más difícil que la de cualquiera, y a pesar de haberlo acompañado durante sus años más tormentosos, y de haberla pasado mal con él, Harry siempre fue quién se llevó la peor parte. Y con Ginny, la conocí desde antes de que ella entrara a Hogwarts, y aunque en un principio nuestra relación no era cercana, logramos acercarnos demasiado y muy rápido, y fui consciente de todo lo que sufrió, y me imagino cuan mal debió pasarla el año anterior, sin saber nada de Harry. Sonreí ampliamente al ver lo feliz que eran juntos, y cuanto se merecían todo lo que estaban viviendo. Cuanto se merecían esta nueva vida que recién estaba comenzando. Y de pronto la idea de verlos casados no me pareció muy descabellada. Es más, me pareció bastante posible.

Continué enfrascada en mi lectura, por que sabía que si seguía pensando en nuestro futuro, llegaría al tema de mi relación con Ron y no estaba preparada para imaginarme esas cosas. Escuchaba de vez en cuando las maldiciones de Ron desde la cocina, y me sentía tentada en ofrecerle su varita, pero mi orgullo fue mayor, y volví a concentrarme en _"La maravillosa y compleja vida de los elfos"_. En el preciso momento en el que pensé que la palabra "maravilloso" no debía ser incluida en el título, salvo que fueses un horrible torturador sádico, Ron apareció frente a mí, empapado por completo. No pude evitar soltar una risita, y recordar nuestra visita a la cámara de los secretos meses atrás.

-Eres malvada –Reiteró. Tomé mi varita que descansaba junto a la suya, y muy a mi pesar, sequé sus ropas. Luego tomé su varita y se la ofrecí.

-¿Te parezco malvada ahora? –Le pregunté cuando cogía su varita. Ron no contestó y la guardo en el pliegue de sus pantalones.

-¿Y la irritante pareja? –Preguntó para cambiar el tema

-Ron… -Le reprendí

-Lo siento, ¿Mí adorada hermana y mi incondicional mejor amigo? –Negué con la cabeza sonriendo. Luego lo miré con los ojos brillantes, ya que eran momentos como esos en los que me enamoraba más de él. Si es que era eso posible.

-Decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde junto a la laguna. Y estamos invitados.

-Vamos entonces –Sonrió, ofreciéndome su mano. Dudé.

-No lo sé… he estado pensando… creo que le escribiré a Kingsley

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó preocupado, bajando su mano.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya… y los aurores no han dado con mis padres aún. Quiero saber que sucede…-Aunque sabía que el ministerio estaba ayudándome, y yo los presionaría. Pero estaba asustada. Había pasado un mes desde que los aurores partieron y yo sólo había tenido noticias vagas y nada concretas.

-Te mantienen informada, ¿no es así?

-Si… pero… -Cerré el libro con frustración –No estoy acostumbrada a no tener el control –Confesé despacio. Ron se sentó a mi lado y tomó mis manos con las suyas.

-Tienes que confiar en ellos y tranquilizarte. Son los mejores aurores del ministerio, no los presiones… Además Australia, me imagino debe ser un país grande ¿no?... ¿es Australia un país? –Dijo esto último preguntándoselo mas a si mismo que a mi. Me reí y lo miré enternecida.

-Si Ron, es un país y muy grande

-¡Lo ves!, debe ser tarea difícil… pero ¡son aurores! No hay nada que no puedan hacer. –Continuó frotando mis manos con cariño. Le sonreí agradecida. –Vamos afuera, diviértete un rato.

-Ve tú, luego te alcanzo.

-Vas a escribir esa carta de todos modos, ¿verdad? –Miré a Ron suplicante, intentando que comprendiera como se sentía esta incertidumbre. Soltó mis manos y corrió con delicadeza un mechón rebelde que caía por mi frente. Y finalmente sonrió. –Claro. –Concluyó poniéndose de pie y saliendo de La Madriguera. En cuanto Ron salió, suspiré profundamente y me puse de pie decidida. Sentía la profunda necesidad de escribirle a Kingsley, exigiendo respuestas de manera educada, claro. Aunque fuera totalmente egoísta de mi parte, el estaba haciendo suficiente por mí. Incluso había acudido a mi rescate cuando Malfoy fue maldecido, y ahora se estaba encargando de la búsqueda de mis padres. Caminé a la cocina mientras me debatía todo esto en mi cabeza, y me preparé otra taza de té. Aún así había pasado una semana desde la última carta informativa de los aurores, todo iba tranquilo y sin inconvenientes, pero ellos no aparecían. Bebí un sorbo apoyada en una de las tantas encimeras. No debía presionarlos, Ron tenía razón. Bebí otro largo sorbo nervioso. Pero yo merecía respuestas, ¿no? Se trataba de mis padres… Otro sorbo. Claro, pero que enviara lechuzas exigiendo respuestas no los iba a traer más rápido… Si supuestamente hice lo que hice, era para que no fueran encontrados, entonces… ¿los encontrarían? Terminé mi té de un gran sorbo que me quemó la garganta. ¿Y si no los encontraban? ¿Y si tenía que vivir toda mi vida sabiendo que ellos estaba por ahí, sin saber de mi existencia? Los envié lejos para protegerlos, y ahora el peligro había pasado… Y Ron entró a la cocina interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Enviaste la lechuza? –Preguntó. Negué con la cabeza como respuesta.

-¿Está todo bien? –Inquirió preocupado

-¿Tu no estabas afuera con Harry y Ginny? –Cambié el tema

-No sobreestimes mi capacidad de tolerancia –Contestó rodando los ojos. –Y no quería dejarte sola –Agregó. -¿Está todo bien? –Repitió. Volví a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Es sobre tus padres? –Asentí con rapidez. Ron se acercó a mí, cogió mi barbilla con su dedo índice, y levantó mi rostro para encontrar mi mirada. -¿Qué te preocupa?

-Que no los encuentren –Ron chasqueó la lengua.

-Claro que los encontrarán, no tienes de que preocuparte. Ya te dije, Kingsley envió a los mejores aurores… y si llegaran a fallar, te aseguro que yo mismo voy a encontrarlos –Le sonreí conmovida. –Ellos estarán bien y ya pronto volverás a verlos. Dales un poco de tiempo, tu misma dijiste que Australia es un país grande, y tu eres la mejor bruja que existe, tu hechizo fue muy poderoso. Pero ya los encontrarán, ya verás. –Sentenció con una confianza que logró calmarme.

-Te amo tanto –Le dije clavando mi mirada a la suya. Me sonrió ampliamente, con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Qui-quieres ir a-afuera ahora? –Preguntó con bastante nerviosismo. Cosa que me enterneció.

-Si… pero antes… -Con mis manos atraje su cabeza hacia la mía y lo detuvo a escasos milímetros de mi boca. –Gracias –Le susurré

-No lo hagas –Susurró, enredando sus manos en mi cabello, pegando nuestras frentes. –Eres lo más maravilloso que tengo, y siempre estaré ahí cuando lo necesites. –Mi corazón saltó con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, y me ruboricé notablemente. La mejor respuesta que pude darle, fue simplemente besarlo, lenta y profundamente. Poco a poco la intensidad del beso fue cambiando, envolviendo nuestros labios frenéticamente, abrazándonos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello. El corazón quiso salir de mi pecho, y mis pulmones necesitaban más aire del que recibían. Ron me estrechó con más fuerza aún, acariciando mi espalda. Nuestras lenguas jugueteaban en nuestras bocas y sentí que toda esta maravillosa sensación, no era suficiente. Nos separamos por la necesidad de inhalar una gran cantidad de aire, respiramos agitados, con las frentes pegadas y mis manos fuertemente aferradas a su cuello.

-H-Harry y-y G-Ginny… a-afuera –Tartamudeé, mientras intentaba recuperar algo de aire.

-Al demonio –Contestó, para poder apretarme entre sus brazos, fusionando su boca nuevamente con la mía. Agradecí internamente la respuesta de Ron, con maldición incluida. Entonces mi mente dejó de pensar y simplemente me dediqué a sentir. La exquisitez de sus labios dulces recorriendo mi cuello y mi barbilla, para volver a besar con ansias mis labios. El estremecimiento que me provocaba cada roce de sus dedos en mi cuerpo… y estaba concentrándome en cada sensación cuando un vacío en el estómago detuvo los besos, y un giro sobre mi propio cuerpo me despegó del suelo de la cocina. Abrí los ojos y noté que estábamos en la habitación de Ron. Me miró a los ojos con decisión y sin una pizca de duda en ellos, me obligué a mi misma que ningún pensamiento de ningún tipo me distrajera, y que por una de las pocas veces en mi vida, siguiera a mi corazón. Me sumergí en la profundidad de su mirada, comprendiendo que lo que pasaría era inevitable, y que Ron lo deseaba tanto como yo. Lo vi sacar su varita, cerrando la puerta con un movimiento de ésta, y después la lanzó al suelo. Luego volvió a mirarme, como pidiendo su autorización. Bastaron 2 segundos para volver a lanzarme con demasiado entusiasmo a sus brazos, cosa que el recibió con gusto, besándome como nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Y gracias al cielo había dejado de pensar. Estábamos besándonos, como si en cualquier minuto fuésemos a morir. Aún de pie allí en su habitación poniendo toda nuestra concentración y sentidos en demostrarnos lo que realmente sentíamos por el otro y que es imposible traspasar a palabras. Mi corazón latía con fuerzas, nervioso, y estremeciéndose cada vez que Ron pasaba sus manos acariciando mi espalda. Nuestras respiraciones iban acompasadas, profundas y sincronizadas. Aquél maravilloso beso se fue deteniendo de a poco, cada vez nuestros labios se rozaban mas lentamente hasta haberse detenido del todo. Un simple milímetro nos separaba ahora. Nos observamos detenidamente, sin pestañear y directo a los ojos del otro.

-Te amo –Susurró despacio con una voz determinada, que al ir acompañada de esa profunda y hermosa mirada, no dio paso a las dudas.

-Y yo a ti –Le contesté, intentando traspasarle todo el amor que sentía por él. Acaricié su mejilla muy suavemente, deleitándome con la tibieza de su piel mientras él apretaba mi cintura con sus manos. Cerró sus ojos mientras lo acariciaba, respirando casi imperceptiblemente y lo único que oía eran nuestros corazones palpitando con fuerza y rapidez.

Acomode mi mano en su cuello y elimine la distancia que me separaba de sus labios. Lo besé lentamente, y el me correspondió de la misma manera. Intenté grabar cada segundo de este especial momento en mi memoria, quería sentir sus labios lentamente besando los míos y quería ser consciente de cada movimiento de sus manos sobre mí.

De a poco, la intensidad del beso fue cambiando, me colgué a su cuello apretándome lo mas posible hacia a él, mientras que Ron con sus brazos se aseguraba de mantenerme pegada a él. Se aventuró un poco más y bajando las manos hasta mis caderas levantó con delicadeza mi vieja camisa de cuadros, y posó sus manos en mi espalda. El contacto con su piel me hizo suspirar en sus labios, y desear poder sentir su piel bajo la mía. Entonces, copiando su movimiento, levanté su camisa anaranjada de los Chudley Cannons y acaricie la piel de su espalda con torpeza pero con todo el amor que me fue posible. Y nuevamente dejamos de besarnos. Esta vez nos separamos un poco más, dejando caer nuestras manos a nuestros respectivos costados. Sin despegar la vista de mis ojos Ron acarició un par de veces mi cabello y luego su mano bajó lentamente acariciando mi rostro hasta llegar a mi clavícula. Dudó allí durante unos segundos, pero luego al no ver una negativa en mi mirada, se encontró con el primer botón de mi camisa. Profirió un suspiro nervioso que enterneció mi corazón y se apresuró a levantar su otra mano para comenzar a desabrochar lentamente, botón a botón.

En ningún momento despegó su mirada de la mía, mientras yo cada vez me encontraba más nerviosa, pero sin dejar que absolutamente ningún pensamiento viniera a mi cabeza.

Cuando Ron llegó al último botón no supo que más hacer. Podía perfectamente darme cuenta como el nerviosismo se apoderaba completamente de su cuerpo, paralizándolo, y el único antídoto que encontré fue darle un cálido beso en los labios. Cuando iba a separarme para poder quitarme la camisa, Ron me detuvo, envolviéndome en sus brazos, acariciándome cálidamente la cintura, el vientre y la espalda por debajo de mi camisa abierta, mientras sus labios no pretendían despegarse de los míos. La sangre se me disparó con rapidez por todo el cuerpo, me sentía acalorada y una extraña sensación de completa felicidad y placer se instaló en mi vientre recorriendo mi cuerpo al compás de las caricias y besos de Ron.

Volví a meter mis manos bajo su camisa, recorriendo con más velocidad su estómago, subiendo por su pecho. Y entonces Ron se dio cuenta que su camisa era un estorbo para mí y separándose de mí por unos cortos segundos, se deshizo de ella. Y bastó la milésima de segundo que demoro en volver a besarme, para poder deleitarme con su desnudo, maravilloso, blanquecino y pecoso torso, prominente y protector. Y ahora no había nada que pudiera detenerme de acariciarlo con mis manos, de sentir cada fibra de su piel bajo mis dedos, y de sentir el profundo aroma que emanaba su perfume. Entonces, cuando el beso profundo y perfecto que envolvía nuestros labios no fue suficiente, Ron se apresuró a bajar su boca hasta mi cuello. Cada vez las respiraciones eran más fuertes, agitadas e irregulares.

Las manos de Ron que aferraban con fuerza mi espalda, se trasladaron sin problemas hasta mis hombros, donde bajó mi camisa hasta la mitad de mis brazos para que no le estorbara a la hora de pasar sus labios por cada parte desnuda de mi piel. Besó con delicadeza mi cuello, mi clavícula y mis hombros. Y en un arranque de desenfreno, tomó mis brazos deshaciéndose de mi abrazo, para quitarme de encima la camisa. Observé como su pecho se movía con fiereza al respirar, y supuse que el mío debía de estar igual. Y allí me di cuenta como se había quedado estático observándome. Mi lado racional me obligó a ponerme nerviosa. Estaba semi-desnuda ante Ron. ¡Ante Ron, por Merlín! Y yo tenía plena conciencia de que no poseía un gran cuerpo ni mucho menos, pero eso no parecía importarle a Ron, que con sus labios entreabiertos, respirando con dificultad no podía dejar de recorrerme con la mirada. Casi tiritando volví a besarlo, esto pareció sacarlo de su trance por que rápidamente me correspondió.

Nos convertimos en un frenesí de caricias y besos desesperados, algo torpes, pero para mi eso no tenía importancia. La última vez que nos separamos fue para deshacernos de nuestros jeans, que estaban estorbando bastante.

Y luego de eso no nos volvimos a separar. Sentir los besos tibios de Ron sobre mi piel acompañados del suave recorrido de sus manos por mi cuerpo, desarrollaban en mi una sensación placentera indescriptible. Con torpeza y también con un poco de ansiedad nos deshicimos de nuestra ropa interior, y poco a poco los nervios volvieron a adueñarse de mi cuerpo, haciendo mis movimientos algo bruscos y torpes, pero me tranquilicé un poco al ver que Ron estaba igual.

Allí estaba yo. Y allí estaba él. El chico al que amaba con locura, mi mejor amigo durante años… desnudo frente a mí y yo desnuda frente a él. Si todo lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos no era amor, puro y real, entonces todo lo que creía relevante no valía la pena.

Nos sumimos en un frenesí de besos, de caricias, de miradas, de fuego, de deseo… Mi pecho subía bajaba con rapidez y fuerza bajo su torso blanquecino y pecoso. Se acomodó sobre mí y clavó su mirada profunda en la mía.

Y entonces el mundo se detuvo para mí… La certeza de que Ron y yo nos pertenecíamos inundó mi cuerpo, él era mi todo. Él era mi vida. Y bajo esta cálida y hermosa sensación las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por mis ojos, eran lágrimas de completa y plena felicidad, y supe que Ron se dio cuenta de eso, al dedicarme una sonrisa hermosa y perfecta.

Una fugaz ráfaga de dolor intenso y punzante se desvaneció pronto, mientras yo seguía llorando con suavidad, adueñándome de la boca de Ron.

Me sentía en el paraíso. Un jadeo ahogado y nervioso dio paso a muchos más, que confirmaban cada caricia y cada beso que nos propiciábamos.

Todo terminó con un jadeo ahogado de ambos, Ron removió con suma delicadeza la última lágrima que bajó por mi mejilla, y luego me besó con profundidad y muchísima ternura.

Fui invadida por la profundidad de sus ojos azules, estaba en el cielo y había probado la gloria.

* * *

><p><strong>diirce: <strong>Muchísimas gracias! espero que te siga gustando. Un beso!


	30. Chapter 30

Hola! Primero que todo millones de gracias por todos sus reviews :) Nunca dejarán de hacerme sentir extremadamente feliz :)

Y ya no queda prácticamente nada, dos semanas más y adiós JALS. Espero disfruten estos últimos capítulos :) Y besos enormes para todos mis lectores :)

Probablemente este es el capítulo más largo, bueno ni tan largo xD pero en comparación a otros lo es. Y también creo que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos xD Es que amo a Ron, enserio y me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo :) Espero lo disfruten!

Besos!

Parte IV

Ron

Capítulo 30

Fuego. Su piel, sus labios, su mirada. Eran fuego para mí. Pero un fuego muy agradable, que quemaba sin llegar a doler. Ella estaba recostada sobre mi pecho, como tantas veces lo había estado. Yo le estaba acariciando el cabello castaño que caía desordenado sobre mí, como tantas veces lo había hecho. Y ella estaba paseando su mano sobre mi pecho, con una delicada y exquisita suavidad, como tantas veces lo había hecho. Pero había algo que lo hacia todo distinto. Ahora algo dentro de mí me decía que la sentía más, que tenía mas conciencia de ella, de sus movimientos, de su respiración y de sus palpitaciones.

El recuerdo de esta tarde aparecía reiteradas veces en mi mente, y no podía dejar de estremecerme, pero estremecerme de una buena manera. ¡Merlín!, me sentía confundido. Pero tampoco era una confusión mala, si no que intentaba poner en orden los millones de pensamientos que reprimí anteriormente, cuando ella me obligó a dejar de pensar. Todo había resultado ser mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado, ¡y Merlín sabe cuantas veces me lo imaginé!

Nunca creí realmente que así era el amor. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que sentimientos así de fuertes pudieran convivir en la mente y en el corazón de una persona. Ni mucho menos creí que me podía conectar de una manera tan profunda con alguien. ¡Era un chico! Un chico bastante torpe y distraído por lo demás, y los chicos no sienten estas cosas. Pero yo me sentía completo, lleno de felicidad.

Después de haber limpiado con extrema suavidad la última lágrima que se resbaló por la mejilla de Hermione, me dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa y honesta que había visto jamás, mientras le repetía incontables veces cuanto la amaba, sonriéndole de la misma manera.

Sentía que estaba en un sueño, en una nube en lo más alto del cielo y que nada podría bajarme de allí, ignoraba como Hermione pudiera estar sintiéndose, pero me imaginé que debía ser algo similar. Ella aún estaba descansando sobre mí, absorbiendo todo el calor de mi cuerpo mientras yo memorizaba cada fracción de su ser. Era mía.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que las cosas no iban a cambiar? –Susurró interrumpiendo mis agradables pensamientos.

-Claro –Le contesté con voz profunda y soñadora. Recordé a Luna por un segundo, y sonreí por la torpe comparación que acababa de hacer. Ahora me sentía como Luna. Viviendo constantemente fuera del planeta tierra.

-Creo que me equivoqué –Continuó. Dejé de sonreír y esperé a que continuara hablando –No es que sea algo malo –Se apresuró a agregar –Yo creo que más bien es algo bueno –Divagó subiendo el rostro para mirarme, y posando la palma de su mano sobre mi pecho. –Las cosas tal vez si cambien, un poco, pero para mejor… porque no puedo dejar de sentirme, no lo sé… como si… -Hermione suspiró con frustración –como si todo ahora fuera incluso más perfecto… como si… -Y de pronto sentí la necesidad de callarla con un beso. Suave y delicado, sin querer enrojecer más sus labios que de tanto besarlos se habían hinchado adquiriendo un tono rojizo. –Podrías haberme dicho que me callara –Inquirió cuando volví a depositar mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Así es mas divertido –Bromeé –No sabes lo adorable que eres cuando balbuceas. Y mucho más cuando estas nerviosa, y muchísimo mejor si yo soy el causante de tus nervios –Hermione rodó los ojos. Y luego comenzó a contemplarme con una mirada indescifrable.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó de pronto, y su pregunta me sorprendió.

-¿Bromeas? –Le sonreí –Esto es lo mas espectacular y maravilloso que me ha pasado… tú eres lo mas espectacular y maravilloso que me ha pasado… -Aclaré. Ella sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Bien –Dijo con simpleza para acomodar su cabeza nuevamente sobre mi pecho. Y entonces yo retomé la tarea de acariciar su cabello. -¿Es posible que me haya enamorado aún más de ti? –Preguntó unos minutos después.

-¡Vaya que te estas poniendo profunda! –Bromeé. Ella golpeó con suavidad mi pecho con su mano.

-Es enserio Ron. Estoy intentando ponerle nombre a todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

-¿Y que pasa por tu cabeza?

-Todo… si es posible sentir todo esto…

-¿Y que es todo esto? –Inquirí. Hermione volvió a levantar su cabeza y me miro seria.

-¡Es eso lo que estoy intentando averiguar! –Me reclamó

-Entonces deja de intentar averiguarlo –Sonreí. Y luego de mirar unos segundos a mis ojos, volvió a bajar la cabeza. –Pero si te sirve de algo, yo si creo que puedo haberme enamorado más de ti. Y creo que tú también puedes. –Hermione acercó aún más su cuerpo hacia el mío y me acarició el vientre.

-¿Crees que soy muy cursi? –Preguntó nuevamente con un tono de voz preocupado.

-Hermione, por favor… -Le rogué.

-Bien, lo siento.

-Eres como eres, y eres mía. –Puntualicé esta última frase para que le quedara claro.

Estuvimos otro largo tiempo así abrazados, en reiteradas ocasiones la apretaba un poco más contra mí y le besaba el cabello. El sol de la tarde entraba radiante por la ventana, avanzando cada vez más. A parecer Hermione se había dormido, por que sus respiraciones eran profundas y acompasadas, así que cerré los ojos y me dormí con una gran sonrisa imborrable de mi rostro.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron! –Me zarandeó Hermione. Abrí los ojos despacio, y vi que estaba cubierta con una manta y con un semblante preocupado. – ¡Ron nos quedamos dormidos!

-¿Y? –Le pregunté estirando los brazos para que se volviera a recostar conmigo.

-¡No Ron! –Y entonces me di cuenta que el sol se había ido, y que por la ventana solo quedaban los rastros de un hermoso día – ¡Harry y Ginny deben estar por volver, y tus padres también! –Inquirió con preocupación.

-Ay mierda –Proferí apresurándome a saltar de la cama y buscar mi ropa.

-¡Ron! –Se quejó Hermione quién ya separaba su ropa de la mía que yacía en el piso.

-Lo siento, lo siento –Me disculpe, poniéndome con rapidez los jeans. No pude evitar echarle una ojeada a Hermione quien de espaldas a mi abrochaba su camisa y la escena, con la poca luz que quedaba, se veía perfecta. Y entonces ella se volteó y me atrapó contemplándola embobado. Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y se acercó para besarme rápidamente en los labios.

-Vas a tener que contenerte de hacer eso cuando estén los demás –Se burló.

-Y tu también tendrás que hacerlo –Contraataqué acomodando mi camisa de los Chudley Cannons.

-Se disimular mejor que tú –Respondió alzando una ceja, mientras acomodaba su cabello a tientas.

-Bien tu ganas –Le dije -¿Sabes donde dejé mi varita? –Hermione soltó una risa

-Creo que la lanzaste al suelo –Contestó divertida

-Ah claro… pues hay que encontrarla. Hechicé la puerta y sin ella no podemos salir –Hermione borró la sonrisa de su rostro y me miró acusadoramente.

-¿De verdad hiciste eso? –Me preguntó

-Sí. Así que ayúdame a buscarla.

-Eres incorregible Ronald –Dijo mientras se recostaba en el suelo para buscar debajo de las camas.

Cuando encontramos la dichosa varita y luego de darnos un apasionado beso, bajamos las escaleras para esperar a los demás en la sala, haciendo parecer como si hubiésemos estado allí toda la tarde. Pero yo en mi interior sabía que al bajar esas escaleras yo ya no era el mismo. Mi perspectiva de la vida había cambiado. Todo se veía mas brillante, con más colores… notaba cosas en las que antes no me había fijado, y hasta tenía tiempo para contemplar el sol. Y todo por ella.

Papá y mamá entraron de pronto en La Madriguera, sonrientes y amables, mientras Hermione sujetaba su libro de elfos en sus piernas y en sus manos sostenía pergaminos en los que tomaba notas de lo que leía. Yo por mi parte, sujetaba mi manual de mantenimiento de escobas mientras observaba con recelo mi vieja barredora.

Papá se sentó con nosotros mientras mamá hacía la cena, haciendo preguntas triviales e informándole a Hermione que había llegado un informe de búsqueda de sus padres, y que todo estaba tranquilo. No había noticias nuevas, pero los aurores estaban poniendo su mayor esfuerzo, y creían que dentro de los próximos días iban a encontrar alguna pista. Hermione lo aceptó algo decepcionada pero no tardo en volver a sonreír ampliamente ante algún comentario bromista de papá. Cada tanto, Hermione y yo nos mirábamos por una fracción de segundo, cosa que al parecer pasaba inadvertida para papá.

Nos sentamos en la mesa al mismo tiempo en el que Harry y Ginny volvían sonrientes, y a los minutos después se nos unió George. Por una de las pocas veces en mi vida la comida no me pareció atractiva, comí despacio y en silencio la mayoría del tiempo, ignorando por completo las conversaciones que fluían a mi alrededor. Tenía a Harry a mi lado derecho y a George al izquierdo. Frente a mí, junto a Ginny y mis padres se encontraba Hermione, y yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Tenía razón, como siempre, no podía disimular. De vez en cuando ella juntaba su mirada con la mía, pero de inmediato la desviaba intentando concentrarse en su plato de comida, esbozando una leve sonrisa con sus mejillas ruborizadas, cada vez que bajaba la cabeza.

-Entonces Harry –Dijo papá cuando volví a poner atención a la conversación –Te vas a mudar a Grimmauld place.

-Así es señor –Contestó el satisfecho. –Creo que es mejor comenzar por algo conocido, ya sabe. Luego tal vez cuando ya sea un auror podré pensar en algo más grande y bueno… estable.

-Claro, claro hijo –Concordó papá. -Sabia decisión. -¿Cuándo se marchan? –Preguntó mientras yo tragaba con demasiada lentitud un trozo de carne.

-No estoy muy seguro, no hemos hablado de eso con Ron aún –Y luego de que Harry dijo eso, se produjo un silencio extraño, pero yo estaba tan ensimismado en mi plato de comida que se vaciaba sin que me diera cuenta, que no me moleste a ver que había pasado. Sentí que alguien carraspeó y entonces subí la mirada, todos me miraban. Y Hermione era la única que sonreía discretamente al mirarme, siempre ruborizada.

-¿Sí? –Pregunté sin saber por que me miraban, por que nadie me había preguntado nada.

-Que crees Ron, ¿Cuándo sería conveniente que nos fuéramos? –Preguntó Harry mirándome con curiosidad.

-Pues no lo sé –Contesté como si fuera un tema sin importancia.

-¿Estás bien Ron? –Me preguntó Ginny. Miré a Hermione unos segundos, quién aún intentaba disimular una sonrisa. Tuve ganas de sonreír también pero me contuve. Y con toda mi voluntad cambié mi mirada a Ginny. El silencio en la mesa denotaba que esperaban mi respuesta.

-¡Claro! –Contesté con entusiasmo –Estoy excelente –Agregué sin poder evitar sonreír como un tonto. Pero mi respuesta había sido sincera. Y como si mis ojos se mandaban solos, se posaron en Hermione una vez más, quién se ruborizó notablemente.

-Ah… -Profirió Ginny –Está enamorado… -George a mi lado me dio un empujón suave, mientras mamá y papá comentaban por lo bajo sonrientes. Ginny le daba palmaditas a Hermione quién se reía nerviosa, con sus adorables mejillas sonrosadas.

-Dinos algo que no sea evidente Ginny –Se burló George.

-Cállate George –Le dije sin real molestia.

-Ya, ya, chicos –Dijo papá divertido. –Por más gracioso que sea ver a nuestro Ron así de embrujado, no se peleen.

-¡Papá! –Le dije, mientras el se reía con ganas.

-Oh Arthur deja a los chicos en paz –Interfirió mamá, dándole un guiño a Hermione. –Ah, voy a extrañar esto –Continuó de pronto sonriéndonos con melancolía.

-Molly, recuerda lo que hablamos –Le dijo papá tomándole la mano.

-Si, si ya lo sé querido, los hijos crecen… se enamoran… se van de casa y luego forman su familia… -Suspiró. -¡Los quiero a todos aquí en cada festividad! –Gritó de pronto -¡Y es una orden!, ustedes también Harry, querido y Hermione, linda.

-Ya Molly suficiente –La detuvo papá –Estoy seguro que los chicos te harán caso.

-Ah por supuesto que me harán caso, me conocen lo suficiente como para no hacerlo. –Todos sonreímos y nos dedicamos a seguir comiendo. Volví a ignorar conversaciones y la próxima vez en la que me fije en mi plato, estaba vacío.

-Ron, querido, ¿quieres más papas? –Ofreció mamá.

-No gracias –Subí la mirada para encontrarme con los ceños fruncidos de Harry y Ginny. ¿Algún día bajaría de esta nube? Rogaba que no, porque se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

-Mamá, invité a almorzar a Angelina Johnson mañana -Dijo de pronto George y entonces todas las miradas se posaron en él. La expresión de mamá se endureció, era costumbre que se mostrara de esa manera con las novias de sus hijos. Hermione había tenido mucha suerte por ganarse su corazón desde mucho antes.

-¿Es esa chica tu novia? –Preguntó mamá con molestia. Se notaba que no había tenido idea del romance de Fred con Angelina, o si no jamás la aceptaría. Pero para mi estaba bien. Y para los demás al parecer también.

-¡Contesta ya Georgie! –Lo alentó Ginny.

-Estoy planeando aquello –Contestó sin avergonzarse.

-No lo sé George –Se excuso mamá –Estamos llenos, ¿no ves?

-Molly… -Intentó papá

-Eso no supone un problema señora Weasley –Profirió Hermione por primera vez en toda la cena –Harry y yo nos arreglaremos no se preocupe.

-¡No! –Exclamó mi madre. Hermione pegó un salto –No muchas gracias querida –Se apresuró a ablandar su reacción –No seas ridícula.

-Molly, por favor… -Continuó papá -¿Va a ser así siempre? Va a terminar agradándote de todos modos… Se amable querida… -Agregó acariciándole el hombro –Por supuesto que puedes invitarla hijo –Concluyó papá.

-¡Ya está! Se acabó la cena, ya es tarde. ¡A sus habitaciones todos! –Sin ánimos de replicar nos pusimos de pie para dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones. Espere a que Ginny dejara de susurrarle algo al oído a Hermione, para ubicarme a su lado. Harry y mi hermana subieron las escaleras compitiendo por quién llegaba primero, mientras nosotros en silencio y con una sonrisa estúpida reinando en nuestros rostros, subimos cada peldaño con extrema lentitud. A mis espaldas oía como George le decía cosas a mamá, hasta que dejaron de ser audibles. Llegamos al tercer rellano y ni rastro de Ginny y Harry, y justo cuando pretendía besar a Hermione, Ginny salió sonriente de su habitación.

-¡Vamos Hermione! –Le dijo Ginny asomado la cabeza por la puerta. Hermione me miró a mí y luego volvió a mirar a Ginny. –Oh esta bien –Dijo mi hermana rodando los ojos –Te espero, no te tardes. –Y desapareció de nuestra vista. No perdí mas tiempo y la sujete por la cintura y la besé. Ella sujetaba mi cabeza con firmeza, acariciándome el cabello con sus delicadas manos. La separé de mí unos centímetros.

-Vamos, le diré a Harry que se largue –Propuse serio tirando de su mano hacia as escaleras.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? –Se sorprendió -¡No!, está toda tu familia –Concluyó seria.

-Solo quiero tenerte a mi lado… solo eso lo juro

-Lo siento Ron es muy arriesgado. Además Ginny y yo tenemos una noche de chicas. Así que vete a dormir. –Me dio un pequeño pero decidido beso en los labios y se soltó de mi abrazo. Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Como un acto reflejo la detuve al instante, tome su mano y tiré de ella para volver a besarla. Abrió sus labios correspondiéndome y abrazándome sin protestar. Luego de unos segundos la solté y me quedó mirando.

-Eres peligroso Ronald Weasley –Me dijo intercalando su mirada entre mis ojos y mi boca –Peligrosamente tentador

-No veo que eso tenga algo de malo –Comenté con una sonrisa juguetona para luego introducir la punta de mi lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos, y finalmente volví a posar la mirada en sus ojos castaños.

-No me mires así –Dijo sonriendo

-Ya no puedo mirarte de otra forma –Me excusé –Es más, ya no puedo dejar de mirarte

-Enserio Ron, vas a tener que dejar de decir esas cosas

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te creo –Respondió con un suspiro y yo me aventure a besar su clavícula.

-Esa es la idea –Agregué besando su mentón.

-Debo… irme… -suspiró

-No… -Le rogué besando sus labios.

-Sí… -Rebatió entre cortos besos –Eres mi perdición –Agregó cuando se zafo de mis besos y apoyó su mentón en mi hombro.

-No veo que eso tenga algo de malo –Repetí

-Yo no dije que fuera algo malo –Aclaró –Te amo –Susurró subiendo su cabeza y quedando a mi altura.

-Y yo a ti –Contesté besando su frente y la solté para dejarla ir. Me quedó mirando unos segundos sonriendo y acarició mi cabello para luego bajar su mano por mi mejilla. Se acercó para darme un corto beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches –Susurró al separarse de mi. Y caminó derecho a habitación de Ginny. Sonreí petrificado en mi posición y cuando fui capaz de moverme subí las escaleras y entré en mi habitación. Miré con despreocupación a Harry quién estaba acostado leyendo una revista, y procedí a cambiarme.

-Estas muy callado Ron –Observó Harry mientras me enfundaba en mi camisa vieja de pijama. -¿Qué pasó con el chico que le gustaba hablar antes de irse a la cama?

-Maduré –Contesté riendo y Harry se me unió.

-Ya enserio Ron, ni si quiera le diste importancia al hecho de la mudanza. ¿Es que ya no quieres mudarte conmigo?

-No seas ridículo Harry, por supuesto que quiero hacerlo –Le contesté lanzando toda mi ropa sucia al otro extremo de la habitación.

-¡Pero algo te pasa! –Inquirió dejando de lado la revista. –Te ríes como un idiota, te desconcentras con más facilidad de la común y hasta comes civilizadamente…

-¿Has estado vigilándome? –Le acusé bromista. Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Estoy hablándote enserio ahora, no será que estas enfermo o algo así. –Me metí en la cama y me acomodé sentándome bajo las sábanas. Miré fijamente a Harry con seriedad y suspiré antes de hablar. Si iba a creerme loco, era mejor que lo hiciera con razones.

-Algo cambió dentro de mi Harry, tuve una revelación –Afirmé

-¿Qué clase de revelación? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido -¿Cómo las de la profesora Trelawney? –Agregó burlándose.

-No… -Contesté pensativo y sin hacer caso a su broma –Esta es una revelación verdadera… no se como explicártelo… siento algo distinto… ¡La amo Harry, enserio! –Exclamé entusiasmado.

-¿Estamos hablando de Hermione, verdad? –Se apresuró a preguntar preocupado –Ron, ¿no habrás sido hechizado otra vez?, ¿¡Ron!

-No Harry, es enserio

-Bien… bien… lo siento… La amas, se nota, lo sabemos y no deja de ser perturbador...

-Por eso –Expuse haciendo caso omiso a su broma –Es algo difícil de describir… es como si supiera que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro… que tengo la certeza de que es la mujer de mi vida…

-Ya, pero yo me siento del mismo modo con Ginny y no me comporto de manera extraña… -Dijo Harry y allí entonces pensé en que tenía que encontrar una manera de explicarle lo que sentía sin llegar a confesarle lo que había pasado con Hermione. Y no era que me avergonzara, para nada. Con Harry jamás tuvimos problemas al decir las cosas como son, ni mucho menos tuvimos problemas para hablar de chicas y sexo. En su tiempo era de lo único que sabíamos hablar cuando estábamos a solas, más aún cuando las chicas de Beauxbatons compartían el colegio con nosotros. El punto es que dejamos de hacerlo paulatinamente, cuando él comenzó a sentir cosas por Ginny y cuando yo lo hice por Hermione. Había sido un acuerdo implícito que jamás hablamos, solo se dio por respeto.

-Bueno, es que… hoy, no lo sé… -Y allí decidí que tal vez confesarlo no era una mala idea, mientras no cayera en detalles ni en nada de eso. Simplemente que Harry tuviera la noción de los hechos para que pudiera comprenderme. Pero debía decírselo de la manera más sutil y subliminal posible. –Tu sientes a Hermione como una hermana, ¿cierto?

-Cierto –Contestó con firmeza

-Pues a mi no me gustaría saber que es lo que haces con mi hermana cuando están a solas, así que…

-¡Oh! –Comentó Harry sin querer verse demasiado sorprendido. Y entonces supe que lo había comprendido. –Por supuesto que no te gustaría… -Continuó nervioso, frunciendo el ceño –Buenas noches Ron –Y dicho esto apagó la luz. Me quedé inquietamente sorprendido y me deje caer sobre la almohada. No esperaba que Harry se lanzara a reír, me felicitara y me pidiera ansioso detalles, pero tampoco esperé que fuera así de cortante y no pusiera un poco de su parte para entenderme. Y de pronto yo comprendí algo.

-¡Harry James Potter! –Exclamé sentándome de un salto en la cama y accionando el desiluminador que yacía en mi mesita de noche, iluminando la habitación nuevamente. -¿Tú y mi hermana, han…?

-¿Tú y Hermione, han…? –Se apresuró a replicar, sentándose en su cama.

-Bien…-Dije tranquilizándome –Supongo que estamos a mano.

-Sí, lo estamos

-No lo mencionaremos

-Ni lo comentaremos… -Agregó con nerviosismo –Perturbador…

-¡Asqueroso! –Exclamé

-¡Oye!, es tu hermana –Se quejó

-Lo siento, lo siento –Dije dejando caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada con fuerza. –Mi hermanita y mi mejor amigo… Merlín… -Susurré accionando nuevamente el desiluminador dejando la habitación en penumbras.

-Oye, oye, no creas que para mi no es traumático… mis mejores amigos, al conocerse se odiaban y ahora resulta que…

-Buenas noches Harry –Le interrumpí con rudeza

-Adiós Ron –Y el silencio reinó en nuestra habitación. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí en la oscuridad… menudo lío… Y de pronto, sin darme cuenta, profundizando en las memorias de aquella espectacular tarde, me dormí.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruth:<strong> Muchas gracias! Y fanfiction no deja publicar los mails, debes separarlos con espacios o si no no se ven :( Pero si deseas contactarte conmigo, puedes enviarme un mensaje privado y lo contestaré :) un beso!

**gransley:** No te disculpes! TU familia va más que primero! Y espero de todo corazón que tu hermana se encuentre muy bien :) No sabes cuan feliz me siento de saber que mis historias te alegran :) creo que es la mejor satisfacción que puedo recibir, sobre todo que lo califiques como sublime (que es una de mis palabras favoritas, lo sé soy lo suficientemente nerd como para tener palabras favoritas xD) En fin, muchos besos!

**diirce:** Muchas muchas gracias! saludos!


	31. Chapter 31

200 reviews! No puedo creerlo! Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón a quienes comentan :) Todo esto es para ustedes así que espero disfruten este penúltimo capítulo. Así es, sólo uno más y esta historia llega a su fin. Así que no los molestaré con cosas cursis, porque aún queda un capítulo más.

Espero les guste :)

Muchos besos,

Cata.

Capítulo 31

Y así los días siguieron pasando tranquilos, sin mucho movimiento y disfrutando de cada momento de felicidad que compartíamos como familia, como amigos y por supuesto, como novios.

Tenía que admitir que estar en la tienda me hacía bastante bien, y cada vez George recuperaba poco a poco su semblante bromista. Aunque había algo, notorio para quienes lo conocíamos bien, que había cambiado. Y no era para menos.

A veces yo también extrañaba a Fred, y mucho. Era extraño escuchar bromas provenientes de una sola boca y no de dos. Pero me instaba a mi mismo a recordarlo sonriente, siempre por alguna broma que me había jugado junto a George, o las veces que los tres planeábamos algo para irritar a Ginny. De alguna manera Fred seguía con nosotros y nosotros seguíamos con él.

Mi jornada en la tienda de sortilegios duraba siempre hasta el mediodía, porque George prefería llevarse a almorzar a Angelina, y esta continuaba con mi labor luego del almuerzo. Y no era que me molestara, para nada. Para mi era mucho mejor, así podía volver temprano a La Madriguera, y buscaba rápidamente a Hermione con la mirada, siempre sentada bajo la sombra del mismo árbol. Nuestra relación iba más que bien. Solo un par de malentendidos que rápidamente eran olvidados cuando lograba romper su orgullo con un fugaz beso.

El tiempo invertido con Harry, era para discutir las geniales ideas que teníamos para Grimmauld Place, y para planificar cuales serían nuestras compras. Con el dinero que estaba ganando en la tienda, más el dinero que Harry conservaba en Gringotts, mandamos a restaurar algunos de los viejos muebles de la familia Black, y compramos algunos otros. Siempre con la ayuda de Hermione y Ginny, quienes estaban a cargo de la decoración. Acordamos con Harry mudarnos el primero de septiembre, para aprovechar el verano aquí en La Madriguera, y para tener algo que hacer luego de que las chicas se hubiesen marchado.

Celebramos el cumpleaños de Harry con una pequeña y modesta fiesta. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Harry tan contento. Asistieron Neville, Luna, Seamus, Andrómeda con el pequeño y temperamental Teddy, Hagrid, Bill, Fleur, George y Angelina y el mismísimo Kingsley. Me atrevería a decir que fue uno de los días más felices de Harry, y también uno de los días en que la alegría volvió a reinar en La Madriguera.

Ahora ya estábamos a pocos días del cumpleaños de Ginny. Y fue exactamente el ocho de Agosto, cuando una noticia le dio a Hermione toda la felicidad que le faltaba.

Acababa de volver de mi turno en la tienda, cuando no vi a Hermione bajo el árbol. Entré en la casa, pensando en donde podría estar, cuando la vi allí sentada junto a Ginny quién la abrazaba sutilmente. Hermione lloraba despacio mientras sostenía un pergamino en sus manos. En cuanto me vio, corrió hacia a mi y me abrazó con fuerzas. Le devolví el abrazo preocupado, miré a Ginny y gesticulé un "¿Qué?" inaudible.

-¡Los encontraron Ron! –Contestó Hermione antes de que Ginny pudiera hacerlo. –Los aurores encontraron a mis padres. Llegarán aquí en unos días. Ahora mismo les están devolviendo sus memorias Ron –Hermione me soltó y me sonrió entre lágrimas. Harry quién había aparecido allí, tal vez atraído por el llanto de Hermione, le sonrió y le ofreció un abrazo.

-Llegarán aquí el día después de mi cumpleaños –Agregó Ginny

-Eso es genial Hermione –Le dijo Harry cuando la soltó.

-Lo sé –Convino sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas con su puño

Hermione pasó cada día de su espera totalmente nerviosa y expectante. Se le llenó la mente de dudas y comenzó también a angustiarse. Por más que intentara convencerla de que sus padres la iban a perdonar, y que entenderían cuando les explicara, ella parecía no creerlo. Tenía la idea fija de que ellos jamás la perdonarían por ocultarle tanta información, y que era mejor para ellos haberlos dejado en Australia sin la noción de su existencia. Por más que lo intenté, no pude hacer nada más que escuchar cada trágica hipótesis que formulaba acerca del encuentro.

El día del cumpleaños de Ginny, Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo por ella y se contuvo de realizar cualquier comentario. Era el día especial de Ginny y no quiso arruinárselo. Fue uno de los días mas felices en la vida de Ginny, al fin era mayor de edad y se dio el lujo de realizar magia para todo lo que hizo ese día. Y la verdad fue bastante desagradable verla aparecerse continuamente en todos lados.

Y así llego el gran día para Hermione. Se pasó toda la mañana pegada a la ventana, atenta a cualquier movimiento fuera de lo normal. Mamá se dedicó a cocinar un exquisito almuerzo para sorprender a los padres de Hermione, y papá había pedido un permiso especial en el ministerio para quedarse en casa ese día, también yo me excuse de la tienda. Y Hermione agradecía todo el apoyo brindado por mi familia.

Y cuando Hermione había estrangulado mi mano por los nervios, y se había abstenido de pestañear, un auto negro, compacto y pequeño avanzo hasta detenerse. Sentí como Hermione dejó de respirar y me miró completamente pálida.

-¡Mamá! –Grité mirando hacia atrás. -¡Mamá, ya están aquí! –Hermione se congeló cuando vio bajar a los dos corpulentos aurores, seguidos por el sonriente semblante de sus padres. Su madre se quedó inmóvil observando nuestra casa, con las manos fuertemente pegadas al pecho, sonriendo completamente. Su padre, le paso la mano por los hombros, y tenía una expresión que no logré descifrar. Y entonces el auror se metió dentro del auto, bajó unas cuantas maletas y al final una jaula. Crookshanks. Hermione soltó un suspiro, y luego de mirarme por dos segundos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se echó a correr fuera de la casa. Pude ver a través de los cristales como corría con todas sus fuerzas, y se colgaba al cuello de su madre como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pronto vi, como su madre lloraba, y su padre se les unía en tal abrazo.

-Dales un momento Ron –Me detuvo Harry cuando pretendía acompañarla. Harry, Ginny, papá y mamá, estaba atrás de mí observando la escena por la ventana.

Después de varios minutos donde veía como Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente, gesticulando con las manos, mientras sus padres solo asentían, o acariciaban de vez en los rizos de Hermione. Se abrazaron varias veces más, y luego Hermione le dio un abrazo a cada auror antes que se marchasen.

Entonces Harry, Ginny y yo, seguidos desde más atrás por mis padres, caminamos lentamente hacia donde se encontraban ellos. De pronto me sentí muy nervioso. Ellos me conocían claro, pero ahora yo no era el amigo de su hija, era el novio de su hija. Y solía ser tradición que al llevar este título el padre odiara a muerte al yerno. Para quitarme los nervios llegó la amable y cálida sonrisa de Hermione, quien se había volteado cuando su padre nos señaló. Ya no había rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, tan solo un poco de hinchazón en ellos.

-¡Allí están! –Exclamó feliz –Mis mejores amigos –Agregó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. No debía sorprenderme que no me haya presentado como su novio. Por supuesto que no. Estaba recién reencontrándose con ellos, no podía pedirle tanto.

-¡Claro que los recuerdo! –Exclamó una sonriente señora Granger –Él es Harry, claro. Y él es Ron, ¿Correcto? –Hermione asintió enérgicamente como respuesta. –Y tú eres la hermana de Ron…

-Ginny –Se presentó mi hermana.

-Claro Ginny, nos hemos visto en King's Cross, lo recuerdo –Agregó el señor Granger presionando un poco sus dedos contra su cabeza. Aún debía estar muy confundido. -¡Arthur, Molly! –Exclamó sin mayores problemas cuando papá y mamá se acercaron y estrecharon su mano.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestra hija –Dijo la señora Granger abrazando a Hermione con fuerza.

-No ha sido nada –Dijo mamá –Es una chica brillante y muy valiente. Espero que no le guarden ningún resentimiento, por que no se lo merece para nada –Hermione sonrió ante el gesto de mamá.

-Por supuesto que no –Se apresuró a contestar su padre –No sabemos muy bien que ha pasado, o que la llevo a hacer esto, pero estoy seguro que tiene una muy buena explicación, y a pesar de todo estamos muy orgullosos de ella.

-Gracias papá –profirió Hermione, deshaciéndose del abrazo de su madre para abrazar a su padre. -Y lo siento, de verdad lo siento -Dijo y pude imaginarme que era la millonésima vez que repetía lo mismo.

-He preparado el almuerzo para todos –Anunció mamá –Estoy segura de que podemos ir a disfrutarlo, y así luego disponen de toda la tarde para ponerse al día.

-Eso estaría muy bien Molly, muchas gracias –Dijo la señora Granger.

Durante el almuerzo, Hermione se veía radiante. Sonreía ante cualquier comentario adulador de parte de mis padres, y las pocas veces en las que yo hablé, me dedicaba miradas de profundo agradecimiento. Simplemente me dediqué a contemplarla y a sentirme feliz por el hecho de que ella estaba feliz.

Luego de aquello, sus padres y ella, aferrada a Crookshanks, dieron un paseo por La Madriguera. Supuse que sería allí donde ella les contaría todo lo que les ocultó durante 7 años, y lo más importante: lo que la llevo a modificar sus memorias.

Volvieron para cenar, y los tres traían los ojos enrojecidos. Crookshanks, se dedicó a redescubrir La Madriguera, y a olisquearnos de vez en cuando, como si el también quisiera recordarnos. Le di un par de palmaditas al odioso gato quién me miro extrañado, pero se dejo hacer. Luego con la cola bien levantada, salto al regazo de su dueña. La cena fue mucho más animada que el almuerzo. Ahora los señores Granger eran conocedores de toda la historia, y Harry se dedicó a contarles anécdotas sobre el colegio. Pronto papá y el señor Weasley comenzaron una conversación donde papá preguntaba mil tonterías sobre objetos muggles, que el señor Granger parecía complacido de contestar. Hermione, mamá, Ginny y la señora Granger se reían de banalidades. Y yo sólo me dedicaba a contemplar desde afuera.

-Han sido todos ustedes muy amables, y tú un chico muy valiente Harry –Inquirió la señora Granger –Y ustedes dos –refiriéndose a Ginny y a mí –unos amigos muy confiables. Me habría gustado llegar a conocerlos más antes, pero ahora creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente. Muchas gracias también Arthur y Molly, por cuidar de nuestra niña.

-Sinceramente ella cuidó de nosotros, señora Granger –Aclaró Harry. Hermione sonrió.

-Claro, no me cabe la menor duda que fue así. –Sonrió el señor Granger.

-Bueno ha sido un día un poco intenso. Y nos gustaría descansar y tomarnos esto con más calma. Ha estado todo muy delicioso. Hermione querida, ve a arreglar tus cosas. –Y de pronto mi mundo se detuvo. Cierto, como pude ser tan tonto… Sus padres volvían y ella tenía que retomar su vida. Era obvio, pero me había tomado por sorpresa.

-Ron, ¿me ayudarías a empacar, por favor? –Pidió ella con amabilidad. Me limité a seguirla por las escaleras en silencio, y cerré la puerta detrás de ella en la habitación de Ginny. Ella me miró casi con disculpa y yo intenté sonreírle sin mucho éxito.

-Lo siento. Te he ignorado todo el día aunque estuviste todos estos días soportándome… lo siento. Y también siento no haberles comentado nada a mis padres sobre tu y yo, pero se enteraron de toda la verdad de golpe y no quise, bueno… no quise que se enteraran de esta forma… voy a extrañarte… y puede que no te vea en un par de días hasta que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad… pero podemos escribirnos, ¿verdad Ron?... ¿Ron? –Inquirió nerviosa por mi nula respuesta. –Ron por favor, no quiero irme sabiendo que estas enfadado conmigo… Sé que estos últimos días estuve muy irritante, y que pude molestarte… lo siento…

-¿Escribirás? –Le pregunté sonriéndole levemente. Hermione suspiró con alivio.

-¿Tú pidiéndome a mí que escriba? –Se burló. –Todos los días si es necesario –Agregó sonriéndome con ternura. –Pero quiero saber que sientes con todo, esto… has estado muy callado Ron, y si algo te molesto…

-No no, para nada –Le interrumpí –Estoy más que feliz, porque estás feliz… Simplemente no había pensado en la idea de que tenías que irte… he vivido contigo hace ya un año… y bueno…

-Lo sé. Te extrañaré… pero aún nos quedan un par de semanas… todo va a estar bien.

-Por supuesto que todo va a estar bien –Convine, para acortar la distancia que nos separaba y besarla con intensidad.

* * *

><p>Gaby: Mil gracias :)<p>

Yocks: Millones de gracias :) De verdad tus palabras me hicieron muy feliz :) Espero que estos últimos capítulos te gusten :) Besos.

diirce: Mil gracias :) Y tendré en cuenta eso de una secuela... pero no será pronto ya que ya estoy trabajando en un próximo long-fic que pronto publicaré :) Un beso!

leahnne: Gracias! que bueno que te haya gustado :)

gransley: Gracias a ti por tus infaltables comentarios! Y bueno esto algún día tenía que terminar y espero que mis próximas publicaciones te gusten :) Un beso!


	32. Chapter 32

Y hemos llegado al final.

Primero que todo lamento haberme retrasado en la actualización del último capítulo, pero maravillosamente me fui a la playa por un hermoso y merecido fin de semana largo. Pero aquí estoy, de vuelta.

Sinceramente quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes, quienes incondicionalmente me dieron su apoyo en mi primer fanfiction. Ustedes han sido los mejores y les agradeceré por siempre.

Y por si les interesa, no será mi último fanfiction, de hecho estoy trabajando en varios más, así que habrá Cata por un tiempo xD

De nuevo millones de gracias a todos, desde los que comenzaron conmigo, pasando por los que se unieron en el camino, hasta los que simplemente leen en silencio. Millones de gracias a todos ustedes :)

Y esto es para ustedes con cariño.

Capítulo 32

"_Querido Ron:_

_Yo también te extraño mucho… supongo que el haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos nos juega en contra ahora. Pero estoy feliz. Esta semana he pasado más tiempo con mis padres del que puedo recordar y ha sido realmente maravilloso. Se han mostrado muy pacientes y comprensivos con toda la historia, y están seguros de que hice lo que tenía que hacer, aunque se lamentan haberse perdido más de un año de mi vida. ¿Recuerdas que cuando te conté que los había hechizado? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que nunca habíamos sido muy unidos, y que siempre me había valido muy bien por mi misma? Pues bien, se puede decir que desde ahora si somos muy unidos. Tal vez no tanto como tu familia, pero si de algo ha servido todo esto es para acercarnos mucho más._

_Bueno y… te alegrará saber que ya saben sobre nosotros. Y bueno mamá se puso muy contenta, y por lo poco que decía recordar sobre ti dijo que eras un buen chico. Uno muy educado y gentil (Se nota que no ha pasado tiempo suficiente contigo. Bromeo, no te enojes). Y papá… bueno… a papá le caes bien, no te asustes ¿si? Simplemente le cuesta comprender como crecí tanto desde la última vez que me vio. Se le pasará. Además quedó encantado con tu padre, y se lamenta el no haber sido amigo de él desde antes. Le va a enseñar a tu padre como funciona un teléfono ¿¡Puedes creerlo! Tu padre y mi padre se están haciendo amigos, y muy buenos. Me habla entusiasmado de lo genial que cree que es, y que quiere verlo pronto. _

_También están trabajando para reabrir su consulta, y creo que este lunes ya comenzarán a atender nuevamente. ¿No es eso genial?, pues es tu deber pensar que sí, por que además que ellos podrán finalmente retomar la vida que les obligué a dejar, tu y yo podremos volver a pasar tiempo juntos, sobre todo pensando que esta es la última semana antes de que me marche a Hogwarts. Así que este lunes te espero en mi casa para almorzar, y no acepto un no como respuesta._

_Has sido muy bueno conmigo, leyendo y contestando cada una de mis aburridas cartas sobre mis padres, te lo agradezco mucho y ha significado mucho para mí._

_Hazme el favor de saludar a Ginny y a Harry, dile que los extraño y que los iré a visitar pronto. (Pero primero quiero tenerte conmigo, solo tú y yo, pero no les digas eso a los chicos). También saluda a tus padres y dile a tu padre que papá planea visitarlos pronto, tal vez este fin de semana antes de marcharnos a Hogwarts. _

_Por ultimo recuerda el lunes. ¿Vienes?, por supuesto que lo harás, me extrañas demasiado. _

_Hermione. _

_PD: Tú sabes que te amo. Pero me vi en la obligación de decírtelo."_

Sonreí al terminar de leer su carta. Faltaba exactamente una semana para que se marchara, y toda la semana anterior había sabido de ella solo por correspondencia. Me había dedicado 100% a empacar mis cosas, ordenar mi habitación y tener todo listo para la mudanza del próximo lunes primero de septiembre. También Harry, Ginny y yo fuimos a darle una visita a Teddy Lupin, que cada vez crecía más y se parecía muchísimo a Remus.

La última semana junto a Hermione fue, perfecta. Ella lo era todo. Había conocido formalmente a sus padres, y luego de una gran mirada de desconfianza por parte de su padre, logré sacarle una sonrisa y pude relajarme.

Alternábamos las visitas durante esa semana, a veces yo me aparecía en su casa y disfrutábamos de nuestra intimidad, o bien ella se aparecía en La Madriguera, pasando tiempo con Ginny y Harry también.

Todo iba perfectamente bien.

Nuestro entrenamiento de aurores comenzaría el ocho de septiembre. Ya habíamos recibido nuestras lechuzas correspondientes con todo lo necesario y se nos reveló la ubicación de la academia de aurores de Inglaterra.

George se veía muchísimo mejor y Angelina ya era oficialmente su novia, y estaba considerando mudarse pronto de vuelta a la tienda.

Así que cuando llego el treinta y uno de agosto, los padres de Hermione, y por supuesto ella, con su tedioso gato, arribaron a La Madriguera. Fue un almuerzo agradable, lleno de risas. Como los de antes. Y antes de la cena, los padres de Hermione se marcharon, prometiendo volver pronto y luego de abrazar al menos veinte veces a su hija, haciéndole prometer que estaría bien y que volvería sana y salva al finalizar el curso, se marcharon, dejándole quedarse aquí en su última noche.

-Estaremos allí cuando vayan a Hogsmeade -Dijo Harry cuando compartíamos los momentos antes de la cena en mi habitación. Harry tenía a Ginny acomodada entre sus piernas y la abrazaba por la cintura, mientras acomodaba su mentón en el hombro de ella. Y Hermione yacía recostada en el suelo, usando mi pierna como almohada, mientras yo enredaba mis manos en su cabello, aprovechando cada instante.

-Más les vale –Amenazó Ginny

-¿Y si no pueden? –Inquirió Hermione -¿Y si están infestados en deberes?

-No más que tú, dalo por seguro –Me burlé.

-Por supuesto que podremos, somos nosotros –Dijo Harry riendo.

-No te fíes tanto cariño, que ya no van a tener a Hermione para que revise sus deberes, y les pase los apuntes… Están solos esta vez –Sentenció Ginny

-No nos recuerdes eso, por favor… -Le pidió Harry

-Estarán bien… -Lo calmó Hermione –Si hacen uso de todo lo que les repetí durante todos los años en Hogwarts, estarán bien. –Con Harry nos miramos algo asustados, y Ginny se echó a reír.

-Nos escribiremos, ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo ella cuando recobró el aliento.

-Por supuesto –Contestó Harry besando fugazmente su mejilla.

-¡Mas les vale que se comporten!, ustedes dos viviendo solos en una casa…

-Claro que nos comportaremos amor –Se defendió Harry de inmediato

-¿Tan asustado te mantiene Ginny? –Me burlé riéndome.

-No te burles tanto Ron –Me detuvo rápidamente Hermione, con una media sonrisa maliciosa. Se sentó lentamente para mirarme –Más te vale escuchar a Ginny y comportarte, ¿bien?

-Si cariño –Contesté. Y muy pronto las carcajadas de Harry y Ginny llenaron la habitación. -¡Que capacidad la de las chicas!

-No hay remedio para esto –Comentó Harry.

-Bueno, no me interesa ningún remedio –Contesté mientras miraba a Hermione con amor. Y así el mundo desapareció cuando la besé. Hasta que mamá anunció la cena y nos vimos en la obligación de separarnos. Y también Harry y Ginny.

Cenamos en tranquilidad, intentando hacer durar cada segundo. Hasta que mamá nos envió a dormir temprano. Mañana papá se encargaría personalmente de llevar a Hermione y a Ginny a King's Cross en un auto del ministerio y había que madrugar.

Sin escuchar a mamá conduje a Hermione hacia afuera, mientras Ginny tiraba con fuerzas de Harry por las escaleras. Escuché un "déjala ir temprano", por parte de mamá, pero más allá de eso no protestó.

Afuera hacía un clima agradable, la luna debía estar por salir y la agradable brisa de verano se negaba a irse. Camine de la mano con Hermione bajo la tenue luz de la luna saliente, con el cielo totalmente despejado. La detuve frente a mi cuando estuve seguro de que nadie nos molestaría, y sin preámbulos la besé lentamente, con tibieza, embriagándome de a poco de ella, recorriendo su espalda con mis manos y ella con una mano posada en mi pecho y la otra firme en mi cuello. Se separó de mí unos centímetros, los suficientes para reconocer una diminuta lágrima bajando por su mejilla. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos, amenazando con dejar caer más lágrimas aún.

-No, no quiero que llores –Le dije lo más tiernamente posible, y mis palabras parecieron tener el efecto contrario. Unas lágrimas rebeldes siguieron a la primera de ellas que cayó. –No tienes que pensar en el tiempo que estaremos separados, si no que cada día que pase es un día menos para vernos. –Ella esbozó una sonrisa leve, pero las lágrimas no paraban. –No amor… vas a terminar el colegio como tu querías, es lo que tu más deseas… tu y yo vamos a estar bien ¿sí? –Hermione asintió fuertemente con la cabeza, y yo sabía que estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo para no llorar, sin embargo, no podía dejar de soltar lágrimas en silencio. –Hermione… -Suspiré estrechándola contra mí, intentando que se calmara y dejara de llorar. Me dolía tremendamente verla así, era triste porque íbamos a estar separados. Yo sabía que iba a ser difícil y separarme de ella sería bastante doloroso, pero ella estaría cumpliendo su sueño y yo también. Estaríamos bien, lo sabía.

-No… no quiero que nada te pase –Susurro contra mi pecho, con la voz aguda. La separé de mi cuerpo y tome su rostro con mis manos. Así que de eso se trataba, temía por mí.

-Voy a estar bien… bueno no te mentiré al decirte que tal vez quede un poco magullado algunas veces, con algunos rasguños tal vez, pero nada por lo que no haya pasado antes…Nada peor a lo que ya vivimos… -Y gracias al cielo, Hermione dejó de llorar y estudió mi mirada detenidamente. Solté suavemente su rostro y pose las manos en sus caderas.

-Pobre de ti Ronald Weasley si llegara a pasarte algo, ¿me escuchaste? –Sentenció autoritariamente. –Por que te lo juro, te encuentro y te mato.

-No me atrevo a discutir contra aquello –Le contesté divertido. Su expresión severa se relajo y acarició mi mejilla con suavidad. –No te vayas a olvidar de mí, ahora que tendrás muchos admiradores…

-Imposible Ron, eso no pasará. –Me sonrió –Pero tu tampoco vayas a olvidarte de mi, compartiendo clases con futuras aurores… y esas chicas tontas que te van a esperar fuera de la academia cada día y…

-No te traje aquí a afuera para ponernos celosos… -La detuve

-Tú empezaste –Me acusó.

-Tienes razón –Convine –Lo siento. –Dejamos de hablar por unos hermosos y perfectos minutos, simplemente nos contemplamos abrazados. –No creo que existan palabras precisas en este mundo para que sepas cuanto te amo –Hermione se rió y sus ojos brillaron.

-Entonces no gastes tiempo buscándolas… -Y rápidamente me besó, hundiéndonos en sentimientos sin decir ni una sola palabra.

A la mañana siguiente todo pasó muy rápido. Nos levantamos con rapidez y desayunamos con rapidez, aunque me asegure de sentarme junto a Hermione y de mantener su mano entrelazada con la mía durante todo el desayuno. Y la hora de irse llegó con más rapidez aún. Y si la noche anterior no había asimilado lo que esto significaba, ahora sí. Había caído en la cuenta que desde que la conocía, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ella. Seis años viviendo en un castillo con ella, luego comenzamos a vernos incluso en los veranos, para finalmente haber vivido con ella durante más de un año ininterrumpidamente. Y ya no más…

Ginny interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando se me colgó al cuello, y desordenó mi cabello. Y luego abrazó a mamá y se colgó del cuello de Harry con demasiado entusiasmo, para luego lanzarse a besarlo como si estuvieran solos.

Hermione se despidió de mamá con un cariñoso abrazo, agradeciéndole por todo. Luego cuando Ginny dejó respirar a Harry, Hermione aprovechó para abrazarlo y desearle suerte, y en cuanto lo soltó Ginny volvió a pegarse a su boca como si su vida dependiera de ello. Entonces Hermione caminó indecisa hacía mí, consciente de que si se despedía, significaba que se iría. Que realmente se iría.

Hermione clavó sus castaños y hermosos ojos en mí, y me sentí muy triste por dejarla ir.

-Voy a extrañarte –Dije con sinceridad. Ella me sonrió conmovida y sólo me beso durante dos cortos, pero maravillosos segundos. Al contrario que Ginny, ella si tenía respeto por mis padres. Volvió a clavar sus ojos en los míos y no necesitó decir nada. Yo ya lo sabía todo.

-Es hora de irnos chicas, o llegaremos tarde. –Con notable dolor, Ginny soltó al fin los labios de Harry, y luego de dedicarle una sonrisa, caminó hacia el auto, subió su baúl y se acomodó en el asiento trasero. Hermione me dedicó una sonrisa, y no soltó ninguna lágrima. Le devolví la sonrisa mientras la veía tomar su baúl, guardarlo en el auto, y luego tomando la jaula de Crookshanks, se acomodó contra Ginny y cerró la puerta. Papá se sentó en el auto, y comenzó a conducir. El auto se alejó demasiado rápido para seguir a Hermione con la mirada, pero demasiado lento como para aminorar esa desagradable sensación de que algo me faltaba. Sentí el mismo vacío en el estómago que se sentía al hacer una aparición, y luego un incómodo nudo en la garganta, presionaba fuerte contra ella.

-Vamos amigo, será un largo día. Será mejor que comencemos a bajar las cajas de la habitación. –Asentí con la cabeza, mientras Harry me daba palmaditas en la espalda. –Todo va a estar bien –Agregó con un dejo de nostalgia en la voz. Y que Harry lo dijera era una buena señal.

Subí a mi habitación con una molesta nostalgia, y comencé a mover cajas. Me sentía extraño, era difícil creer que después de tanto tiempo juntos, estábamos tomando caminos separados. Pero a la vez estábamos juntos. Y quería aferrarme a ese pensamiento. De pronto, un pergamino sobre mi cama llamo mi atención. Un recuerdo doloroso se removió en mi interior. Lo tomé entre mis dedos y sonreí ampliamente al leer su contenido.

"_Tal vez no existan palabras exactas. Pero para mí es suficiente simplemente saber que estás ahí. Y espero que ahora, sea suficiente para ti saber que te amo. _

_Hermione."_

El corazón me dio un brinco y el vacío en mi estómago desapareció. Era lo único que necesitaba saber. Con aquellas palabras sentía que podía aguantar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Por que para mí el simple hecho de saber que era mía, me bastaba. Y yo también la amaba.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Gaby:<strong> Muchas gracias!

**diirce:** Muchísimas gracias! y estaré subiendo algunos One-shots esporadicamente y yo creo que el longfic comenzaré a subirlo en diciembre. Besos!

**Fersha:** millones de gracias!

**Flora:** muchísimas gracias :)

**gransley:** Gracias, como siempre. Besos!

* * *

><p>Gracias enserio por todo este tiempo juntos! Nos leemos pronto :)<p>

Cata.-

**Y si te tomaste el tiempo para llegar hasta aquí...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
